Presence
by M. De La Cruz
Summary: Some time after the confrontation against Overhaul, strange black creatures begin appearing in Ochaco Uraraka's world. With the encounter of a fierce redhead wielding a strange key like weapon, she must confront the tempest in her heart in order to conquer the darkness threatening her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Presence

Ch. 1

The inky black sky canopied the world with the light pollution emanating from the city staining the edges of the ozone. Noise of every decibel clawed its way past the quiet open grounds of UA. The moon hung high above the high school grounds surrounded by a small entourage of stars, giving off its soft glow that washed the world below in pale blue strokes. Leaning against the roof's railing with her head tilted towards the night sky was Uraraka Ochaco. Her halo of short brown hair swayed with the wind, the long bangs that normally framed her round face pulled back by a small outside world seemed distant up there as the cacophony of light and noise just could not reach the youth in her tranquility. Ochaco gazed up without any focus, her soft brown eyes slightly glazed. She came up to the roof to get away from her rowdy classmates and their probing questions or explosive squabbles. If she was being honest with herself though, she really came up to the roof tonight to escape just one person: Izuku Midoriya. Ochaco took a deep breath with the mental image of his face fixed on the back of her eyelids. Concern riddled his kind green eyes. She could not blame him. It had been a terrible month and morale in Class 1-A was low. Between the stress of classes and internships mingled with the recent loss of Sir Nighteye, everyone had been on edge. Sure, they were coping in their own ways but it was all beginning to take its toll. Ochaco had more than her fair share of worries as she tried to focus on her goals of improving without letting her feelings become an obstacle. As she breathed out slowly, she imagined his face floating away like dust in her exhalation. She opened her eyes again with a small sting of tears at their edge.

Ochaco needed to make peace with her recent decision about her feelings for Midoriya but did not think it would be this hard. She was not desperate – yet – but was exhausting some of her best coping mechanisms as the days went on. Tsuyu Asui, her frog-like friend and closest friend at UA, had suggested a few options that she tucked away for a rainy day but hoped against hope that it would not come to needing anything more help. Ochaco continued to breathe for several minutes more, focusing on the motion of her respiration, the sensation of the air in her nose and mouth. An abrasive beeping alarmed from her hip. Time was up. Her shoulders heaved and fell with one last resigned breath. She had taken the edge off but she was not sure for how long. Ochaco began to steel herself for the bombardment of commotion from her classmates as she looked up one last time. The moon was still a knowing smile that mocked her from the heavens but something was amiss with the stars. She looked harder and saw that there were fewer twinkling lights than before. One began to shine brighter than the others before it blinked out into the darkness. Soon the other surrounding stars began to burn out and faded away as if they were not there from the start.

Shrugging off the phenomenon as a fluke, Ochaco turned towards the stairwell and headed back to her dorm room. She did not see the smoke trail that cut through the moon's surface nor the blazing object that was falling to the earth perilously fast.

Dagobah Beach

Smoke and fire bloomed from the wreckage of their crashed vessel. Kairi looked onto the scene with a sense of irony. It could have been worse. It could have been a lot worse. Brushing off some dirt and oil off her face with a scratched up hand, the would-be traveler began doing her best to put out the fire before she was discovered. A blare of sirens off in the distance signaled that she did not have long. Giving up on her dismantled vessel, the petite redhead quickly made her way towards the harbor. A dampened thump from behind alarmed her. She hid behind the nearby shack and peeked around the corner. With most of her line of sight blocked, Kairi could only see what appeared to be a cloth waving freely. Odd, she thought. There was hardly any wind in the area. A strange orchestra of sounds announced more arrivals of unknown entities followed by humanoid voices.

"What is it?" a feminine voice chirped. A murmur of suggestions sounded out but the closest they got was an alien aircraft. Kairi was on foreign soil and had not been invited by any locals. It did not help that her gummi ship was a jumbled mess of colorful blocks. A husky, brusque voice took command, hushing the others.

"Spread out and be on your guard. We don't know who or what was piloting this."

Kairi grit her teeth. This was bad. She needed to be gone from that area yesterday. If only the blasted chipmunks had taught her how to land. She crept back from her lookout and summoned her weapon in a small flash of light. She could hear heavy steps slowly making their way towards her. Fighting with the local authorities was clearly breaking the world order. Before she had a chance to defend herself, however, a shriek trilled from the left side of the dock. The surrounding voices called out and soon followed the muffled thunder of running. Kairi crept to opposite edge to see what was happening.

A frail man wearing a one-piece spandex suit accompanied by helmet, visor and cape cringed as several small, inky black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and twitching antennae surrounded him. Their hind feet spanned the length of their body and they bounced in harmony to a song that only they could hear. Heartless. Kairi cursed under breath. Yensid was right about the Darkness growing strong once again. A million questions raced through her mind but her attention snapped back to the scene unfolding down below when a large plume of fire snaked its way around the cringing victim. The tell-tale sound of a vanquished heartless was drowned out by the roar of smoke and fire. A ring of hearts floated up to the sky and dissipated as they returned to the abyss. Kairi had not realized that she was holding her breath and took a second to inhale as quietly as her lungs would permit. Shadows were not particularly difficult to deal with but the ease of which they were dispatched struck her. She looked closer and watched as a tall, broad man who seemed to be on fire sauntered over to the hapless victim who looked up to the towering pillar of flames.

"W-what were those things, Endeavor?" squeaked a voice to the side. Before he could answer, a crackled voice sounded from various gadgets on their persons.

"There are some weird black monsters over here on the northern shore! We could use some back up. They're tough!"

Off in the distance, an explosion boomed deep into the night sky followed by a large cloud of sand and dust. The man known as Endeavor squared his jaw and shoulders. He barked some quick orders and took off with the crowd towards the fight. Kairi wished them luck though they would hardly need it by the looks of them. They were all dressed strangely and looked incredibly strong. Shaking her head, Kairi crept around the back her hiding spot to see if any lookouts were left behind with her wrecked ship. Thanking her lucky stars, Kairi was alone with her still smoking gummi. She squared her hands on her hips in exasperation. She had no clue how she was going to get her ship back in shape. A familiar warping sound whispered to her left. Kairi did not bother to look as Riku walked through a Corridor to Darkness, her focus still on the heaping pile of burning blocks. A strangled guttural choke burst from her friend throat.

"What did you do?!"

Riku looked utterly dumbfounded as his silver hair shone orange with the dying embers of the wreck. His long exposed muscular arms swung lamely as he hunched in awe of the sight. Kairi turned her head slightly to watch the keyblade master. A giggle escaped her smile and she turned her head back to her original focus. They stood like that for a moment before Riku composed himself.

"Glad I was able to stop by. This is bad, Kai." She only answered in a grunt. Giving up on the smoldering pile, Kairi turned and gave Riku a warning that there had been some strangely dressed folks who had seen her ship.

"Oh ok so this is really bad. Got it," he replied.

"I know but we have bigger problems. The heartless are here. Yensid was right," she said, her eyes hardening slightly. Riku cupped his chin in deep thought. A question burned on the tip of Kairi's tongue but a desperate fear kept her mouth closed. With a final nod, Riku motioned for them to move. They ran off into the night, into the brightly lit city with it's twisting streets and crowded sidewalks.

And the moon gave a wicked smile from above.

Perspiration sloped down Uraraka's face, matting her hair to her head. Her face was set in a scowl as she panted and looked down at the low-level thug twitching on the ground. Thunder roared in her ears and her vision slowly cleared as she regained her composure. This was her third capture today and had to be the most difficult so far. The crook had a strong quirk that allowed him to phase objects in and out of varying states of solidity. She had a hard time capturing him as he began to endanger the surrounding civilians during their chase. At one particularly sharp corner, he had phased out the base of a lamppost. It would have crushed someone had Uraraka not been there to make the object weightless. Her scowl deepened as she thought of how many people could have been hurt by the man's quirk. Two uniformed officers took over the scene as the crowd gathered around began to cheer. Someone from the back called out to ask her name and only furthered the frenzy. The air was full of hands outstretched trying to capture Ochaco's escapades on their phones. In a swell of pride, Uraraka stood as tall and victorious as she could.

"My name," she began, "is Uravity! And to anyone foolish enough to fight for evil or injustice, I just have one thing to say to you: look out!" The crowd's roaring swelled as she made herself weightless and jumped away from the scene. The officers were the only ones who looked put out as they watched her take off.

"But who's going to give us a statement?"

The air around Ochaco breezed by, cooling her off as she basked in the sun's rays. Her heart was full of pride and for a moment, she could not think of anything but the cries of encouragement she had received. This was the future she wanted so desperately, that she had been training so hard for. The more popular she became, the better her chances of being recruited by a high paying agency. Granted, she might not make it to the top spot. That was reserved for Dek-

Pang.

Uraraka clutched at her chest as she felt her heart squeeze itself. It had been four days since her last thought of him and disappointment began to seep into her limbs as she landed softly on the roof of a nearby building. She had been doing so well. She had been so focused on her training and studies with no interruptions. She had even stood to hang out with the source of her frustration for a little time without her heart constricting. Ochaco took off her helmet to help her breathe easier though it was not impeding her before. She looked at her reflection in the visor sternly and lightly scolded her reflection.

"Eye. On. The prize! Did you hear that crowd? And now they know your name! You have got to focus if you want to go pro."

A buzzing in her utility belt snapped her out of her concentration. Flipping open her still buzzing phone, Uraraka answered the incoming call with a strained smile.

"Tsu, what's up?"

Her closest friend, Tsuyu, had continued in the same internship with her. She had the briefest thought that it was odd she would call her phone instead of using the comms installed in their costumes by Hatsume. Ochaco's breath caught in her throat when the other line answered her but was not Tsuyu.

"Uraraka! I saw you in action and you were amazing! Training with Gun head and Ryuko has really paid off. And how that crowd cheered you on! You left before they started chanting your name. It was incredible!"

Izuku Midoriya's bright eyed enthusiasm shot through the phone and straight to Ochaco's constricting heart. She could hear his wide smile as he continued to ramble and could imagine his soft round face lit up like a Christmas tree. He continued to gush and Ochaco felt like herself being steamrolled by his admiration. Her breath caught in her throat and strangled choke quietly escaped her lips. It was almost imperceptible but Izuku must have heard her. He abruptly stopped and a deafening pause threatened to engulf their call.

"Uraraka, are you ok?" His voice colored with concern. Always to the rescue that Deku. Shaking her head quickly she responded with a bubbly tone, praying that he would not pick on the strain in her voice.

"Geez, I didn't think it was such a big deal. Thank you for calling Deku. But wait," she started, the gears in her mind churning, "How were you able to see me? Aren't you at UA right now?"

Deku chuckled and she could just imagine a pink tinge blooming on his freckled face as he spoke. The image twisted her stomach into knots.

"Well that's actually a really funny story. I, uh, had some d-down time and turned on my computer to watch some livestreams of active heroes when I saw your image pop-up. There was a person running after you and the crook who shot the whole thing. Though, come to think of it that is a little strange right?"

Ochaco paused and looked around her half expecting to see someone with a phone pointed at her. It was odd. Who would go out of their way to livestream a rookie hero chasing a low-level crook? Izuku spoke again and his voice had hardened.

"Be careful out there, Uraraka. I'm here if you need anything."

A small smile wound its way on her lips. He was always so thoughtful.

"Promise. You too, ok? I'll try to catch up to you later," she lied. With her self-made promise blaring out in her mind, Ochcaco had plan to avoid Deku like the plague. A full out cleanse from him would be just what the doctor ordered. Not knowing her intent, Deku gave his warm goodbye and hung up the phone.

Ochaco stood still for a moment with a strange expression on her face as she looked at her phone's backlight blink out. She had been doing so well. Why would her feelings have swelled up just so suddenly? Maybe it was the rush of chasing down a criminal or basking in the cheers of the public. Whatever the case, she had let her guard down and her feelings seemed to have come back with a vengeance. She pocketed her phone and noticed a small blinking light in her helmet.

Looks as if I missed a call while I was busy with Deku, she thought. She replaced her helmet and tapped the side buttons to scroll through her visor. A brief message flashed across her eyes in bright blue 8-bit letters: Message from Ryuko.

She took in a quick gulp. Missing a message from a teammate was one thing but her boss? She trembled slightly as she tapped on her helmet twice to play the message. To her surprise, it was a video-recorded message. New tech just got fancier by the minute.

Ryuko popped up on her screen a determined smile flashing on her face, half of it hidden by sleek blond bangs. She stood in her private office at the agency next to Tsuyu. Both were still in costume.

"Uraraka," Ryuko began, "Congrats on catching that thug earlier. I'm quite impressed with your progress."

Ochaco took a moment to bask in her mentor's pride before she continued with her message in a more serious tone.

"I need you to return to the agency office as soon as you receive this message. There is a situation that requires all hands on deck. See you soon, Uravity."

The message blinked out and her visor cleared to a view of the mountainous city skyline that surrounded her. Without a moment's hesitation, she activated her quirk, made herself weightless, and took off running. She bounded from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible. There was a sense of urgency in Ryuko's voice that she did not often hear. Ochaco grit her teeth and push forward. Whatever was happening was bound to be big.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Kairi walked the crowded streets in awe, the warm daylight and blue sky disrupted by the jagged outline of the towering buildings of the city. She never knew there could be so many people in once place or that they could produce so much noise and distraction all at once. Everywhere she looked there was something blinking, flashing, or making some strange sound attached to some commotion. This world was overwhelming but at least the people were polite enough not to jostle her as she stood in place looking up at everything.

The petite redhead had seen better days. Her dress was singed and her hoodie frayed at the very tip. She was still covered in soot and dirt from crash landing. Having ran from the scene of her invasion with Riku so late in the night meant that they had to rest in an empty alley. She had not completely recovered but she was able to move again. Her silver maned friend had left earlier through a corridor, promising to come back with backup and a change of clothes for her and maybe some food. The thought of food brought a twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach. She held her hands at her waist and slumped slightly.

I could eat a horse right now…

Kairi shuffled on with the tide of the crowd, her mood a dark cloud hanging low in an otherwise beautiful day. She made a mental note of any landmarks that stood out to her. Riku had been very explicit in his instructions to her before he left.

"Don't get into any trouble ok. And don't get lost or wander off too far from the meetup spot. Oh and make sure you don't get involved with anything crazy. Be sure to…"

He had gone on like this for several minutes standing halfway in the corridor he had summoned. Kairi eventually shooed him away. She looked behind her and took stock in the distance from their "meetup" spot – the empty alley that she had napped in. It was about a mile down the road. She smirked and decided to turn around when a shriek caught her attention.

To her right she could see the sea of people beginning to part in haste. As the source of the commotion moved closer to her position, the people around her began to scramble frantically. She leapt backward as a man pushed his way through the crowd. His plain clothes whipped about his slightly built frame as he ran. He had a visor that wrapped around to both of his ears and wore fingerless gloves on his knotted hands that held on to a burgundy purse. He was completely focused on his path ahead. Shortly after him followed a short girl in a black and pink one-piece suit with pink gauntlets and matching oversized boots. Her face was framed in a pink visor that was attached to a backless helmet, her short bob of brown hair flowing as she bounced in the air. Her arms spread out just slightly past her shoulders and her left foot stuck out for a landing as she was jumping over some people who had tripped. As she landed, she crouched down and effortlessly launched herself high into the air. Kairi watched with her eyes barely contained in her head as the girl continued to jump high like the earth was made of springs. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi saw another girl following the trail of the runner and jumper. This one looked like she had been running so hard that her face was red from exertion and the two buns that tied up her ashy blond hair had become messy. She wore a cream-colored cardigan with a large navy blue collar and a red tie that loosely fit around her shoulders. She had a phone with a bubble gum pink phone case in her hand as she hobbled over people on the ground. Her wide smile, Kairi noticed, never met her eyes.

The strange chase had cleared up with a few people following the rabble. Kairi helped a few folks that were left on the ground and checked them for any injuries. She shook her head. This world was strange and full of dangerous characters. She would have to keep her guard up. Strangely enough, she had not run into any Heartless yet but the day was still fresh.

After walking for another twenty minutes or so, Kairi's phone began to ring brightly. She had just reached the alley and her hunger was becoming unbearable. Leaning against the nearest corner, she tapped on the screen to see Riku pop up looking bewildered and harried.

"What's up, Riku? You lost?" Kairi asked with a small giggle. His eyes were wide as he held the phone at a comfortable distance and jerked his head to-and-fro.

"Where are you? I don't see you anywhere…" Riku's eyebrows knitted themselves toward his hairline as his mouth bared his teeth. Kairi should have known better than to trust his sense of direction. He maybe a keyblade master but he had his moments. She tiled the screen upwards and pointed to a green flag that hung limp above her. The boy squinted at the image for a moment before his mouth twisted into a sour pucker.

"Ok, ok. I'm lost. Can you help a keyblader out?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kairi asked him to identify where he was.

"Well there's a lot of food stands around here. Looks like I'm near some living quarters too. Maybe a park? I don't really know. It sort of seems all non-descript." Kairi sighed. They were going to go nowhere fast at this rate.

"Are there any signs or anything?" she asked, her hunger weakening her mood by the second. Riku looked up and started to mumble to himself before he answered her.

"It says, 'Tatooin' above me. Does that help?" he asked in trepidation. Kairi nodded and told him to stay put. She hung up and asked the nearest person where she could find Tatooin. Listening to their instructions carefully, Kairi thanked them and took off as quick as her empty stomach would allow. Riku had better brought her some food. After some time she found herself faced with a bustling street lined with shopping stands and encased by several tall buildings. Various wires hung crossed over the open air, the urban cobwebs adorned with welcome signs in several languages. Kairi scanned the crowded street for Riku but could not find him. So much for staying in one place.

Ambling about the street for a few minutes, Kairi noticed that this area was much quieter than the inner city. The smiles in people's eyes were more relaxed and there was a warmth in the air despite the long shadows the surrounding building cast. She did her best to ignore the tempting smells wafting from some of the nearby food vendors, unsure if her munny would be accepted currency in this strange world. The wind swept up slightly and carried over a whisper with it.

Kairi…

A chill ran down her spine as she turned towards the winds' origins. Squinting her eyes the redhead swore she saw a familiar black hoodie with red trim moving through the crowd. Before she could take a step further into the mass of people a heavy gloved hand clamped on her shoulder. Kairi looked at the hand and followed it up to see Riku looking at her with a sheepish smile hanging on to his lips.

"Hungry?" he asked as held up two kabob sticks full of steaming cooked meat and veggies in his free hand. Snatching both quickly, Kairi turned for one last look for the hooded figure. Must have been her imagination.

"Thank you, Riku! I am starving," she managed to say through a mouthful. Riku looked at his empty hand in dejection.

"Don't mention it… I'll be right back."

Kairi watched him walk to one of the food vendors. He pulled out what looked like a large wad of rolled up paper. The merchant eyed him wearily and must have said something that set Riku off slightly as he began to wave his arms wildly with an annoyed look ensnared on his face. Moments later, he returned with an extra kabob. Kairi pointed at the stick in his hand and asked if he was going to share as she polished off the second one she had taken from before. His incredulous look made her chortle. After a brief, unsatisfactory explanation of where Riku had gotten the large wad of money, the two friends took a seat on the curb and watched the people as Riku ate his food contemplatively.

"These people look happy. And safe. Is that weird to say?" Kairi asked. Riku only shrugged with a look of unknowing. He swallowed before carefully answering.

"I got that sense too. This world is definitely has its dangers but these folks seem secure. Wonder why that is."

A group of three children ran by dressed in similar red, blue, and gold costumes with blond wigs that had two large protruding strands in the front adorned on their heads. They began to take turns posing heroically.

"Hope has arrived! Why?" one squeaked out, doing a poor job of dropping the octaves in their voice, "Because I am here!"

Riku chuckled at the sight as Kairi gushed over how adorable they were. She noticed that many of the surrounding people around them were wearing clothes that looked like costumes plastered on hats, t-shirts, and the like. She thought back to the bouncing girl in black and pink from earlier.

"Riku, is this San Fransokyo?" she asked. He considered it for a second but shook his head. He pulled out his gummi phone and took a few moments swiping up on the screen. Finding what he was looking for, he motioned for her to see what he pulled up. It was a shot of a young man with bright blue eyes and a mess of spiked light brown hair in the foreground holding his hand up in pinching motion over a large white blob-ish figure. They stood at the city entrance, the sign of "San Fransokyo" hung above them between two burnt-orange pillars. The city towered behind in a jumbled pile of squat buildings with sloping tiled roofs and skyscrapers that disappeared into the clouds. Kairi took the phone from Riku and held it in her hands gingerly as her eyes began to mist. Her eyes moved slowly as she drunk in the young man's goofy smile.

"I miss him, too," Riku quietly gave. She looked up and saw that his eyes were could not meet hers. She hung her head slightly and gave the phone back with a limp motion. They sat in silence for a few minutes, a shadow falling over them as a cloud eclipsed the sun. Kairi did her best to ground herself in her breath. A swell of torrential emotions threatened to take her. It was a common reoccurrence in the months that followed Xehanort's defeat. Aqua had been the one to introduce her to the idea that she need grounding through breathing. Kairi closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. It was hard to ground herself with all the sensations around her, the smells and noises swirling around her mind as distractions. It took longer than she would have liked but she eventually got a hold of her breath and the turbulence in her heart passed. She had avoided any reminders of him since she was Awakened back into the realm of light. Her brain remembered enough on its own that she did not need to be reminded of who she lost.

"What if Master Yensid was right?" she asked quietly, a small strain in her voice. Riku looked at her with some effort. Her red bangs had covered her eyes as she hung her head low between her shoulders. With a heavy sigh, Riku shifted uncomfortably before answering her.

"We were able to travel to the outer worlds which is proof enough that the Door is open. Plus, the Heartless are here. If he was lost in the darkness maybe he was able to find a way out. It would explain why the Door reopened," he said as he concentrated on a pebble in between his fingers. He gave a smirk as he continued.

"Figures he'd find a way to come back on his own. That nerd was always tenacious."

Kairi looked up with a desperate hope in gleaming in her ocean blue eyes. Riku's eyes slid past the strands of silver hair that fell about his face.

"I think he's back. I want to believe it," he said. Kairi nodded and leaned on her friend for a moment. She quietly thanked him for giving her some hope. There was a chance. There was always a cha-

A scream from the opposite end of the strip caught their attention. The two shot up to see where the commotion was but the mass of people still shuffling around made it difficult to tell what was happening. Kairi gave a silent prayer that it was not what she feared. Riku gave a silent nod to her as he began to navigate his way to higher ground. He kicked off effortlessly and began to traverse the nearest building's face. He jumped and landed deftly on a flagpole, perched like a bird of prey.

"Well?" Kairi called out with trepidation soaking her tone. He leapt high into the air and summoned his keyblade before he shouted back a response.

"Heartless!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Ochaco landed with the grace of a cat in front of Ryukyu Offices. The building felt more like a bank than a hero's headquarters from the outside. The walls were smooth with herringbone metal plates interspersed with tinted windows. It stood slightly taller amongst the shops and tech firms that neighbored it. They had moved due to the recent ranking changes and the neighborhood was more "up to Ryuko's speed." Looking up Ochaco felt pride flood her chest. Though she had experience failure under Ryuko's tutelage, she had learned and grown so much within the time she had stayed on. The young vigilante walked up to the entrance and swiped her license. The glass doors hissed as they slid open and she stepped through.

The dark marble floor gleamed with the sunlight that poured in from the outside world. Bright fluorescent light cascaded from the ceiling, robbing the saturated the red encircled dragon emblem that was blazoned in the middle of its color. To her left stood a line of three desks. Normally all three would have a clerk ready to take in some paperwork from the police or government but since Ryuko had been demoted to tenth overall in the Pro listings, the flow of incoming bureaucracy had stymied. A lone clerk waved her in. She wore her jet-black hair in a short, tight bun with a pair of glasses framed in brilliant red hung low on her nose.

"Uravity! Welcome back!" she said, still waving at her. Ochaco had not seen her before but eagerly introduced herself.

"Oh please, call me Ochaco. And you are?"

"Kimiko Ado, Ms. Uravi – er, Ochcaco," she offered sheepishly. The young clerk explained that she had just started and was grateful for the opportunity to work around such inspiring heroes. Ochcaco listened and nodded as Kimiko continued to gush over the work the agency did.

"Its such an opportunity for me, especially considering that I'm, well, quirkless," she sighed. Ochaco took a moment to assess her age as she hung her head in shame.

She can't be much older than me, she thought. The image of Deku popped into her mind as he nervously explained that he was believed to have been quirkless until just before the UA entrance exam. Holding back the pang that struck her heart, Ochacho offered the girl a brilliant smile and open hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kimiko. And don't sweat the quirklessness. You're still an important part of this team."

Kimiko smiled her thanks and let her know what floor Ryuko was waiting for her. With a final wave, Ochaco stepped into the nearest available elevator and went down to the "war room" as it was called.

The War Room was a vast, open space in the basement of the building. The walls had been reinforced to withstand radiation and ten tons of force. Explosions were a regular occurrence with the agency's line of work. A small platform with railings that lined a set of steps greeted Ochaco as she walked out of the elevator. It was light brightly with some faded bulbs that hung unseen from above. The rest of the room was dimly lit and steeped in shadows, the only source of light coming from the enormous set of screens that lined the north most wall. Several desks with teal holographic displays sat spaced out with plenty of walking room. Ochaco had been down here only a few times and still gawked at the state-of-the-art technology that it held. She made her way to the two lone figures that stood illuminated in the back.

The cold, dead blue light emanating from the screen bleached Ryuko and Tsuyu's visages. Ryuko's typically blond hair looked pale silver and Tsuyu's Fropppy costume had an eerie sheen to it. Their faces were heavily shadowed as they turned to Ochaco's approach. The hero greeted her sidekick with a demure smile.

"Welcome back, Uravity," she said, her voice a low and husky. Ochaco held her mentor's appraising before they were interrupted by a small croak from Tsuyu.

"I saw the video from earlier. You were amazing, Ochaco, ribbit." The girls exchanged a brief smile before Ochaco had noticed that they were missing someone.

"Is Nejire coming?" she asked, looking around as if she would pop up from behind a corner. Ryuko gave them both a reassuring smile and explained that their peer had a personal matter to attend. Clearing her throat, the Pro Hero began their briefing.

"The reason I called you back from the field is…unusual. Last night, an unidentified object crashed on to Dagoba beach. A small team of pros arrived at the scene and were promptly attacked by some strange creatures." Ryuko pointed to the monitors as an image appeared. A low quality zoomed-in picture of a short black critter with glowing yellow eyes. A shiver crept into Ochaco as she stared into the dead eyes of whatever she was looking at.

"We don't know much about these things," Ryuko continued, "but we do know that they are not exactly organic."

The young wards gave her a confused, expectant look. This was going to be strange indeed.

"When they were defeated, they apparently faded away and left behind nothing in their wake. The only indication that the individual creatures were disposed of was a transparent heart that flew away from their dissipating bodies." The Pro pinched the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head slightly. Tsuyu was the first to respond after a very pregnant pause.

"Is this a practical joke, Ms. Ryuko?" she asked, skepticism tinged her every syllable. Ochaco thought it was odd that the Pro was giving them such strange information. She had even gotten a very poor rendering of what looked like a child's drawing of a monster. To the girls' disappointment, their hero heaved a sigh and looked at them with a sardonic smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

"I'm afraid not. I was given that description by Endeavor himself."

Ochacho was surprised that her eyeballs stayed in her skull as she ogled the slim hero's silhouetted figure. She turned to her friend who was typically unfazed by most things but was seemingly having a similar reaction. If the number one ranked hero was warning about something so absurd it must be true. Ryuko continued her briefing in exasperation, disbelief trilling in tone.

"They are erratic little things, standing about two feet tall. Their movements are jittery but swift and they have the ability to flatten themselves so thin that they are like a shadow on the ground. While they can cause physical harm, they are rather weak and dispatched with minimal effort. Of course," Ryuko interjected, "this is the report that came from some pros. In either case, we still don't know much about what they are, where they came from, and why they are here. The crashed vessel appeared to have been built for humans so there is some concern that whoever the pilot was did not harbor these things with them. There is no knowing one hundred percent. They have been spotted in some areas but only in small numbers at a time. I want you two to be on guard when you're on patrol. There is still so much left unanswered."

They stood silently processing everything that Ryuko had informed them of. It sounded like an alien invasion. Do they lay eggs in people? Was their blood acidic? No, they weren't organic were they so they wouldn't have blood. Ochaco's head started to swim. If she thought she had problems before..

An alert began to sound from the monitors caught the three off guard. Ryuko gave a vocal command to the War Room's AI. A small map of the local area popped up with a red dot in the southwestern corner blinking. Video feed from a nearby traffic camera began to play over the map. It was Tattooin. The street was a chaotic mess as civilians began to flee the scene. Ochaco looked closer at the screen. At the other end were two figures moving fluidly, large keys in their hand swinging with precision. As the keys struck their targets, the creatures would disappear. A halo of evaporating hearts followed where the two lone fighters plowed through the swath of monsters. The three heroes pulled their attention from the screen and exchanged a hard look. With a solemn nod, their commander gave a single order.

"Let's head out."

Kairi cried out with fire in her throat as she swung her ornate keyblade through the air. A satisfying thwacking sound rang out as the jittery Heartless exploded from the impact. The lanky ginger slumped over her extended weapon, her chest expanding as she gulped in air as quickly as possible. Her exposed limbs were covered in bruises and scratches. Fatigue riddled her piercing blue eyes as she scanned the area for any other targets. She and Riku had been fighting off the Heartless for ten minutes straight with no end in sight. Given how crowded the street had been, they focused on protecting the fleeing denizens for the majority of that time. Kairi took in the quiet street. It had been cleared out quickly with a few injuries but nothing too severe that a quick cure spell could not fix. A few of the vendor stalls and stands lay on their side; others destroyed, their shambling remnants piled in splintered masses. Somewhere behind her Riku grunted as he continued to eradicate what Heartless remained. There had been more anticipated and strong varieties too. The Air Soldiers and Soldiers spawned at an unbelievable rate. It felt like they were pouring in through the very cracks beneath her feet. Kairi swept the area with her eyes one last time and turned to help Riku finish the job. As she trot her way to her silver headed friend, an enormous gasp blared from behind her. Kairi turned herself around and began running backward to see what was happening.

The crowd that had trampled out of the street now stood behind some makeshift barriers of strollers, carts and whatever else could be used to quarantine the area. The people looked on in horror as they watched three jittering Soldiers manifest from the darkness near a plump middle-aged woman with green hair who lay on the asphalt holding her ankle. Kairi watched in slow agony as the soldiers danced towards her, their clawed hands extended to her petrified form. The look of horror her face etched itself into Kairi's retina. Without thinking, the ginger keyblader sprinted to woman. She raised her right arm, keyblade in hand, with a small quake and ignored the fatigue that burned in her muscles. Kairi took aim and shot out a fire blast with all the magical power she could muster. The flame burst from the tip of the shaking keyblade and flew at an impossible speed. It caught up to the three attacking Heartless in half a second and vaporized two in an unearthly blast. The remaining Soldier was knocked back several feet away from its target and landed with a dull clank. Kairi's vision was swimming from exhaustion as she fell to her knees. Weak and spent, she propped herself up with her keyblade, her muscles screaming in protest as she did. The green haired woman did her best to scramble away from the last Heartless but she and Kairi could only look on as it flipped itself back to its feet and leapt towards her.

A war cry tore through the sky. The deafening roar came with an unannounced armored knee crashing into the Soldier's dented helm. Bursting through the evaporating darkness and heart held within was the girl Kairi had watched earlier. Her pink and black suit gleamed, her pink armor reflecting the sun in its total brilliance. She wore a fierce scowl that looked strangely at home on her round, kindly face. The new arrival landed on both of her feet and quickly helped the green-haired woman up. A smile of relief spread across Kairi's. A muffled voice began crying out her name from behind. With some effort, she turned to see Riku running to her. He looked a little worn out but alarm rang through his stiff movements. He arrived in moments and checked on her. She reassured him several times and rebuffed any probing questions about her injuries. With a fierce smile, Kairi tried to convince him that she could keep fighting. Riku paused, a quizzical look shading his eyes.

"Yeah, no. We're not doing this," he remarked as opened a corridor. He pulled her up by the hand and into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Ochaco grasped her knees and doubled over. Her breathing was labored and a familiar, unpleasant churning in her stomach ached within her belly. She had overdone it today. Between her three captures and this rescue, Ochcaco felt her limit pressing down on her guts with a wrath she had not felt in sometime. They had managed to make decent time to the alert site but using her quirk on the three of them – Tsu, Ryuko, and herself – did not seem like a smart idea in hindsight. They had landed deftly on a roof corner facing the entrance to Tatooin's main street. A large crowd had gathered there behind a helter-skelter barricade. The people looked on with worry and awe at the scene unfolding before them. Ochaco followed their stares and watched two unknown heroes fighting off what looked like armored monsters. Some bore wings and were flying while others were grounded, shaking erratically but swiftly. The smaller hero brandished an ornate, flower weapon that looked like an oversized skeleton key. Ocahaco could see that this hero was thin, redheaded girl. The girl's wore a sleeveless pink dress that cut off mid-thigh and had a small hoodie. Tsu murmured about the girl's unusual costume.

Ochcaco watched as the petite hero turn and run to her partner – a tall, burly boy with broad shoulders and long, thin silver hair that flowed as he fought – when she heard the crowd give out a collective gasp. Three more armored monsters had spawned and were clattering toward a figure that lay on its side. Looking closer, she could see that it was round woman with green hair.

Panic struck her as soon as she saw the green locks that looked so much like Deku's unruly head of hair. She began moving without thought, activating her quirk on herself and leaping off the building. She had flew to the top of a nearby lamppost and kicked off with all her might. There was a roaring in her ears and the world around her became dully colored. Ochaco could only see the woman's green hair, a flash of fire, and the yellow eyes of the armored creatures. She did not think about where the fire had come from nor why only one monster remained; the only thing in Ochaco's mind was the woman's green hair.

The creature leapt towards its target, claws flexing in menace as it got closer. Time slowed to a painful crawl as Ochaco flew to the monster and the woman. She only had a split second to act. With a terrible shout that ripped out from her, the young hero swung her knee and crashed it into the side of the monster's helm. The creature burst into and faded out of existence. Ochaco landed over her rescue and heaved in large gulps of air. Her eyes were focused on the ground as her vision was blurred and shaking. She looked up to see the redheaded hero smiling in her direction. Ochcaco watched as the broad silver haired fighter caught up to his companion and helped her up. He waved his free hand and a large swirling mass of shadows manifested near him. The redhead looked back one last time with her tired blue eyes. Ochacho could only watch as she was immersed in the darkness and the shadows rippled into the air and disappeared.

The world regained its color and sound all at once, rushing the young hero's senses. Ochacho felt her stomach tighten painfully and she fell to her knees retching. Unable to contain her stomach's contents, she gave out a nauseating sound and expelled. Tears stung the edges of her eyes with the effort as she sat back up. The area was clear with minimal damage. The asphalt was scorched in random areas with pockets of ice formations clinging to various surfaces. There did not seem to be any casualties or bodies. With a herculean effort, Ochaco stood up on her shaking legs as she wiped her mouth. She turned and looked at the woman she had saved.

It was like staring at her friend. If he was an older, plumper woman with well-kept hair. Her green eyes shined like Deku's, the mixture of fear and admiration swimming in her irises. Her face was rounder but it was unmistakably his face. Vaguely aware that she was staring, Ochaco reached out to the woman with a hesitant hand.

"A-are you alright, miss?" Ochaco asked. She had done her best to put on a brave smile but she was sure it looked as strangled as it felt. The woman took her hand and explained that she was battered but mostly well, her only real injury being her twisted ankle. Ochaco helped stand and leveraged the woman's weight against herself. They hobbled to the crowd as Ryuko and Tsu cleared the area of any danger.

The crowd began to cheer and cry out as they approached, which would have been welcome had they not blocked the EMTs and police from getting to the battle scene. A feminine voice from an unseen spot shouted out Ochacho's hero name.

"That's Uravity!" the voice threw out, "She was the hero who caught that thief with the phasing quirk earlier today!"

Ochaco paused and looked up to the crowd. A sea of arms once again stretched out to her with phones in hand. An overwhelming feeling not related to her quirk spread from her center to her limbs. A quiet, warm, honeyed voice spoke in her ear.

"Uravity, eh? Izuku talks about you all the time. No wonder he looks up to you," it said.

Shock struck Ochacho as she looked to the women she held up. A familiar smile greeted her, the brilliant green eyes of Deku staring right back. The EMTs had mercifully pushed through the crowd, taking the woman away on a stretcher to give the young hero a brief reprieve. She watched as Deku's mother waved goodbye and was swallowed up by the crowd. Mrs. Midoriya. His mother. Not in a million years was this how she envisioned meeting.

"What were you thinking?" a harsh voice demanded, the chill in tone sweeping over her from behind. Knowing she was in for it, Ochaco turned to face the wrath of her mentor.

"You jumped right in without knowing anything. We lost two people who might have been able to give us some insight into those creatures and you could have been killed. Explain!"

Ryuko's face was livid. Her uncovered eye held a deep burning fire inside the constricted pupil. She shook with clenched fist. Ochacho deduced that she was on the verge of transforming out of pure rage. She steeled herself and stared back up at her mentor with a determined grimace.

"Mrs. Mid – that woman had a hurt ankle and was in danger. I couldn't just let her get hurt worse by those monsters."

The two glared daggers at one another before Ochacho's will broke, She cast her gaze down with a thought, shame coloring her cheeks when she spoke again.

"…I did it for him. That's his mother. She's all he has."

A brief moment of silence was followed by strange chortle. Ochacho snapped her head up in defiance but her gaze softened once she saw her mentor's twisted face. She wore a strange, knowing expression. After working so close with the student-hero, Ryuko knew who she meant.

"You did well," she finally managed to say, "even if it was for your friend."

Wrapping up the scene took less time than she would have thought. The authorities took control and quickly dispersed the crowd. Ryuko gave the official statement to a gruff looking officer while Ochaco and Tsu aided in clean up. Several news crews had arrived along with paparazzi photographers. Their cameras focused on Ryuko and the officer she had spoken to earlier as they both took questions. Ryuko kept tight-lipped as she surveyed the journalists with a wary eye.

Eventually the street was cleared of any traffic and rabble leaving the three alone. The sun hung lower in the sky, the shadows it cast engulfing the world around them. Ochaco was dreading this moment. She had jumped into the fray without a plan and it was going to cost her dearly. To her surprise, the ambulance had not left. The EMTs were hard at work checking for injuries and referring people to doctors. Ochaco felt eyes fall on her and she turned to see Ryuko watching her. Her mentor followed her gaze and a knowing look hardened at the corners of her mouth.

"Go on," she said, "Froppy and I have got this. Meet me in the office first thing tomorrow."

The two took off towards the road and hailed a taxi back to the office. Ochaco watched the back lights of the cab disappear into a caravan. She made her way to the ambulance, shaking hands with flustered humility at the praise she was given or checking to see if everyone was well. Even if she was just a student she was learning that being a hero was a never ending gig.

With the subtlety of the sun at dawn, Ochacho peeked into the open doors of the ambulance. Mrs. Midoriya sat up right on the stretcher and spoke congenially with a paramedic. She now bore some bandages across her arms and face, her right ankle covered in a matte black boot worn over her regular shoe. Ochaco breathed out in relief. Deku's mother was going to be fine even if she was a little banged up from the battle.

A strong breeze and a streak of green light blurred past the street. Ochaco closed her eyes as she braced against the sudden gale and kicked up dirt that knocked against her shut eyelids. She opened them again when she felt her hair fall limp. Her heart caught in her throat as she peeked out. Today was going to be especially punishing to her.

Standing a few yards away was Izuku Midoriya. Lightning crackled around his slender form, his mass of messy green hair glowing amidst the power his body was emitting. His emerald eyes burned passionately as he stared out into the scene. He wore his hero costume: the green diver suit with black and cream accents complimented with his red utility belt with its many pockets, elbow length gloves, and signature red boots that looked almost too large for his body. His gloved hands were clenched as he powered down, the glowing veins of his quirk stretching over him and dimming away. Ochaco caught his eye and his demeanor changed instantly. His shoulders slumped and eyes softened. Deku jogged over to her and stopped awkwardly a foot away, his hands outstretched to her. He caught himself and recoiled slightly. With a nervous, diminished smile he greeted his classmate.

"H-hi Urar- I, er, mean Uravity."

Ochaco looked him straight in the eye and felt herself get lost for a moment in his boyish glow. She responded to him with a brave face and took on deep heroic voice.

"Hello, Deku! And what brought you here to Tatooin? Are you out on patrol?" The young man caught on and they exchanged banter while the surrounding crowd took photos or video of the two talking. While it may have been known that they were students, Class 1-A had an unspoken agreement to use their codenames when out on patrol or outside of school activities. After a few moments, Ochaco was left alone with Deku and ambulance. His mother watched from the open bay of the emergency vehicle and smiled as they played up the part of the heroes. Deku noticed they were alone finally and pulled his friend a little closer towards himself. He dropped his voice and looked at her with small pools of tears swimming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Uraraka. You saved my mom and I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back."

Ochaco was caught off guard. Despite how she her choice about her feelings towards, Deku's open heartedness had a way of disarming her guard walls and she felt flush with strange mix of pride, admiration and others that she would rather not put to words.

"I w-was just doing my job, Deku," she played it off, "You've saved me so many times. Even if it wasn't your mom, I'd have done the same. That's the kind of hero you inspire me to be."

She clapped her hands to her mouth and blushed furiously. He was not supposed to have heard that but Deku somehow managed to bring it to light. If she was embarrassed, he must have ignored it or otherwise not noticed. He placed his hands gently on her upper arms and bore his gaze into hers. Enraptured, she lowered her hands from her face.

"You know what I mean," he began, his voice hardened with a slight edge that she could not place, "You're always there for me. You've always got my back. I'm really lucky. Thank you, Uraraka, for inspiring me to be a better hero."

They stood there for a second longer with the tension of the moment engulfing them in silence. Ochaco's stomach was in revolt, the butterflies kicking the walls of her already battered abdomen. Her hands shot up to her mouth once more as a look of shocked horror spread across her face. Deku looked slightly hurt and confused at her reaction before he realized what was happening. She pushed him away quickly, keeled over and began to retch again. Behind her Deku began frantically apologizing and asking how he could help.

"Ohmigosh, Uraraka! I'm so sorry! Do you need some tea? Or is it too late for that? C-can I get you anything else?"

He attempted to place a comforting hand on her back but she waved up off, wiping her smiling mouth. She assured him that she would be fine and that he should see to his mother. He helped her clean up as a paramedic checked on her. Izuku stood by nervously as she was given the OK to go home. Some tea and bed rest was what she needed. Ever the gentleman Izuku led her by hand to the curb where he hailed a cab for her. As they waited, Deku asked her several times if she needed any help or company. Ochaco only gave a quivering smile and shook her head. The thought of spending more time near Deku only made her stomach clench further in on itself. He helped her into the cab and exchanged another wordless glance with her. The wild ferocity had returned to his eyes and burned like a torch in his irises. Ochaco wrote it off as her unbridled heart creating illusions in her nausea-addled brain. With a quick close of the door and brief directive to the driver, she turned to see him one last time for the night. Deku stood in place, the same strange look on plastered on his face. He gave a weak wave goodbye as the cab turned a corner and she was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Izuku Midoriya had been having strange dreams the last few days. First, Kacchan was terrorizing Japan as a giant lizard monster. Then he kept dreaming about Mineta convincing him to sneak into the girls' dormitory to steal their underwear. Those dreams had not ended well. Finally, dreamed he was standing on the edge of a torrential ocean. He watched as All Might stood in the deep waters in his dimunitive form. As a large wave began to undulate towards the retired hero, Izuku splashed and hobbled towards his mentor in a vain attempt to save him. He always woke up in a cold sweat just as the wave crashed into All Might. The lack of sleep had contributed to a small slip in his otherwise diligent adherence to his training as well as deep bags under his eyes. He chalked up his dreams to the stress his new training regimen had begun to create.

He woke up again from a fitful sleep and prepared for his day. He sat out in the common room and ate his breakfast alone, watching the morning light creep upon the sleeping world. Most of his classmates were working on their third internship of the academic year. All Might had stepped in with an opportunity to train his young successor for the entire week at UA. After a few disastrous attempts at using his new Black Whip, Izuku felt grateful for the chance to better hone his control of One for All. However, sitting in the still quiet of the morning he could not help but feel a little smug at the opportunity to be on campus by himself. The noise his classmates brought was a wonderful distraction from the turbulent year they had experienced thus far but the solitude offer him a brief reprieve to reflect on his growth and his control over One for All.

"Control your heart…"

The words spoken by the previous quirk user echoed with him for weeks. Control your heart. Izuku looked at his scarred hand and arm, his failures and past miseries flooding his consciousness. A numb tingling began to creep into his limbs and he saw the black tendrils of his quirk start to form. The visage of Kacchan and Uraraka popped brilliantly into his mind. Suddenly the black tendrils whipped out of his arms violently and trashed into the air. They pulled him out of his seat as he tried with desperation to gain dominance over his new quirk.

Control your heart.

Breathing slowly despite the pain burning in his muscles, Izuku managed to stop the inky black tendrils in mid-air. With a mighty force of will, he retracted them back into his skin. His arms were left numb, the muscles throbbing painfully with pins and needles. He cleaned up the mess he made and headed to the showers to prepare for a full day of training. He continued to mull over his reaction to the images and thoughts that had buzzed around in his brain just as he was summon Black Whip. The image of Kacchan's face, twisted in rage, was no surprise. Their history was a tangled mess of complications and misunderstandings. But when Uraraka showed up he lost all semblance of control. Izuku was confused. What hard feelings did he harbor against his closest friend in the class? She had been nothing but supportive and warm towards him since before they had been enrolled at UA. It pained him to think that he would feel anything aside from a deep friendship for her. He shook his head as he strolled through the sunny grounds of campus. The wind was light and breezy, the sun warm to the touch. It was a gorgeous day and he did his best to set his dark thoughts aside to enjoy it.

Before long Izuku reached the gym. The enormous building dwarfed the petite first year. The arced dome glistened with sunlight and the tall windows drank in the warmth. He opened one of the many front doors and walked through the lobby. It was darker inside than he had anticipated. The fluorescents above were off and the windows faced to the east side of the building letting in very little daylight. Heavy shadows engulfed the windowed kiosks to his right and the entrance to the wood floor court was darkened. He made his way to the double doors and pushed through to the court area. A wide sea of glossy wooden flooring greeted Izuku. The windows beamed with the outside world, the light pouring in cutting the room into long sections. Excited to get started he tossed his bag and water bottle to side and began his warmups. He was halfway through his pushups when his phone began to ring aloud.

"A message is here! A message is here!"

All Might. He pushed himself up right and sprinted to his bag. He dug around for it before realizing he had placed it in an outer pocket. Grumbling to himself, Izuku swiped up on his phone and read the message he had been sent.

Young Midoriya,

I'm going to have to take a raincheck on today's training. I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped. Something urgent came up. Take today off. Relax. You've made tremendous progress.

-T.Y.

Something had come up? Must have been really important for All Might not to call or tell him in person. Shrugging off the suggestion to take a break, Izkuku began practicing some static and dynamic moves. He activated Full Cowling and proceeded to bounce around the room, kicking off the walls and corners to give himself momentum. After a few hours he was drenched in sweat. His breath came in heavy gulps as he looked at his arms for the second time that day. No, he thought to himself. He could not risk a severe injury with no one around. He walked back to his dorm and showered off. His stomach started to grumble as he got dressed in a pair black shorts and plain blue shirt. The clock shocked him when he looked at it.

Two in the afternoon?! His self-guided training had taken longer than he thought. Maybe everyone around him was right to tell him to ease off himself a bit. Izuku took his laptop and notebook to the common area and set it on the kitchen island. As it whirred to life, he began to scratch up some lunch for himself. A late lunch was better than nothing. He sat down with his quick meal and opened his web browser to Viewer. If he was going to have the rest of day off he might as well study up some heroes on livestream. He scrolled down about half a page past the regulars he had already seen and stopped at one that made him scratch his head.

Uravity Live stream by UravityFanX91?

Curious, he moved the cursor over the thumbnail that showed his bubbly friend in full costume. A quick flutter caught in his chest before he clicked. The page opened and took a moment to buffer. Suddenly the live feed showed the bouncing form of Ochaco Uraraka in her tight pink and black body suit. She moved above an awestruck crowd with grace and ease. She must be using her quirk, he thought as he watched her movements. The light gleaned off of her shining body suit accentuating her shape as she jutted out her legs and continued to run deftly. The camera moved just behind her catching a large portion of the action with little to no shake. Izuku would have been impressed if his had not been transfixed on his best friend. He wondered where she learned to move so quickly as the camera focused on her target. A slender man with a visor and a purse clutched in his hands ran on. He occasionally looked back to see if he had shaken off Uraraka but he was out of luck. She was a tenacious and strong fighter.

The man dipped down and placed a hand on the base of a lamppost. Suddenly it whined and tore away from the overhead wires connected to its head. As the steel pillar fell towards the crowd, Uraraka dropped to the ground and rolled underneath it. She touched her fingertips to the post and gently set it to the ground. The crowd around her began to cheer as she activated her quirk on herself. With a light hop she was in the air again and quickly gained on the villain. She managed to land in front of him tossed him over her shoulder as he attempted a halfhearted attack. He fell hard on the ground and writhed in pain. Uraraka slapped some plastic zip ties around his wrist and forearms so that he would be hard pressed to escape. The person behind the live feed began to wave a hand and cheer, asking what Uraraka called herself. The young hero turned to the crowd and pumped her arm in victory.

"My name is Uravity!" She continued to speak but Izuku lost the rest as he started hooping himself. She was definitely pro hero material and a swell of admiration threatened to burst out of his chest as he watched her soar off into the distance. Without thinking, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. He shut his laptop closed and greeted her when she picked up the call. His face nearly split from the toothy grin that had grown on his face as he gushed over her heroics. He caught himself after nearly a minute and began to blush furiously. He had not considered if she was feeling well after using her quick so much or if she had been hurt in the fight. Plus all that attention might have embarrassed her. There was a brief moment of silence before she questioned how he knew any of this. Sheepishly he began to explain when something else dawned him: someone had been recording the whole chase. Someone had been recording her. Concern shrouded his mood and he asked her to be safe. They hung up after they both promised to be cautious and Izuku looked to his phone. His screen had returned to his "Quick Contacts" list with pictures of the most important people in his life imprinted next to their name. His mother was at the top, her picture of her face beaming with a worried smile. Below was a picture of All Might in his prime, smiling through flame and terror that cringed in the background. Ochacho followed next, her round face lit up with a smile that squeezed the pink of her cheeks against her bright eyes. She was an incredible friend and amazing hero. Izuku took in a gulp of air as he replaced his phone in his pocket. If he wanted to keep up with her, he would need to gain control of his heart and figure out what ill feelings he held towards her.

His head was a little clouded with things unfamiliar to him and he decided that a long run was what he needed to clear it out. Returning his belonging to his room, he jotted a few quick notes in his ever-growing entry on Uraraka and headed outside. An hour later he came back to his room drenched in sweat again. His muscles burned from exertion but at least he could focus on the fatigue rather than the distracting thoughts. He showered and dressed in his All Might pajamas before plopping on his bed to scroll through his phone. An unknown phone began calling him as he scrolled through the rows of selfies and pictures taken by his classmates. He picked it up and listened very carefully. It was a paramedic who had called from an incident in Tattoin. His mother had been injured but she was safe. The pro hero Ryukyu had come with her sidekicks and taken control of the scene. Izkuku took a moment to breathe before he changed into his costume and activated Full Cowling.

Tattoin

The world had passed in a flash, the miles between UA and his old home blurred as Izuku sped towards his mother. Dusk was beginning to overtake the sky as he arrived to a quartered off street with a lone ambulance still blinking its emergency lights. He scanned the street entrance for a sign of his mother amidst the straggling crowd that had watched the scene unfold. His eyes found Uraraka standing nearby an EMT. She held his gaze with her bright eyes. Izuku vaguely wondered if a cloud had moved away from the sun as the world seemed to brighten a bit. He walked towards her and greeted her. Thankfully, he caught himself before he spoke her real name. Code names were important for keeping fellow heroes safe, he remembered. She mustered up her best hero voice and the two began to speak about what happened. Amongst all the information she gave him, the piece that struck him hardest was the fact that she had saved his mother from an unknown creature. The world tunneled around him and his focus closed in on her. He stood stock still, in awe of her strength and courage. He pulled himself out of his revelry for a moment and led her aside. As he placed his hands on her arms he felt clinching in his heart. It was strange and unfamiliar but he had to push through it. She had saved the most important person in the world to him and she had to know what that meant.

Of course he should have taken into account what such a confession would have done to her already strained constitution. She began to projectile vomit away from him and Izuku was left to fret over her. After a few moments where she fought off any henpecking of his or the paramedic's, he helped her to the curb and hailed a cab for her. He gave her one last look before he helped her inside, the distracting thoughts and fear that he harbored ill will towards mingling in a confusing buzz. The cloud lifted a little when looked directly at her eyes. With a gentle snap of the door the cab took off. Izkuku watched it go until it had turned a corner.

He walked back to the ambulance, glancing over his shoulder a few times and saw his mother. The fog in his mind burned away when he saw her. He jumped into the bay of the vehicle and held her tight. Tears poured out of him as he continued to apologize to her for not being there. She rubbed his back and shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips. With some force she pulled away and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, being a hero doesn't mean you have the world on your shoulders. It means being dependable enough for others to rely on you."

He looked at her with confusion flooding his tearful eyes. The smile on her face deepened and she continued speaking.

"Look at your friend Uraraka. If she hadn't been here, that monster might have gotten me. Instead, she was strong enough to get to me just in time. And the world needs more people like you and her to be strong. It can't be just you."

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he nodded in agreement. Of course he could rely on his classmates and other heroes. It was not like being the number one hero meant you were alone. It just meant that you had to work harder than the rest. He looked back at his mother through bleary eyes and gave her a tight hug. The ride to his old home was comfortable and quiet. They arrived to their apartment building and ran into an obstacle immediately: the stairs.

"Oh I didn't think about the stairs, shoot! Izuku, dear, do you – eek!"

His mother squealed as her son lifted her up and shouldered her around to his back. He gave a small laugh as she began to panic at the sudden change. Izuku carried his mother up the stairs effortlessly and eased her onto the concrete walkway. For the next half hour or so he proceeded to flutter around his mother in a worried frenzy. She waved him off repeatedly as he moved furniture and tried to make her comfortable. She finally got through to him despite enjoying his company and care.

"Sweetheart, I'm a grown woman!" she berated, "I can take care of myself. You need to go back to school before you get in trouble. Again."

He blinked at her reproach but relaxed when she smiled at him. Izuku only left when she assured him that the neighbors would help her around when needed. They embraced and held each other, the unspoken words of fear and love blanketing their intertwined forms. As they pulled away, Izkuku bent down for his mother's kiss on his head and walked out to the street.

With Full Cowling coursing through him, the young man ran back to UA with as much earnest as he had left it. He knew that he was going to miss the curfew check and winced at the imagined tongue-lashing Mr. Aizawa would give him. The world once again passed him a haze of blurred lines and staccato lights that streaked the night sky.

UA loomed in the distance, a sleeping giant in the midst of an otherwise unassuming city block. The buildings' windows gleamed in the slim moon light with the occasional light peeking out from the inside. Izuku made his way as quickly to the dorm rooms. It was dark and empty as he tiptoed his way to his room. Waves of fatigue began to overtake his body and he rushed into his room to shower. His eyes fluttered between open and closed as the warmth of his quick wash soothed his overworked muscles. Stumbling back from the bath, he threw on his All Might pajamas and carefully placed his costume in his laundry. With all the running he did today, it would need to be cleaned. He flopped onto his bed and rolled to lay on his back. His eyelids became heavier within seconds and his last thought was that he would eventually have to get multiple costumes to save on time with the laundry. Then his world became dark and blank.

Izuku's eyes opened and he found himself on Dagoba Beach. He stood on the raised boardwalk overlooking the glistening calm waters. A light breeze flew through his messy hair, carrying the smell of the sea and the sound of seagulls on its back. The sound of muffled footsteps beneath the pier caught his attention and he looked down to the sandy banks to see the diminished form of All Might walking towards the beach. All Might's limp mass of golden hair hung and swayed with another light breeze. The retired pro lifted his head and turned to look up to his young successor as if he been alerted by his gaze. His skeletal face was heavily lined in shadow, his burning irises shining brightly in the sunken sockets. His exposed teeth curled his mouth into a macabre smile and the pro gave Izuku a weak thumbs-up. All Might turned his attention back to the sea and started walking towards the water. Alarm shot through the green haired boy's mind and he reached out to his mentor with a cry.

"All Might! W-wait!"

Izuku gripped the wooden railing of the boardwalk and leapt over to the sloping bank. His feet landed on the sand but slipped out from underneath him. The boy began to tumble and roll for an eternity, catching small glimpses of his hero wading further into the ocean. He landed on the beach with a rough toss and crawled to all fours. He looked up and saw that the sky had turned an angry shade of purple with the once calm waters now tossing about turbulently. An enormous wave began to form off in the distance, gaining speed and height as it came closer to the water's edge. Scrambling to his feet Izuku began shouting a warning to All Might. The hero had his back turned to beach with his full attention to the rising tide. Just as the wave reached an impossible peak, All Might turned one last time to give Izuku a brilliant smile and uttered one last sentence.

"It's your turn now."

The ocean crashed into the area surrounding the thin form of All Might, engulfing him violently in gallons of sea water. With a cry and tears in his eyes, Izuku ran to the ocean with All for One coursing through his limbs. The crackling lightning of Full Cowling shot around his body as he sprinted into the waters. There was no sign of his hero and the waters had calmed to a gentle undulation once again. The young man splashed for any hint of where his mentor might have gone but could only see the ocean floor beneath the crystal clear waters. He looked up again in despair and ice cold fear coursed down his spine. His classmates from 1-A and B had flanked him on both sides. The tall, proud form of Iida stood to his right. The class representative was in school uniform and started at the horizon with contentedness. To his left, Shoto Todoroki stood with a cool look in his eyes and gazed forward into the distance. His other classmates were lined up perfectly with his two friends and stood stock still with no expression as they looked to the ocean. They made no sound or movement. Izuku tried to reach his friends but fell into the water when he moved. He looked to his feet and noticed a swirling blackness forming from the ocean floor. It pulled at his feet and slowly crawled up his ankles to his calves, an inky cloud swimming upwards to him. Panic took hold of him as he tried release his feet. He reached down with his left hand but the inky darkness snapped its tendrils to his out stretched appendage. It latched on and tugged painfully on his arm as it forced him to stay bent over. He looked up to cry out for help and saw his mother standing with Uraraka and Bakugo by her side. His mother looked at him with a mixture of worry and pride spilling over from her eyes. Bakugo had his hands in his pockets and his head turned away. He was dressed in a tight camouflage green tank top and light baggy black cargo pants that hung past his knees. His expression was unreadable but there was a strange look in his furrowed eyes. Ochacho waved to Izuku as she stood to his mother's right. Her bright brown eyes shone with excitement as her hair bounced happily from vigorously flailing her arm in the air. She wore large, round pink lenses framed in thin gold plated wire. A thin see through floral patterned shirt covered her body and fell down to her calves. She was dressed in brown shorts that cut off mid-thigh and a plan white shirt. Izuku saw her mouth open to call out but could not hear her over a sudden roaring in his ears. The lips formed the word, "Deku," and he looked her in the eyes for a moment. Her smile was the last thing he saw before he was plunged into the waters by pooling darkness.

He thrashed and flailed with all his strength but was quickly overtaken by the waters and sank deeper into the depths. He floated endlessly in the abyss, a trail of bubbles swimming away from his limp body. His shuttered open and he noticed he could breathe again. He was in the dark and was listing gently downward headfirst. The young man craned his neck and saw a muted light beneath him. Izuku flipped himself right side up and planted his feet on something solid in the darkness. The flutter of hundreds of wings caught him off guard as the darkness beneath his feet broke off into a huge flock of birds, revealing a large circular platform made of stained glass. The typical raised metal framing noticeably absent as he stepped forward to look at the art adorned on the glass.

It was a blown up mural of Izuku himself standing in the center of platform. He was dressed in his costume with his right arm raising a clenched fist to his chest. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted forward contemplatively. Eight brightly colored stars encircled the edge of the mural with several small portraits of his friends, classmates, and teachers bordering the lower half in a crescent arc. Four large circles surrounded his shoulders and head with portraits of All Might in his prime, his mother smiling with her eyes closed, Bakugo with a challenging expression smeared on his face, and Ochaco with her hair crowning her round face like a halo. Izuku looked around to see how the platform was suspended in the darkness, the soft glow from beneath the glass casting him in an ethereal light.

Izkuku kneeled at the circles holding Kacchan and Ochacho. He placed a hand near the painted glass of his best friends, a strangled hidden mix of emotions pulling at his chest. A hearty clank sounded from behind Izuku and rang out into the vast emptiness that surrounded the platform. He turned quickly and saw a slight figure standing near the southern edge of the mural. It was a young man wearing a black jacket with red trimming and alternating grey/white accents over a black V-neck shirt with white trim around the collar. He wore rather baggy cargo pants that sloped and ended on his claves. His black shoes were rather large and cartoonish with yellow accents. The stranger's hand, gloved from knuckles to mid-forearm in bracers, folded over the hilt of a large key that stood up his midsection. The key's teeth formed into a crown and the cylindrical silver body rose to an indented blue ring that connected to the handle. The handle was matte black with groves that gave it a crosshatched appearance. The hilt was gold and enclosed the handle. The very tip of the key's hilt bore an exposed metal link where a heavy chain hung that ended in a strange charm of one large circle connected to two smaller ones. The young man's face was gentle and confident, his soft cerulean eyes looking out through the spiked hair that amassed around his face. A heavy chain clung around his neck with a three-pronged crown that hung on it. Izuku and the stranger stood in still quiet, staring at each other. Izkuku felt his eyebrows crinkle into a frown. At long last the stranger spoke, his voice soft and warm.

"So, you're Deku," he said. Izuku traightened his back and squared his shoulders. It was never a good sign when an unknown person knew your name, even in a dream. He asked the new arrival who they were in a terse voice and felt the muscles in his body coil in preparation. The stranger's smile deepened and he answered.

"I'm Sora and I'm here to help you with your heart problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The nameless bar stood amidst its neighboring buildings on the empty street. It was unassuming and looked rather hidden with its lack of ostentatious décor. A lanky young man with grey-blue hair cascading around his head shuffled the stairs to the entrance. His gnarled hand gripped the cold brass doorknob for a moment before he tilted his head to peek behind his curtain of hair. A chill wormed its way over his shoulder as he looked onto the empty street. Hardly any cars were around and there were no people loitering or walking. His cold eyes hardened at the sight and shrugged off the shiver. How annoying.

Tomura Shigaraki walked into the warm light of the bar and slammed the door shut. He sulked past a girl to his right and a young man to his left. The girl was in a school uniform sitting on a barstool giggling over a video she was watching on her phone. The young man looked at Tomura from his periphery, this mangled face covered in staples showing no expression. Behind the bar stood Kurogiri in his usual suit clasped around his containment unit. Tomura paid them no attention as he slinked to his usual stool and slumped into his seat. It was quiet save for the occasional giggle coming from the schoolgirl watching her phone. She squealed and bounced in her seat when the video came to end.

"Again again!" she said in a light, joyful cheer. Her ash blond hair jumped with her movements, the two buns on her head jiggling with a threat to unravel. The man with the scarred face turned his heavily lidded eyes to her as he objected.

"Not again, Toga," he complained, "You've watched that vid like fifteen times already. Give it a break."

The young girl gave him a twisted smile in return. She bared her teeth and looked flush with happiness. Toga turned her phone to him to show the screen shot of a young brunette girl in a black and pink bodysuit in mid-run.

"Oh but Dabi this is my masterpiece!" she gushed, "I got to see how strong my dear sweet Ochaco has gotten. You should have seen her take on those weird bug monsters!"

Dabi hardened his eyes and asked what she was talking about. She shot up from her seat and skipped to the old tube television that sat in the back of the small bar. Turning the channel from the screen that said "Standby" to a news station, Toga quivered when she answered him.

"It's been all over the news today!"

She moved out the view of her three companions as they turned to watch a report being given mid-speech. The serious looking anchor directed her stern eyes to the camera as she pointed to the screenshot of two figures swinging large keys at strange looking creatures with armored heads and sharp claws. Tomura scoffed at the anchor's idiocy. She was pointing at the screen as if it was really there hanging like a floating specter. People really were stupid.

"-orts are coming in from local authorities that there was also an incident in Tattooin which resulted in minor property damage and only a few injuries. Surveillance and phone-captured footage," she stated as the screen transitioned to an over-layered video of the two people with keys striking the creatures until they burst into nothingness, "showcase two unidentified heroes helping clear off the area from the unknown creatures that appeared. A joint statement from pro hero Ryukyu and police indicate that the monsters are new phenomenon and that the public at large must be cautious with these creatures and heroes."

The screen transitioned to a video of Ryukyu in her scaled costume, half of her face hidden by a wave of shocking blond hair. She spoke regally and with calm.

"We urge the public to be on alert. We know that these dark creatures can appear spontaneously and at random. There is no known motive or information available regarding these beings but you can assume that they are dangerous and pose a threat to public safety. As for the unidentified individuals that protected the civilians in the area during the attack, do not assume that they are licensed heroes. We have reason to believe that they are associated with the monsters that have appeared. If you see any individuals wielding oversized keys, please alert the nearest hero or officer."

The screen clicked and died with a whine. Tomura held out a remote with an outstretched hand. His fellows turned to look at him expectantly but he gave no indication that he would speak. It was hard to deny that he was curious about those creatures that were popping up suddenly. If could figure out a way to get in contact with them maybe he could use them. Then he could be rid of the meddlesome idiots that the League had attracted since Stain.

"Well?" Dabi asked, his voice cutting with a sharp edge, "What do we think?"

Kurogiri spoke up and was hardly able to contain the curiosity in deep rumbling voice.

"The creatures look strange but could prove useful in our efforts. I suggest we contact the master as soon as possible."

Tomura pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket and began to toy with it. He spilled the cards before him and shuffled them continuously. He spoke after a small stretch of silence, mulling over his options.

"Do what you want."

He returned his attention to the cards and shrugged off the heat he felt from the others' stares. An unfamiliar voice croaked from the front of the bar and Tomura shot his gaze towards its source.

"You may want to speak to me before you call your… master, was it?"

A shrouded figure in a large hooded black coat stood before a swirling mass of darkness. The figure slightly hunched as he gestured with his exposed, gnarled pale hands that were stark against his clothes. His hood was up shielding his face from their sight. While his companions had prepared for a fight, Tomura regarded the newcomer with a blank expression. He spoke and asked whom he was, his temper shortening by the second. The stranger apologized and lowered his hood, revealing a haunting face of sagging, pallid skin with bulging yellow eyes. His cropped grey flew out in wings to side.

"I am sorry for the intrusion," he began, his voice grating on their ears, "My name is Gaol. A pleasure to make your acquaintances."

The others recoiled slightly at the sight of him but Tomura cut through their disgust. He questioned why he was there and how he managed to find them, let alone slip through their defenses unnoticed. Gaol gave a toothy smile that spread wickedly across his ravaged face revealing jumbled up and disjointed teeth. He raised his hands palm up and began to explain himself.

"All very good questions which I will answer when the time is right. But let me ask you something, Tomura."

The old man stuck his right hand up his left sleeve and pulled out a long card with rounded edges and a three-pronged top. The back of the card was green with white trim that bordered the edge. In the middle of the card was a black heart symbol with a fanned out tail and crossed with red barbs. The old man tossed the card to Tomura with a quick flick of his hand. The young villain deftly caught the card and examined it closely. A picture of Izuku Midoriya in his costume prominently displayed on card's face.

"How would you like to help me and get rid of an obstacle in one blow?"

Tomura grinned as far as his mouth would open. He saw that the others were hanging onto Gaol's every word now. The young hero had been a nuisance in their plans and only grew stronger by the day. His most recent encounter against Overhaul indicated as much. Gaol must have felt it safe to be in their midst as he dispelled the darkness around him with a wave of his hand.

"What did you have in mind?" Tomura asked, eagerness dripping through his teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Kairi burst out of the corridor gasping for air and nursing her right arm with a shock of pain painted on her face. Her red hair dripped with sweat and clung to her scuffed face. The hooded dress she wore was even more tattered than before the fight. The young keyblader's sprint crawled to a jutted gait ending as she fell on her right knee to kneel. The portal closed with a warped suction of air and she turned to look at Riku. Oozing scratches covered his bear arms and a nasty gash bled profusely above his left eye. Claw tears in his dark clothes exposed wounded and bruised skin on across his stomach. He gave Kairi a rueful look before he spoke.

"Well that could have gone better," he assessed. His friend blanched with surprise and began to laugh hysterically. Riku soon joined her and sat down holding his midsection. Eventually the laughter faded out and they were left to wipe the tears streaming down their faces. Kairi regarded her friend for a quiet moment before looking at their surroundings.

Dusk was beginning to over the sky and the soft orange glow of the sun hung low in the atmosphere. They were in the back end of an alley that lay between two apartment buildings. The brick wall to their right was saturated with the embers of the daylight. Two large dumpsters sat nearby with a few bags of trash dangling haphazardly on the sides. There were no immediate signs to place where they were. The thought that they had gone off planet did not excite her. She heard the telltale clinking of bottles coming from Riku followed with the suctioned pop of a cork being taken out. Her friend held out a beaker flask towards her, the tapered glass housing an electric teal liquid that glowed. With a nod of appreciation, Kairi downed the luminescent drink in a few swigs. Magic coursed through and around her body. A rush of renewed strength coursed through her skin and she felt the fabric of her dress mend. It was a strange sensation but one that she had grown accustomed to in her journey to become a keyblade master.

Refreshed and looking good as new, Kairi stood up and brushed off the dirt that accumulated on her. Riku was still on the ground with his elixir half drunk. She stepped out to the alley's entrance to look out into the street. It was quiet with a few people straggling along with bags or children in hand. A round young man walked with a bored looking girl as he animatedly talked her ear off.

"- heard that the pros arrived just as the fight was wrapping up. Oh man I wonder how the fight looked on camera! What I would give to have shot it!" the boy squealed, his pudgy face lifted into an open smile. His friend looked at him with a side eye through her tangled mass of curly hair that cascaded over her face. The young man continued speaking in rapid fire pace, jumping from scene to scene and placing various names that Kairi did not recognize. She noticed the boy's shirt as they walked by. In bold black letters the name All Might hovered above the heroic visage of a blond man with a wide grin. Her memory flashed back to the three children she had seen earlier, running in costume and declaring themselves as the number one hero. With a nod she walked back to Riku and explained that they were still on planet. He gave her a nonplussed stare and she continued on.

"That's good news, Riku. We don't have to go that far to finish up whatever it is we're here for."

"Wait," he said, his blank stare turning incredulous, "You forgot why Master Yensid sent us here?"

Kairi scoffed and crossed her arms. An annoyed expression began to tick at the edge of her left eyebrow when she responded.

"I know why I'm here but excuse me for forgetting the other reason why we were sent here. Its hard to remember stuff when you crash your ship and start fighting an endless horde of heartless."

"We're here to confirm if the door was reopened. Looks like we've done just that too. That was… an incredible amount of heartless. What kept them coming?"

They exchanged a contemplative look. Kairi drew on her experiences with the heartless and Sora's stories about them to know that it really was unusual. They must have fought off at least two hundred of the creatures before they ended their assault. She knew that they should really be thanking their lucky stars that it was not hundreds of stronger beasts. A shrill beeping broke the silence and Kairi watched Riku stand up frantically and search his person. He eventually pulled out his gummi phone and gawked at the screen.

"It's Yensid!" He tapped on the surface and Master Yensid appeared before them. His grey beard and haggard demeanor gave him a severe and elongated appearance. He was dressed in his usual blue wizard robes but was missing his pointed hat. He greeted them with the warmth of a winter chill, his voice like gravel underfoot.

"Good evening, you two. I understand that you have successfully landed on one of the sleeping worlds and confirmed that the door has reopened. What have you encountered thus far?"

He listened to Riku explain how he was able to summon the corridors again, that Kairi had "landed" on an unfamiliar world and how they had been ambushed by flock of heartless. The young redhead chimed in and refuted his downplay.

"Try like twenty flocks of heartless. They just wouldn't stop coming! Master Yensid, we've got a real problem on our hands." The old wizard's face grew grim, the lines in his face depressing further into the recess of his skin.

"Agreed," he replied, "It appears that we have a new enemy who is focused solely on Kingdom Hearts. Opening the door should have been impossible but we have been conducting research on our end to see what we could find."

The camera turned around and revealed three animals – a mouse with black fur and wide eyes wearing a leather jerking held together by a number of zippers with red pants, a duck with a wizard's hat that had a crooked tip, and a tall dopey dog with plate mail armor assembled on his torso – waving that them. King Mickey and his two most trusted companions, Donald and Goofy, smiled and shouted out their greetings.

"Hiya you two!" the king rang out. Riku and Kairi huddled close together to get a better view of their friends, grins splitting upon both of their faces.

"Your highness. Goofy. Donald. How are you three? How long have you been hanging around Master Yensid?" Riku asked.

"Oh well just a couple of days now I reckon," Goofy answered, his head bobbing back and forth as he spoke.

"Um, your highness?" Kairi started, hesitation wrestling with a burning desire for an answer within herself, "Do you… do you know if-"

"If Sora is out? We don't know. The King looked as soon as the door was opened but couldn't find anything," Donald quacked, his raspy voice clucking with each syllable. Kairi bit her lip and nodded. It was not a, "yes," or a, "no," and she could not decide if that made the ache in her heart worse or not.

"Cheer up, Kairi," yodeled the lanky canine, "If I know Sora, he was probably pounding on the door trying to get out when it opened. I'm sure we'll find him in no time."

The king and Donald exchanged a look of awe. Comprehension bloomed across Riku's eyes and he spoke in unison with the other two.

"That's how the door opened!"

Master Yensid cleared his throat from the background. They grew silent as Mickey turned the camera back to face him.

"That is my suspicion as well. Sora's will was likely strong enough to assist the person trying to open the door. My fear is that he encountered this individual."

A somber silence fell and Kairi turned her head away from the screen. Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and reassured her that Sora likely escaped an ill fate.

"We don't know who opened the door. They might have been friendly. Was it any of ours?" he asked, hope carelessly knocking through his words. Master Yensid shook his head and replied.

"No, all of our allies capable of opening the door were accounted for. Travel to the End of the World is nearly impossible without assistance or use of dark power. We do have some insight into who this person is."

A small cricket in coattails and top hat carrying a cane hopped onto Yensid's shoulder and pulled out a small book from behind him. Jiminy greeted them quickly and opened his journal. His voice was serious and he concentrated on his written words as he spoke.

"The person we're looking for is a man named Gaol," he explained, "While we are unsure of what he wants with Kingdom Hearts, we do know that he is looking for golden hearted folks to reach his goal. He's one scary looking fellow if I'm being frank."

"Golden hearted people?" Riku asked. He exchanged a confused look with Kairi when Donald began to explain.

"Yes, it was in some of Ansem's old reports. He -,"

King Mickey interrupted the duck who ruffled his feathers slightly.

"According to Ansem, there are three types of hearts in existence. There's regular hearts which make up some of all of the smaller heartless; there are Big hearts which live in stronger folks but don't have the purest and make up all of the larger heartless; and Golden hearts which are rare and the purest out there."

Donald tried to speak again but was cut off by the ever-insightful Goofy.

"So that means that you've got a heart of gold, Kairi, on account of you being a princess of heart and all. This here Gaol is after people like you so be careful out there."

Donald began to hop and squawk in rage. His two friends to turned to look at him with surprise glistening in their eyes.

"Let. Me. FINISH!"

Mickey and Goofy apologize sheepishly with good-natured smiles on their faces. When he finally got his breath under control Donald began to speak again.

"The princess of heart do have golden hearts so I'm worried that Gaol will go after them. But there are worlds with people that have golden hearts who he could go after too. We need to find as many of them before he does. This could get really bad."

Kairi held her right elbow in her left hand, bringing her hand up to her chin. She contemplatively tapped her finger to her lips when she asked how they could identify someone with a gold heart. Mickey chuckled and began to speak.

"Well I actually know a sure fire way to prove someone has a pure heart of gold. I'll bring it with me tomorrow. For now, you two rest. We'll gather up the team and send them to the princesses' worlds so that they can guard them. We'll need you two find and protect whoever you can find."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the call. Kairi looked to Riku in the dying light of his phone with a million questions buzzing in her head. He shot her a quizzical look.

"So won't finding these hearts of gold interfere with the world order?" she asked.

Riku cocked his head and thought about it. With a shrug he could only suggest that they improvise when the time came to find this person.

"Who knows," he said with forlorn look to the darkening sky, "Maybe destiny will guide us."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Izuku Midoriya stared into the boy's cool blue eyes. The light emitting from the platform made him glow angelically, brightening his soft toothy smile. Izuku took a step back and clutched at his chest. This was quickly becoming the strangest dream and having a heart condition was not something he ever wanted to hear.

"I-I'm going to have a heart attack?" he asked quietly, fear permeating his voice.

The young man across from him blinked. His mouth went slack as his head slumped forward slightly. His eyes boggled as he gaped at Izuku. Then he began to laugh uproariously. He fell to his knees and clutched his over sized key for support. His laughter continued for a moment before he began to speak between gulps of air and guffaws.

"Not – ha! – not that kind of – of heart problem," he wheezed.

Sora stood up finally and wiped away the tears that leaked out of his eyes. His brilliant smile spread wide across his face as his stretched out his abdomen for relief.

"Oh boy, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! Thank you, Deku," he said.

Izuku threw him a cautionary look before stepping forward to get a better look at him. The spikey haired boy turned and dismissed his key in a jolt of sparks. With his eyes wide in panic, Izuku jumped back in shock.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Oh that?" Sora responded, "Yeah that's my Keyblade. I use my heart to summon it or to put it away when I don't need it anymore. And before you ask, yes, this is really happening."

Izuku eyed him with suspicion. Sora rolled his eyes and walked over to Izuku, hit the green haired boy's nose with a flick of his middle finger. The young hero rubbed his nose gingerly and was now on full alert. Pain. If anything could wake up him from a deep sleep it was a quick pinch or a sharp rap. He stomped down in a battle stance to activate Full Cowling but looked at his body when he did not feel One for All's power course through his veins.

"So, real quick, I had to lock up your power for a second," Sora explained. He rubbed his neck and gave a half hearted shrug as he continued to explain.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in: a crazy weird dream being real, a stain glass floor with your face on it, but I need you to hear me out and in order for us to talk, you can't be all fired up to attack me. Can we just talk for a second?"

Izuku weighed his odds. He was out matched. The platform did not have any guards to protect him from falling off into the abyss and without his Quirk he would be done in by the stranger's weapon. Sora reached out to him with open hand and stood there waiting. Izuku reluctantly gave his in return and the two exchanged a handshake.

"Right," Sora start brightly, "So I'm here for your heart problem. Don't think of me as a doctor but more of a mechanic. To start, let's take a look at your heart."

He opened his right palm and a small bulb of light ascended from his gloved hand. It burst open with a flash of brilliance and formed into a transparent heart made of golden strands that were interwoven. Four thick strands jutted out from different corners but connected to the very center of the bulb that was now nestled in the middle of the heart.

"This is you. Well your heart. I mean you are your heart but we're also kind of standing in it now. Sorry this can get kind of confusing," Sora offered.

"What do you mean we're standing in my heart?" Izuku demanded. He looked around the abyss and at the platform that they stood on with confusion riddling his green eyes.

"Let me try putting it this way: the way you think of heart is different from how I'm talking about it. This isn't the beating muscle in your chest. Your heart is you – thoughts, feelings, memories, and personality all wrapped up in fragile package."

He pinched an edge of the light and spread his fingers apart, the heart hologram expanding with his hand. Sora pointed at the tiny bulb floating in midair unmoved from the expansion.

"That," he explained, "is you. The heart of your heart, really. And these strings?"

He tugged at one of the thick chords that touched down to the center and it began to thrum silently with an ebbing brilliance of light. A growing glow caught Izuku's eye and he turned to look at the source. The portrait of All Might began to project light upwards into the faded dark, a beaconed column that stood stark against the vast emptiness that surrounded them. He turned back to Sora who gave him a knowing nod.

"These strings represent the people in your life and the connection that you have with them," Sora explained. Izuku clasped his chin as he continued to listen to the spikey haired boy delve into his theory of the heart.

According to the key wielder, hearts were made up of light and darkness. They were inseparable but the true nature of the heart is light. If a heart held too much dark in it, darkness would consume it completely. He went further to explain that when that happens, two creatures are created: Nobodies and Heartless. If the two were combined again you could recreate the original person just before they were separated from their heart.

"It's a lot trickier than just getting the two back together but that's really the basics," he gave with a wide grin. Izuku shot him a stern look when he responded.

"Well this is nice and all – and I kind of wished I had my notebook to write this down – but this can't be real. I mean this sounds like hocus pocus and magic."

Sora tapped a finger to his chin as he thought for a moment. He brought his available hand forward and opened the palm. In a flash of stars and twinkling lights, the large silver key with the golden hilt reappeared in his hand.

"Like I said," he reiterated motioning to the key, "It's tricky. This isn't exactly science but it isn't all magic either. The heart is something that goes above all that. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

Izuku rolled his eyes and resigned himself. This sounded like the bogus ramblings of someone much older than Sora. He glared back at the young man's bright grin and asked him what this had to do with himself. Sora's face grew grave and he waved away the key, replacing it with another heart. This one was transparent but ruby in color and the woven strands were negligible against the glassy surface.

"So this is a regular heart. It's not super bright, can break very easy and is pretty common. Yours on the other hand is super rare and very strong. Someone named Gaol is trying to get your heart to power himself up."

Izuku balked and sputtered a rapid fire series of questions. Sora stood listening while failing to recapture the young hero's attention. Eventually he summoned his key again and gave Izuku a quick rap on the head with it. As he nursed his wound and pouted, the green haired boy listened as Sora spoke again.

"Look, I don't have all the answers. All I know is that one minute I'm in the darkness pounding on the Door to open and the next thing I know, Gaol is there opening it. I hid and listened to him talk to this weird glowing lantern of his. He must not have known I was at the Door. Anyway, he's after you and your heart which is why I'm visiting you now. Do you want to get stronger to protect your friends and family? 'Cause he'll go at them just to get you."

Sora crossed his arms and gave Izuku a stern look. As he listened to the stranger's last word images of Kacchan, All Might, his mother and Uraraka swam in his mind. A sudden squeeze of fear gripped his chest and he gave a determined nod. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and waved off the projected heart. With a bow of his head, Sora indicated a set of stained glass steps that faded out into the dark. Uncertainty clouded Izuku and he turned to question Sora but found that he was no longer on the platform. He shook his head and trekked up the stairs.

Halfway up the precarious steps he saw the distant light of stained glass windows. They curved around in edges and he determined that there must be another platform at the end of the floating stairwell. He chanced a look behind and found the original platform had disappeared. In a few moments he arrived to the next mural which shined with the brilliance of a star. The hulking visage of All Might towered over the pro's true form. Deku took a moment to look upon his mentor's diminutive shape and felt a deep sadness as he gazed into the sunken irises of the former number one hero.

"Welcome to the next station," called out Sora's cheerful voice. Deku looked up from his reverie and looked flatly at his host. He asked what they were doing on a new platform and why was All Might on the glass.

"Well to start, you need to get stronger with your… what do you call it? Your talent?" Sora inquired.

"Quirk. They're called Quirks. That doesn't explain why we couldn't do this on that first floor," Izuku gave, his voice tight with anticipation. Sora summoned his key once again and pointed it at the green haired boy. A bolt of light emitted from the flat circle end of the key and connected straight to Deku's chest. The young hero gasped as it struck him but he felt no sensation save the shock his mind had created. With a jerk of his wrist, Sora turned his key and a satisfying click rang out from the dark. Izuku patted down his body and demanded an explanation from Sora. He sighed and shook his head before speaking.

"Remember how I said I needed you to talk with me without going all berserk? Well I just unlocked your power for you. Go ahead, try using it."

Izuku clenched his fist and stomped down. All for One coursed through his body and lit him up in brilliant power. Electric green tendrils crackled around him and he felt the power of his Quirk strengthen his muscles. Satisfied with Izuku's display, Sora waved his key to the center of the platform.

"Every heart holds both light and dark. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow," he said. Small shadows formed on the floor darkening the brilliant light that All Might's smile gave. They swirled around in before small lumps took shape and rose out of them. Izuku yelped at the sight as four lumpy yellow eyed creatures with large antennae and feet jerked their heads around, their dead eyes searching for something.

"These," Sora explained, "Are the Heartless. They're the things that almost hurt your mom today."

Izuku's sight went red and he moved without thinking. He leapt to the nearest creature and struck at it with wild kick. His leg connected and with a satisfying pop the monster exploded, leaving only a ruby heart behind to float away. The other three pounced and he turned quickly with another round house kick. He was not so lucky as they had jumped rather high at him. His foot connected with one to his left and it too popped. The remaining Heartless landed some deep scratches on his chest and arms. Frustrated, Deku punched out only to miss as they melted onto the glass and slink behind him. With a quick flip off one foot he twisted horizontally in the air and held out his right hand, his left hand holding his wrist for stability. He flicked his middle finger and a burst of air exploded from the tip. The Heartless had reappeared just as he shot out and they exploded upon impact of the gale. He landed and a breathed heavy. He had not expected the fight to be so difficult. The sound of hands clapping caught his attention and he jerked his head towards Sora.

"So that's your first fight with the Heartless. Not bad," the spiky haired boy grinned, "But you need to remember the lesson here: Shadows lie everywhere, especially near the light."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Izuku spat, his breath becoming difficult to control.

Sora pointed at the image underneath the green haired boy's feet. All Might's skeletal face glared up from the floor. Izuku split his attention between All Might's picture and Sora, confusion saturating his green eyes as his head twisted between the two. Sora opened his hand and summoned the diagram of Deku's heart.

"Look," he said, pulling the large thread protruding from the left bottom section, "This is your connection to Mr. Smiles there." He pulled the thread out and it expanded. The fabrics intertwining loosened revealing a thin green thread that enwrapped a pure white one.

"His name is 'All Might'!" Izuku declared as he stepped forward to pout at the older teen. He had not realized that Sora stood a full head taller than he and felt the coolness in his eyes bear down on him. Exasperated, Sora smooshed Deku's face with a free hand and forcibly turned his head towards the enlarged thread.

"Really look at this. See that green thread," Sora pointed out, "that's the shadow in your connection to him. That's your fear."

Izuku stared as he waved off Sora's grip on his face. He pointed to the thread's that surrounded it and asked what they were. He told him that the memories, interactions, impressions and feelings that were exchanged between the two made up the gold fabric that encompassed his fear. Sora then asked him what he was afraid of. Deku thought about it for a moment and as he opened his mouth, the taller teen warned him to be honest.

"I can read your heart so no point in lying," he said.

"I'm afraid I'll fail him," Izuku said with a lame sigh. He poured out his fears and regrets since becoming All Might's successor. He kept talking before he eventually surprised himself.

"-and I kind of resent him. I keep breaking my body and I could lose use of my arms but this power is so hard to control. Why would he choose me knowing how weak I am?"

He slapped his mouth closed and looked up in fear. Something felt like it had broken when he spoke, a silent dam that now lay shattered. Sora looked at Izuku with a kind smile that curled up warming his face. He reached out and gently gripped the young hero's shoulder.

"C'mon," he said with a small wave, "There's more to talk about."

As before, a set of stairs emerged from the darkness and faded out into the abyss. Sora disappeared from sight leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts. Disappointment flooded him. Admitting his resentful feelings towards his hero had shaken something awake deep within him. He marched up the stained glass steps slowly as mulled over the implications of his resent.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're too in your own head?" called out Sora's voice from the dark. Izuku looked up and saw the shiloutte of his spiky hair peeking over the nearby edge of the next platform. He ran to reach him but stopped dead at the edge. The next platform was the unexpected image of his mother, a weary look on her face as she hunched over the tiny form of himself dressed in an All Might onesie. Izuku felt his stomach drop and he looked up at Sora's apologetic smile with dread.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" he asked resigned to a terrible answer.

"It won't be that bad," Sora replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

It took everything in Ochaco's will not to flop on the floor in exhaustion as she walked into her old apartment. Since UA had moved all the students into the dorm rooms, she had to find a way to pay her rent without breaking the lease. A mark against her or her parents' credit would be hard to recover from. So she had managed to rent it out to pro heroes who were looking for a safe house to rest from patrols or missions that took them away from their regular posts. It had worked rather well save for when Mt. Lady had stayed a week and completely trashed the place. This week Tsu and she were using it. With Ryuko's office being so close, it just made sense to save the agency some money on accommodations. It was small but cozy and familiar. It had cool wood floors and beige furniture. A small hallway greeted the entrance door followed by a round glass dining table set for two. The living area held a mid-sized flat screen television with a loveseat couch sitting across from it. Beyond that stood the darkened hallway that led to the bedroom and bath. To the right was a modest kitchen with tiled floor. It was noticeably cleaner than normal but Ochaco suspected that was in part to living with Tsu.

Ochaco took off her oversized boots and dropped her bags. Waves of nausea and exhaustion rolled over her as she slumped onto the couch. Hunger gripped her stomach but she had no energy left heat anything up much less cook something fresh. She glanced at the remote that lay on the seat next to her and turned away. She would need to get some good rest after such a taxing day. Her eyes felt heavy and the dim light tempted the gravity manipulator to a dulled awareness. Her hearing and vision tunneled as she heard the distant call of her name from a raspy voice. Ochaco turned and widened her eyes at the sight of Tsu standing very close to her.

"Are you ok, Ochaco? Ribbit," asked her friend. She was no longer in costume and instead wore an oversized shirt with a pair of sweatpants with a strawberry pattern. Though her face was blank and voice steady, Uraraka could detect the concern that the frog-girl felt. She rubbed her eyes and tried to play off her exhaustion but felt her companion look right through her.

"N-no really! I'm fine! Just really tired. I over did it with my quirk today," she said.

"Really?" Tsu asked not buying the story. Ochaco shooed her off and turned the conversation to Ryuko and the clean up afterwards. She listened as her friend explained that the cab took them to the nearby police station where Ryuko gave a statement to the press. The flash of cameras and dead stares of camera lenses did not sit well with Tsuyu so she asked to stay out of the spotlight.

"Glad I missed out on the press!" Ochaco laughed with a weak smile. Tsu asked why she had stayed behind and she gave a poor excuse of wanting to make sure everyone was safe.

"It didn't have anything to do with that green haired lady, ribbit?" Tsu responded. She blanched at her friend's perceptiveness but made a show of denying it. Ochaco swore she feel hear the skepticism seeping through her eyes as she flailed her arms and insisted that it was to help with the injured.

With a firm nod, she ended their conversation and stood up to prepare for sleep. As she walked back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom, Ochaco noticed her friend had not moved from her seat. Tsu watched her with a blank expression and tapped a finger to her chin. She shrugged it off and finished her night routine. It took a few more minutes than she would have expected but her costume was stuck tight from the day's sweat. With an exaggerated stretch, Ochaco announced that she was overdue for sleep. The frog girl stood up and walked over to the bedroom's threshold.

"T-Tsuyu what are you doing?" Ochaco asked nervously. It was unlike her reserved classmate to be this bold. They stared each other down before her friend spoke.

"I know about Midoriya," she stated.

Ochaco felt her face light up with heat and she jumped back several feet, waving her arms wildly and stuttering incoherently. Tsu stood blinking and silent as Ochaco fervently asked her follow up questions in a staccato rythym.

"W-what do you mean? Is he-he ok? What happened? Did he break his bones again?"

"No I know that you have feelings for him, ribbit," Tsu gave plainly, "That rescue today was his mother, wasn't it?"

Ochaco conceded that the green haired lady did remind her of their friend but that did not mean she was his mother or that she herself held anything special for him. She also pointed out that the woman would have been seriously wounded if she had not responded quickly. Exhaustion crept into her limbs once more, weighing her down. After she had calmed down she took a few steps forward to the frog girl standing in her way. It had been a long day and she needed to sleep.

"Really, Tsu there's nothing. He's just my best friend – y'know besides you and Iida," she said.

The frog girl did not look convinced and did not step aside. She asked one last time if she was sure there was nothing, skepticism coloring her otherwise unassuming expression. This was draining what little patience Ochaco had left and she gave an adamant response. With an unsatisfied sigh, Tsu allowed her friend to pass.

The small bedroom was dimly lit but she could see that Tsu had tidied up a little. The bed, which Ochaco had given to her friend, was neatly put together and the only thing on the floor was a small pink sleeping bag with a small pillow at the head. She crawled into the bag and took a moment to appreciate her homeroom teacher's use of his own. Just as she was getting cozy, Tsu walked in and took her place on the bed. A heavy silence fell on them. Ochaco did her best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that began to sprout in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and attempted to assuage the knots that assailed her stomach.

Darkness took over her sight and she began to dream. They started out like normal dreams, replays of sitting in class or hanging out in the common area of Alliance heights, but something changed in an instant the moment Deku popped into her mind.

He was standing in front of two small figures, a young boy with large red had and shoes next to a very small girl with silver-blue hair that cascaded across her back. Deku had his arms spread wide with his back to her. They were standing on a heavily damaged street. Large chunks of asphalt were scattered about, the craters that they were formed from were deep with broken rebar poking through their centers. A brilliant sky with some clouds hung above them. The sun beamed down from an unknown spot in the atmosphere. Deku was shouting at someone but Ochaco could not hear what he said or who he was speaking to. The shadow that formed from his figure stretched over her and the two children. Strange inky bubbles formed where his shadow fell on open ground. Small yellow-eyed creatures emerged and moved towards their unsuspecting victims. She reacted without thinking and ran over as quickly as her legs would let her.

As she caught up to the creatures she swept out a leg and struck two. They exploded in blurry haze of shredded shadows. The remaining monsters pressed on towards the children. Ochaco caught her footing and tore after them. The kids turned around to see the horrors speeding at them. The little girl gave a shrill cry and caught Deku's attention. He turned around and pulled back his hand as if to throw a ball. When he whipped his arm forward, a black tendril emerged from his limb and slashed across the bodies of the creatures. Ochaco stood amidst their disappearing forms and looked to Deku with a proud smile. His eyes softened and he nodded to her with his own grin.

A wickedly curved blade shot up from Deku's chest suddenly. Ochaco stared in horror as her hero prodded the intrusive metal. Shock sullied his bright green eyes as he touched the blade. Deku looked down to the terrified faces of the children he was protecting. He did his best to ease their horror with a quivering smile but only succeeded in petrifying them. Ochaco called out to him in anguish and forced herself to run to him. Terror had paralyzed her legs and she felt as if an unseen hand had weighed down her whole body.

The blade that protruded from him was pulled out silently. Deku fell to his knees as a brilliant golden light rose from his back. A gnarled hand clawed the light and gripped it tightly. The fallen hero's body began to burn into black flames that rose, dark shreds of his form rising up in ashes. Ochaco finally reached her friend and held him close to her. She rocked him as she sobbed, doing her best to reassure him that he would be fine and clinging to his disappearing body in vain. He reached out to the children watching the scene with a weak hand. His hand shook as he formed a fist and lifted the thumb.

"Don't worry you two," he said with a failing voice, "You're safe. You know why?"

He looked up to Ochaco with a warm gleam in his eyes. She begged him wordlessly to stop talking. Her hand stroked his cheek and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes onto his face. He reached up and took her hand in his. With a final squeeze he tried to finish his thought but faded as his body succumbed to the black flames that licked around him. He blew away in a heap of ashes and disappeared into the wind.

Ochaco woke up with a shriek. She sat up clutching her shirt, the sleeping back still encasing her. Tsu shot up from the bed with a start and climbed down to her friend. Ochaco's breath came in quick, heavy spurts as she clawed at the zipper to escape her bedding. With Tsu's help, she was finally free and wrapped her arms around her friend. She felt Tsu's hands rise up in shock before enveloping her in a hug.

"Ocahaco, are you ok?" the frog girl asked. She did not answer for a few seconds in order to catch her breath. When her pounding heart stilled, Ochaco pulled away from the embrace to look at her best friend in the eye.

"I don't know where t-to start. I need to talk to you though."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Izuku felt irritated. Sora's sudden appearance and cryptic messages were not his ideal way of dreaming his night away. It was absurd. This was a dream and he was running around his subconscious against his own will. He could come up with dozens of better dreams – being named the new number one hero; hanging out with Ochaco; actually having a conversation with Kacchan – but he had to be stuck with this one. His hands clenched as he stared into the mural beneath his feet. His mother's plump face was lined with worry and sadness. Her green hair enshrined her head. The light coming from the platform just a little dimmer than it had been on All Might's. Worry gripped his lungs and squeezed the breath out of his lungs. Having his buried feelings towards his hero dragged before him was unpleasant on a level he could have never imagined. He feared what he would be faced with here.

"Ok Sora," Izuku started with a growl, "I need to clear up some things before we continue. Why am I dreaming this? How do you know me? Why are you really here and how did you know that my mom was attacked today?"

Sora folded his hands over the hilt of the keyblade and tilted his head. He screwed up his eyes in concentration and stood silent for several seconds before he answered Izuku's questions.

"We don't have tons of time but here goes: This isn't a dream. You know that. You just can't accept it yet 'cause it's weird and a little scary. Besides, you would have woken up when the Heartless attacked you or when I bonked you on the head earlier if this was a dream. I don't really _know_ you. I just know you are on Gaol's list and I found you first."

"And I'm really here to help you with your heart problem. You won't get stronger with your Quirk if your heart keeps getting tangled up or distracting you. It's your greatest weapon but also your biggest obstacle. I also mentioned that we are currently in _your _heart. We are standing with your memories and stuff. I can read you loud and clear as well as your memories. So that's how I know your mom was attacked."

Sora huffed and narrowed his eyes at Izuku. With a raised eyebrow he asked the young hero if there were any more questions. The green haired boy crossed his arms unsatisfied and pondering the answers he was given. The thought that this was real bothered him greatly. Worse was that he was an open book to Sora. If he could read his memories and emotions then he could read his thoughts, anticipating any attacks he might attempt. His thoughts were interrupted by Sora's bright voice puncturing his own dark mood.

"So now we need to talk about how your light affects those around you. Do you know who your mom's favorite hero is?"

Izuku blanked out for a moment. That was not the question he had been anticipating. He furrowed his brow in concentration before taking an educated guess.

"Well she never really mentioned it but she always supported me in my admiration of All Might. So I'm going to stick with that: All Might is her favorite."

Sora gave him a blank look, his eyebrows hung low over his eyes. His body arched towards the keyblade as he sized up Izuku. He walked over to the young hero, casually slinging the keyblade over his right shoulder. After he closed the gap between the two of them Sora leaned in close to Izuku's face and gave him a sharp look before striking him upside the head with the keyblade. The young man jumped back with a yelp and rubbed his head. This really was not a dream as the harsh thump proved. Sora turned around and walked away with a sardonic air in his step. With a sigh he faced Izuku and began to reason out the answer to him.

"So you think _your _favorite hero is your _mom's_? Uh huh. Look I know you haven't had this power of yours for long and that you were bullied a lot – especially by your angry friend. And now that you have this Quirk, you keep getting into all kinds of trouble but you always manage to come out on top. You have strength in you, Deku. You really don't think you are your mom's favorite hero?"

The green haired boy felt tears well up in his eyes. A flash of memory crossed his mind. He was looking to his mother and pointing to a video of All Might that was displayed on the computer monitor, asking if she thought he could be a hero. She rushed to him and profusely apologize as she embraced his tiny frame. The scene changed, melting in a cacophony of colors and sound. Izuku found himself faced with his mother who looked more like she did in the present. Her kind round face gave him an uncertain smile as she held up the bright green jumpsuit that was his first costume. She voiced her determination to support his dream and the flood gates broke, washing his face with a river of tears. Izuku fell to his knees and clutched at his chest as he wept.

"But she-she warned All Might-" he stammered through his heaving sobs. Sora interrupted with a kind voice.

"And then you showed her that letter from that kid. She's not the only one who looks up to you is she?"

Izuku looked up and saw Sora holding two papers, one in each hand. He waved the one on his right and then began to shake the left when he spoke again.

"There is also that little girl you saved. You haven't seen this yet have you?"

The young hero stood up and wiped his face. He walked towards his dream guide slowly. His feet felt heavy with the weight of his grief. Sora gave him an encouraging before handing him the paper. On it was a crude drawing made in crayon. Two figures stood hand in hand before what looked like UA. The taller figure had a mop of scribbled green on top of its head and blocky red shapes at the feet. The smaller half of the picture had a small brown horn poking through a curtain of grey sketching. Izuku looked up to Sora with astonishment plastered on his face. Sora grinned and apologized as he tilted his head.

"Yeah I should have probably warned you about that but I think you needed to see it."

"Why?" was all he could manage to choke out. Sora waved off the papers and crossed his arms in thought. He stood in silence for a few moments before giving Izuku an honest shrug.

"Because you needed to be reminded of _why_ you wanted to be a hero. Do you remember?"

Izuku turned to look at his mother on the mural beneath them. His face grew determined and he clenched his fist. He turned back to face Sora with a nod before he spoke.

"They need me to be a hero. _I _need to be their hero. They believe in me and I can't let them down."

"Ok," Sora retorted, "But do you believe in yourself?"

The young hero's brave face faltered under the spiky haired boy's curious glance. He hung his head, burying his face in cascade of messy green curls, and shook his head shamefully. Sora let out a soft noise and clapped Izuku's shoulder.

"Well you should. You've got so many people who trust you. Maybe go easier on yourself?"

He looked up to another toothy grin. Sora gave a gentle squeeze and dropped his hand back to his side. A thought popped into Izuku's mind which spawned a few questions.

"How come you know some things but not everything? And you mentioned a door earlier. Are you actually here with me or are you still wherever you are?"

Sora scratched his head in exasperation. He whined about Midoriya's incessant questions before laughing it off.

"It's like this: if I gave you the answers, would you have learned anything? And I'm sort of here but...not? It's weird. This is the first time I've guided someone else in their own heart. My story is kind of long but the long-and-short of it is this: I gave up myself to the darkness to save someone very special to me."

He took a moment to reflect upon a thought to himself. His left hand crept into one of his many baggy pockets and quietly dug around before pulling out a large charm. Even in the distance, Izuku could see that it was shaped like a star, made of shells and held together by twine. Izuku watched the older boy look forlornly at the charm, his eyes downcast in cloudy thought. Their eyes met again when Sora looked up. A fire burned in his irises as he spoke.

"Not to bore you with the details but I'm determined to get back to her," was all he gave.

"But you're not in the dark anymore?" cautioned Izuku. Sora gave a shake of his head and explained again that the door was opened, allowing him to escape. Questions swam through Midoriya's head but he decided to not press anymore. Taking his cue, Sora stepped aside and motioned to a new set of stairs that appeared. Izuku groaned and began to trek upwards. As he reached the next platform he began to complain.

"How many more of these are there?"

"Only two more. It'll be a breeze," Sora gave with a hearty laugh. Izuku gave a small smile at his guide's vibe and turned his attention to the new mural. He choked on his breath as it caught in his throat. The fiery glare of beady red eyes behind a veil of blond hair homed in on him. Bakugo's unmistakable mug, full of pride and contempt, lay prominently on the platform. He was in his school uniform, the tie missing, the dress shirt untucked, his hands shoved deeply into his sagging pants. To his right facing away was the stern visage of Iida. He was dressed in his Ingenium regalia, the plate mail shining with a proud gleam. To Kacchan's left was Todoroki dressed in UA's gym uniform. The silver half of his cascaded down, partially concealing his cool eye. In smaller portraits that enshrined the platform were his fellow classmates and rivals from Class 1-B or Shiketsu. Izuku walked over to Kacchan's head and knelt on one knee. He stared deeply into his best friend's face which glared back with an ugly expression. Sora spoke once more, breaking through the tumultuous fog that had fallen over Izuku.

"Hope you're ready for this one," Sora started, "This station is going to be tricky."

They met each other's eyes and Izuku sighed with a determined nod. Sora went into a small back-and-forth with him regarding his Quirk. Izuku was alarmed at how much the older boy knew but remembered that he could read his memories. They stopped at the newest development with One for All. Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it towards the darkness. A light shot out to an invisible object a couple of yards away. The light began to bounce and spin in circles. The rotations became wider with each pass and soon enough a large pale disc of yellow light hung in midair. Izuku was curious about how Sora managed to make something so large with just a single light but many of the boy's hidden powers baffled him. With a toothy grin the keyblader spoke.

"So this new power you've got - what's it called again? Black licorice?"

"_Whip_," corrected Izuku with an annoyed pull at his eyebrow. For someone who could read his memories, Sora did not seem to have a handle on names.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So remember when you first got it?"

As if on cue, the hazy memory of facing Shinzo began to play on the hanging yellow disc. The picture was slightly grainy and chopped. Sora commented on the quality of the 'footage' with a brief nod to what Izuku must have been feeling at the time. The two of them watched as black tendrils exploded out of the bottom right corner and pulled the focus wildly. Buildings, pipes and scaffolding passed by in a blur of speed. Izuku touched his arm involuntarily as the memory of the pain came back with a phantom touch. Sora gave a quick twist of the keyblade, pausing the image.

"Well that looks like it could have gone better," Sora said with an apologetic arc of his eyebrows. Izuku rubbed his arm defensively as his only response. His guide continued speaking with a stronger voice.

"And that's why I brought you here. You're gonna learn to start using this thing without getting hurt. Now, remember how that guy from your power told you to control your heart? It's not just anger that's blocking your focus. You don't think you're worth of your power; you've seen things from different angles, upsetting your foundation of beliefs; and now you've got to get a handle on your feelings towards your friends."

Sora gave him a sharp look before commanding him to summon Black Whip. Izuku balked at the absurd request. Sora ignored the young hero's continued objections, yawning and fiddling with the key chain the hung loosely at the end of his keyblade. He looked at the green haired boy when at last it seemed he had exhausted all of his arguments. Sora lifted up his keyblade and pointed it at Izuku with an uncanny gleam in his eyes.

"You better bring it out now or this'll hurt worse than a quick tap to your head!" he shouted.

Sora ran at Izuku. His movements were not subtle and the young hero predicted that he would try to get in at mid-range to take a swing to the left. Activating Full Cowl, Midoriya dashed at his attacker in a flash of green lightning. He kicked out with his right leg only to catch air. Surprised colored his bright green eyes. Sora was not there. A blunt strike to his spine made Izuku cry out in pain. He flew a few feet in the air and rolled to a stop near the edge of the platform. He pushed himself up with gritted teeth as he heard Sora taunt him.

"You know, for the 'smart guy' hero you really are kind of dumb. I can read your memories, Deku. I know your moves. Now hurry up with 'Black Whip' already."

Deku zipped to Sora's flank in a breath's speed as he pushed his legs a little harder This time it was Sora with surprise in his eyes. The older boy moved his blade as if to parry an incoming kick but was decked in the face by quick right hook from Izuku. With One for All fully under his control, Midoriya gave his opponent an eight percent Texas Smash.

Sora flew back with a sharp cry of pain and quickly flipped backwards to recover himself. He hung in the air for a moment as he took aim with his keyblade. A burst of fire shot out from the tip and shot its way to Izuku who extinguished the flames with a quick roundhouse kick, the blast of air blowing the light out. Undeterred, Sora shout out a large shard of ice as he landed nimbly. He continued to cast various spells at the young hero for several moments. Perspiration dripped from his hair as he pushed his magic ability to its limit.

Deku knew he needed to get in close. It appeared that Sora was an all-around fighter, utilizing his long range attacks to keep away from another Texas Smash. Midoriya hardened his focus on the magical key that his opponent held and then assessed Sora. He was a little lanky - scrawny the first word that came to mind - and not much in the muscles department. It appeared that his power and confidence all lay in his keyblade. Annoyance gnawed at the back of his mind as he dodged another blast of ice shards. As he landed and clenched his fist, Izuku begrudgingly gave Sora respect for how the fight was turning out.

With a concentrated effort he summoned the dark energy of Black Whip to his clenched hand. Pain rippled throughout his arm but he ignored it as he reeled his arm back and flung out a black tendril towards Sora. For a moment, Izuku had the distinct feeling that the painted eyes on the mural were scrutinizing his every movement.

The end of the tendril wrapped around the keyblade's tip. Izuku grabbed the whip with both hands and pulled with a little help from One for All's power. Sora lost his grip due to the force and the key drifted away from him. Deku gave a smug grin. This fight was over.

"Not so fast, Izuku," barked Sora with a hearty guffaw. The keyblader lifted his left arm and his fingers twitched. The weapon secured in Black Whip's grip disappeared in a show of stars and light only to reappear in Sora's outreached hand.

Frustration burned through Deku as he pulled in the empty handed tendril. As it retracted he felt a searing pain blaze across his forearm. He clutched his arm and cried out. Izuku fell to his knees as his sight blinked into darkness for a brief second. A new sensation washed over his body. It was cool and soothing, seeping into his nerves to stymie the pain. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked at his arm. Unlike the last time he had accidentally summoned his new Quirk, his exposed skin looked like it had been undisturbed. The scars from his previous uses of One for All were there but there was no deep bruising or scuffing. A gloved hand shot out into his peripheral, snapping him out of his observations.

"You ok?" asked Sora. His face was full of genuine concern and his eyebrows were knit together in worry. Izuku took his hand with a grumble and stood back up. He brushed himself off and jumped back a step, taking a fighting stance. He was met with Sora's confused expression. It took him longer than Deku would have liked to put it together.

"Oh. Oh! No no no," Sora said waving his hands defensively, "No, we're done fighting for right now. I just wanted you to summon Black Whip. Looked like it hurt?"

"Yeah," Deku responded with a frustrated grunt, "I don't get why I can't get a handle on this. And it hurts so much. I'm sick of being so weak."

"That! That right there! You can't expect yourself to be able to master your power overnight. You've had it for what? Six months? Seven?" Izuku shrugged lamely. Sora ran a hand through his spiky hair only to pull it out quickly and flick it in disgust.

"Yuck! Forgot how sweaty spell-casting makes me. Anyway, where do you think you went wrong there? Seemed like you were fine when you first brought it out."

Deku held his chin and thought for a moment. His eyes darted to Kacchan's rage-red eyes several feet away. Sora followed his gaze and pried about the blond. Izuku gave a nervous shrug and said that Bakugo was his best friend from his childhood. The spikey haired boy's eyes bulged in disbelief and sputtered out several more questions.

"Him? _Him?_ Are-are you sure that he's best friend? I mean, I've read your memories and he isn't exactly friend material. Does he even want to be a hero?"

"Hey, I know Kacchan can be kind of abrasive but he will be a great hero one day!" Izuku shot out. Sora gave him a leveled look and pointed back to the hanging disc. Clips of a younger Kacchan hitting the camera played. Izuku turned away at his younger memories but still defended his best friend. Sora's face fell a little flat, his bottom lip jutting upward in annoyance. He flicked his keyblade and another clip began to roll on the disc. This one was their fight at the UA training grounds. Izuku made no effort to look up into the grainy picture of Kacchan's enraged face shout out at the camera. Deku once more gave a lame excuse for the boy's behavior at which Sora grabbed a few tufts of hair with his free hand and tugged harshly.

"You mean to tell me," Sora began with no patience in his voice left, "that _this guy_ is your best friend. This one? Who did this?"

The memory of Kacchan confronting Izuku at the end of their classes began to play. He was in his all-black middle school uniform and towered over a shaking camera. It cut ahead to where Bakugo pulled Deku's hero journal and set a blaze before tossing it out the window. The camera panned down to the view of the outside courtyard. From out of the darkness came Kacchan's voice. It echoed all around the two young men and dripped with contempt.

"_Why don't you jump off a roof!_"

Tears stung out at the corners of Deku's eyes as he turned his back to Sora. From behind he heard the older boy speak his name quietly and felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder. Half heartedly he turned to look at the young keyblader's blue eyes brimming with their own tears.

"Friends don't say things like that. And they don't let those closest to them think that they're not worthwhile."

Sora sighed and stepped back. He gave a quick word of encouragement before diving into the heart of the lesson.

"Your classmates and friends look up to both you and Bakugo. But they admire his strength. Know what they like about you?"

Izuku shook his head and glumly turned around to look at Sora. The spiky haired boy poked at Deku's chest with his index finger sharply. He smiled, a small tear dropping from his left eye.

"Your heart, man. You're strong in a way that he will _never_ be. Your heart is just… good. Does that make sense? You have this ability to make everyone around you want to do their best, to be better. Its rarer and you should be proud of it. You were given that power because of your heart!"

Izuku fell to his knees once more as he clutched his chest. He was overwhelmed by the swell of emotions that rushed through him. Sora gently spoke about how Deku's actions and words inspired those around him.

"You leave light in your wake. That's special. You can't be worried about what others are going to think of you. I don't think there's a soul out there that can say a bad thing about you - not even Kacchan."

Midoriya rubbed his eyes with a forearm and nodded. He had been so isolated because of his quirkless state for so long that the concept of comrades and friends who looked up to him felt wrong to the point of pain. A determined shine came to his eyes as he gazed into Bakugo's fiery glare. They may not be close but they were still in each other's lives for one major reason: to overcome the other as the greatest. It could not be called friendship but at least he could count on Kacchan to be a constant in his life.

Sora coughed in the distance. Deku looked up and saw a new set of stairs had appeared. He pushed himself to stand and began to walk towards the new path but was stopped by his guide. Sora wore a curious expression on his face. He could not meet the young hero's suspicious glance and twiddled with the keychain of his blade.

"Sora?" Izuku asked. Still the keyblader would not look him in the eye but spoke with a diminished voice.

"Remember how I said that these last two would be a breeze?"

"Yeah…" Midorya answered, apprehension gluing his feet to the glass beneath them.

"Well that may have been a little misleading. This last one's the hardest. I'd understand if you'd not finish this…"

Izuku scoffed. He had managed to open up to this stranger in this weird dream-like place with little resistance. Of course it did not help that he was completely transparent to his guide but to be insulted with the option to quit was too much.

"I can't believe you don't think I can do this," he spat out. Izuku crossed his arms defensively and turned his head away. Sora scratched his head with a sheepish look creeping on his face.

"Its not that at all, man. You've managed to admit you that you're starting to see your mentor with real respect, not just admiration; you also confronted your lack of self-esteem; and now you know that you shouldn't worry too much about what others think about you. But this next one…" he gave a low whistle and shook his head, "This is beyond all of that. You could say 'Plus Ultra,' I guess."

"I'm not afraid," Izuku said with a balled fist gripped in a show of boldness. Sora slowly raised his gaze to his, trepidation swimming in his irises.

"You will be," was all he said.

The two boys walked side by side up the stairs, an unusual change of pace from how the entire dream had preceded. Sora attempted some small talk as they climbed the stained glass. Deku felt it was a feeble distraction from the looming lesson that awaited him at the end of the road. He could not help but feel his stomach tighten in anticipation. Whatever was coming was enough to shake Sora who seemed pretty unflappable.

They had reached the top of the stairs and the spiky haired boy stepped in front of his companion. He held his right elbow and seemed to shrink before the strange glow of the next station. The light was different here. The ones before seemed to glow with a mellow white light but this one seemed tinted with a pale coral.

"Last chance," Sora offered. Deku shook his head firmly and steeled himself for whatever lay beyond. His guide sighed in resignation and stepped aside to allow him through.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Izuku gave a side glance to Sora's cryptic message and stepped forward. His face dropped in horror and he stumbled to his knees as he looked at the last station's mural.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The bar had been rebuilt in a manner of speaking. The League could not obviously place it in the old location but hanging out in a warehouse was not how Tomura wanted to spend his days plotting and scheming. With the recent defeat of Overhaul, there was a gap in the criminal underbelly. Tomura decided that the League would step up but in order to do that they needed a more cozy place than a warehouse. It had been decided - wisely enough by Dabi - that it would need to be built in a small, decrepit part of Osaka. The building was secluded enough from the prying eyes of the so called heroes and authorities. It was not an exact replica but it was inviting enough to do business in and Tomura felt comfortable enough staying there for extended periods. He could sit in the same spot he had at the old bar and play cards or watch the news.

Currently, he was in his regular spot peeking at the stranger who had intruded upon their new home. He held the strangely elongated card with Izuku Midoriya's annoying picture on it. Gaol had given it to him as proof of a sorts. The old man hunched in his hooded cloak before them spoke cryptically but gave no concrete details. Tomura had learned from his past failures and knew that the more details that were ironed out, the better. He slammed the card on the glossy wooden bar surface next to him in annoyance.

"You keep talking out of your ass old man but I don't hear any actual plan here. What do you want with Midoriya?" demanded Tomura.

"Ah well," Gaol replied with his cracked voice, "I suppose I should let you know what I really want. I'm looking for certain… people with special hearts. That young man is just the first step in my plan but I thought I would offer my assistance to you while I am here. We have a sort of mutual objective: be rid of him."

"Yeah and how do you intended to do that?" asked Dabi.

"Great question. I thought I'd have the Heartless rip his heart out." The villains blinked, unsure of what he was actually talking about. With a chuckle, Gaol waved a gnarled hand in front of him. A shadow pooled on the ground and small black creature with yellow eyes rose from the spot. He explained that this was a Heartless, a dark creature that was born when a person was separated from their heart. He briefly went on to say that their only thought was to consume the others of others in order to fill the void that they experienced.

"Oh, aren't those the creatures that my dear Ochaco fought off today?" Toga asked with a wicked grin splitting her face. She poked at the shadow's antennae playfully, squealing when it turned its eyes towards her in annoyance. She asked Gaol if she could keep this one as a pet. He cleared his throat and spread his arms slightly in invitation.

He extended a hand, palm up. Toga noticeably cringed at the sight of his alabaster skin clinging tightly to the bones. Gaol began to wheeze with laughter at her reaction. After an uncomfortable silence fell on them, he leveled his gaze on Tomura with his hand extended once again.

"You and I are quite similar, Shigaraki. We share a common goal."

Tomura ignored him for a moment. His focus was locked on the cheery face of Midoriya, his wild green hair almost moving in the still of the card's surface. He considered the implications of the old man's words. He slowly turned to look at Gaol grinning wickedly with a knowing look in his eyes. Tomura ordered the league to leave him with the old man. Kourigiri began to object when Shigaraki shouted out in a flare of rage. His companions were stunned for half a second before quietly filing out of the bar. When the door's lock clicked, Tomura rushed Gaol with a snarl. He grabbed at the old man's neck and held out a pinky finger, pinning him to the wall.

"How do you know?" Shigaraki asked with a wild look in his eyes. Gaol only managed to gurgle out a small chuckle, upsetting the young man holding him up. Tomura leered at him before he dropped his pinky on the old man's flesh. There was no scream of pain or shocked look. Instead, Gaol's face began to melt and warp, large chunks of skin falling in droplets to the floor. With a quick jab to Tomura's neck Gaol broke free. He laughed harder with a wheeze in his raspy voice as he wiped away his face. Carefully grasping at his windpipe, Tomura looked up in rage which quickly faded to intrigue. Before him no longer stood the stooping ghost of Gaol but a strong, broad chested man who stood tall. His proud face had a cruel curl at the corners of his mouth, a sharp nose that pointed down, and cold blue eyes that peered out from under a jutted brow. His hair was a pale electric blue and cropped short but still fanned out at the sides like wings. With a final swipe of his bare hand, Gaol began to speak. His voice still held a cracked quality to it.

"I can read your heart, boy. I know what you want, what your goal is, who you are... what you've done. You're an open book to me."

Gaol outstretched his arms just above his waist and spread his hand open. A pale yellow bulb of light slowly formed in his palm and began to expand. It grew into a large, holography heart-shaped moon that floated to their eye level. Gaol's face had splintered into a wicked grin as he peered the through the heart.

"This," he began, "is Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all things, of all worlds. It is the start of every heart and where they all go back at the end of things."

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something?" Tomura asked with disdain. He hunched over slightly in caution of the stranger. He looked through his shaggy hair back at the hungry eyes that bore into his skull. Gaol began to laugh with gusto and clenched his hand around the holograph. The heart burst in an explosion of stars and dust. Understanding grew on Tomura's face alongside his grin.

"So that's your endgame, eh? But how does Midoriya play into it? Where do I fit in?"

"Put it to you this way, young man: I want to place a wager with you. Let's see who can reach their goal the fastest. Either you'll have burnt this world down or I will have wiped out existence. As for the child, his heart is amongst the strongest out there. Not to mention that power of his. If I can harness it, I can destroy Kingdom Hearts."

Tomura regarded him for only a moment before bursting out in a fit of desperate laughter. Here at last was a kindered spirit. He did not believe in this Kingdom Hearts for a second but the sheer lust for destruction in Gaol's greedy eyes gave Shigaraki all the proof he needed. The old man joined in the manic fit of guffaws. Eventually the calmed down and Tomura asked why Gaol wanted to destroy this Kingdom Hearts.

"As I said, it is the heart of hearts. Everything begins and ends with Kingdom Hearts. Destroying it would end existence. Let's face it: living and existence are terrible burdens that no one asked for. What I seek is a merciful end for all."

He held his head up in pride and stared off into space, his eyes glazing as he mulled over his hopes. Tomura chuckled and shook his head. He slinked back to his favorite seat and sat down, flipping over the card he had slammed down. The irritating visage of Izuku looked back at him with bright green eyes.

"So what do you need?" he asked the old man. Gaol produced three more cards like the one from before and flicked them to Tomura who caught them deftly. He looked them over carefully, his eyes burning with a hateful passion. Katsuki Bakugo's red-eyed glare broke through a cascade of spiked blond hair on one card; the other two cards were less familiar to Tomura. One held a young boy who scowled from underneath a horned red-hat, the other was a very small girl with bright red eyes, a waterfall of silver-blue hair and a small horn that poked out from her forehead.

"I need information on those three," Gaol hissed. Tomura smiled back and asked what they would get in return. The old man returned the grin and produced a final card, this one coated in red on the back. Instead of tossing it to Tomura, Gaol merely turned it over. The sinister face of Stain looked out from his red bandana and mess of matted black hair.

"I will give you an edge for your war."

Tomura stood to give him a handshake when Gaol held up an open hand. The shaggy youth squinted out from under his wall of hair as he watched the man look around as if there was another entity in the room.

"There is a loose thread that I need to warn you about, " he began, "I recently acquired a targe that is proving...difficult. As we speak he is trying to undo my plans. If you see this boy-" he flipped Stain's card over twice and the picture changed to a blue eyed boy grinning stupidly underneath his mountain of spiked brown hair "-do not allow him to interfere. He will be a thorn in your side if he succeeds in his plan."

Outside the bar, the sky bit at Toga's ears. The glints of dawn were painted in purple and orange in the far distance. She had been left alone as Dabi and Kourigiri had gone off to see to surveillance. They could not risk their leader being killed by some stranger. It was a small matter to Toga who pulled out her phone and began watching the video she had recorded from the day before. Her heart warmed as she saw the curvy form of Ochaco bouncing on the screen, catching up to the small time crook who Toga had hired as a target. Her favorite part was just about to start when she sensed someone behind her. She turned quickly and threw out a small knife. A figure cloaked in a hooded black robe like Gaol's caught it in a gloved hand with ease, as if it had been casually tossed. The figure dropped the blade and threw their hands up. They spoke with a deep but warm voice that did not suit the robes he wore.

"Whoa whoa, I'm not here to fight!" he squeaked out. Toga leered and readied another knife in her hands as he stammered through a hasty apology. Before she could cut him down though, he said something that piqued her interest.

"H-how would you like to talk to Izuku Midoriya again?"

She almost dropped the knife in her elation and began to feel the heat rise in her face. A simpering grin washed over her lips as she started to jump and squeal.

"You know my dear Izuku?! Why didn't you say so? Of course I want to talk to him again! Ahh, it's been too long since I've seen him."

"W-well I can give you a chance to talk to him. Maybe even Ochaco. But you gotta promise that you won't stab me," he said. His words fell on deaf ears as Toga began imagining talking to Ochaco and Izuku at the same time. Her eyes glazed as she daydreamed and swayed, swinging the small blade in her hand dangerously. The stranger sighed and scratched at the base of his neck.

"So I need you to do me a favor," he began, "Do you have any more of Ochaco's blood?"

Toga scoffed as if insulted and confirmed that she had a small stash hidden from the rest of the league. With a nod of his head, the stranger continued his speech.

"Great. So here's what I need you to do…"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Deku pulled hard on his hair and doubled over on his knees. He tugged as hard as he could to wake himself up but self-preservation stopped him from ripping any hair out. His whimpered protest came in breathless whispers as he felt his stomach twist in hard knots. His face felt hot and his blood rushed through his body carrying the shame that had sparked from the moment he stepped on the platform. Sora stood by, nonplussed. He tried to get the distraught hero's attention but his words were drowned out by the roaring that had overtaken Izuku's hearing.

"No, no, no…not this, please," he begged.

The station that stretched before the two boys glowed bright and warm with a pink tinted light. Haloed in that glow was the portrait of Ochaco Uraraka in her school uniform. Her hands were bridged together at the finger tips in front of her, a determined smile playing at her lips. Her brown hair crowned her round face and stood stark against the inky twilight background that seemed to twinkle with the stars that were scattered across it. The planets of his solar system enshrined the outer ring of the painting. There was only Uraraka and Deku stole a brief glance at her soft brown eyes. His chest felt tight again.

"Deku, wh-what's going on?" asked Sora, concern shaking his voice. He hovered over Izuku who groveled painfully next to him. The youth only shook his mop of green hair in response. Sora scratched the base of his neck in confused frustration and let out a low sigh. Eventually Izuku asked a question in a defeated voice.

"Why her? I don't hate her, Sora. So why is it Ochaco?"

Sora blinked as a strangled noice bubbled out of his mouth. He dropped to floor and held his stomach as he rolled around laughing harder than he had the entire dream. Deku looked up sharply at Sora, sending a glare hard enough to turn him to stone. In between breaths, Sora managed to some how respond.

"You - hahahaha - you think - pffft - th-that you hate -bahahaha - ohhh Deku," he barked out, wiping tears from his eyes, "If that's what you think, then I was wrong earlier - this'll be easy. Why do you think you hate her?"

Izuku took a deep breath before standing up. He recounted his earlier attempt at summoning Black Whip and the words of his predecessor echoing in his mind. Deku paused before looking straight down into Sora's eyes to continue explaining.

"I tried to clear my mind and control it but then Kacchan and Uraraka popped in my head. You already know how I feel about Kacchan but... why would she jump out? She's never been a problem. I don't understand," he said in a small, hurt voice.

Sora got up clutching his midsection with his right arm, brushing himself off with the other. Sora winced from his sore abdominal as he moved towards Deku who continued to glare. The keyblader raised his free hand and summoned another disc of light. It did not take as long this time for it to form and soon enough there was a scene of UA's front entrance in the early spring. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the air was crisp. The colors were so vivid that Izuku felt he could have fallen straight into the memory. It was the entrance exam. The fixed focus suddenly dropped and they were suddenly facing the herringbone patterned cobblestone pathway that led up to the school's front doors. The camera turned to the left and was set back right to focus on Ochaco who smiled out at him. In a soft tone that came out clear from the dark, her voice echoed out her apology and well wishes before she took off. Sora began to chuckle and called Deku a klutz which earned him another glare.

"You think Kacchan is your best friend but, uh, you're wrong," Sora said, "She is. I mean you could have a broken nose or something but she caught you. And you returned the favor right?"

Midoriya blanched but did his best to give his dreaming companion a disaffected stare. He asked if they were going to go through all of his memories to get to some vague point. Sora only smiled and shook his head. With a wave of his hand the illuminated disc evaporated.

"Nah that'd be a waste of our time, Deku. Hmm, that's interesting name. Where'd you get it again?"

Izuku scoffed and threw his hands up. He stepped away and faced towards the darkness, his back to Sora. As he rubbed his scarred hand, he noticed how comfortable he felt. It was not noticeable through his initial distress but the air was warmer somehow and there seemed to be a calm that washed over him. He could now pinpoint everything that was running through his mind but from a safe distance from it. He turned back to Sora and responded.

"You can read my memories. You already know how," he spat out despite how at peace he felt.

"Ah yeah yeah you're bestie, right? Then how'd you make it your own?"

A small blush crept from Izuku's neck to his face and he scratched his head when he pointed out that it was Uraraka who helped him with that. He looked to his scarred hand now clenched in a fist and thought about just how he chose it as his hero name. A never give up vibe… the hero who always does his best… It was not the best name as Mirio had pointed out a few times but she had helped him take a hold and be proud of it. He gave one last thought at how strange it was before a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Izuku met Sora's gaze who then continued to speak.

"Honest question and I need you to be one hundred percent honest here: when you're working with her or fighting along side her, how do you feel?"

Without hesitation, Deku answered, "Strong."

"I feel strong next to her, like I really can do anything. We work well together and we don't rely on each other. No it's more like we trust the other to get the job done. I know she's a capable fighter, smart and will always do her best. She's the kind of hero I want to be."

Sora's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he boggled. Deku blinked at the older boy's dumbfounded state. Shaking his head, Sora asked him if he knew what he was saying. Izuku pulled his head back in confusion and only shrugged. It took a moment under Sora's scrutinizing eyes before Deku understood. Comprehension bloomed across his face in red tinge that stained his skin. He protested, shaking his head and arms in full denial.

"I-it's no-not like that!" he managed to spit out. Sora gave him a sardonic smile and leaned back as he crossed his arms. He only responded with a I-told-you-so before continuing to watch Deku melt into a minor breakdown. After he got bored of watching the young hero freak out, Sora clamped both of his hand on Izuku's shoulders and gave him a shake to catch his attention.

"I told you that this was going to be beyond what you've faced today. This is your reality, Deku. You are who you are because of who you're connected to and this might be your most important thread. Now what are you going to do with this new…I dunno what you'd call it - development?"

"I-I don't know. It's re-really not like that," Izuku whimpered as he looked into Sora's blue eyes. They had been warm and welcoming most of the night but now they were hardened in cold calculated thought. The teen let go of him with a small push and stepped away. With a deep breath, Sora opened up about his connections and how they empowered him. He explained how his friends were his drive and he would always give everything for their comfort or safety. He pulled out the star shaped charm once more and explained that in a big fight, it had been shattered.

"By all rights, it shouldn't be here. But after saving her," he paused for a second and clutched the charm tighter, "I woke up in the dark and it was in my pocket. I don't know how but it was. This is my connection to her. It's been making me push harder to find her. She's my only thought Deku."

Izuku regarded him with heavy breath. While it might be that way for Sora, what he and Ochaco just was not at that level. Sure he trusted her with his life and would always be there to support her but that was a line they had not crossed, one he was not sure they ever could. Midoriya closed his eyes and held his chin in hand, muttering his stream of thoughts under his breath. Sora interrupted him when he began to talk about his and Ochaco's goals to become pro heroes.

"Do you both have the same goal! All the more reason to stick together. You two are a team. You build and support each other up. C'mon, Deku," Sora pleaded, "Don't let something like this slip away. There are people out there who will never get this kind of chance."

"I wouldn't dream of pushing her away but it's just not like that," Izuku gave with a note of finality in his tone. Sora exhaled from his nose sharply and stiffened up. His eyes were screwed up and his mouth twisted, upturned in distaste. After a moment of deep inhales, he lowered his shoulders as opened his eyes. With a nonchalant hand tossed into the air, Sora brushed off the heavy tension with a bright smile.

"Alright, Deku, whatever you say."

They spent a few moments recapping the lessons and distractions from each station. Izuku made a mental note to write a few notes about his dream when he woke up. Sora had stopped speaking and turned to look to his left. Following his gaze, Deku saw a large steepled frame with two doors squashed within its confines. It was white with soft gray accents and it towered over the two boys. Curiosity struck Izuku and he felt himself compelled to open the door.

"Looks like time is up," Sora started with a grin,"We should meet up. For real though, when you're awake. We could train together!"

Deku nodded with a determined smile. He may have been an intruder on his rest but Izuku felt a kinship to the spiky haired youth not unlike his friendship with Mirio. It would be good to train with his new friend and grow in control of One for All. As he stepped forward with an outstretched hand to the door, Midoriya was stopped short by Sora's gloved hand. He turned to look at his companion's pained and sheepish face.

"Hey, do me a favor when you're awake: that feeling when you're with Ochaco? Never forget it. Make it grow. And give it back. It doesn't have to be more than that but you deserve to at least have that. What's the point of life without living right?"

"Promise," Deku gave. With a small wave, Midoriya gripped the handle, pulled the door open and stepped through to the dark on the other side.

A bright flash flitted across his eyes and he moved his arm to shield his sight. The feel of fabric and warmth surprised him and he opened his eyes. Izuku was back in his dormitory, the smiling visage of All Might plastered on every inch of available space. The morning light sliced the room in half, casting its honeyed glow in bold strokes against his desk. He began to fumble for his alarm clock when a familiar voice spoke softly from the dark corner of the room.

"Did you know that you snore when you sleep?" asked Sora who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Deku shouted out, flailing out of his sheets and tumbling to the floor. His heart was beating against his ribs violently as he tried to slow his breath. He sputtered out a question to the now very real dreaming guide who grinned wildly down at him.

"H-h-How?"

"Oh there's no door the keyblade can't unlock. And besides, I got impatient waiting for you to wake up. Time works differently in the heart than it does out here. Anyway, ready to train?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Ochaco Uraraka did her best to keep upright as she dragged her large pink boots across the concrete. It was a busy Friday morning and large crowds surrounded her and Tsu as they made their way towards their work study. The sky was crisp and cloudy, the sun peeking out intermittently casting its rays in random spots. The people around the two teen heroes gave them a wide berth with the occasional distracted pedestrian jostling them. Ochaco did her best to ignore her friend's questioning gaze as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It had been a long night after she woke up from her nightmare. She had woken poor Tsu with her sudden start. It had felt real as most nightmares tend to but the fear that had gripped her would not let go after a few minutes of deep breathing. Ochaco stole a glance at her partner, the light glistening in her dark green hair, as she remembered the look of concern she gave the night before.

"Ocha?" croaked Tsu, her voice thick with fatigue and sleep.

"I-I need to talk to you," Ochaco repeated, "I had terrible nightmare."

Tsuyu had returned to the bed after much fussing over the gravity user. The frog girl propped her head up with an arm and listened intently. At least for a minute. Ochaco had been knee deep in recounting her dream and was on the cusp of admitting to her friend her own feelings towards their classmate.

"Deku was just gone… I couldn't do anything to save him. And the only thing that kept running through my head was how I never told him how I felt. Tsu, I-I have - huh?"

Ochaco started as she looked over Tsuyu's small frame laying atop the mattress. Her ribs expanded softly and a small snore escaped her breath. Uraraka gave a dejected smirk at the sight before laying back down. Unfortunately, sleep proved to more elusive towards her than it did Tsu. Despite tossing and turning several times or fluffing up her pillow with more aggravated punches as the minutes ticked by Ochaco could not calm her racing mind enough. The same thought she had had in her dream followed her into the waking world and began haunting her.

I never told him how I felt.

It had been something she had been considering since their joint class training with Class 1-B and Shinso. A small voice in the back of her mind every time she revisited rescuing Deku from his own quirk.

What happens when he does not have you around to save him? Will you rest knowing he never knew?

It was a chilling question and it had been persistent. It followed her everywhere but became stronger anytime she saw his green hair, emerald eyes or freckled face. Try as she might, a part of Ochaco wanted to be with him not just out of admiration but from a quite, desperate longing. He was becoming the hero she had hoped to be one day and anytime she remembered that she would also recall that villain's words from the training camp. Her heart contracted painfully every time, her thoughts and feelings tussling around in the cavity her chest. It had not been enough to just push them down and away. She had done her best to put some distance between the two. Of course after yesterday, she had half a mind to change schools.

Ochaco rumenated quietly as she continued to trek towards the agency's office and gave an unspoken thank-you to Tsu who had not brought up how preoccupied she seemed to be. They arrived to the front door without any incident and were greeted by a tall, blue haired young woman.

Nejire Hado shined like a star that had fallen from the night time sky despite standing in the shadow of the agency's building. Her skin tight bodysuit and head gear accented her luxuriously long hair that swam behind her. A bright smile accompanied her cheerful wide eyes.

"Froppy! Uravity! Glad you two could make it," she chirped.

"Well that is what was expected of us when we took on this work study," Tsu countered.

"Oh well, I guess that's one way to put it," Nejire said with a thoughtful tap to her chin.

The three filed into the agency and marched straight to the elevators. Ochaco took a moment to notice that Kimiko was not present behind the administrator's desk this morning. The senior girl called the elevator and began to press it repeatedly when the doors did not slide open.

"Uh, Nejire? I think it's coming," Ochaco pointed out through her haze.

"Oh I know, I just like to press the button is all! Say, you look awful. Have you been sleeping well or were you out partying all night?"

Ochaco opened her eyes as far as her drooping eyelids would allow to take in the blue haired girl's smiling face. Morning people… Ochaco thought bitterly. The elevator finally arrived with a small ring and the doors shuttered open. As they piled in, Tsuyu looked at the brunette thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, didn't you have a nightmare last night, Ochaco?"

"H-huh? Oh if I did then I don't remember it," Uraraka gave through feind energy. She was surprised that Tsu had remembered anything at all.

"No you definitely had one. I think it was about Midoriya, right?"

Ochaco blanched as she tried to refute her claim in vain. Thankfully the car jolted to a stop with a soft bing and the doors shuttered open once more. Before them stood the office space of Ryuko's agency. The space opened up from the elevator to a compact area. On the left were two rooms encased in glass. The nearest room was long and held a large oak table with a lacquered finish surrounded by office chairs and a small phone set in the middle. Adjacent to the meeting room was Ryuko's office. A single frosted glass door closed off this space with the pro hero's real name and moniker emblazoned on it in gold lettering. The other windows surrounding it had a tall strip of frosting which cut out the view of the room's contents. On their right were six cubicles walled off from the walkway. The partitioning wall was adorned in wanted posters, safety guidelines and a few pictures of the current team gathered in front of the building. At the very end of the walk space were three doors, two of which were full bathrooms and the middle a locker room.

The three women walked straight to their respective cubicles to gather notepads and pens for their impending meeting. It had been a Friday morning ritual that Ryuko recently launched in an effort to make their team more efficient. Ochaco groaned as the disappointed look the pro had given her the day before popped into her memory. With a deep breath, she steeled herself and waited in front of the meeting room door.

"Good, you're all here," slithered a voice from behind. They turned to see their dragon mentor in full costume slink her way towards them. A slender hand pulled on the gold plated handle and she stood aside to let her young wards in. The leather office chairs were comfortable to a fault. Ochaco made a mental note to lean forward as she had fallen asleep once in a meeting due to how comfy they were. She and her companions swiveled their chairs to face the head of the table where Ryuko sat now. She regarded them with her one exposed eye for a moment before speaking.

"Two nights ago a strange aircraft crashed onto Dagobah beach. A small team of pros led by Endeavor investigated the crash site. There was no indication of a pilot inside the smoldering wreck but there were footprints that led away from the shoreline. At the moment of their arrival, the pros were unable to being their investigation as they were attacked by small black creatures with yellow eyes. While they were easily dispatched, Endeavor himself was quoted as feeling uneasy around them."

"Were these the same critters that you fought yesterday?" asked Nejire.

"I can't confirm that. But Uravity here," answered the pro with a nod to the gravity user, "Did strike one down and saved a civilian. Was it one of those creatures?"

Ochaco squirmed in her seat under the intense scrutiny. It was clear she was in jeopardy for her irrational actions the day before. Fully awake now, Uraraka cleared her throat and responded to the pro's question while doing her best to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like the picture you showed us. It was taller with huge claws and a helmet. But it did have those creepy eyes."

With a nod the pro resumed her briefing, satisfied with the answer.

"It appears that we are under a full scale invasion. These creatures seem to come in variety of shapes and sizes. There are reports pouring in from all over the country and some isolated ones from heavily populated locations like India, China or the U.S. Several pros - retired and active - convened late last night to help develop a plan."

"But aren't the attacks random?" interjected the UA senior once more.

"Yes, a clear pattern has not been determined yet and it is making it difficult to come up with countermeasure."

Ryuko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Her shoulders sagged low as she looked at her wards. Ochaco felt empathetic to her mentor's grief. The situation was wildly different from the run of the mill villain attack or even something the League might have attempted. She clamped her hands into fists and squeezed tightly. If these things could pop out of nowhere, how would they know where they were safe? Her mind crossed over to her parents who were out in Tokyo on a contracting assignment and, very briefly, to Izuku and his mother. She gave herself a mental shake from the thought, pushing away the very real fear that gripped her. Ryuko began to speak again grabbing back her attention.

"We only have two leads right now: the crashed aircraft and footage of the unnamed heroes from yesterday's incident. The ship is being studied in a nearby facility but our focus will be on these two," she clicked a a small fob in her hand and a holographic screen appeared before her. The transparent screen showcased a poor quality photo of the two heroes that they had briefly seen the day before. Ochaco's mind flashed to the young ginger with the ornate golden key, her petite frame belying the ferocity of her cerulean eyes. As if reading her mind Ryuko asked her to describe the two for them as she was the only one who had gotten good look.

"The one on the right," she motioned with an open hand towards the screen, "is a young female. Red hair in a bob cut, blue eyes, fair skin, skinny wearing a short pink dress and black boots. The other is a slightly older male, muscular build, with long silver hair, wearing a gray/black sleeveless vest. I didn't catch their names."

"Thank you, Uravity," chimed in the pro as she continued, "We will all be patrolling the area today. You are to cooperate with any heroes or law enforcement should you encounter these creatures or the unnamed heroes. We have reason to believe that they are unlicensed and are a viable threat until they can prove otherwise. If you manage to capture them please bring them back here. That is all for the moment. Please go prepare yourselves at your cubicles while I figure out what patrol routes you will take."

The three young ladies stood up and bowed deeply towards their mentor. As they filed out, Ochaco heard her mentor call out to her. She turned around and swallowed the trepidation that formed in her esophagus.

"Uravity, a word in my office please?"

Ochaco felt the sympathetic gaze of Tsu and Nejire as her spirits crashed. She did not look at them, keeping her eyesight on an uninteresting spot on the locker room door and walked towards Ryuko's office. Her legs felt heavy and her knees refused to bend as she made her way. She stood stock still with her arms pressed firmly at her sides. Ryuko's imposing aura shadowed her for a moment before the pro opened her office door and waved the young hero in.

The first thing that Ochaco noticed when she walked inside was the smell of lavender incense burning. Her sight fell upon a picture of Sir Nighteye with a single incense stick smoking before it, standing on a window sill on the opposite end of the room. The office was brightly lit with the tall windows allowing the day to shine through. An armed chair sat before a modest wooden desk. The desk was neatly organized with a set of monitors, keyboard, mouse and stacked papers taking up the majority of the surface real estate. Behind the desk was a large brown leather chair that towered the workspace. There were no pictures or personal affects hanging on the walls or off the corners. Ochaco could not shake off the empty feeling the space gave off.

The two took their respective seats and sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Ryuko typed away at her keyboard with the her claw like fingernails, a stern look across her face as she looked to her monitor. Uraraka squirmed in her seat and caught her mentor's attention.

"I'm sorry about the wait. You're not in trouble, Uraraka but we need to talk about yesterday."

Ochaco let out a shaken sigh and began to apologize profusely only to be interrupted by Ryuko's lifted hand as her eyes scanned the screen in front of her. Her reptilian eyes were contracted and frantically moved left-to-right. Ryuko bit her lip and turned back to her ward.

"We don't have much time. I think there's been another attack from those aliens just now."

"Oh no! Should we go help out?" asked Uraraka, her mentor's words clearing the fog of anxiety in her mind.

"Not yet. We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

She leaned forward to look the young heroine in the eye, even brushing her bangs out of the way so that both eyes were boring into the teenager's. Ochaco gulped and prepared for whatever was coming next.

"What you did yesterday," Ryuko began, "Was incredibly brave and so stupid. I know UA does not teach it's heroes to jump headfirst into a situation. What happened out there?"

Ochaco looked down at her hands that lay open in her lap. She tapped her thumbs to her finger pads in an attempt to soothe the overwhelming guilt that washed over her. A thought occurred to her that she should give a flimsy excuse but as she looked up at her mentor she knew that was not an option. Ryuko deserved the truth even if it was embarrassing.

"Ok, ok. I didn't realize what I was doing. I saw that lady and her green hair reminded me of my best friend."

"Do you mean Asui?" Ryuko asked.

"No, not her," Ochaco shook her head and braced herself, "I just can't stop myself around him."

Ryuko looked on and raised her eyebrows in a show of encouraging Uraraka to continue. The young girl felt heavy, as if her quirk had been reversed on her. Her breathing became labored slightly as she pressed on.

"I've helped him out a lot - at our joint training session with Class 1-B, at the summer camp. Even when we first met at the entrance exam. I remember seeing this plain looking nerd trip on his own feet. I stopped him from eating it and then - then he saved me. He broke his body to save me and he's helped me out so many times. We keep each other safe and we trust one another. I just can't help it."

Ryuko interjected with a quick cough before Ochaco kept speaking. She looked up to the pro's eyes which gleamed with a soft light inside the irises.

"So Gunhead was right about your boyfriend, eh?"

Ochaco felt her face burn as she sputtered out protest and waved her hands wildly in front of her. She did her best to ignore the growing smirk on Ryuko's face as she stammered out a retort.

"I-It's n-n-not like that! Really, you've go-"

"Ochaco Uraraka," interrupted her mentor with a stern voice, "You and I are not idiots. I've seen you in action and I know you are a good student. So, if it's, 'not like that,' then what is going on?"

The teen turned her head away and bit her lower lip. She stared hard out the window, past the dedicated shrine to Sir Nighteye. Her blood rushed up from her stomach and into her head, roaring in her ears and flooding her head with heat. The sudden change left a pit in her stomach. She felt like she had been using her quirk for hours on end. Finally she responded, her voice barely a whisper in the tense air.

"I'm trying my best to be a hero like him. I can't afford to hold on to these… feelings."

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she swung her back towards Ryuko, hanging it low so her bangs covered her bunched up eyes. Her mentor made a few attempts to call her attention before she caved and looked up. Ochaco balked as she saw her mentor with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Being a hero means wanting to save people. So if you want to keep each other safe, if you want to make each other better heroes, why shy away from those feelings?" asked Ryuko.

The pro got up from her seat and quickly made her way around the desk towards Ochaco. The teen gave a small yelp as her elder hunched over and wrapped her arms around the young hero. They were tangled in that embrace for a moment and before she knew what was happening, Ochaco felt Ryuko let go. She watched as the dragon walked over to the picture of Sir Nighteye. The woman tenderly held up the framed photo and her voice came out with more conviction.

"Saving people is at the heart of being a hero. There's no shame in how you came to know that," Ryuko placed the photo back in place and turned her gaze back to her ward, "I can think of no better motivation than that to be a better hero, but you're going to have to deal with this sooner or later because I can see it affecting your work. Just think about it, but not here. I need your head clear for work, ok?"

"I can do that," Ochaco said with as much bravado as she could muster. Her mentor gave an approving nod.

"Good. Now go get washed up. We may have a situation on our hands."

Elsewhere in Musutafu

Kairi coughed into her balled up fist for the umpteenth time that morning. The sun above was bright but failed to reach the little alley she and Riku had set camp. A tickle in the back of her throat woke her up and she had been coughing since. She figured she was getting sick from sleeping outside for several nights and with little comforts to keep her warm.

"You ok there, Kai?" asked Riku. His purple eyes peered behind a wall of silver bangs that fell over his strong face. Beyond him stood three figures of various heights. The shortest one had black fur and large round ears that protruded from the top of it's head. King Mickey stood in his travelling clothes, a harlequin patchwork of bright reds and deep blues held together by an endless stream of zippers. A bright smile adorned his face as he walked towards the two young heroes.

"It sounds like she's sick, Riku. Have you not gotten yourselves a place to sleep?" the mouse admonished. A harsh squak blasted from his left, forcing a wince from Kari's friend and his teacher.

"You have been sleeping outside haven't you! Shame on you, Riku!" Donald Duck screeched, his words hardly discernible through his billed mouth. He stood taller than the King, waving around a staff topped with a small, floppy wizard's hat as he jumped around in rage. His blue coat covered his torso and fell just short of his tail. The tallest figure stood close by, dressed in partial plate armor and some comfortable clothes in warm autumn colors. Goofy chuckled slightly before jumping in to reprimand the keyblade master as well.

"Ya know, Riku, Sora'd be awful mad at you if he heard you went and let Kairi get sick."

"H-hey now, what do you expect us to do? Break into someone's home?" Riku shot back, his arms up defensively. Kairi watched her friends go on for a few seconds and smiled. It felt good to be around them all again. She broke up their disagreement as she went around hugging the three visitors.

"It's good to see you three again," she said warmly giving a tight hug to Donald.

"D'aww, we missed you too, Kairi," the duck said.

"So what's the plan, your highness?" asked Riku. He seemed to be able to breathe a little better but Donald still gave a squinting glare.

"Right, so we brought you some help in finding any golden hearts," the King began, pausing to whistle and holding his hand up in the air supporting an invisible package, "and to give you some more news about what we're all gonna do."

"Uh, you waiting for pizza to fall out of the sky?" asked Kairi with a skeptical look on her face. The King only chuckled and continued speaking.

"It takes a bit sometimes. You'll see. Anyway, Master Yensid has sent out the others out to protect the princesses of heart. They're bound to be a target on Gaol's list and we want to make sure he can't get to them."

"Makes sense. Who's going to who?" inquired Riku. The King only shrugged his shoulders.

"Master Yensid decided that it would be safer if we didn't know who we were assigned. We have a few things going for us though. First, there are a few people near the princesses who would be willing to lend us a hand in their protection. Second, the plan is to bring them together at a secure world where it will be hard to get to them. Most of us are going in pairs and as soon as we can convince them to go with us, we'll drop them off and one of the guardian will go out to seek some golden hearts."

"Wait, wait - I just got here and you want to bring the rest of the seven together? In one place? Where Gaol can find us?" Kairi asked incredulously. Riku crossed his arms and furrowed his brow in concern.

"I have to agree with Kairi. This plan doesn't sound great," he chimed in.

"Well it' what Master Yenid suggested we do. Even though I don't understand a lot of the plan, I trust him to know what to do," Goofy gave. The two keybladers exchanged a look before the King finished explaining the plan.

"There's just one thing: Kairi is to continue looking for golden hearts."

Kairi crossed her arms and leaned back with a smug look as Riku protested. She looked on as he argued against her staying out in the open.

"What is Master Yensid thinking?" Riku barked, "First he wants to gather up the princesses in one place and then he's just going to leave Kairi out there? Does he want Gaol to win?!"

"Yeah it's kind of weird but I am flattered that Master Yensid thinks I can handle myself," Kairi said with a wide grin. A small cough from Mickey stopped both from further speaking.

"This is actually your Mastery test Kairi. If you can keep yourself safe from Gaol and his plans, you will be a keyblade master," the mouse squeaked not quite meeting their gaze.

Just as Riku's face boiled in anger, a strong wind blew into the alley and swept away the conversation. Dust kicked up and the group raised their arms to protect their eyes. Kairi ventured a peek when the gale died out and looked to the strange object now floating just over King Mickey.

It was a large golden cloud, with bits of fluff swirling over its surface. The cloud hovered up and down ever so slightly. Kairi felt a strange pull towards the cloud like she had seen it in a dream but could not remember when she had dreamed of it. They looked to the object in the King's hand in awe with Goofy reaching out a hand to touch the cloud only to be slapped down by Donald.

"Don't touch it!" barked the wizard. Mickey gave him an admonishing look before turning his attention back to the keybladers. He lowered the cloud to the ground where it lifted up and hovered at about mid-shin.

"This," said the mouse, "is Nimbus! Say, 'hello,' everyone!"

"So this is what will help us, huh?" Kairi asked as she walked up to the cloud. She gave Donald a mischievous grin before placing a hand up to Nimbus. To her surprise, it was solid but with cushioning and give, like a large comfortable pillow. Nimbus was warm to touch and stuck to her hand as if by magnetism.

"That's really somethi- huh?" Riku said as his hand passed through the cloud as Kairi had expected to earlier. The two exchanged a confused look before Mickey spoke up again.

"Nimbus is a very special cloud. It can fly at incredible speeds and heights without letting the rider fall off. But there's a catch: only the purest hearts can fly it! That's why Kairi," he motioned to the princess, "can touch it but Riku can't. Sorry, Riku."

The elder keyblader hummed thoughtfully as he crossed his arms, examining the cloud that hovered before him. Kairi rubbed the cloud gently and smiled. This could actually work but she did have some questions.

"Your highness? Where did you get this? And how am I supposed to find the golden hearts?"

"Ha, well you see there's a world I visited before that's full of strong fighters but the strongest there was one of the first to really use Nimbus. I popped by earlier before getting Donald and Goofy to see if it would be ok to borrow Nimbus for our plan."

"That explains why you were late," muttered the wizard with a slight side eye.

"And as for finding the golden hearts, that part is simple. Could you sit on Nimbus for me?"

"Huh?" asked the redhead. She looked around at her companions unsure of the request. They call gave her encouraging nods before Riku began pushing her towards the cloud. She shooed him away as she stepped up to Nimbus.

"Bug off, Riku! I've got it... Phew. Here goes nothing."

In one fluid motion, she raised her left leg and hopped on Nimbus. Her sit bones touched down on a pillow of warm, soft airiness. Kairi crossed her legs and held onto her ankles. She began to laugh with giddiness and the cloud lifted up slowly until she was clear over Goofy's head. She looked down and gave the team a large grin and asked Nimbus to go back to the earth. Kairi gently slid off the cloud and straightened her skirt as she started to excitedly talk.

"Nimbus is incredible! Your highness that is so cool! Do you have any pointers for riding it? Do I have to have some folks touch it to see if they're pure of heart?"

"Yup! That's the idea and we have some clues to help you out," the mouse responded. Goofy came up with a small folio with some papers spilling out from the edges. Riku and Kairi opened up the file together, the ginger princess leaning up against Nimbus for support, as they perused the contents. It was a collection of historical pieces and pictures of various prominent folks in that world. A picture of a muscular grinning man with his face heavily shadowed and blond hair caught Kairi's attention.

"I've seen this guy before," she muttered as she flipped the photo over. The name All Might jumped out at her and she lightly rapped Riku's arm in exuberance.

"What, what?! Hey, haven't we seen that guy's face around here?" asked Riku taking the photo from her.

"Oh that's All Might," squeaked the royal mouse. The two looked up in astonishment as he continued to explain.

"He was this world's Hercules before his untimely retirement. He's saved countless lives and put away his fair share of villains. I don't think he will be a target of Gaol though."

"And why is that?"

"Well," chimed in Goofy, "on account of how he looks like skeleton now. He's a teacher at the nearby hero school, though! He'd be able to direct you to whoever would be on Gaol's list."

Riku and Kairi thanked their friends profusely and closed the docket. Riku was going to place it in his pack when he was stopped by Donald. He looked at the duck and blanched at his apologetic face before taking in the other two's similar expressions.

"What, uh, what's going on? I feel like I'm about to be jumped," he asked. Mickey chuckled gave him a reassuring pat on his arm before explaining.

"You have to come with us, Riku. Your help is needed with Naminé."

Kairi felt her face pale and she sputter without saying anything. Her friends gave her space to breathe as they looked her in the eye. Riku regarded her for a moment before grabbing her shoulders to command her attention. With a stern look in his eyes, Riku gave her some reassurance.

"You've got this. You will find that golden heart and you will beat Gaol. Sora trusted you and so do we."

She looked around one more time to see their three friends give her encouraging nods. She took in a deep breath, took the docket from Riku and placed it in her purse before sitting back on Nimbus. She gave a final, shaky nod of her own before waving goodbye to her friends.

"Well no time to find that person like now. I'll see you guys soon. I'll call when I find this person and we can go from there. Promise you'll be safe?"

"Of course!"

"You betcha!"

"We'll be fine. Take care of yourself, ok?"

With a small smile playing at her lips, Kairi gave Nimbus a mental urge and took off to the sky. The wind rushed through her bobbed hair and the sun's warm rays kissed at her exposed arms. Nimbus felt like an extension of her body, flying faster or slower depending on her thoughts. She passed the skyline and zipped through city as she contemplated her next move.

Goofy mentioned a hero school around here. Maybe that's where I'll find All Might she thought. Nimbus lowered to the nearest street and she touched down to the ground. Kairi shook off the shocked expressions of the people nearby as she started asking about the school and All Might. To her dismay, the folks only turned tail and ran away. Discouraged and a little offended, the princess mounted Nimbus and continued to look for the school. She attempted to get information from a few crowds three more times but all ended the same way. Kairi was at the end of her patience when she landed down a fifth time. As she growled out questions, she heard a stern warning from nearby.

"You there! Stop," it called out from beyond the crowd's horizon, "You're under arrest!"

Kairi sat back on Nimbus quickly and turned to see a familiar figure push through the crowd. A white and pink helmeted visor sat on top a head of bobbed brown hair accompanied by a familiar black and pink body suit with oversized pink boots. Kairi recognized her from the day before, from the chase earlier yesterday morning and the end of the fight in Tattoin. With a mental push, Nimbus took off and flew off to the sky. The young heroine beneath, undeterred, began to give chase.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Ochaco felt drops of sweat bead down the back of her neck as she lightly jogged in the mid-morning light. The sun glistened off her latex body suit, the bright reflection illuminating her in a warm glow. She weaved in-and-out of the crowded sidewalks as best as possible with the occasional shove followed by an brief apology. An burning urgency drove her forward as she rushed through the throng of people. Reports had been pouring in all morning about an unknown person flying around on a golden cloud. The descriptions were wildly varied with some exaggerations - some folks had sent in sightings of a pink devil with black wings and horns - but there was one consistent thread: the person was a slight red headed girl. It had been made clear to her and her fellow work studies that they needed to apprehend this unknown hero. Ochaco, for her own part, needed to redeem herself from her rash actions the day before. There was cloud of disappointment hanging over her and she needed to clear the air. Unfortunately her mind was not focused on the chase and rather mulled over the conversation she had that morning with her mentor.

_Could it really be ok, these feelings? Would it be alright to hope?_ she thought to herself. A small ache grew in her heart as the image of a mess of green hair popped into her mind. She knew she needed to focus on her future and let her best friend reach his goals but it had not occurred to her that pushing her feelings away could hinder that. It was something to talk to someone about but she was not sure who. The girls back at U.A. would most likely push or encourage her to tell Midoriya; her parents would likely say something to support her in whatever she decided, which wasn't a direct answer. Ochaco felt stuck but shook her head. Now was not the time to let her mind wander. It was time to bring this invasion to an end.

She continued to search on her own for the better part of an hour before calling a check-in with her team. Perched on the corner of a small grocery store's roof, Ochaco scanned the area for suspicious activity as she pressed the radio to call in.

"Uravity checking in. How are you doing out there?" There was a brief moment of silence before electric static buzzed in her ear followed by her friend's even croak.

"Froppy here, Uravity. Seen a couple of those weird alien things but they seem pretty weak, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"Oh! Were you able to beat them easily? Did you eat them like flies? Did you swing them around with your tongue?" asked an overeager Nejire. Ochaco chuckled lightly at the thought of Tsu swallowing the small creatures whole. Tsu did not sound amused when she responded.

"No but a good kick in their face was all it took to pop them. There were three of them and they all went out like balloons. It's just like Endeavor said, hearts fly out of them."

"What, did you kick them so hard their hearts came out?" asked Ochaco. The more they encountered these things the less she felt she understood them.

"Not quite," chimed in Ryuko who sounded winde, "I destroyed a few myself and can vouch for Froppy. They leave no remains behind but a single, transparent heart that floats away and disappears in the air."

"This is getting weird," whined Ochaco as she scratched the back of her head. Nejire reported that she hadn't seen anything yet but was still looking. Uraraka was about to speak when a strong breeze flew by and caught her attention. She turned to her right to see the red headed heroine sitting crossed legged on a golden cloud. Her blue eyes were scrunched up as her lips puffed out in a slight pout. She was still in her short pink dress and black boots. The girl descended down to street and Ochaco heard a collective gasp escape the crowd below. She tapped on her visor with her free hand and activated her GPS tracking. As she leapt down to street, Ochaco barked a final response to her team.

"I've got eyes on the target! Sending my coordinates now. Will pursue and may need backup."

With the grace of a cat, Uraraka quickly descended to the sidewalk by jumping from the roof to the store's sign and then to ground. With a quick roll, she got to her feet and began to shout above the hoard people in front of her. This was her chance to get some answers and redemption.

"You there, stop! You're under arrest!"

Ochaco shoved her way through the crowd with gruff apologies and broke through to the street. She looked on to see the slim ginger dismounting the cloud. She looked a little more rough than the previous day. Even with the distance Uraraka noticed the bags under her eyes and pallid color in her porcelain skin. A small part of Ochaco felt bad for her target. If she was not wanted for questioning she would have offered her a space on her couch. The ginger looked her square in the eye and shook her head firmly. She hopped on her cloud and took off with haste. Ochaco swore under her breath and took off in chase.

"Hey if anyone is nearby, she just took off. She is literally flying on a cloud," she said into her comm. Pumping her legs as hard as she could, Ochaco pushed off the ground and activated her quirk. Wind rushed around her as she ascended in the air. She pushed off a nearby lamp post to give herself more height and distance.

As she reached the nearby roof, Ochaco looked to see her target disappearing quickly. She swore loudly again and ran as fast as she could. It was a hopeless effort but one that she gave her all to. Her stomach clenched in protest as she switched her quirk on-and-off in an attempt to speed up and catch her prey. She kept going for ten more minutes before swearing out loud.

"Ah ah, Uravity. Language," chirped Nejire's singsong voice through her comm link. A roaring wind to Ochaco's right caught her attention. Nejire flew nearby using her energy to propel her and keep her levitated. The U.A. senior gave the budding heroine a cheeky wink and waved her over. Ochaco leapt towards her and clung on her back. She relieved them of their weight and they took off through the air.

With their chase renewed the girls closed the distance between themselves and their prey. The cloud rider had stalled a few miles from the start of their pursuit. As they got closer, Uraraka could see that she was coughing harshly. The ginger looked up in surprise and continued to cough as she steered the cloud away from her pursuers. Ochaco readied herself as Nejire overtook the ginger and let go. She released her quirk and pulled out a pair of suppressing handcuffs from her utility belt. Her timing had been perfect as she landed on the cloud and cuffed the girl's right hand.

"Gotcha!" shouted Uraraka in triumph. The redhead looked at her captor over her shoulder with a strange look before pulling her arm forward. The cloud lurched from underneath the young heroine's feet and she fell forward. In a panic she held onto the loose hanging half of the handcuffs. The ginger yelped in pain and glared down to Ochaco.

"Do you mind? You're kind of heavy, no offense," she spat out. Ochaco activated her quirk and trailed like a balloon being dragged through the air by it's string. She touched her helmet and called out to her team, doing her best to ignore the drop beneath her.

"This is Uravity. I've apprehended the target. Er, well sort of. Her quirk must be really strong. The cuffs aren't working and she's dragging me through the air."

"Nejire, do you have eyes on Uravity?" asked Ryuko, her voice sharp.

"Nuh uh. We got separated when she jumped at the cloud and I needed a quick break. Don't want to over do it," the senior said. She sounded winded which concerned Ochaco for a moment until she heard a shriek nearby.

As she hung suspended in the air, Uraraka saw a small crowd of people on a rooftop patio. It was a large area that jutted out from the attached building, holding a few shaded tables and a small stage near the edge. Chairs were scattered and flipped as the people were scrambling to the safety of the building as small black creatures started to manifest at the edge of the roof. Before she could do or say anything, she felt herself being rushed over towards the creatures. Ochaco chanced a quick look to the redhead and saw her eyes set in furrowed determination.

They reached the patio in a matter of seconds. The cloud rider stood up on her mount and opened her left hand. There was a dazzling flash of light and Ochaco saw that she had a large, golden ornate key in her open hand. The ginger looked down and gave the gravity user an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about this," she said before leaping forward from the cloud and tapping the handcuff. Astonishingly, it unlocked and freed her right hand. Without an anchored tether and the speed at which they flew towards the patio, Ochaco was flung forward towards the building's shaded glass doors. She acted on instinct and released her quirk, stepping on the opened shaders and tables to stop her momentum. With an acrobatic flip, Uraraka landed on her feet and faced towards the opened skyline that spread out before her. As she looked up she watched her flying companion was suspended in the air with her key raised above her head. The sky darkened and lightning struck down to the floor bursting a few of the black creatures. Ochaco shook her awe off and took off in a short sprint.

The ginger landed with a light touch to the ground before she dashed to her right. With precision and grace, she swung her key at three heartless as they leapt towards her. Her blade sliced through their shadowed bodies and their hearts burst out as they were felled. Ochaco dodged to the opposite end and opened up with a wide quick of her left leg. Her guarded shin struck a nearby enemy. She was surprised by how solid it felt despite how she imagined they would. There were no bones or structure to speak of but the creature was a strange mass flesh that was stiff but malleable. As her leg pushed through to finish her kick, the creature dissipated with a satisfying pop against her leg. A translucent red crystal in the shape of a roughly cut heart rose up from the space that was previously occupied by her opponent. Ochaco barely had time to notice that it kept rising and disappeared into the stratosphere as she moved onto the remaining critters surrounding her.

The young hero twisted her body as her left leg rooted itself to tiled floor and followed through with a backward sweep of her right leg. She caught two with the attack felt them pop against her heel. As she planted her self to a standing position one moved forward to her before she react. It flattened itself and slid underneath her only to jump out behind her. With quick slash of its small claws, it dug its sharp nails into Ochaco's thigh. She hissed in pain and jumped to her left, turning her back to the patio wall so that she could have a clear view of the creatures.

_Five more. I've got this,_ she thought as she punched out at one that leapt towards her. Her fist connected and pushed through to blow it up. The sensation of the creature's demise felt strange against her bare hands but she shook off the thought as she brought her elbow sharply down on the head of another critter. _Three more._

A blast of ice from her right blew into the the remaining monsters and they all perished upon impact. Ochaco turned to look at the red head pointing her key in the previously occupied space. Her face was pale and her breathing a little ragged but her fierce blue eyes accompanied her winning smile. A strange warping sound came from behind Uraraka as she watched a familiar creature manifest behind the key wielder. Yellow eyes peered out from a metal helmet as red tipped claws and large feet jumped out in a twitching motion from a pocket of swirling darkness. Ochaco and the redhead both shouted out unison before taking off at a sprint towards each other.

"Look out!"

As they neared one another the key wielder feinted to Ochaco's right and raised her weapon in swinging readiness. The brunette used her momentum as she dropped to her knees and slid under the other girl's swing. Ochaco pushed herself off her right knee and hopped up to the trailing creature with strong right hook to its chest. She heard a chorus of pops as her target exploded from the impact and dissolved into nothingness. The two girls skated back to one another, scanning the area back-to-back for any more of the monsters. After two breathes Ochaco felt the other girl move away in a relaxed state.

"I think we're good. If any more were going to come out, they'd have done it by now," the redhead explained, her back still facing towards the brunette. The both turned slowly to face each other but before they could get a word out a door creaked open from the patio entrance and a voice called out to them.

"I-is it safe yet?"

Ochaco turned back to see a meek gentleman peeking behind the glass door. His companions huddled together with wide eyes beyond him, their hands raised to their chest in terror. The man who spoke was paunchy with a slouch to his back. His balding head was crowned in mousey brown hair and his glasses over his beady eyes gleamed from brilliantly from the daylight. Ochaco made her way over to the door and plastered her biggest smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Uravity and it's all clear. Is everyone ok? Anyone hurt?" she asked brightly, scanning the lot of people for scrapes and signs of pain. The crowd relaxed as her brown eyes glimpsed over them in concern and confidence. She held the door for them and waved her hand in a circle as they filed out of hiding.

"A-and you're sure it's safe now?" the meek man asked once more. Ochaco met the redhead's piercing blue eyes and was given a nod.

"Yup! You're all safe now. If you will excuse us," she said walking over to the ginger, placing a tight grip on her upper arm, "We need to get a police report filed."

"Wait," called out one of the people, "What's your name?" The question had been directed to Ochaco's captive with a nod of the questioner's head. Ochaco exchanged a bewildered look with the redhead how stopped trying to wriggle out of her grip.

"Uh, I'm Kairi," she answered with a confused look in her eyes.

"Really? What kind of hero name is that?" asked the bespectacled man. Before any more questions could get out, Ochaco interrupted the group. She did her best to keep her composure as she spoke and tightened her grip on Kairi while walking towards the door.

"Well we don't know that she's a _licensed_ hero so I have to take her in for questioning."

"Wai-wait what?!" blurted out the redhead. With a force shove Kairi dropped her arm down and broke Ochaco's grasp. She took to hops back and turned to the patio edge before running towards it Ochaco sprinted as quickly as she could, the sudden loss of her captive paralyzing her momentarily. Her heart sank as she watched Kairi jump up to the top of the railing and pushed off to free fall from the building.

"No!" shouted the young heroine as she helplessly raised her hands out to the falling girl. She jutted to a stop, her hands gripping the railing as she looked over the edge. Kairi had landed on her golden cloud and was flying away from Ochaco's reach. She pulled down the skin under right eye and stuck out the tip of her tongue in defiance as the cloud sped off. The gravity user slapped the railing and stomped away in a huff. She called in to her team with a dejected spirit.

"Uravity here. She got away."

The sky was bruised as the sun hung low on the horizon. Neon light from the business signs on buildings illuminated the darkening atmosphere. A harsh chill breezed through the skyline and reached Ochaco as she stood on alert on the corner of a building rooftop. She shivered and hugged herself in a vain attempt to warm herself up. It had been several hours after her failed attempt to capture the wanted heroine. Ochaco counted her lucky stars that Ryuko was more than forgiving when she explained the situation. She, Tsuyu and Nejire had been dismissed after they typed up their reports. The girls had been so kind to wait for her to get finished as she, once again, had encountered the mysterious unknown Kairi. Her report had been a staggering seventeen pages and taken the majority of her afternoon to complete. She was assured that every word was going to help the police and pros find this young rouge. Uraraka could not help but feel that it was nothing more than an empty promise. She declined Tsu's invitation to go out to eat with the girls from U.A. with the poor excuse that she would rather stay in than spend money. But instead of going home to rest, she forced herself to stalk the rooftops of Mustafu prefecture. The urban jungle gave her a great advantage of seeing out Kairi while remaining hidden behind air conditioning ducts and billboards. Unfortunately it looked like her catch had wised up and left the area. The young heroine tapped the left side of her helmet and looked at the time. She had been at this for over two hours and was getting nowhere. Ochaco sighed in resignation and turned around. A pair of pale blue eyes invaded her field of vision and she yelped as the familiar voice of Kairi drawled out a question.

"Looking for me?"

Ochaco leapt back instinctively but had forgotten that she was on the edge of a roof. Kairi grabbed one of her flailing arms and pulled her back to safety. The young hero clutched at her chest to soothe her rapidly beating heart that drummed against her ribs. She looked up to Kairi and noticed that she was sitting on her cloud upside down. Her short red hair rained down in thin strands as she watched the gravity user with a curious look. Slowly, with her eyes deliberately never leaving Ocacho, the wanted girl flipped right side up and stepped off her cloud.

Ochaco balled her hands into fist and squared her body towards Kairi. She in turn summoned her key and shuffled her feet into a staunch positioning. The air was bitter and the sounds of the city somehow dimmed in the tension that surrounded the two girls. Gunhead's lessons raced through her thoughts in a calming mantra. She focused on her mentor's lessons and brought to mind everything she had learned thus far. They continued to stare each other down for a few more beats before Kairi pushed off towards Ochaco.

Uraraka began to spring, her legs pumping as fast as her muscles could without too much protest when she noticed Kairi do something strange. The redhead dragged the golden cloud forward with her key and swung it towards Ochaco. It happened so fast and left no room to react. Ochaco raised her arms in front of her visor and felt the wispy kiss of warm air mist over her arms. She looked around to see that the cloud had passed over her and was lazily hovering just behind her. A sharp point touched the base of her skull and Ochaco scrunched up her face as she raised her hands. _Rookie move…_

"I'm not here to fight you," Kairi spoke, her voice low and even, "I just want to talk. Can I trust you to not attack?"

"And I'm supposed to trust you why?" Ochaco shot back. She turned her head to look at Kairi over her shoulder. The redhead's ocean blue eyes pleaded silently and Uraraka sighed. _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_

"Ok, ok. I'm going to turn around now."

Slowly as to not make Kairi jumpy, Ochaco pivoted to look at the girl head on. She had not noticed before that Kairi was a head taller than herself and was rather stunning. Her ginger hair was a deep, bright red that crowned her skull. She was pale and thin but held herself up with a regal air. Kairi burst out into a coughing fit and doubled over, trying to keep herself upright with her key. Ochaco rushed over and began running a basic diagnostic scan with her visor as she tried to question the sickly ginger.

"What's happening? How long have you been coughing like this?"

"I'm - cough - I'm fine," Kairi insisted as she waved Uraraka off.

"Uh huh. That cough says otherwise." The two exchanged glares before Kairi's coughing fit returned with extra force. Ochaco helped her up and supported Kairi's weight as they sat her down on the cloud. The ginger caved in and let the young hero fuss over has she took her vitals.

"When was the last time you had food or water?" she asked incredulously. Kairi chuckled lightly and her eyes darkened as she thought about it.

"I would eat my own shoes right now if I thought it would keep me full."

"Right well that settles it," Ochaco stated matter-of-factly, "We are paying the hospital a visit."

"No! No doctors. I just need food and rest. You wouldn't happen to know where I could crash for the night would you? And don't say a jail cell, please."

Ochaco sighed and weighed the option in her mind. With a dissatisfied look, she responded.

"Yeah I know a place but my roomie ain't gonna like it."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Apologies about the earlier issues. Turns out that FF does not like having docs copied-and-pasted over from Google Docs. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Ch. 15

Tsuyu Asui was sitting crossed legged on the couch and basking in the cold light of the television screen. The living area in Ochaco's apartment was dimly lit, the smell of freshly made popcorn wafting around the room. It had been a long day at her work study and after she had wrapped up dinner with her classmates at a ramen shop she decided to treat herself to a little relaxation. With a bottle of ramune and her snacks in hand, Tsu plopped down for a quiet hour with a rerun of one her favorite shows. As she mindlessly ate and watched, her mind wondered over to her roommate's absence. The last couple of days had taken a toll on poor Ochaco but it was not like her to sulk in public. Tsu flipped her phone over in her hand, hoping that she had somehow missed a message or call from the brunette. Just as she was about to turn it back down with a sigh it began to buzz and ring out. Ochaco's smile was lit on the screen.

"Ocha?" Tsuyu asked with an even voice. She did not like letting her peers catch onto her anxieties but it could not be helped this time. It was an unusual hour for Ochaco to not be home.

"Yeah, Tsu, could you get the door for me? Kinda have my hands full," Ochaco said, her voice strained. With a shrug, Tsu made her way to the door but had not hung up the phone. A thought crossed Tsuyu's mind that her roommate had gone out for some last minute mochi. She swung the door open and visibly gaped at the sight. Ochaco Uraraka, in her Uravity suit, was holding up a petite redhead girl. The both looked rather scuffed up and worse for wear; tears marring Ochaco's suit while the ginger looked on the edge of consciousness. Ochaco gave Tsu a grateful smile before ushering in the other girl. Tsu's eyes widened as she got a closer look to her as she passed by. It was the wanted unnamed hero.

"Ochaco Uraraka what are you doing?" Tsu demanded, her voice barely staying the anger that bubbled behind her tongue. Ochaco focused on getting the ginger seated on the couch before turning back to answer.

"Ok, Tsu, I know this looks bad-" she began. Tsu interrupted with a sharp rebuke.

"No Ocha, it is bad. She's wanted! You should have taken her to the police."

"I know, I know!" Ochaco said as she slapped her cheeks in discomfort, "But she might not have gotten cared for. She's awful sick and I was scared of letting her get worse. I mean, just look at her."

As if on cue, the redhead began to cough violently. Her body shook with the effort and she swayed in a hopeless attempt to stay upright. Her porcelain skin was waxy with a sheen of sweat on her forehead. The only sign of life she gave was the fierce glare from her piercing blue eyes. Tsu shook her head at Ochaco before making her way to their new guest.

"I already checked her vitals. There's nothing in my scans that says she's sick," her brunette friend offered.

"Hmm, that's interesting, 'cause she looks like she's about to keel over," hummed Tsu as she took the girl's pulse and checked her temperature.

"I'm - cough - I'm right here, you know," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Tsu, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is my friend Tsu. She's a classmate of mine at U.A." Ochaco gave them a moment to shake hands though it was really a contest of who could grip the other's hand the hardest. Kairi lost.

"C-class - cough - mate, huh? Then do you know an All Might?" Kairi asked as she waved off the ache in her knuckles. Both high schoolers tensed up at the mention of their teacher. Ochaco crossed her arms while Tsu stood up to her usual hunch in front of the sickly ginger.

"What do you want with All Might?" the frog girl demanded.

"He-he's - cough - he's the key to stopping the Heartless," Kairi said weakly. The roommates looked at each other quizzically and huddled together. They whispered out a few ideas carefully as to not attract Kairi's attention.

"What do you think? I think she's gone a little crazy from her fever," Ochaco started. She peered over her hand as it sheltered her mouth from their guest.

"That makes sense but its likely that she's just making things up to get out of being interrogated," Tsu retorted. The two girls turned back to face Kairi who glared at them from her seat on the couch.

"Again -cough- I'm right here," Kairi snarled. She attempted to get up but her knees buckled under her and she fell back into her seat. The high schoolers reached out to catch her in a vain show of care. Tsu paced over to the kitchen area while Ochaco knelt next to Kairi.

"Ok say you're not delirious and you're not making things up. What are these, 'Heartless,' and what do you they have to do with All Might?" Ochaco cooed, handing Kairi the glass of water that Tsu had prepared. The girl finished the glass in two gulps and took a moment to clear her throat before she began to explain.

"The Heartless are ruthless monsters drawn to the darkness in people's hearts. That's actually how the first started popping up: people began to despair, give in to their greed or hate and lost their way. If you lose your heart, you become one of them."

"But how come we've never seen them before? They don't look like anything we've ever seen on Earth," croaked Tsuyu. Kairi nodded with her brow furrowed in concentration.

"They come out into the light every so often. You may not have heard about them until now because we don't want the word getting out about the Heartless. You never know who may try to weaponize them."

Ochaco and Tsu nodded in agreement. They had far too much experience with people abusing others' quirks to create chaos and discord. Uraraka piped in with a question, her curiosity piqued.

"Wait, hold on, who's this, 'we?' Is it you and that silver haired guy? Where'd he go?"

"Oh," Kairi said with her eyes more opened now, "That guy is my friend Riku. He went off somewhere else for a mission. Alspo concerning the Heartless. He's got more experience than me fighting them but he was needed for something big."

"Where exactly are you from Kairi?" Tsu asked. Kairi blinked into the blank stare the frog girl gave her. She could not discern what she was thinking and tried to come up with a good answer. The world order had to be preserved. At least that's what Merlin had drilled into her head.

"I'm from… an island. It's really far from here and you may not have heard of it," she answered sheepishly. The look the two classmates exchanged told Kairi that they were not convinced.

"L-look, I'd tell you but it's really not important right now," Kairi added with a nervous laugh.

"We'll see about that," Ochaco responded with an even tone. The ginger sighed and took a closer look at the brunette in front of her, the body suit wrapped tightly around her with tears in the places the Heartless had gotten her.

"So, hey, are you all like superheroes or something? I noticed a lot of people dressed in funny clothes as I walked around."

Ochaco gasped violently and pointed a shaking finger at Kairi. Tsu slowly turned her head between Kairi and Uraraka, waiting for a further response. The keyblade wielder cocked her head to the side in confusion and gave a curious glance to the gravity user.

"Y-you're not from this world!" Ochaco finally rasped. Kairi shot straight up and waved her hand in front of her in panic. Merlin is going to kill me she thought as she attempted to refute Ochaco's assessment.

"N-no! What? What are you talki-"

"Everyone knows about quirks! Everyone! Eighty percent of the world population has one and heroes are a staple of society. Everywhere! There's no place on Earth that doesn't know about heroes!"

"It's true," chimed in Tsu, "You'd have to be from another planet not to know about how things work around here."

Panic gripped Kairi as she looked from one to the other, her hand held up feebly in front of her. Dejection brought her back to the couch and she gazed into her empty hands. What would Sora do? She repeated the question in her mind as time ticked by painfully slow, the awkwardness strangling the free air around the three girls. She sighed before speaking once more.

"Alright. You got me," she began, "I'm not from here."

"So… that crashed ship on the beach was you?" Ochaco asked, her breath held up in her lungs. Kairi nodded, not meeting their gaze. She had one rule to follow and she had just broken it. The keyblader braced herself for the deluge of questions but was surprised by a squeal that had escaped Ochaco. Kairi looked up to see the brunette beaming at her with a wide smile and wider eyes. Her fist shook under chin as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my gosh! You're from outer space! What's it like? Can I see your ship? Can I ride in it? What's space like? Have you been to any other planets?"

She went on like this for a few minutes. Tsu only shrugged at Kari who looked at her with confusion riddled on her face. The frog girl held up a hand to her face as she leaned in for a whisper to the ginger.

"She's always had a thing about space travel. Even before she developed her quirk, apparently."

Kairi only nodded as she turned her attention back to Uraraka. The brunette had not stopped gushing and her questions kept pouring out. Eventually she stopped to breathe, which Kairi took advantage of.

"Look, I'm not some kind of weird space creature. I'm person like you and your friend here."

"Actually, I'm part frog," Tsu muttered. Kairi blinked and continued in a shaking voice.

"O-ok but anyway, I'm a person who just happens to come from another world. We can't let this get out. It would be really, really bad."

"But you...just...told us," Tsu pointed out in bewilderment.

"I know! I know," Kairi confessed, "You caught me. But this is really important! People can't know about other worlds!"

"Well why not?" Ochaco pouted. Kairi ran a shaky hand their her hair as she did her best to explain.

"Imagine it: someone, who only knew their own world, finds out that there are others out there? What happens if they get the nerve to explore? Would they go out? Would they try to hurt the people they encounter? It's not good for your world either! What if someone else finds out about yours?"

"Like how these Heart-thingies are now popping up all over the place?" Tsu asked. Kairi nodded in agreement and looked back to Ochaco's still beaming face with a pleading look. The gravity user's grin faltered and drooped as her excitement died down.

"Ok, ok. But you and I are going to have a chat about space!" Ochaco warned Kairi.

"Fine fine," she conceded, "But do you have any food around here? I'm really starving."

"Oh! Right! Tsu," Ochaco exclaimed as she whipped to her right, "Kairi here doesn't have a place to stay. Is it ok if she crashes here and has some food?"

"Ocha? This is your apartment. Thanks for being considerate enough to ask, though."

The girls smiled at each other before Tsu went off to the kitchen to whip up a meal for Kairi. Ochaco pulled Kairi to her feet by her wrist and steered her into the bathroom. With a playful scolding, she told the ginger to get washed up.

"You've been sleeping outside and that's no good! Get cleaned up and I'll make sure we have a fresh set of clothes for you when you get out. Oh and food too."

A few minutes later Kairi walked out of the bath feeling refreshed. The sweat and grime that had accumulated over the last few days were nowhere to be seen. She walked back out to the living area in a pair of green pajama pants and a plain white shirt. The clothes were a little baggy on her small frame as she tied the pants strands tightly. Her shirt had slid to her right, exposing a small chunk of her shoulder. Ochaco and Tsu were waiting for her on the couch. Uraraka got up with a quick smile and explained that they food was ready.

"Go ahead and eat up. I'm going to go shower," she said as she pointed out her scratched up arms, exposed skin with scabbed wounds peeking out under the tears in her costume, "Oh, I'll have to get this repaired in a couple of days. Ah well. Good thing we're in school and they can do it for free."

"Hold on," Kairi said as she walked up to Ochaco. The brunette looked up from the tattered uniform on her body with a quizzical look. Kairi held her right hand out, palm facing out towards Uraraka. In a bright flash of stars and light, Kairi summoned her keyblade. Tsu and Ochaco jumped in surprise and shielded themselves with their arms. Kairi lowered her hand to her midsection and held the blade in both hands. With a quick jerk, she turned it so that the teeth of her blade faced behind her.

"Heal."

A warm glow of green light illuminated around Ochaco. It ebbed brightly for a moment before fading away. The brunette took a moment to blink before gasping in astonishment as she looked down. Her uniform was completely intact as if the scratches had never happened. Even the scuffs on her bulbous wristlets were gone. She ran a finger along the spots where she had been scratched and felt no pain or uneven scabs. She looked back up at Kairi who wore a gleaming smile.

"You're welcome," was all she said. Ocahaco jumped back and waved a shaking finger at Kairi once again, her eyes wide in fear.

"W-w-witch! Space Witch!"

Kairi cocked her head in confusion and dismissed her keyblade in another show of light. She turned around to see Tsuyu in a crouched stance, as if there had been a bomb that gone off nearby. Kairi stepped back to take a good look at the two before scratching her head.

"I can do magic sure, but I'm not a space witch."

"Y-you're from outer space! A-a-and you just performed magic! Real magic! How are you not a space witch?" Ochaco managed to spit out. Tsu relaxed her shoulders and stood up to her full hunched height. The frog girl tapped a finger to chin as she thought out loud.

"Do you think that it's her quirk, Ocha? Maybe she comes from a parallel universe that still has quirks." Uraraka and Kairi blanched at Tsu. The ginger crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in a question.

"Ok, so what's a quirk? You keep saying that word. Is it like a weird thing you do?"

"Quirks are the word we use for superpowers," Tsu explained as she walked over to Ochaco who was now stiff from an overworked brain, "Like we said, eight percent of the people here have one and they're all unique. I'm a frog-girl and I can do pretty much anything a frog can do. And Ocha here can take away someone's gravity."

"Oh! So that's how you were able to stand on Nimbus earlier…" Kairi muttered. The brunette shook her head as she came out of her shock to speak.

"When I went to arrest you, I released my quirk so that I could use my weight for momentum. That's how I was able to cuff you."

Kairi looked straight into Ochaco's eyes, that unidentifiable look on her face once more. Uraraka shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. Kairi looked on for a few more beats before changing the subject.

"Right, so quirks are powers. And so is everyone in the world a superhero?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tsu explained, "While it can be nice to be a hero, there's only so many of us that want to be one. You have to go to school to get trained and licensed for this kind of thing. There are also people out there who use their quirks for bad. So the heroes' job is to protect society from the villains."

"Huh," was all Kairi offered. Her eyes widened and closed tightly as she doubled over in another coughing fit. The other two stepped over to Kairi and helped her sit back at the dining table. Tsu ordered Ochaco away to shower as she made Kairi drink more water and eat some food.

"Hope you don't have the flu. I heard that can kill aliens," Tsu muttered as she shuffled back into the kitchen to refill Kairi's water. Shaking her head as she coughed, the ginger responded through a closed fist at her mouth.

"I know what that looks like. This isn't -cough- that. This is...something else."

"Ocha said your vitals looked normal and that you didn't have any symptoms other than coughing. Are you experiencing anything else?"

Kairi looked away with shadow darkening her blue eyes. She closed them shut as she thought back over the last few months. The moment she had come back from the realm of darkness and lost Sora; the weeks upon weeks of agonizing grief as she wrote letters to him; the unbearable waiting to hear back from the other guardians only to be struck down with renewed mourning when they could not find him. It had taken time but her immense pain became a dull ache that stayed with her in every waking moment of her days. When they had been assembled by Yensid, the ache became more intense as she raised her hopes. Now it had mingled with a strange buzz in her chest that tingled to her fingertips. It tried to strangle her thoughts and breath, only starting after she had managed to find this new world. Sora was out there and she would find him but she wanted him there by her side now. The mix of grief, longing and anticipation swelled in her heart and beat against her chest uncomfortably. She could almost physically feel her emotions every day and it was only getting worse.

"It's...complicated," was all she offered, "but yeah there are some other things going on. Let's just say, I think this is grief related."

"Oh ok. That can make sense. A broken heart can make someone really sick," Tsu gave with a kind squeeze to Kairi's shoulder. The two shared a smile before Kairi returned to her food.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ochaco returned with a towel wrapped around her hair and a night robe over her pajamas. She wore light blue shorts that cut off mid-thigh and a black shirt with a faded picture of a plane that had a ring around it. She stretched widely and a few pops sounded from her spine.

"Ohhhh was that needed. You feeling ok Kairi?"

Kairi gave a small thumbs up as she suppressed a small cough. Tsu announced that she was going to sleep but pulled Ochaco to side as Kairi was preoccupied with her food.

"Ocha what are we going to do? We can't keep housing a fugitive."

"Tsu, she's not a fugitive. She's just wanted. By the police. And probably the government."

The two exchanged a quick glance at Kairi before turning their attention back to each other. They stood silently and tried to think of a way out of the situation they were in. Ochaco felt guilt as she looked at Tsu. She had dragged her through this and it was an unfair situation to leave her in. A sudden thought crossed the girl's mind.

"Hey Tsu, why don't we take her to All Might?" The frog girl looked up and arched an eyebrow at the brunette. She shrugged and explained.

"Well, he is a pro and she said that he's the key to stopping these things. He'd know what to do with her. Plus, if he turns her it doesn't look bad on us because we sent her to All Might."

"Hmm… You have a point. I am curious to see how he can help with the invasion. Ok, so we'll take her to him. Can you get it set up?"

"Huh," Ochaco asked. She looked at her sleepy friend with confusion.

"Just call Midoriya and ask him to set up a time. No big deal right, Ocha?"

Ochaco fought against the blush that crept into her face as she set her eyes in determination. Tsu's tone was even but Ochaco knew there was a hint of mischief swimming in her friend's words. She nodded and did her best to ignore the knowing smirk that played at the corner of Tsuyu's mouth.

Uraraka sat down on the couch and dug out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. As she clicked around for her contacts, her mind raced. It's just a favor, nothing to get worked up about. It's just Deku. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor brought Ochaco out of her thoughts. Kairi stood up with a small cough, concern in her eyes.

"You -cough- you ok over there?"

"Y-yeah! Yeah I'm fine. I just gotta call my friend to help set up a time to see All Might," Ochaco offered as she waved off the concern. Kairi looked unconvinced and pressed the matter a little more.

"So why do you look like you're flustered?" Ochaco looked up at Kairi with a little indignant pout. She flipped her phone closed and pointed it at Kairi.

"That's just how I look. My cheeks are always pink."

"Uh huh," Kairi said as she looked at Uraraka evenly, "Well it looks like you actually caught a fever."

Kairi stacked her dishes carefully and hoisted them up in her hands. She turned her back to the gravity user and looked over her shoulder as she spoke before walking into the kitchen to clean up her plate.

"Word to wise: whatever you have to say to them, say it now. You never know when you or someone else will be taken away."

Ochaco flipped her phone and bit her lip as the sound of running water droned on in the background. Uncertainty shook her hand as she typed out a message to Midoriya. Her thumb hovered over the Send button as the image of his eyes from the night before permeated through her conscious. His emerald irises were full of gratitude as he gently held her arms. Her breath hitched and she hit the button without meaning to. She gave a small yelp and closed her phone quickly. It shouldn't be this hard! Ochaco berated herself.

Kairi walked by and sat on the opposite arm of the couch. She eyed the brunette patiently with a small smile. Ochaco could not meet her eyes. Her mind was at war, berating her for feeling so much over one text message. She even waited impatiently as if it were important. I mean, it is important. Kairi needs to meet All Might, she thought as she gripped her hands tightly. The tell-tale ping of her phone sounded out and she flipped it open quickly. It was a simple message, nothing alarming in its nature.

Hey, Uraraka! Hope you're ok. Yeah I can ask All Might. What's a good time? I have training with him and can probably get you something after like 2.

Ochaco looked up from her phone to Kairi. The ginger wore a sly grin on her face as she waited for news.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"Um, would after 2 tomorrow work? That's when All Might is available."

"I'm not busy. I am just visiting this world after all."

"Right…" Ochaco mumbled. She typed away her message and received one back almost immediately. Uraraka looked at her phone for the time and began to wonder why Izuku was awake at such a late time.

Great! I'll get it set up first thing in the morning. I'll have All Might meet you at Ryukyu's office.

Thanks, Deku! You're the best. Now get some sleep!

Hahaha, nah you are. And I will. Maybe see you then!

Ochaco closed her phone and gave the details to Kairi. She nodded with her eyes squinting with a knowing look still on her face. It annoyed Uraraka and she puffed out in indignation once more.

"What?" Ochaco demanded, "What's with that look?"

"It's nothing," Kairi said waving her suspicion off, "I just know what heart troubles look like and you've got it kind of bad. It's the same look some of my friends give when they're smitten." She slinked off the couch and ushered Ochaco off it as well, pushing her to her bedroom. Ochaco was about to protest when Kairi spoke with finality in her voice.

"Ah ah, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. We have to save the world."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

The sky was cloudier than it had been all day. An iron curtain hung above the world, caging the sun's rays away from the earth below. Amongst the skittish crowds that walked under that gray atmosphere were Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui and Kairi. Ochaco and Tsu had done their best to convince the girl that morning to wear something other than her pink hooded dress. Instead that had put together a mishmash of clothing to help disguise the redhead from the public's ever aware eyes. Kairi walked down the sidewalk in a pair of aviator glasses underneath an Endeavor themed hat. She wore a borrowed shirt from Asui with a large blue plaid button up from Ochaco. Her tan shorts draped over her hips reached down to the top of her knees, exposing her pale legs that ended in sandaled feet. Despite the cool morning Kairi was not cold in her new ensemble. Ochaco, likewise, was disguised. Her recent heroics had put her in the spot light if the news coverage was anything to go off of. It had been quite embarrassing to see Uravity's face plastered on their television earlier as Tsu scanned the news for any sign of the League or the Heartless. Ochaco lowered her large sun hat lower on her forehead in an attempt to cover her face. Tsu laughed a little at her friend as they walked towards the neighboring café that stood cozily next to Ryukyu's agency.

Ochaco pulled out her phone as she held the door open for her companions. Nothing from Deku yet, mused as she checked the time. They had arrived about ten minutes sooner than All Might had asked to meet and Tsu suggested that they wait inside the shop for him get there. A warm breeze flew out of the door wafting the buttery smell of baked goods and freshly ground coffee to Ochaco's senses. It was small, standing a full story short of the office next door with a limited amount of space to sit. Five tables in all stood in the dining area with a four chairs a piece, the tiled floor a mosaic of warm yellows and muted brown circling the surface to create a floral design. The walls were the color of pale sunshine accented with dark wood beams that spanned the ceiling. Along the windows of the shop were suspended wood shelves that were tall enough for people to use as a work or eating space. Gun metal gray stools were underneath waiting for an occupant. The shop was fortunately very quite. Only a few patrons were hanging around one table that sat in the farthest corner away from the entrance. Ochaco took in the scene as she walked cautiously towards the sales counter where the baked goods were encased in glass. Tsu and Kairi were placing their orders with the clerk as Uraraka kept an eye out for All Might's thin frame or a mess of green curly hair to pass the shop. With their food in hand, the girls sat with their backs to the counter as they waited in terse silence.

Tsuyu had made her reservations regarding Kairi clear to Ochaco when the awoke. While All Might might be a seasoned retired pro hero, they were taking a chance bringing Kairi to him. How many attacks had the League planned all aimed at killing the man? What if this was another ploy to get to him? Despite his retirement, All Might still remained in the hearts and minds of the people he had spent his whole life protecting. That kind of peace of mind was the only thing keeping the League from achieving their goal. Ochaco had to admit that it was a risky plan but she argued that this was their best option of bringing in Kairi. Giving her the chance to talk to All Might would lead to some insight on the invasion and how to end it. Plus, they would hand her over to the authorities immediately afterward.

Time ticked by and the girls began to fidget. Tsu spun her coffee in her hands, Kairi bounced her leg off the ball of her foot and Ochaco touched her thumb to her finger pads. The air around them had lost the sweet scent of pastries and been replaced by a tension that consumed the young heroines. A glint of gold hair outside of the windows made Ochaco perk up.

"He's here!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. The girls turned their heads to watch as the skeletal frame of All Might walked in through the entrance. He stood as tall as the door frame with his golden hair flaring out with two long strands falling before his gaunt face. His sunken eyes gleamed with the electric blue of his irises. He was in some casual clothes, a pair of light brown slacks with a gray button up that were both too big for his diminished frame. All Might gave them a toothy grin with a wave of his large hands and walked over to them.

"Good morning young heroes," he said in a deep, tired voice, "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning Mr. All Might!" Ochaco cheered. Tsu and All Might tried to shush her as the other patrons turned and began to mutter.

"Did she say All Might?"

"Thought he retired out to America?"

"There's no way that's him."

Kairi began to cough harshly and stood up with a swig of her coffee to clear her throat. Her voice was hoarse from coughing all night and she sounded like Tsu's long lost cousin. She spoke with a smile to the group and waved them outside.

"Let's get going. I have to ask him something," she croaked and pointed at All Might. He looked mildly surprised but nodded. They filed out with a quick thank you to the staff and headed into the agency's lobby. Ochaco took note that Kimiko was still missing.

"So," Kairi began, "You're All Might."

The retired pro turned quickly and looked into Kairi's cerulean eyes. He held her gaze before taking a moment to respond.

"That was my hero name. My students still call me by that but you may call Toshinori Yagi."

"Well I'll be sticking with All Might, if that's ok with you," Kairi gave with a small smile. A grin and nod from the pro prompted Ochaco to notice Deku's absence.

"Oh, is Deku not coming?" she asked. All Might gave a small shrug and explained.

"He said he had more training today. You know how young Midoriya can be. He needs to learn to take a day off."

"No kidding," Ochaco muttered. She felt annoyance pull the corners of her mouth down as she frowned away from the pro. Tsu tilted her head slightly at Ochaco before turning back to Kairi and All Might.

"May I ask who you are young lady?" All Might asked as he was looking at Kairi's determined smile. She pulled off the hat and glasses, shaking her hair free.

"My name is Kairi and I was told to speak to you about the finding someone with a heart of gold."

The other three looked at her with wide eyes. Ochaco and Tsu, for their part, looked at Kairi as if she had grown a second head suddenly. All Might stood very stiff and the light in his sunken eyes burned intensely as he looked on at Kairi's determined face. He let out his held breath and took a few steps closer to the young red head. She looked up into his face and could not read what he was thinking. After a beat, he spoke again.

"What do you know about me?" All Might asked. His eyes pierced Kairi's wall and she felt her self shrink a little under his gaze.

"I was told you could help me find someone with a golden heart. You were the top hero in this world but you had to retire right?" Kairi asked with a small waver in her voice.

"Yes but do you know why I had to retire?" Ochaco stepped in and began to explain with a strange excitement.

"Oh, All Might! She's not from here so she wouldn't know. But get this: she's a space witch!"

"Ack, Ochaco! I told you I'm not-,"

"What's this about a space witch?" All Might asked. He looked to Tsuyu with a small confused look. The frog girl only shrugged and did her best to explain.

"She's literally from another world, sir. She cast a spell on Ochaco last night and she confessed to crashing at Dagobah the other night."

He looked at all three girls and gave a nod of satisfaction. Ochaco and Tsu exchanged a worried look. What if their teacher thought they had lost their minds as well? It was something that they had not considered. All Might took the moment to ask Kairi a question.

"Can I see it then? Your weapon?"

"Oh, ok," Kairi said with a little trepidation. Like the night before, she raised an open palm and summoned her keyblade. The gold ran the length of the blade all the way to the the guard and glinted in the soft florescent lighting of the agency lobby. All Might looked on with an unreadable expression. Kairi placed the keyblade up right, the tip resting on the ground with her hands folded over the key chain's link. Ochaco and Tsu kept silent but both were bursting with their own questions to what All Might was thinking.

"So this is about the Heartless, then?" he asked. His eyes softened and he looked like his heart broke. Kairi took note of this and confirmed his suspicion.

"Yes. They may be mindless but are being directed by a man named Gaol. He's looking for people with golden hearts and will stop at nothing to get them. Do you know someone who would be a target?"

All Might clutched his first to his chest as heaved a heavy sigh. Kairi felt crestfallen at his reaction. Maybe she was wasting her time on this world? She turned to look at Ochaco who was focused on her teacher. Then again...

"I know who you're looking for but I'm not handing him over. He is my responsibility and I will keep him safe," he said with an edge in his voice. Tsu cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention. When they all turned she asked All Might a question.

"Uh sir? How do you know about the Heartless?" Kairi blinked. He had accepted the thought too quickly now that she reflected. She turned to him as he continued to look at his pupils. He grinned and spread his hands as if caught in a trap.

"You got me. Let's just say young Midoriya is quite the studious person. I learned all about the Heartless from him. Now, young Kairi," he said as he turned his attention back to her, "What do you intend to do about the Heartless? And who is Gaol?"

"Not much is known about him at the moment. My team and I are working on the details but we do know that he is looking for golden hearts. I suspect that he wants to use them to open the Door to Darkness and get to Kingdom Hearts. Leave it to every crazy old guy who learns about the Heartless to do something like that," she spat out with disdain, "It's important that I find this person and protect them from Gaol."

All Might regarded her as he cupped his chin in thought. He looked skeptical but his guard was breaking.

"Ok, I have a plan. First, I'm not telling you who it is. You'll have to determine that yourself. I can only tell you that it is someone in Class 1-A. Second, you'll have to observe the class up close so you'll have to join them for a moment as an 'exchange student.' Third-"

"Wait, sir," Tsuyu interjected, "We were kind of hoping to turn her into the authorities. That's why we agreed to have her speak to you."

"Figures..." muttered Kairi as she glared daggers at the girls. All Might shook his head and continued to smile. Confusion grew on the three girls' as he tried to explain himself.

"I know this is not what you expected but young Midoriya has had an encounter that made me a believer. We need to act know and handing over Kairi to the government would only delay us. Or worse, help the Heartless in their goal." He looked down at his hands and spoke with more exhaustion than Uraraka or Tsu had ever heard before.

"I cannot protect this world anymore but that is why I am teaching you to fight with all you have. Your class will be the ones to replace the current heroes and we need you to be able to do it on your own," he turned to Kairi with a saddens in his eyes, "That's also why I won't give you the name. You're not at your full strength and finding out will be one step closer to getting there."

Kairi nodded in understanding. The retired pro was more sagely than she had anticipated but she appreciated his wisdom all the same. Ochaco and Tsu exchanged another look, their frustration tipping over to a boil. Tsu spoke up again with her voice sharper than she had intended.

"Sir, I don't really think that's a good idea. We're just students. We can't save the world yet."

"Not with that attitude. You have to go beyond and reach out past your limits. Plus Ultra. Isn't that what we're trying to teach you in school?"

"Well, yes." Tsu answered feeling slightly abashed. All Might gave a small chuckle as he walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered low enough that only she could hear him. When he finished, he stood back up and walked away, leaving Tsu with tears in her eyes and a determined look on her face.

"Alright, ribbit. We'll do it," was all she said.

"Ok but how do we explain this to the police? Or to the school?! Or Ryuko?!" Ochaco cried out as she felt panic rise up in her chest. Tsu was usually the voice of reason in these situations but whatever their teacher had said to her derailed their plans. All Might continued to smile and waved off her anxiety.

"Let me take care of that. I am All Might after all," he said as he jutted his thumb into his chest. Ochaco sighed in resignation and let her arms fall down in front of her limply. All Might turned back to Kairi and asked her a few questions regarding the specifics of the Heartless which she obliged him with.

"Basically, they're drawn to everyone's darkened. They want to snuff out the the light in people's hearts. They will rip your heart out in an attempt to replace their missing one. And given the chance, they will plunge a world into darkness. So everyone needs to let their light shine and avoid being consumed by their own darkness."

"Ok but how do we lock them out?" All Might asked.

"I can lock this world's heart and prevent them from coming through. It shouldn't be that hard. But that also leaves the issue of Gaol. I think that we can get the Heartless to go away if we can get him to go away."

"Go away how exactly?" he further inquired as he considered their options. Kairi was about to answer when the elevator doors pinged and shuttered open. Two women walked out of the elevator cab, their heels clicking against the dark tiled flooring. One was slender with platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut. The other was dark and built solidly with a waterfall of shocked white hair and two rabbit ears that stuck up from her head. Ryuko and Rumi Usagiyama walked towards the unsuspecting group. Both were dressed in jeans and plain blouses, look of surprise on their faces as they got closer.

"All Might? Asui, Uraraka - explain. What is going on?" Ryuko demanded. Rumi turned her red eyes onto Kairi and recognition ignited in her look.

"Ryu! That's one of the wanted heroes from yesterday!"

"Now hold on -," All Might said as he stepped in between the heroes and the teens. He spread his arms and blocked their path.

"All Might what the hell are you doing?" Rumi demanded as she crouched down slightly. She looked ready to pounce but All Might walked forward with a winning smile and tried to down play the situation.

"Give me a chance to explain, Rumi. Ryuko, I hate to bother you on a rare day off but could we talk in your office?" The two pros glared at the skeletal man before relaxing slightly. Rumi crossed her arms and kept an eye on Kairi. The redhead took in a gulp as she nervously avoided her stare.

"Fine," Ryuko said, caving into All Might's request, "But you had better have a good explanation, All Might."

"I do, I promise," he said as they began to walk back to the elevator. All Might turned quickly and gave a quick word to the girls before he took off after the active pros.

"Quick heads up: because of the Heartless attacks, all students will have their work studies halted for the moment. You are to pack up and go back to U.A. I'd suggest you get there today. And take Kairi with you. I will send you a message when things are clear for you to introduce her to your class, ok?"

"Got it!" responded his students as they saluted him. They turned away, leaving Kairi with All Might for half a moment. He looked uncertain but asked the young keyblade wielder for a favor.

"Kairi, when - when you find this golden hearted person could you do something for me? Protect them and let me know if I made the right choice?"

Kairi looked up to the withered hero and tried to understand his request. It escaped her but there was a burning need for an answer in his eyes. With a nod she gave him confirmation before following the other girls.

"You can count on me."

Alliance Heights was welcoming as always. The four story dormitory rose before Ochaco, Tsuyu and Kairi in the late afternoon haze. The sky above had not lost the drab curtain that hid the sun away. Light was fading away and the shadows that followed the three girls as they trekked to U.A. grew longer the closer they got. The cool stone steps encrusted with grass that led to their dorms were dulled in the blunted afternoon. Kairi walked forward in between the two girls with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. She looked up and grinned at the muted sky. Ochaco and Tsu were dragging their rolling luggage behind them, muttering as they shuffled as quickly as their mood would allow. The day had not gone how they imagined it would and their lost was made all the more unbearable by Kairi's boastful air. She had not said anything as they silently packed their belongings up but her gleaming eyes did all the talking for her.

"So the plan is that you're an exchange student?" Ochaco asked with a whine. All Might had not yet gotten back to them which concerned the girls. The brunette was fearful that their mentor was upset with them and would kick them out of their work study. Or worse that they would be expelled from the school for their actions. But All Might promised to take care of it, she contemplated as she waited for a response.

"That's the idea! I've never been in a dorm room. Are they nice?" Kairi said, the pep in her voice grating on Ochaco's nerve.

"Ok so we've got to to think of a backstory for you. We can't have the class know you're from another planet," Tsu said as she drudged forward.

"World," Kairi corrected.

"Oh what's the difference? Is it really that big of a deal?" Ochaco growled. Kairi lifted her head even higher so her eyes could gaze directly above her as she thought about it.

"Hmm. It's kind of like this: planets are just celestial bodies floating in space. Worlds are different though. They can be a certain time or place on a planet. You could have multiple worlds on a planet. But the big difference is the heart of the world. The heart of a world is the story that is being told there."

"That's actually kind of nice, ribbit," Tsu conceded as she reflected on Kairi's words. Ochaco agreed though she would not outwardly admit it. She merely grunted as they walked through the front doors to find the common area empty. Her face fell at the stillness and quiet that greeted them. She had become accustomed to the noise and chaos that her class brought, eventually finding comfort in her friends when it was absent.

"So who's room am I going to share?" Kairi asked as she walked around the nearest sectional couch. The redhead was gazing at everything in awe. Ochaco felt a smirk quirk up at her mouth as she watched her guest take in the luxury of their dorms. It brought her back to when they first arrived and the overwhelming feeling that shadowed her as she looked at her friends' rooms.

"Well," croaked Tsuyu as she tapped a finger to her chin, "since Ocha brought you into my life and talked to you the most I think you should bunk with her." Ochaco shot her a dirty look as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hmm yeah that makes sense. Alright, Ocha! You and I are roomies now!" Kairi cheered as she bounced on the balls of her feet. This new attitude is going to be the death of me, Ochaco thought bitterly. Just then the redhead began to cough violently and doubled over. Tsu guided her to the couch and sat her down while Ochaco went into the kitchen to fetch some water.

They had gotten her coughing under control and checked her vitals again. Ochaco did not like that her visor was not picking up any abnormalities. If what Kairi said was true, then this sickness was going to take more than what her equipment could offer. She needed an upgrade.

"Ahem, mmhm, thank you," said Kairi with an apologetic smile, "You two have really been really great. Really thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ochaco said with worried eyes. Tsu took the time to explain the dorm rules and layout to Kairi as Ochaco sat next to her.

"If you ever have to walk on the second floor, steer clear of Midoriya's room. He's right next to Mineta and he's just a creep."

"Huh, so are they both creeps or just this Miner person?" Kairi asked. Ochaco would have thrown a pillow at Kairi if she had not started laughing at the image of Mineta in a miner's helmet.

"No no no," Tsu explained, "Mineta is a creep. Midoriya was just unfortunate enough to have to live right next to him."

"Yeah you don't have to worry about Deku. He's sweet and kind and will be your best friend if you give him the chance," Ochaco added. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said as both girls gave her a sly look.

"Huh, sounds like Sora," muttered Kairi as she exchanged a look with Tsu.

"Who's Sora?" Tsu inquired doing her best to avoid pointing out Uraraka's reddening face.

"He's... he's someone I'm looking for," Kairi explained, "He's brave, strong, kind and sweet. Not to mention cute as a button," she added with a small blush.

"He sounds like he's important to you," Tsu pointed out as Kairi brought her hand to her heart. Kairi gave a solemn nod as she spoke about it further.

"He is. I think he's the most important person to me and I can't wait to find him. There's something I have to tell him. Right after I slap him for being a big dummy," she added with a bit of a grumble.

Tsu and Ochaco looked at each other but did not press the matter. The girls chatted for a bit and eventually made their way to their respective rooms. Kairi smiled as they walked into Ochaco's bare room, the small bed in the corner across from the humble desk-clothes drawer. A small television sat near the entrance with a modest table nearby. A clock, a bulletin board and a poster of constellations were the only thing that were hung on the walls. Ochaco tried to apologize but Kairi stopped her.

"No no, don't worry. This is nice. It feels like a home," she commented. Ochaco smiled at the compliment and laid her luggage at the foot of the bed.

"So you can have the bed while I figure out how to fit the sleeping bag somewhere here," Ochaco stated but Kairi waved her off once again.

"Hey Ocha, this is your room. I can take the sleeping bag. Besides, I've got magic, remember?" Kairi summoned her keyblade once more and pointed it at wood floor. A beam of light shot out of the tip and spread across the floor. Dripping in warm golden light rose a bed frame with four post, no taller than the frame's height, that protruded from the corners of the frame. With a wave of her free hand, Ochaco's bed flew up and the newly conjured bed slid underneath. With her full concentration Kairi used her power to lower the bed onto the four posts. When she was satisfied with her work, the redhead turned to Ochaco and dusted her hands.

"Well what do you think?" she asked. Ochaco was stunned and her arms jutted out from her sides stiffly as she looked on with wide eyes.

"I think I won't ever get used to magic," she answered with a hushed awe. Kairi giggled and made her way to the common area to make some dinner. Ochaco shook herself out of her reverie and followed suit, the growling in her stomach loud enough to snap her out of the trance. When the elevator doors slid open the saw the glint of green hair move quickly into the kitchen area.

"Oh looks like Tsu had the same idea," chirped Kairi. Ochaco thought that hair was a little off to be Tsu but it was just a glimpse.

"Yeah let's go check it out. Hey, Ts-!" The words were strangled in Ochaco's throat as she rounded the corner to find Izuku Midoriya struggling to tie up an apron around himself. He looked up from his frustration and directly into Uraraka's eyes. A soft grin spread across his freckled face and he spread his arms wide to greet her. The apron had not been tied properly and was draped over him like a strange cape that had been placed on inversely.

"Uraraka! Hey how are you?" Izuku asked. Ochaco felt her alarm melt a little as she gazed into his bruised emerald eyes. Wait, bruised?!

"Deku what happened to you?" His left eye had a dark ring of bruised skin around it, various scrapes lined his arms and face, his bottom lip puffy and scabbed. He gave a sheepish laugh as he tried to assuage her worry.

"I kind of got carried away with my training today. Gotta get stronger if I'm ever going to catch up," he explained. When he smiled, she noticed that he winced as his lips parted. Ochaco was not satisfied.

"Nope you are not cooking tonight. Not while you look like that! Sit," she said pointing to a stool near the kitchen island. Uraraka dug around the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a first-aid kit. Izuku tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"Aww, c'mon Uraraka. This isn't really necessary," he whined.

"Ahp! Quiet you. What were you thinking, you big dummy? If you break your bones you won't be able to reach your goals. Then what?" Ochaco scolded. She ignored his puppy dog eyes as she cleaned up his scrapes and busted lip. As she applied pressure to his bleeding lip Ochaco stamped down the thought about how soft the skin was despite being wounded. She failed to notice how red his face had gotten.

"So is this a bad time for dinner or...?" Kairi asked from behind. Ochaco jumped and Midoriya leaned to his right to get a better look. The redhead gave a knowing smile to the two young heroes and walked over to the fridge. She began to rummage and pretend to not see them anymore.

"Uhh, U-Uraraka? W-who is this?" Deku asked as he tried to shake off the fever that had heated up on his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah Deku this is Kairi. She's an exchange student from a small island and she'll be shadowing the class for a moment. Kairi, this is Dek- I mean Izuku Midoriya."

"So which is it? Deku or Izuku?" Kairi asked without looking away from the chest of food before her.

"Uhh hahaha yeah Deku is a nickname that Uraraka here helped me take back. It used to mean, 'useless,' but now it's my code name. You can call me Midoriya, please," he explained as he scratched at his head. Kairi stood up and turned to look at Ochaco with an interested glee.

"Oh did she now. Hmm, that's very interesting. If it's all the same to you, I'll be calling you Deku. It's just easier to say." Ochaco puffed her cheeks out in anger but could not get her piece of mind out before Izuku responded.

"Uh yeah sure that's ok. Really only Kacchan and Uraraka call me that's unless I'm in costume but it's ok," he said as he looked at Uraraka. She felt her indignation ebb as they exchanged a small smile. The memory of their code names being announced was something she felt very proud of. Izuku had taken an insult and turned it around, gave it new meaning and she had been a part of that. The swell of pride she had for him was just as strong for herself. That's what it meant to be a hero: helping people turn bad things around. Kairi gave a satisfied nod and pulled out a small take out box from the fridge. She walked over to the pull drawers and began rummaging for a pair of chopsticks.

"So Kairi," Deku began, "An exchange student huh? Are you training to be a hero too? What's your quirk?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story," she said after finding some utensils, "But lets just say that I'm looking for someone to join my school. So to speak. As for my quirk -"

"Wait hold on, you look familiar," Deku interrupted. Ochaco noticed the wheels in his head turning quickly and she did her best to avert his attention to anything else but he staved her off.

"You... you were there. In Tattoin the other night. You fought against the Heartless."

The air was sucked up in tension as his eyes darkened slightly. Kairi slowed her chewing as she examined Deku, sizing him up with her glance. Ochaco felt paralyzed and gave up on cleaning Deku's wounds. When he stood up she grabbed his wrist. He turned to her and smiled with a small nod. I trust you, she thought, just don't do anything crazy.

He stepped before Kairi slowly dropped to his knees. He doubled over in reverence and spoke from his vulnerable position. Both girls were stunned and silent as they watched him give his thanks as sincerely as he could.

"Thank you for coming to save this world. And for saving the people on Tattoin. Without you, my mom my have been taken to the darkness."

"How do you know so much about how this works?" Kairi asked, setting her food down on the counter nearby. She knelt down and lifted him up from his humbled stated to look him in the eye. His eyes were rather telling but he shook his head.

"I can't tell you how but I'm happy to have you on our side. I've heard a lot about you," was all he said. Kairi gripped her fist tightly and held them to her side. The strange look had returned to her face and Ochaco still could not read it.

"Deku, where did you hear about Kairi?" Ochaco asked, dreading the answer.

"Can't tell you. But, All Might's text makes more sense now. He said, 'It's all been taken care of. And tell Red that I'd like to take her cloud out for a spin if she'd be ok with it.'"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

The kitchen air was thick and none of the burners had even been turned on. A sweltering heat rose up in Ochaco's neck as panic began to set. She watched helplessly as Kairi summoned her keyblade and pointed it at Deku's exposed neck. The two were juxtaposed in expression. The redhead looked on in fierce rage, the skin around her blue eyes scrunched up as she bared her teeth and shook in an attempt to control herself. Deku meanwhile sat back on his legs and looked up at his attacker in mild surprise. Ochaco was sure that his reaction was the one that had thrown her off the most.

"Where? Where did you hear my name and how do you know so much about the Heartless?" Kairi managed to ask through her gritted teeth. The tip of her keyblade began to shake more violently as time ticked by. Deku gently placed a hand on the blade's shaft and pushed away from him as he stood up. He brought himself up to his full height but still had to look up slightly to meet Kairi's eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you," he began with a soft smile, "All Might encountered the Heartless a long time ago and met a keyblade master at that time. He's my mentor and warned me about all of this after I talked to him about what you and Uraraka did the other day."

"Uh huh," Kairi spat out, "And who was this 'master' he supposedly met?" Deku took a breath as he stepped back into the stool that Ochaco had sat him down in earlier. He gazed at his hands and clenched them as he took a moment before answering again.

"All Might said it was a Master Eraqus. He had come to visit this world a very long time ago," he turned to Uraraka with an apologetic shrug, "All Might didn't want anyone to know because it would date him. Least, that's what he told me."

"That's really funny, Deku," Kairi hissed, the venom building up in her mouth spilling out in her words, "Because we talked to All Might and he said that he learned about the Heartless and keyblades from you."

Deku gulped hard as his eyes widened. Before either could make a move, Ochaco stepped in to place herself between the two with her arms spread open. She faced Kairi with a shaky determined face but set her jaw tight as she spoke.

"Look, I trust Deku. If he doesn't want to tell us the truth it's got to be for a good reason. He's so honest that it gets him in trouble sometimes." Kairi flared her nostrils and huffed out as she retorted.

"You don't even believe that, Ocha. I can feel the hurt coming off of you." Ochaco averted her eyes and bit her lip. She felt Deku stand up and jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. He spoke again in a quite tone.

"Uraraka? Is-is that tr-"

"'Course it is, you coward! If she really is your friend, you'd share the truth with her. Now spit it out: where'd you get your information?" Kairi demanded. Izuku stepped away and tried to look his brunette friend but she refused to look at him. Instead she stepped in between he and Kairi again with arms spread out still. Deku twitched slightly as if a sudden thought had struck him and he closed his eyes. After a beat, he nodded to himself and faced Kairi again.

"Do you know a Sora?"

Clank. The harsh sound broke the violent silence that had overtaken them. Kairi had dropped her weapon and it bounced with a tinny sound before disappearing in a show of light. The redhead had raised her hands to her mouth as tears began to pool in her ocean blue eyes. Her body trembled as she fell to her knees. Ochaco took a few steps and draped an arm around her new roommate's shoulders in feeble attempt to comfort her. Deku slowly got back to his knees and sat back on his haunches to look at the weeping keyblade wielder. His face held a knowing smile as his soft green eyes brimmed with their own tears.

"He... he came to me in a dream. He warned me about the Heartless and what was coming. Sora also said he misses you," he added sheepishly. Kairi began to cough more coarsely than she had before as her staccato crying rocked her body to-and-fro. Deku got up in a flash and had a glass of water handy for her in a matter of seconds. He and Ochaco exchanged a worried look as they helped the redhead to her feet and led her to lay down on one of the couches. As the brunette fussed over their sick guest, she noticed Deku tilt his head as if he had heard an unannounced sound. His eyes were focused and he nodded. Ochaco became curious and asked him what was going on.

"What's up, Deku? You hear something?"

"Ah, no. Just thinking. You know, like always," he offered with a quivering grin. Ochaco hid the hurt that burned in her chest. He's lying again, she thought and turned her attention back to Kairi. The redhead had taken to muttering softly as her skin broke out in a cold sweat.

"He's alive... he's alive... I'll find him...Keep your promise, lazy bum..."

After a few minutes they had managed to calm her down and Kairi drifted off into a deep sleep. Ochaco looked on with worry as Deku paced lightly nearby. She watched him as he took his turn to mutter but it was quiet and slow, like a conversation she was not privy to. When she had enough time to gather her thoughts she walked up to him and asked him for an explanation.

"Look Deku, I know you can't tell me much and I trust you but could you clue me in on what is happening? I feel so lost and my head is spinning from everything that's happened." Ochaco gazed up into his emerald eyes in a hopeful wait. His expression grew to an indiscernible look, his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs as his mouth opened slightly.

"Ah Uraraka, I'm so sorry," he began, "Kairi's right: you're my best friend and I should have been honest with you from the beginning. Sora just made me promise not to tell anyone. Besides, he visited me in a dream. That has to sound dishonest but it's the truth, I swear." He pleaded with begging eyes and Ochaco felt her hurt melt a little. She tried to wave off his guilt but he pushed back.

"Really, Deku it's ok-"

"Only its not. I trust you. Completely. How can I expect the same if I'm not honest with you? I'm so sorry, Uraraka. You deserve better and I promise to do that."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he looked at her with a determined gaze. His eyes were set like green diamonds and glinted with an oath. She took a gulp and gave him a nervous confirmation as she spoke. He had not managed to make her feel this strange before but she did not hate it.

"O-ok, Deku. Apology accepted and-and I forgive you. Thank you," she said as she fought the blush that threatened to bright her already illuminated cheeks. She turned back to look at Kairi, once again failing to notice his own red faced state.

"What should we do with her?" Deku asked, coughing lightly to clear his throat. Ochaco came to her senses and crossed her arms in thought. She spoke again when a few moments had passed.

"We should probably take up to my room. She's going to be bunking with me," she answered. They hammered out to they would bring the sleeping warrior to dorm and were standing before Ochaco's room in a matter of minutes. She had decided that she would use her quirk to float her and Deku just had to help guide her on the way there. He had made no objection and even seemed slightly comfortable with handling the floating keyblader. Of course he was pulling on the back of her shirt and looking away so that may have helped.

Ochaco had released her quirk and dropped Kairi lightly on the bottom bunk. Deku promised to help any further way he could but the brunette waved him off. A growl in their stomachs forced them to turn away and march back into the kitchen. Ochaco laughed at her friend when she noticed he had failed to tie the apron correctly up to that point and offered to help him when she decided he had enough teasing. The common area was still devoid of life as they stepped into the kitchen to begin cooking. They worked quickly and managed to whip up some basic rice and yakitori despite their idle chatter. It was a calm moment and Ochaco committed the entire episode to memory. She always appreciated how well they worked together, moving in sync as if psychically linked. It did nothing for the aching in her heart but as she looked at his smile while he gushed over how everything tasted, Ochaco had to admit that she could even withstand that if just to be near him like this. A beat of silence fell over them as they chewed before Deku spoke again.

"Hey, Uraraka?" Izuku opened. She looked up from her plate with a few grains of rice stuck to her full cheeks with a curious glance.

"I, uh, I won't be around much tomorrow but I just wanted to say that it was n-nice to hang out with you. Just the two of u-us. So-so if I don't see you tomorrow then I just want you to know that I lo-look forward to seeing you in class."

Uraraka swallowed her mouthful painfully and began to cough. She did her best to ignore the fire that lit up under her face as she gulped water to soothe her throat. Deku started to sputter and wave his hands frantically. He fell silent when Ochaco held up a finger to him as she downed the last drop of her water. She pounded the flat of her fist against her chest to buy herself more time before speaking again.

"S-sorry," she said in a hoarse voice, "It-it went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh, ok. I was really worried!" Izuku offered. His worried eye only dropped back into a relaxed look when she gave him a big grin.

"No-no worries! I just gotta remember to chew my food, ya know?"

"Ha, ha. Alright." She looked back down to her food as she mulled over his words when something struck her.

"Hey, why won't I see you tomorrow?" Deku grinned this time, wincing as his scabbed lip stretched painfully. Ochaco had a feeling she was not going to like the answer he gave.

"Well I have more training tomorrow. It's super important that I get a handle on my quirk. I hurt you and I don't want that to happen again." Ochaco frowned at him. I knew I wasn't gonna like this, she grumbled to herself.

"Deku," she protested, "Even All Might thinks you're pushing yourself too hard. C'mon, take a day off and hang out with the class. W-we could even hang out alone again if-if you wa-wanted." Her voice faltered as she finished her sentence. She did not know where this boldness had come from, especially considering she had decided to take a break from the boy before her for the sake of her poor heart. She chanced a look at him and was surprised to see that a light dust of pink colored his freckled face but was accompanied by a heartfelt smile.

"Th-thank you, Uraraka but this is just too important," he replied as he intertwined his hands, "I still haven't forgiven myself for getting you hurt or putting you in danger." He looked down at his hands and set his eyes in a dark glare as he spoke up.

"I won't let that happen ever again. You're too important -" he choked before he could finish his sentence as Tsuyu stepped in and greeted the two of them.

"Hey guys. How are you, ribbit? Where's Kairi?" Tsu looked curiously between her two classmates. Their faces were ablaze with rushing blood under their skin and noticed their empty plates. "You eat something that was too spicy?"

"Y-yeah! Ha ha ha! I tr-tried to make so-something that Ka-Kacchan normally eats but it was too hot!" Midoriya answered as his pitch spiked two octaves. Ochaco could only stare at Tsu with a strange look in her eyes as she mentally fought against the quell that had surged up from her heart. Pretending to be satisfied with Izuku's answer, Tsu walked over to the fridge and rummaged for any leftovers that her classmates may have left behind. While she was busy, Deku had taken the empty plates from the kitchen island and deposited them into the dishwasher after scraping them clean. Tsu had joined Ochaco, taking Deku's empty seat. The girls looked on as he worked silently, one curious the other frozen with a wild look. When he finished he brushed his hands off and turned back to face his classmates to give them a hasty farewell.

"W-well I'm o-off to sleep. S-see you Monday!" He took of quickly but not before giving Ochaco a final soft glance. The girls watched as he zipped away and up the stairs to his dorm room. Tsu turned to Ochaco with a blank stare.

"What was that about?"

The next day

True to his word, Deku was nowhere to be seen. Ochaco felt a strangled mix of relief and disappointment as she looked on the crowded common area. Mr. Aizawa had asked her and Kairi earlier in the day to help him introduce the new "exchange student" though he seemed extremely peeved about the situation. His deadpan glare had sent chills down both girls' spines as he explained All Might's plan.

"Kairi, it is imperative that you do not let the other students know what you're doing here. You are strictly an exchange student from the United States. Your quirk is classified and you are not to summon your weapon under any circumstance."

"Uh-uh Mr. Aizawa, was this the background you, All Might and Principal Nezu came up with?" Ochaco managed through her chattering teeth. She had yet to be the object of Eraserhead's ire and she was praying that she would never experience it again. A wicked grin spread across his unshaven face at the mention of the principal.

"Yes, and I'll have you know that Principal Nezu took extra care of All Might for trying to use his influence here at U.A. Suffice it to say, he won't be doing that for a long time."

Ochaco shivered next to Kairi as she recalled the awful gleam in his eyes and distracted herself by looking at her classmates. They had all arrived throughout the day, many grumbling that their work studies had been paused.

"Aww! I mean its nice to be back at school, I guess, but I was really enjoying myself! Stupid invasion..." Mina Ashido grumbled. Her pink face held a pout as she spoke with Hagakure, Yaomomo and Tsuyu. Jiro was speaking to Kaminari, Sato and Sero on the opposite of the corner. Bakugo sat next to Kirishima on a couch as they did their best to ignore Mineta who was flitting around the room trying to get someone's attention. Ojiro, Aoyama, Shoji, Tokoyami and Koda stood huddled behind the couch in mild amusement as they watched their shortest classmate get a boot in the face from a very annoyed Bakugo. Iida and Todoroki stood near the entrance as they exchanged stories from their work studies. The sound had reached its peak before Mr. Aizawa's anger had matched Bakugo's.

"Enough!" Aizawa shouted and the room suddenly became hushed, "You were brought back to U.A. because it is the school's responsibility to keep you safe. The world is currently under an invasion from an unknown species of creatures. Scores of people have been attacked and are currently missing."

The air grew tense as the class muttered about the rumors that had heard. Small black creatures and missing people were just beginning of what they had heard. Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat and the room became silent once again.

"Further, we have an exchange student who will be joining you for a week or two. She will be staying with Uraraka for the time being. Would you care to introduce yourself?" he said as he waved Kairi over. The redhead walked a little nervously from behind Ochaco where she had been doing her best to hide herself before she was introduced. She gave the class a small wave and spoke as they all looked on in wonder.

"Hello, my name is Kairi. I'm from the US," she offered. A beat of stillness followed before the class erupted into a cacophony of questions.

"You're from the US?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your quirk?"

"Would you rather stay in my room?"

"Mineta! Ignore him, please."

Kairi only giggled as their chaos began to grow. The class had encroached around her with Mineta and Kaminari taking the lead. Following closely behind the two perverts were Iida, Jiro and Momo who kept a close watch on them. Only Todoroki and Bakugo watched the scene from a distance, a wary look in both their eyes. Eventually Mr. Aizawa waved off his students so that he could retreat to his office. The class' volume only erupted further when he became absent and Bakugo took lead in their interrogation.

"Oi! Red! Weren't you in Tatooin a few days ago?" he shouted. His teeth were not completely bared but he seemed to growl more than speak. Todoroki stepped forward with a cool look and all eyes were on him suddenly.

"You do look familiar. I think I saw a picture of someone like you in my father's agency," he commented as his even glare bore into Kairi's. More than Bakugo's explosive outburst, she was afraid of this young man's demeanor. Much to her, Ochaco and Tsuyu's relief their class representative began to scold the two for their accusations.

"Gentlemen! That is no way to greet an exchange student! Do you think so little of U.A.'s security that they would allow a fugitive to join us? I expect this from Bakugo but I am sorry to say that I am disappointed in you Todoroki." His arms moved mechanically and swung from his joints in an strange hinged motion. Kairi decided he was either flagging down an airplane or that was just how he emoted. Yaomomo brought herself up to her full height, her long silky black hair cascading behind her giving her an imperial air, and spoke her agreement with Iida.

"Iida is right, you two. She just got here and treating her like a criminal is not how we should act," she berated though her tone turned slightly softer when she looked to Todoroki, "Just give her a chance. You should get to know her before making a judgment."

"I've already heard enough to make my decision: she's a definite ten in my book!" Mineta announced with a wink and a thumbs up. Kaminari mimicked his friend as they stood in front of Kairi.

"She is a thing of bea-"

Whack!

Kairi had lost her focus in her anger and summoned her keyblade in an instant. She had only swung once but managed to hit both idiots upside their heads, leaving them both dazed with lumps forming where she hit. Ochaco began to panic and tried to hide the keyblade with her body but she was shoved aside by Kairi who pointed it at her two unwitting victims.

"I am a person, thank you very much. And I don't need your commentary," she hissed with a look of pure venom. Jiro only gave a small shrug as she apologized to Kairi and picked up Kaminari.

"Sorry about them. They're idiots. The small purple one especially," she spat out as she nudged him with her boot. Mina and Hagakure began to gush over Kairi's weapon but were interrupted by a small blast.

"I fucking knew it! You are that crook from Tattooin!" Bakugo shouted as he crouched slightly and held his hands palm up. His face was pure fury. He and Kairi shared a brief glare when a sudden noise creeped up behind Bakugo. He looked down and he was suddenly wrapped in a thick chord of black energy. Katsuki tried to wiggle out of his new bindings but could not get himself free. A soft voice from in the kitchen, unseen from the shadows of the cooking area.

"Kacchan, no. She's a friend."

Izuku Midoriya stepped out into the fading daylight that had bled into the common area through the enormous windows that were encased in the walls of the building. Ochaco felt a brief smile on her face vanish when she took a closer look at him. His nose was scabbed over at the bridge, both eyes were now dark rings of bruised skin and more scrapes littered his freckled face. His emerald green eyes looked quietly at Bakugo as he stepped closer. It took Ochaco a moment to realize that he was holding the black rope that wound around the blonde's arms and torso.

Deku let the rope go and it slid off Bakugo, disappearing as it fell to the ground. He gave a cheerful smile to his classmates as he walked past the angry blonde. Katsuki, to his credit, could only gape as the young freckled hero stepped away. No sound escaped his mouth which hung ajar.

"I see you've all met Kairi. Hi again!" Deku said. Kairi gave him a weak wave and dismissed her blade. She felt stunned at the overwhelming chaos that Class 1-A brought with them, most especially how they could easily get under skin.

"Hey, Deku. Your classmates are something else," she commented as she shrunk back to Ochaco. Kairi looked at the brunette and felt a new appreciation for her normal behavior. Everyone else was just too much compared to her, including Deku.

"Ha ha, yeah we can be pretty rough," Izuku said with a few of his classmates hurling their protest at him. He looked at Todoroki, Iida and Momo before speaking again.

"Look, I'm going to tell you all some stuff that cannot get out of this class. Not Class 1-B, not the teachers, not your friends, not your families - no one can know about this. Got it?" He waited a moment for them to give him a silent or verbal confirmation before turning back to Bakugo.

"Kacchan, you're right. She's one of the unknown heroes from Tatooin the other day. She's also the one that Uraraka fought with the day after."

"Deku!" Bakugo growled as he took a step forward but stopped as Midoriya held up a hand.

"She also saved my mom the other night. The creatures that she fought off are called the Heartless and Kairi here is an expert on how to beat them. She's here to finish a mission and she is only here because All Might made it possible for her to help."

He shared a brief knowing look with Katsuki. After a beat, the blonde clicked his tongue, stood up to a slight hunch and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was about to leave but Midoriya spoke once again.

"We were called back to U.A. because the Heartless are invading the world, Kacchan. You might want to listen to what she's got to say."

"Don't tell me what to do, Deku!"

"Hey, slug for brains," Kairi called out, pointing her keyblade once again at the blonde, "Take the wax outta your ears. He didn't tell you to do anything! But hey, if you want to lose your heart to the darkness, be my guest." The three of them shared a hard look, fully aware of the eyes that fell on their exchange. Bakugo clicked his tongue once again and looked away from the class, glaring out into space.

"Tch, whatever. Just get this over with, I've got shit to do."

"Bakugo! Language!" Iida reprimanded as he turned to Kairi and bowed deeply, "I apologize for our reactions. Please continue but could you please tell us what is happening?"

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything about these Heartless guys on my work study," chimed in Mina. A few of their classmates nodded in agreement, muttering about how strange the situation was. Deku had opened a can of worms but Kairi felt a certain gratitude towards his boldness. The truth was better than hiding things away.

"Ok, let's go over the basics."

Kairi started into her explanation of the Heartless, hearts, Nobodies, and what she was doing there. She was patient with their questions and managed to somehow convince them all that she was speaking the truth. Todoroki spoke up when Tokoyami voiced his skepticism, surprising the class.

"If Midoriya believes Kairi, then so do I. He might be nosy at times but his judgement's never failed him or us before."

Ochaco had heard this speech before and peeled away from the crowd to look for Izuku. He had looked much worse than the day before and she wanted to make sure he was taking the necessary rest he so desperately needed. She turned the corner into the kitchen but only found Bakugo drinking some water from a large bottle. He gave her a sideways glance before speaking up.

"If you're looking for Deku, Round Face, he's already gone. Dunno where but I wouldn't bother lookin' either."

"Thanks, Bakugo," she offered in dejection as she turned back around. Bakugo spoke again and caught her attention.

"If you do find him, can you make sure that dumbass gets cleaned up? He looks like he started a Fight Club. You might be the only other person he'd listen to when it comes to that shit."

Ochaco turned back quickly to give a retort but only sputtered and gawked at Bakugo who walked away. He had not looked at her again as he disappeared up the stairs to go to his dorm. She sighed and dropped down to sit on a stool near the kitchen island.

"Can I really be that obvious?" she asked herself quietly.

"Only to those who are paying any attention, ribbit." Ochaco looked up to see Tsu entering the kitchen area with a smile on her face. "I got bored of hearing everything twice. Nothing new. Any idea of who this 'golden hearted' person might be?" Ochaco took a moment too long to recover from the shock before she wrapped her arms around her friend. She bit down hard on her lip as she buried her face in Tsu's shoulder.

"So you do know," she whispered. Tsu answered by rubbing the brunette's back gently and repeating her question. When she did not get an answer, Tsu sighed and pulled away.

"Ocha, its really not that big of a deal. We can talk about it later if you want, but you might want to pull it together, ribbit."

"You're right, you're right. Sorry," Ochaco replied as she rubbed her eyes with her fist. She made herself a glass of water and drank half of it before answering Tsuyu's question.

"If I had to choose? I think it'd be All Might, right? He was the number one hero and not just because he was the strongest. He got super popular because he saved people with a smile. He was the reason crime dropped."

"Hmm, but then he mentioned someone else didn't he? He must not be the Heartless' target, ribbit."

Ochaco hummed as she mulled over this fact. The two stewed over any potential heroes or targets when they were joined by the other girls. Kairi had finished her instructions and was pulled away to the kitchen by Mina.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" Ochaco asked tentatively. Whenever Mina was involved in something, things tended to get a bit wild and the look on her face did not indicate otherwise.

"Well we just wanted to get to know Kairi a little better. You know, just us girls," Mina answered with a wide grin. Kairi looked nervous, making Tsu and Ochaco giggle lightly.

"You must not hang out with many girls your age, Kairi," Jiro pointed out as she put her phone away in her pocket.

"Heh, that obvious huh?" Kairi asked. Mina dropped her arm around the redhead's shoulders and tried her best to assure the exchange student.

"Ah relax! We don't bite! Plus we are a ton of fun. Now how do you plan on finding this gold heart?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Izuku Midoriya had seen better days. He hobbled the school halls towards Class 1-A's homeroom with small gimp in his left foot. He could not quite place enough pressure on his ankle from his intense training but he smiled all the same as he shuffled along. His lips was scabbed over in two places, his eyes a deep purple. He had haphazardly patched himself with bandages and wraps around his joints and exposed skin. Overall, he looked and felt awful but nothing could take away from his victorious grin as he recalled his weekend training.

After Sora intruded into his room Deku did his best to control his reaction. At first he felt it would be appropriate to send him flying with a Detroit Smash but the blue eyed keyblade wielder talked him down from the ledge.

"Ok, I know this looks pretty bad -"

"You think?!" shouted Izuku as he clutched at his bedding to cover himself. Sora raised an eyebrow as he sighed.

"First: I'm sorry. Coming in here out of the blue was rude but we need to get you to control you Quirk. And fast. Gaol is on the move and he might be looking for help here," he explained as he gave Midoriya a stern look. Deku looked down in thought. The wheels in his head churned and his eyes grew when comprehension struck him.

"The League of Villains..." he whispered.

"Huh, who?" Sora asked, his mouth twisted in confusion. Midoriya gave him a brief explanation of who they were and what they were which left Sora crossing his arms.

"They're a group of villains that keep recruiting other people to their side. They're using an ideology of hero killer to radicalize the displaced in society. They want to tear down the heroes and remake the world."

"Well. They sound bad," Sora offered as he scratched his head, "But if I were a bad guy, they'd be the first I would try to enlist in my own scheme. That's why we gotta train, Deku." They exchanged a firm nod and Midoriya got up to get ready. Sora stood outside of his door, keeping watch, as Izuku got dressed in his U.A. track uniform. He stepped out with a determined gleam in his eyes and the two started to walk.

"You don't think anyone else is in the building right?" Sora asked tentatively as he walked lightly on the balls of his feet. Deku shook his head.

"No, everyone is out on their work studies this week. I'd be out on my own but All Might ha- Oh crap!" he shouted, his voice raised three octaves. He began to pat himself down as his companion looked on with a mild interest in his sudden frenzy.

"Hey, uh, you ok there, Deku?"

"No no no! I forgot that I have training with All Might today! Ah crap where's my - ah ha! There it is! Let me see if he's upset..." Deku poured over his phone but found no new text messages from his mentor. He burrowed his eyebrows in concern but began to laugh out loud when he noticed the time. The screen blinked with seven-thirty prominently displayed.

"You're scaring me, man. You crackin' up there?" Sora asked as he held his arms up defensively.

"I'm early so we can walk over to where he and I train to get a quick spar in. Sound good?" Deku asked. The brunette only gave him a smirk and they headed off to the train.

All Might had booked Ground Beta all week to help with training Midoriya. He had explained that the majority of Deku's future would involve urban areas and the aspiring hero would need to learn how to fight while minimizing the damage and preventing casualties. The towering buildings loomed over the thick metal fencing that surrounded the training grounds. Sora looked on in awe at the sight, overwhelmed by how prepared the school seemed to be.

"Nothing against Phil's training but this is," he finished with a whistle. Deku shook his head at his new friend and began to do some light stretching to prepare.

"So what do you have in mind for our training?" he inquired as he squat down with an outstretched. Sora turned to look at the young hero, his hands intertwined behind his head. The keyblader thought about it for a moment and gave a brief review.

"Well its like I said: you need to control your quirk and its connected to your heart. So, aside from whatever All Might has you do, I think we need to focus on syncing you up with your mind, heart and body. When you can reach a balance you may have more control."

"Balance huh? That's interesting. I suppose I do get lost in my thoughts a lot and I am emotional. But not like in a bad way. I don't really mind being so emotional. And I really do have to work on strengthening my body. One for All is hard to control as is but with Black Whip thrown in the mix it will only get harder. I wonder how we can synchronize everything. We could try..." Deku was lost in his thoughts before a sharp rap to his head from Sora's keyblade brought him back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined. Sora leaned down to give him a sardonic look, his keyblade slung across his shoulders.

"That's one of the problems, Deku. You're too in your head sometimes! You won't always have the time to think in a fight. We've got to get you to the point where things are almost instinctive for you. Now, hush up, sit down - cross your legs, please, yeah like that but keep your back straight - and close your eyes."

Izuku did as he was told and felt a pull in his stomach. Despite his ten months of training before enrolling in the school, his core muscles were unused to the position he was in now. His limbs were relaxed but he could feel his torso sway on his sit bones. Sora spoke quietly as he sat down in front of Izuku, leading him in a brief meditation.

"Just focus on your breathing. Focus on how the air feels going in your nose. Breathe deep. Good, now hold it for a second - that's right - and let it out slowly from your mouth. Keep this going."

They sat like this for a few moments, silence enveloping them before Izuku's thoughts broke through his calm. They were random and disjointed, images and concepts floating past his mind's eye distractingly. He thought of his homework, of Shigaraki, of eating some food, of Uraraka and Kacchan. He heard Sora's voice and it brought him back to his breath.

"Just focus on your breath. If you have a thought or an image pop into your mind, hold it for a second and let it go. Think of your thoughts a butterflies that pass by. Don't hold on to them but don't try to push them away."

A moment later the thoughts came back but pressed harder on him. They were more focused now and assaulted his calm. Pizza slice, the color in Uraraka's cheeks, clean socks, Kacchan's eyes, sunflowers, butterflies, Ochaco smiling at him and Iida, Iida pinned to the ground by Stain's blade... He growled in frustration but Sora gave him a gentle push once again.

"It's ok. Just let them go. They're just thoughts."

Izuku opened his eyes and found Sora kindly smiling with his own eyes closed. He watched the older boy breathe deeply, his belly expanding slightly, and release his breath. Slightly dejected, Deku attempted to focus on his breath. This time, he held each thought for a second as they came and went back to his breath. He felt slightly calmer as he did so, the frustrating mental blocks not deterring him from focusing on the air circulating through his lungs. He was stopped short several times when Ochaco, Iida, Todoroki and Kacchan popped into his mind but they were mostly pleasant feelings and thoughts. Sora called out to him and he opened his eyes.

"Ok so lets get you back to reality. How do you feel?" the keyblader asked. Deku gave himself a quick scan but felt a little lighter than he had before.

"Airy? Is that weird?"

"Heh, nah. Everyone goes through this differently. Just try to remember that you can't force your mind to be clear. Gently let your thoughts float by and try to be aware of your breath. When you can master that, you can practice being here for the moment." Sora gave him a wide grin, leaving him to mull over the lesson. He watched as his companion stood up and brushed himself off.

"Looks like your teach is here. Just don't think about it too hard, alright? Good luck with your training. I'll be watching," he added ominously before speeding off. Deku leaned forward to stand upright, watching his friend miraculously scale the high fence of Ground Beta. He disappeared over the zenith. Deku smiled as he looked on, turning when his mentor called out to him in a gruff voice.

"Ah young Midoriya," greeted All Might, a grim smile on his gaunt face, "It's good to see you here so early. Again."

"Ha ha, yeah, but I wasn't too early today. Promise!" Deku felt the unconvinced stare of his hero peer past the two long golden strands of hair that dangled past his thin skeletal face. All Might was in his signature golden suit, though it had been tailored to fit his frail body. It not longer hung over his withered shoulders but stood proudly over his body, giving All Might a small gleam of his passed glory. They walked towards the gate in comfortable silence and All Might finally spoke as they wanted for the doors slide open.

"I apologize for missing your training yesterday but I hope you took advantage of it and got some rest?" He looked slightly hopeful but his face fell when his pupil responded.

"Ah well you see... not really? I did some basic stuff but also used One for All to get to Tatooin. My mother was attacked yesterday," he explained. Understand spread across the retired pro's face as he faced forward again.

"Ah well that's not so bad. You need to learn to take it a little easier, young Midoriya. Your body won't grow in strength if you don't give it time to recover."

They walked forward and All Might began to explain what that they would be running similar drills today as they had the days previous. Deku was to subdue two villains with Quirks that had a long range of effect. One was able to cause the earth to break and fly upward like a geyser; the other was able to pull objects close to the user. The only problem was that they were using their power on civilians and buildings, which endangered about one hundred people - or at least in this simulation. The "villains" were merely dummies that had transponders which activated the earthquakes and vacuums. The civilians were similar but they were dispersed through out the area, hiding in the buildings or cars that lay scattered about. Deku had an hour to either locate the villains and stop them or rescue all of the civilians. It had been challenging as the dummies were relocated after every attempt and he had to act quickly. The first couple of attempts he had opted to rescue the civilians but failed when villains had destroyed a few. Today was going to be a fresh attempt. All Might stood by a large clock and placed a hand on the trigger button, ready to activate the scenario.

"Ready?" he asked. With a quick nod, Deku activated his Full Cowling and held it at fifteen percent. He felt the power of One for All surge through him, stretching the sinews and muscles through out his body. He was thankful that he was able to tolerate a higher percentage as that was the only thing keeping above water with his progress. He pushed off and was gone in a flash. A gust of wind flew after him, kicking up dust and debris from the ground. All Might looked on in wonder as Izuku's form became a small speck quickly. He could not help he smile that spread across his face.

He's getting closer every day. I'm so proud, All Might thought to himself.

Deku kicked off a lamp post and ran diagonally up a building to the roof of a nearby store front. A small bead of sweat ran down the side of his face but his breathing was even. He took a moment to self congratulate. I'm not winded like before. Training must be paying off. With a quick scan of the area, he determined that villains were not in that area but the civilians in the cars down below indicated that they may be on the other side of the street. Sure enough, the ground at the intersection cracked and a boulder the size of Endeavor flew up straight into the air. Deku grit his teeth and pushed off the corner of the building. The rock had reached the peak of its parabola and began its descent towards the cars below. He had to act immediately but he was too far away to do anything.

Don't think about it too hard. Be here for the moment.

Sora's words popped into his head and shook off his doubt. He flipped himself mid-air and held his right forearm which was outstretched. His right middle finger was poised to flick and he concentrated on a channeling a tiny portion of his power into the appendage. With a roar, he unleashed the attack and was blown backwards from the wind pressure. Izuku flipped his body a couple of times and grinned. The blast had pushed him close enough to the boulder. He channeled a little more energy into his right leg and reeled it back before swinging it forward. It broke apart and crumbled into harmless dust with an almighty crash. He reveled in his success before flipping around to face the ground. A frown burrowed deeply in his eyes as he fell. Normally he would give himself another Delaware Smash to cushion his fall but today was a new day. Should I give it a shot? he asked himself as he looked around. A flag pole hung off a nearby building a few meters ahead of him and he decided to give his idea a shot.

He concentrated on grappling the empty flag pole and summoned Black whip in his left hand. Deku curled his body together as he reared his left arm. With all of his strength and hope, he whipped the black tendril at the pole. His aim was slightly off but it wrapped around the protruding metal all the same. He felt a sharp tug in his shoulder as his extended arm held on. The momentum from his fall and grapple swung him forward and his body unfurled to stretch openly. Izuku gave a whoop of victory as he kicked forward at the right time to halt his speed. Just feet above the broken ground, Deku let go of the whip and landed on his feet. The black tendril disappeared in a sizzle of dark energy. He skidded to a full stop and he hollered once again, jumping with a fist in the air in triumph!

Ha! Watching Sero use his tape did pay off! he thought to himself. Izuku turned to his right and prepared to take off once again when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Deku! We're in trouble, bud!"

Midoriya turned to see a shadowed form falling quickly towards the ground. It was humanoid with their limbs spread out wide. He did not recognize who it was until he caught sight of the large key in their right hand.

"S-Sora?!" Deku pushed off and met the keyblader in mid-air, motioning for his friend to latch onto his back, "Grab hold! You could really from falling at this height!"

"What are you kidding?" Sora asked seriously. Deku only looked on seriously as the spiky haired youth rolled his eyes. As they fell Deku had a thought occur to him. He concentrated and summoned Black Whip again. He shot out a tendril to a nearby lamp post and swung towards Sora. He grabbed his friend by the midsection and they reached the ground with a rocky landing.

With many grunts and grumbles Deku felt himself pushed off from the lumpy, crumpled form of Sora beneath him. His body felt sore, arms throbbing painfully with pins and needles. Izuku splayed out on the broken ground to soothe his aching limbs and watched his friend get up, shaking his head. Sora shot Midoriya a sharp look before talking animatedly.

"What the heck was - you know what? Not important. All Might's in trouble!" Deku sprang up in an instant. He ignored the persistent pinching in his nerves as he stood erect.

"All Might? What's going on?" Deku asked with command in his tone. He turned to look to his right, the direction from where he had left his mentor. A part of him dreaded the answer that was coming.

"It's the Heartless! They're here and they've got him surrounded. We have to hurry!"

A burst of green electricity preceded a gust of wind that shook the windows of the buildings nearby, the glass panes shuttering in their frames from the shock. The world around Deku became a blur of shadowed alleys and glinting window reflections, passing with a speed that he had not seen before. His bones and muscles felt more strained but he pushed through as he pumped his legs. All for One coursed through his entirety and he vaguely thought that he had reached a new percentage.

As he approached Ground Beta's entrance, the sunlight over took his vision as the buildings opened up to where he first began. A quick look in the blinding illumination showed him a stressed All Might with his fist held up defensively. A ring of large creatures surrounded the retired pro. They had hoofed feet and hands on the end of black limbs. Their bodies were broad and solid, encased in dulled armor. Atop of their heads were helmets that had two engine exhaust, pointing forward like horns. As Deku got closer he watched in fright as they moved synchronistically, doubling over and stamped their right hoofed foot.

"No! Leave him alone!" Deku cried out. Black Whip appeared in both of his hands as he hopped forward into the air. Using all of his strength, Izuku flung both tendrils to the nearest lamppost. Their ends wrapped around the overhanging pole tightly. Satisfied with the tautness of his leashes, Deku pulled harder and felt his body propelled straight ahead. He sped past the rest of the street faster than he would have on foot a found himself flying over Heartless. The creatures did not seem to notice his sudden appearance and he took advantage of this. With another quick whipping motion, he latched a black tendril around the foremost monster. Using it as an anchor Deku pulled himself towards it and flipped mid-air with his right leg extended. The heel of his boot made contact and pushed through the dense metal helm of the Heartless. The creature stumbled to its knees and was suddenly blasted with a burst of wind. As the dust cleared the only thing left in the creatures wake was a rising heart and a smiling Deku.

"Don't worry, All Might," he said as he readied himself to fend off the remaining fiends, "I've got you. You're safe!"

Izuku did not give himself a chance to see his mentor's wide smile as he threw himself into the fight. These Heartless were made tougher than the ones he had faced previously in his dream. They moved quickly but were at a disadvantage due to their mass as they could not change direction quickly. Deku feinted to the left of one that charged at him and he threw a wide left hook into its back. The creature flew off from the wind pressure of his punch, bowling into a line of three that had stood at the ready after his initial attack. Deku hopped forward and rolled on the ground so that he could face the ones behind him before they could get the jump on him.

A sudden buzz in his head vibrated throughout his skull strong enough to make his teeth chatter. He was half tempted to hold his head in pain when he turned to look to his left. A Heartless was towering over him, seemingly appearing out of thin air. It raised its right hoofed hand and ready for a strike. Deku was much quicker and threw half of his strength into a counter attack. When his fist connected, the buzzing in his head became concentrated to the back of his skull. Izuku turned around quickly as the Heartless was sent flying into the others that were just beginning to stand up. Another had begun charging toward him but was blind sighted by a large icy boulder, the spiked crystals jutting out from the large formation piercing the creature's armor. The Heartless burst as the ice dissipated instantly.

"Todoroki?" Deku asked as he turned to the ice's origination. To his slight disappointment Izuku watched as Sora rode the trail of frost that the followed the shard. He had a familiar looking grin, his eyes set in a hardened glare directed at the Heartless. For a moment, Izuku could see Kacchan riding the ice.

"Aw, you only left me one?" Sora asked as he effortlessly hopped up from the ice and flung his keyblade at the sole surviving Heartless. The blade spun forward like a buzz saw and cut through the creature before returning to Sora in a boomerang pendulum. Deku approached his friend as he landed and caught the spinning weapon in mid-air. Before they could begin conversing the booming, victorious sound of All Might's voice sounded from the edge of the battle.

"Young Midoriya!" he cried out. Deku and Sora turned to look at All Might's towering muscle form bulging in his normally form fitted suit. His smile was grew wider as the boys felt fear bloom across their faces. All Might had his hands on his hips and puffed his broad chest in pride. He began to laugh, the sound vibrating deeply in his throat.

"Young Midoriya! That was an impressive display. Where did you learn to control your power like that? And who is your new friend?"

"A-all M-m-Might! A-are you ok?" Izuku asked nervously. Before his mentor could respond, the retired pro began to cough violently. Blood shot out from his mouth and Deku rushed over as All Might reverted to his regular body in a puff of expended energy. All Might did his best to wave off his fussing pupil who jittered around him, a moth flitting about a small flame with worry.

"I'm quite alright, my boy. You arrived just in time before those things could do anything," he assured Deku. The young man's green eyes grew soft and wide as he looked up into his hero's relaxed gaze. A soft cough brought them back to the scene before them. Sora was leaning against his keyblade which he had embedded into the earth. He held a large, bulky device with a case that had a crown at the top. Sora was lazily swiping his thumb up, a dull look in his eyes, and he began to cough again. It was a lung rattling wheeze that took his attention away.

"Hey, Sora, you alright?" Deku asked with the same concern he had given All Might. Sora had managed to get a handle on his rasping and responded with a croak.

"Y-yeah I'm ok. Don't know where that came from..." All Might stepped forward and gave the spiky haired youth a hard look. Sora returned the pro's suspicion with a curious glance of his own, eyes traveling quickly from the elder man's shoes to hair. "You must be All Might?"

"I am. And you're Sora? Thank you for coming to help me but I have to ask what you are doing here on U.A. grounds."Izuku hastily interjected but was shot down quickly by his mentor.

"Ahh, that would be my fault, All Might! You see -"

"Midoriya, do you think I'm a fool?" he reprimanded, "Do you mean to tell me you would blatantly disregard the school's safety policies? Do you really think that I'd believe that you are so reckless with the lives of your peers and friends?" Izuku made a noncommittal noise and downcast his eyes in shame. Sora stepped into the conversation again, crossing his arms.

"I'm actually here because of him. Just not on an invitation," Sora gave with a slight shrug.

"Explain."

Sora began to speak at length as to his mission, who the Heartless and Nobodies were, what was at stake with this invasion. He explained what Gaol was after -or better put, who. Izuku watched nervously as his hero listened intently. All Might stood stoically and silent as he drank in the information that Sora had poured Sora had finished, All Might only asked a single follow up question.

"So you're not from this world are you?" Deku looked at Sora curiously. It had not occurred to him that his new friend was a space traveling alien. Izuku clenched his fist as he readied himself for answer. Sora gave them an even look before grinning widely, hands intertwining behind his head.

"Nope!" Sora answered, caution thrown out the window. Before Midoriya could react Sora continued to speak.

"But that's not to say that the Heartless are strangers. They are born from the darkness in people's hearts, after all. And does it really matter where I'm from? Deku here is in trouble because he has your power. Gaol only brought out the Heartless so he could get to him."

"You know about -?" All Might asked as he turned to look at Izuku.

"Yes but Deku didn't tell me. I can sorta read people's hearts. It's one of my many talents as a keyblade wielder. Now, are you going to help him get stronger or not?"

A deathly cold silence fell on them, thick and heavy like a coroner's tarp. Izuku raised a shaking hand towards his hero and let if fall limply in shame. He had failed to keep his promise to safe keep All for One's secret. Deku bit his lip and listened closely as Sora tried to reassure them away from their fears.

"Guys, look, your secret is safe. Besides, Gaol isn't after Deku's Quirk, he's after his heart. That's what you should be afraid of because All Might," he pointed with concern knitted into his cinched eyebrows, "He would use you to get to Deku." Another beat passed before All Might looked up from his thoughts.

"Very well. You're going to need to explain more to me as we train young Midoriya here." Deku looked up as tears stung at the corners of his eyes. All Might was smiling at him with his thumb hiked up away from his fist. Sora gave him a confident nod and crossed his arms again.

"Great," Sora offered, "Let's get started."

The rest of the weekend had passed in a blur of intense training. Deku found himself bouncing breathlessly between Hero Training drills, weight lifting, cardio, Quirk practice, sparring and meditation. The worst of it was practicing with Black Whip. Now that he had a solid foundation for how to use it, he poured over his notes regarding Hanta's Tape Quirk to look for ways to improve his own technique. With All Might's permission Deku reviewed previously recorded footage from the class and spoke to his teacher at length regarding his classmate's abilities. However, utilizing his knowledge in a sparring match against Sora proved to hinder him. More than once he found himself swinging face first into a nearby wall or smacking himself with his own tendril. They worked late into the night leaving both boys sore and bruised. Sora had used up his strength and could not summon the energy to magically heal them both so they left it to their bodies to recover with rest. The only real breaks in their training occurred when Uraraka had sent him a strange text asking him to set up a meeting with All Might for Saturday morning, or when he met Kairi on Saturday evening, and prevented Kacchan from attacking on Sunday afternoon. By the time curfew had arrived on Sunday, his body felt as though he had broken his bones all over again at the Sports Festival.

Izuku was proud of the progress he made with Sora and All Might. They had even helped him develop the initial sketch for a new support item that he would request later. It felt good to feel like he had made headway into his goal and he reminded himself of that as he limped through the threshold of Class 1-A's homeroom, the collective gasp of his classmates greeting him. Izuku gently set himself down at his desk and prepared for a new week of classes.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Monday's always came too soon for Ochaco's liking and with a very full weekend, rest had not come easy for her. Her classmates had become quite taken with their new guest. The boys had kept a safe distance but were curious all the same. The girls in the class had gushed over Kairi, however. They had invaded Ochaco's room, crowding around her barren room with, and peppered the ginger with tons of questions. When curfew came around Ochaco had shooed her friends away with poorly disguised relief. The two girls had a hard time falling asleep. Too much had passed between them and there was an unspoken tension lingering from their previous encounters. Eventually their exhaustion swept them from waking and Ochaco found her self awake all too early for her own liking.

Light, intrusive and beckoning, slipped past her eyelids and Ochaco opened her eyes. She sat up and turned to her desk where Kairi was working next the desk lamp. The girl was scribbling away furiously on a large pad of papers, concentration etched into her ocean blue eyes. Uraraka rubbed her eyes as she spoke to her guest with sleep still thick in her voice.

"K-kairi? Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, good morning, Ocha," Kairi said brightly. She was still in her sleeping clothes, a loose tank top and a slim pair of black shorts. Her hair was slightly matted to the back of her head and there were rings around her eyes. Kairi put away her notes and pencil in her bag as she spoke again.

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh, well ok I guess. Wha time is it?" Kairi picked up her large gummi phone and told her it was six thirty in the morning.

"Ugh... Kai! It's too early," the gravity user whined as she flopped back on her bed and hid under the comforter. She heard Kairi give a small giggle and a click as the light was turned off. There was more rustling and moving about before the door was cracked open, letting in the light from the hallway in.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for the day. I'll get you before it gets too late, alright?" Kairi asked and was answered by a snort from Ochaco. The student was left in the dark, tossing about in a vain attempt to retrieve the sleep she had been robbed of. When it became painfully clear that she would not be getting any more rest Uraraka threw off her covers and jumped down to the floor. She grumbled as she gathered up her things and headed of to the showers.

There were a few people in the common area lounging about, some in their uniforms and others still in their sleep ware. Iida looked prim and proper as always, his uniform blazer hanging crisp on his shoulders. Todoroki was wrapping up his tie as he spoke with Iida and greeted Ochaco as she walked. She returned the favor with a hazy wave, noticing that Tokoyami, Tsu and Aoyama were in various states of wakefulness on the couch.

"Ah, Uraraka! It is heartwarming to see you up so early. Are you hoping to get a head start on your studies or perhaps get in a nutritious meal to fuel your day?" Iida stood tall and proud, oblivious to the deadpanned glares his peers gave him from behind. Ochaco mumbled something about getting breakfast after a quick shower and shuffled off.

Twenty minutes or so later, Uraraka stumbled out of the ladies' shower room with Kairi. While she may have had her own U.A. uniform, her new roommate was forced to wear an unfamiliar uniform. Her blouse was white that exposed her arms. Below her top was a blue flannel skirt that reached her mid thighs. She had on knee high black socks and a pair of matching loafers. Around her neck was a matching blue tie patterned like her skirt. Ochaco tugged at the ends of her blazer as she watched Kairi walk into the dining area. She felt a little small and frump next to the older girl who's uniform seemed to hug her body. It had not helped when Denk, Mineta, Sero and Sato all gathered around the exchange student, the sleep that had been in their eyes completely forgotten. Uraraka stepped around and sat at the kitchen island as she did her best to ponder what she would eat rather than how she was suddenly very aware of the skin on her tummy.

"Uraraka did you hear? What would you like for breakfast?"boomed a voice through the gloom of her thoughts. Ochaco looked up to find Iida standing on the other side of the island, a box of cereal in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Oh uh, I'm not too hungry so don't worry about it," she gave as she did her best to smile at Iida's offer. True to his nature he persisted in several attempts to feed her before shooing the the boys that surrounded Kairi. Ochaco looked to see Kairi give the class rep a grateful smile. He bowed deeply and apologized before turning back to aid Uraraka. She noticed, with a quiet smile, that a light pink bloom on Iida's cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat, Uraraka?" he asked with a hint of concern in his tone. She gave his fading blush a fleeting glance and asked for some eggs. He smiled brightly and got to work on cooking, speaking to the two girls nearby as he did so.

"I want to apologize, Kairi," Iida began as he cracked eggs into a hot skillet, "Many of our fellow classmates are not like that. Usually it is just Kaminari and Mineta but I have feeling they attempting to turn the entire class into delinquents."

"Ha ha, its really no problem," Kairi answered, "Plus, with guys like you and Deku, I'm sure they won't make the whole class turn."

"Thank you, Kairi, that is very kind. I feel that it is a hero's utmost responsibility to respect other's dignity and autonomy, even when performing their duties." Iida felt satisfied with his eggs and plated a few next to some toast. Todoroki had walked in just as the class rep was presenting Ochaco with her eggs.

"Really wish someone would tell Midoriya that," he said pointedly. He sat next Ochaco and drank his water quietly.

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought he was one of the good ones? Ocha, back me up," Kairi asked, confusion raising her eyebrows into hiding behind her bangs. Ochaco was mid-way through eating a piece of toast when Momo walked in and spoke.

"Well, when Todoroki and Midoriya faced off in the Sports Festival this summer, he stuck his nose where it didn't really belong. It was to your benefit, though, Todoroki," Yaomomo offered. The boy looked at the vice rep with a smile but said nothing. Ochaco swilled some water to clear her teeth and spoke after.

"He is one of the good ones. I'd almost say the best, but he does like to be a little nosy."

"I believe you mean, 'helpful.' Midoriya feels the weight of responsibility to help others at all times. I find it to be his most endearing quality," Iida retorted. He joined his classmates at the kitchen island and began to eat his own plate of eggs. Tsu walked and sat next to Kairi, sleep still pulling at her eyelids.

"Midoriya's too good for his own good," she croaked, "Momo could you please get me a bowl of cereal?" Ochaco shook her head and laughed at her friends as they moved on to newer subjects. Ochaco was clearing up her plate as she remembered a question from earlier.

"Oh, Kairi, what were you working on so early this morning?" The ginger keyblade wielder looked up from her own bowl of cereal, a deep red blush blossoming from her face to neck.

"Ah well, you know how Deku mentioned Sora yesterday?" she asked, Ochaco nodding in recollection, "Well he's... Like I said, he's extremely special to me. So I write letters to him. It's my way of talking to him when he's not here."

"Oh, Kairi, that's very sweet," Momo commented with a wistful look in her eyes. Iida and Todoroki were pondering this thought as they looked into their cups of coffee with smiles. Kairi laughed off her discomfort, standing to take her finished bowl to the dishwasher. Another half hour passed as they talked idly and more of their classmates filed in. Mina and Toru had walked by freshly showered and in their school uniforms, gushing over Kairi's outfit. Jiro was talking with Kaminari and Kirishima, waiting for Bakugo to sulk out from the boy's showers. Ochaco watched as they all came and went but felt a nagging tug in the back of her mind.

Where is Deku? She kept looking for him but could not see any green curly hair amidst the sea of students that began their march to their homeroom. With a slight dejection, Ochaco went up stairs to get her backpack and start her schooling. When she returned, the common area had been cleared out. The only ones waiting for here were Tsu, Kairi, and Momo.

"The others went ahead without us," Tsu explained and they walked into the morning. The sky was dark and cloudy, anger roiling in the thick tufts that pockmarked the world above. Their short five minute walk was punctured with strong gusts of wind which bit at their exposed skin. Ochaco was thankful to reach her desk and shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands to try warming them back up.

"Ugh, that weather is awful! Thank goodness we don't have to go outside today," she said through her chattering teeth. The majority of the class had sat down and were idly chatting with one another. Kairi walked up to Uraraka with a questioning look.

"Hey, Ocha? Where am I supposed to sit?" Ochaco looked at the empty seat behind Bakugo and quickly shook off the thought that had crossed her mind. Uraraka stepped aside and offered her own desk which Kairi tried to fight off. Ochaco was not having it.

"Nope you're our guest and I brought you into U.A. The least I could do is let you use my desk. I'll be fine, honest."

"Are you sure," Kairi asked hesitantly. She looked uncertain but was pushed into the seat by Ochaco's hidden strength.

"Of course I'm sur-"

A collective gasp brought them out of their conversation. It had vacuumed the light air that everyone had been breathing to replace it with a dead stillness that no one dared to break. Izuku Midoriya walked into the room looking as if he had been trampled by a herd of stampeding minivans. He had managed to find new places to leave scrapes and gashes on his face, both eyes looked like they had mascara smeared all around them and the bridge of his nose was swollen where it was cut. His gait was awkward as he hobbled forward on his right foot, the other dragging behind him slightly. For reasons only known to him a smile cut across his busted lips. He greeted everyone with a small wave before bending over in his seat to get his notebook and pen ready, wincing at the movement. Ochaco marched behind her desk neighbors and straight to Izuku who looked up with a soft gleam in his green eyes.

"Oh hey, Ura-"

"Don't give me that! What did I tell you, dummy?!" she chided as she pulled him up from his desk by the arm, "You need to go see Recovery Girl, now!"

"Ah-ah Ur-Uraraka! I-I'm f-fine, ho-honest," he sputtered. Ochaco looked at him as he resisted and saw his face was beet red. She only got angrier and fought harder to get him to stand.

"And you have a fever?! You broccoli head, I outta have Bakugo kick your butt for all of this!"

"Huh?! What the hell did you say, Pink Cheeks?"

"Ocha," cooed a soft voice next to her. Ochaco stopped pulling and looked to see Kairi standing with a hand on her shoulder. The redhead looked tenderly at her and spoke quietly. "I can help."

Ochaco nodded and stepped away. The class looked on in awe as Kairi summoned her keyblade. She gave her wrist a quick jerk, twisting the weapon. A warm green light engulfed Deku. It ebbed brightly and blurred his features for a moment. When it had faded Izuku looked as good as new. He stood up slowly to test his body with a few twist and a hop on his left foot. A brilliant smile illuminated his freckled face and Ochaco felt her breath hitch in her throat. Izuku turned with excitement to Kairi who did her best to humbly accept his pouring appraisals.

"That-that's amazing! You can heal people? What a gift. Thank you so much, Kairi!" The class also erupted in cheers and questions but were cut short when the class room door was slammed shut. Everyone hushed and turned back to face forward to the ominous glare of Mr. Aizawa. His bloodshot eyes bore into Ochaco, Deku and Kairi who were left standing in his sudden entrance. They shuffled back to their seats wordlessly and waited for him to speak.

"I don't really care or what to know what happened. Just make sure you are never that loud ever again, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Very well then," he continued as he shuffled some papers at the podium, "As you all know, we have an exchange student in our class. She will not be here forever so don't get attached. Second, your classes have all been cancelled this week."

"No way!"

"A whole week off?!"

"I must be dreaming."

Aizawa's eyes twitched as he watched the carefully curated order he had cultivated dissolve into utter chaos. It was not until Iida and Yaomomo stood up and berated their peers for acting so childishly did they calm down. He took a moment to glare at them a little more before finishing his explanation.

"Your classes are cancelled because we are under a full scale invasion. At this point, thousands of people are missing - heroes and civilians alike. The government and police believe this is because of those creatures. Only licensed students are permitted to go out to the field. Those of you who have work studies nearby will report out today and take shifts patrolling. If you had work study abroad, you will be assigned to supervised detail that will also patrol. You will be instructed where and when you need to be. Lastly, we have an impromptu assembly for each class in Gym Theta. You are to go there immediately after homeroom, suit up afterwards and go to the Development Studio where you receive an upgrade to your costumes as well as your patrol assignment details. Any questions?"

"Uh Mr. Aizawa, sir?" Kairi asked with a tentative hand in the air, "What should I do?"

"Did I stutter?" was all he answered, "Dismissed."

There was a burst of sound and movement as the class collected their things and costume cases. Bakugo pushed his way through the crowd with disgust on his face. Todoroki quietly walked out. Ochaco caught up with Iida and Kairi in the door way when they heard Mr. Aizawa call out one last time.

"Midoriya, a word."

"You guys head off without me, ok?" Ochaco whispered, "I have to use the bathroom really quick. And save me a good spot, Iida!"

Her friends exchanged a confused look but began to chat as they walked away. Ochaco noticed that Iida could not take his eyes off of Kairi. Perfect. Ochaco walked just past the open door way and backed up to the wall. Aizawa began to speak, his tone grating.

"I see you had a visit to Recovery Girl," he opened up with. Deku attempted a response but was cut off. "Doesn't matter. You're not going out into the field, despite being licensed."

"Bu-but, Mr. Aizawa! Why not? I could be really useful out there," Izuku pleaded, desperation in his voice.

"I was told you showed up looking like hell yesterday after I had left which means you have been doing who knows what but I cannot have you out there risking the lives of your fellow students if you can't control your quirk or the damage you create. Do you understand?" Silence followed and Ochaco heard a small growl escape their teacher's throat.

"I asked you a question, Midoriya. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," was all Deku muttered. Ochaco's hand wound its way to her mouth. The hurt in his voice clenched her heart and she felt so pained for her friend.

"One more thing, Midoriya: This Friday there will be a few school buses of children coming into to look at a new support item that U.A. was recently gifted. You, Bakugo and Todoroki are to greet them with Shinsou and give them a tour of the school including the dorms. You may remember one of the young students coming to visit. He will be coming with Pixie-Bob and Mandalay. Now get out of my sight."

Ochaco stiffened as she scooted as quiet as possible to her right. Deku walked out of the classroom with a downcast and bitter look in his eyes. His jaw was clenched tightly and his head was hunched. He had not noticed that Ochaco was there. Carefully, she stepped on the tips of her shoes and right next to Deku. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Izuku looked up in surprise but his wide eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at him.

"Deku... I'm so sorry," was all she said. Before either of them could think or protest, they had wrapped their arms around each other. She had to raise her self a little to nestle her forehead into his shoulder. Deku's body shuddered as he fought the sobs that wracked him. He muttered apologies quietly, repeatedly and Ochaco rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. With a little less self awareness, she began to run her hand through his green curly hair, the light airy touch of his follicles comforting under her palm. He squeezed her a little closer and continued to apologize.

"Shh, Deku, shh. You have nothing to apologize for. I know how much this meant to you but you'll be the best hero out there no matter what," she said as she continued to comfort him. He hiccuped a little and raised his head, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

"N-not if you beat me to it first but you'd have earned it."

They pulled away to look at each other. Ochaco had a understanding smile to match Izuku's sweet look. It took a minute before they could recognize how close they were. Ochaco felt fire spread across her face as they both jumped back from each other, speaking hushed thanks to the other in squeaks and cracked voices.

"I-I gu-guess we sh-should head out to the gym right?" Deku stammered as he looked everywhere but her. Ochaco did not mind as she had hidden her face in her hands.

"Y-y-yeah, le-let's go."

They walked in silence, their movements stiff and mechanical. Ochaco screamed in her mind the whole time they walked towards the gymnasium. She berated herself for being so forward and inappropriate but a small voice pushed back. For a strange reason, it sounded like Kairi.

Why did I just hug Deku? That was so not ok! He must think I'm some weirdo!

He was in need of comfort from a friend. Nothing wrong with that. I'm sure he'd do the same for us.

But we can't know that for sure! Pulse we made a promise to set this crap aside.

Well we can know that for sure. He's right there, just ask him.

She chanced a look at Deku who stared resolutely off into the distance, his face still flushed with embarrassment. Ochaco sighed at the sight of his discomfort and decided to apologize for her inappropriate touch. She knew how he felt when Hatsume or Melissa had touched him without permission.

"H-hey Deku? I'm-I'm sorry about that. You know, earlier. The hug."

"H-huh?" he asked, swiveling his head to meet her eyes. A look of confusion broke through the embarrassment and he spoke up again.

"Y-you don't h-have to apologize, Ochaco. You're my best friend and I'm really glad you were there to see me after talking with Mr. Aizawa. Plus, better you than Kacchan, right?"

Uraraka stared as she vainly fought the blush that had spread across her face again. He had used her first name and appreciated her comfort. If it were not for the internal screaming in her mind she would have had a lot to process. He turned to look forward and spoke thoughtfully as they reached the gym.

"I really am lucky to have you in my life. You're so great and supportive. I just wish I could give you the same."

Ochaco had forgotten how to breathe as they walked through the open doors of the gymnasium. It was built much like a renovated hanger. Wide doors that gaped open to engulf those unwitting enough to enter. Arched steel beams hung close to the roof of the concave ceiling and wide windows allowed in what little light was available from outside. The ground was plain concrete but the area was spacious enough to house a few buses and tactically built SUVs. Class 1-A and B stood mingling together, gathered by a small cleared area in front of an enormous draped object. The shape was odd and misshapen giving no clue as to what lay underneath. It towered over the class by several feet and spanned the width of on of the nearby buses. Deku smiled a little as he nodded to where Iida was waving vigorously towards the latecomers.

"C'mon we're late," whispered Deku as nudged her playfully with an elbow. Ochaco shook off her stupor and walked forward. She greeted the members of Class 1-B as they fell in with the rest of their classmates. Uraraka caught up to Deku who was speaking quietly with Iida as Todoroki stood off to the side listening. Tsu, Momo, Mina and Kairi surrounded her flanks with varying looks of confusion or concern sprinkled on their faces.

"You ok, 'Chaco? Ribbit," Tsu asked as she laid a hand on Uraraka's shoulder. She only shook her head vigorously and spoke in a whisper.

"I am but I'm not. Let's talk later, ok?" The other girls nodded in agreement and turned their attention their teachers who had taken station in front of the hidden object. All Might, Midnight, Vlad King, Present Mic and Eraserhead stood side by side with proud expressions as Principle Nezu took his place before the instructors. Kairi tugged on Ochaco's sleeve with a questioning expression.

"Not to be too rude but is he a mouse or a bear?" she asked. Ochaco only shrugged and gave her ginger friend a uncertain smile. She breathed as she turned her attention back to the squat creature wearing a business suit. It was nice to focus on something other than the thumping and fluttering of her heart against her sternum.

"Good morning students!" Nezu began with wide arms in welcome, "I am sure your homeroom teachers have spoken to you at length about what is expected of those who are currently licensed. It is a dangerous task that is being asked of you and we wanted to assure you that you will be under the most careful supervision. Follow your teachers' instructions and you will come to no harm."

"Now because we will need to begin sending you out in patrol units, we will need something besides a bus to get you to where you need to be. Especially if the terrain is uneven or typically unapproachable by regular means."

A murmur stirred among the crowd of youth as they began to speculate. Ochaco looked over to Deku who was not muttering in typical fashion but was staring intently at the object. She watched as his hand shot above his head, body stiff as he waited patiently to be called upon. The noise died down as all eyes fell on the small boy's sudden burst of confidence.

"Yes, Midoriya?" asked the principal. Aizawa and All Might kept their eyes on Deku as he mustered his words together.

"Principal Nezu, will students be instructed in how to pilot the air transport?"

Gasp and confused noises erupted but were quickly silenced by Eraser's deep glare. The teachers turned their attention solely to Izuku. Only Nezu questioned him, however.

"How did you know?" Curiosity was smattered in his voice but he kept his eyes close on the aspiring pro. Ochaco watched as Deku's confidence wavered slightly as he began to explain his deductions.

"Well, the thing behind you is quite large and I noticed that at the top, the tarp drapes at a slope. That indicates wings that fold up. It's also long as a bus but has a peak at the tail end with two rounded off ends on either side of the tail. Not to mention how you just described it. Is it similar to a design that was being worked on at I-Island?"

All Might began to grin widely and Ochaco could not help but follow suit. Deku was quite observant and it had served them all well. Nezu began to chuckle as he turned back to look at the instructors.

"Well done, Midoriya. This is in fact an air transport and your observations are spot on. But how on earth did you know it was from I-Island?"

"Oh that would be my fault!" called out a soft voice from around the corner of the covered transport. A tall blonde girl with glasses, dressed smartly in a vest over a cutoff button up shirt and grey capris pants, walked out from the shadows. Her blue eyes sparkled as she waved at them all and Ochaco felt a small pit in her stomach when she spoke again.

"Hey, Izuku! Long time no see!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

A smile flashed across his face as Melissa Shield walked out into the light. Izuku's mind flashed back to a chain of emails they had recently exchanged. She had mentioned a big surprise the the scientist of I-Island had been working on for U.A. and she was a part of the development team. He had been really excited at the prospect of possibly seeing his American friend once more but he did not raise his hopes. She looked well and not at all as exhausted as she had described herself in their conversations. Of course they had been working around the clock on the project which left her very little room to sleep or rest. Midoriya understood why she would have felt that way but as she approached Principal Nezu the thought occurred to him that maybe he was not the only person around who worked too hard sometimes.

"Hello Class-1 A and B! I am Melissa Shield, a current third year student of I-Island Academy. I was asked to not only work on this project as a gift to your school but to present it to you all. Thank you for hosting me and for being the future hope we all need in these hard times."

Melissa's voice rang out like a bell in Izuku's ears and he rocked on the balls of his feet in anticipation. She had divulged some information here or there regarding her new secret project and it had come to fruition at last, standing before the hero classes.

"I present to you," she continued, tugging at the tarp, "The ARS Transport!"

The covering fell after a few attempts to pull it down and revealed a large air transport the likes of which Izuku could have only dreamed of. The cockpit angled down towards the ground, a beak on a large bird with its wings ready to beat in take off. The window shielding was wide and covered half of the cockpit. The interior was exposed, showcasing three seats - one in the front and two behind - that were surrounded by monitors, lights and headsets. Peeking out from underneath the nose of the cockpit were two elongated muzzles that were mounted on swivel connectors.

The body of the transport expanded a few feet above and away from the cockpits edges and tapered off into a blocky body. The wings were hinged on the edge of the body, clearing the entrances to the transport. They were massive and could have expanded the length of the hanger, folded up with a propelling engine in the middle of the wing and the tips folded inward towards the ARS. Two wings peaked out at a forty five degree angle on the edge of the tip, following up two rotund engines that were attached to the protruding tail. The entire thing was covered in seamless matte black metal, gleaming where the light hit it but otherwise dulled by its lack of color. On the side doors of the cabin were U.A.'s logo, professionally painted in stark white.

Midoriya turned around to look at his classmates reactions. They stood in various states of awe and wonder, slowly approaching the vehicle with encouragement from their teachers. He did a double take towards Ochaco who looked less than impressed but rather like she had been preoccupied. A soft backhanded slap on his upper arm caught his attention and he noticed Todoroki trying to get his attention.

"Don't you want to take a closer look at the ARS, Midoriya?" he asked cooly. The half-and-half user's eyes were curious but did their best to hide it. Iida stood nearby, chopping his arms through the air in his enthusiasm as he followed up.

"Yes or at the very least greet young Ms. Shield! Aren't you two quite close?"

"I uh haha I don't know about that, Iida," Izuku said. He tried to laugh off the embarrassment as he shooed his friends away. "I'll go say hi in a second. Just gotta take care of something."

"Ok, whatever you say," Todoroki replied but the curiosity in his eyes growing by the second. Izuku watched as they fell in line with their classmates who were gawking at the machine before turning heel and making a beeline for Uraraka. She was upset and he needed to be there for. It was the least he owed her.

"Hey Uraraka, you ok?" he asked as he approached. Tsu, Kairi and Momo surrounded her and they all looked up from their conversation when they heard his voice. With a quick exchange the other three left him with Ochaco. Tsu and Kairi gave him an even look as they passed but shrugged it off.

"Hey Deku," was all she replied with after a moment. Concern wrinkled around his eyes as he took in her appearance. She looked depressed. Her gaze would not meet his and she looked a little paler than normal. He was at a loss for words and could only repeat his question.

"I'm fine, honest, Deku. Just feeling a little under the weather." She gave him a smile that could not reach her eyes and he was left unconvinced.

"You sure? Did Kaminari make your eggs again? I told him he needs to cook them longer."

"No, no really I'm ok. Go say hi to Melissa for me. I'll catch you later." She turned to leave and Izuku had the sudden urge to take hold of her arm. He did not want to her to miss out. Rather than breaching her personal space, he went for an emotional appeal.

"Melissa would be really happy to see you to, though. You were there with us all on I-Island. She and I talk about you all the time."

Ochaco stopped mid-step and let out a shuttering sigh. Her hair bobbed, a chandelier of chocolate brown hair hovering above her shoulders. Izuku watched as she spun around with a strange look on her face. He felt apprehensive as she stepped up to him.

"All the time huh? Well, lets go say hi then," she said through gritted teeth set in a morose grin. He gave her space as they walked towards Melissa, his hands raised defensively as if she were on fire or could explode at any moment. Her steps were more stomps but his observations all melted away as All Might's tired voice reached their ears.

"And how is your father doing, Melissa?"

"Oh he's doing much better Uncle Might! His wounds are clearing up and should be at one hundred percent in no time. His colleagues were very understanding about what happened - especially after you were forced to retire."

"I'm glad to hear he's going to be ok," Izuku interjected. He gave a small wave to his hero and friend when they perked their ears toward the sound of his voice. Melissa grinned widely as he and Uraraka approached. She stepped forward and grabbed him in a large hug.

"Izuku! It's really good to see you again!" Midoriya's body stiffened and he felt his face come ablaze with embarrassment. His arms flailed in quick, jerking motions as he tried to step away from the hug.

"H-hey, Melissa," he said as he caught Ochaco's eye, "Yo-you re-remember Ochaco right?" Melissa pulled away quickly and turned her affections towards an unsuspecting Uraraka. The blonde now had his brunette friend in a tight hug which was reciprocated cautiously. He took advantage of the girls' distraction to double over and catch his breath.

"You really need to work on your people skills, young Midoriya," All Might said with amusement. Izuku looked up from his knees to give his mentor a hapless look of desperation when he felt his hands being pulled.

"C'mon, 'Zuku! I want to show you and Ochaco all the neat stuff this bird can do!" With that Melissa pulled the two younger teens with her and gave them a personal tour of the ARS.

When they were finished, Izuku did not know what hurt worse: his pride or his wrist. Melissa tugged with a vice grip and he judged that Ochaco had experienced the same thing from how she was gingerly rubbing her hand. He gave her a brief smile which she returned in full, this time the corners of her mouth pushed against her eye sockets. Izuku felt relief as they walked down the halls of the school building towards the Development Studio. Melissa had followed in tow and was speaking adamantly with Iida and Momo about their costumes. Tsu, Kairi and Todoroki took up the rear, taking in their friends' enthusiasm with chuckles on their faces. As they rounded a corner, Ochaco began to speculate on what upgrades the school required before they head out. A small pang shot through Midoriya as he jumped in with his thoughts.

"Ah well considering that you'll be in teams maybe comm links placed in your helmets. It'll make coordinating with one another really easy," he said. Tsu jumped in with a shake of her head.

"Well, me and Ocha already have those, ribbit."

"Yeah, Deku, we got those when we joined up with Ryukyu," Ochaco added. Melissa asked what upgrades they would like to see and they all began to give suggestions.

"Well, personally I'd like some armor that would make running easier for me."

"If my costume could help me regulate my temperature that would be nice, ribbit."

"I could use some guide drones that shot out nets! Pew pew pew!"

"Hahaha, Ochaco, that actually sounds really cool," Izuku gave as he laughed at Uraraka mimicking shooting invisible projectiles from her clenched hand. His friend stopped dead and he only noticed when Melissa asked him what he would want.

"Well what about you, Izuku? I'm sure something to help with your Quirk's power right?"

"Ah well..." he said as he eyed his friends' stunned looks from his periphery, "I actually came up with a design for a wrist mounted item. My Quirk kind of developed these black tentacle things that I can use to wrap around things."

Ochaco shook her head and brightened up with extra bravado. Izuku smiled with relief as she returned to normal but was very aware that Todoroki and Kairi were keeping an eye on him very closely.

"Yeah, Melissa! You should have seen him yesterday. He wrapped up Bakugo in them like an expert when he tried to attack Kairi."

"Thanks for that by the way," the redhead gave, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, "Didn't think he would be so bold but if he ever wants to go a few rounds I wouldn't say no. I could vent out some stress on him."

"Ha ha, yeah Kacchan can be like that but he really isn't that bad," Midoriya offered as they rounded a final corner and found themselves standing before the large metal door of the Studio. He gulped as he thought back to his past encounters, caution quivering in his hand as he raised it to open the riveted door. Please don't explode, was all he thought as he slid the door with some effort. The development room was empty save for the piles of in-progress, finished or discarded support items that littered the desk. Melissa pushed past him with a slight gasp as she took a closer look at some of the items that were displayed. Izuku furrowed his brow as he glanced around the room. Where was everyone?

"So that design, Izuku, is it something new? Last time you emailed me you had an idea for a helmet to go with your costume," Melissa spoke after a small stretch of waiting. The others perked up upon hearing this, identical skepticism splattered across their eyes.

"Iunno, Deku. I kinda like the mask better to be honest," Ochaco commented, "It's nice to see a hero's face you know?"

"Mmm, I understand what you mean but that's something to think about down the line. I'm hoping to be able to pressurize my Quirk for a quick shot. Something small that would allow me to reach farther without having to throw my arm out."

"Huh," Melissa hummed curiously, "Can you show me what you mean?"

"Yeah sure thi-"

Slam! All eyes turned to the entrance where a scrawny man stood, his torso exposed while his head was encased in a large yellow-orange helmet with two openings on the side and jagged, staggered blocky teeth. On his hand were large gloves that were capped with blunted red casings. The overall affect made him appear as a very strange mechanical dinosaur. Behind him stood a petite young lady in a dark gray tank top, a pair of brass googles holding in her full set of pink dreadlocks. A growl escaped Power Loader as he berated Mei Hatsume who looked on with an unflappable smile.

"How many times?! How many, Hatsume? I've told you time and again to lock this door!"

"Oh I know, sir," she said as she stepped forward without a care and swinging a few suitcases in her hands, "But I wanted to test a new baby of mine! I wanted to see if I could improve the school's security measures by first imitating them."

"And how do you think that turned out?" he asked pointedly as he indicated to the group of youths that stood around watching them. Mei hastily placed the suitcases on the front desk and caught sight of Izuku. She began to smile more widely and greeted them all.

"Oh hey Midoriya! How are you and everyone else?" she asked before answering her teacher, "Honestly, sir, a good old fashioned lock seems to work better than our defensive systems."

Power Loader only shook his head and sighed as he walked towards the desk. While he busied himself with the surface's contents, Mei zipped over to Midoriya. She was painfully close and Izuku felt heat begin to rise up in his face. You'd think I'd get used to this, he thought to himself as she poked him sharply with her index finger.

"So are you here for the upgrade? These babies were specially made by yours truly! With a little help from the rest of the department of course."

"A-actually, Mei, I-I'm not getting the upgrade," he said, trying to back away slowly. An alarmed noise sounded from his right and he was questioned heavily by his friends.

"Deku, what do you mean? What's going on?"

"Midoriya..."

"Is that what Mr. Aizawa wanted to speak to you about? As class representative I will take it upon myself to have a word with him!"

"I'm not sure that will help, Iida."

Izuku and Mei watched as their friends dissolved into a frightful conversation with Melissa and Ochaco standing off to the side. They were all trying very hard to convince Iida that challenging their homeroom teacher would have left him dead, surely. All the while Midoriya inched his way from Mei to Uraraka, giving the brunette a brief smile of relief when he hid behind her.

"Deku, are-are you hiding from Mei?" Ochaco asked with an exasperated laugh. Melissa gave them a curious glance as he ducked from Hatsume's searching eyes. He answered his best friend with a quivering voice.

"Hey she always gets too close to me"

"Uh, Izuku, what do you call this?" Melissa questioned as she pointed to the inch of space he left between himself and Uraraka. The brunette tilted her head in confusion before jumping back and waved her hands wildly, her face matching Izuku's level of blush.

"Thi-this is different, Melissa! Ochaco isn't so hands-y," he sputtered. Before he knew it a shadow had crept up from behind and overcast his small frame. A look of panic spread his eyes wide and he turned to find Hatsume leaning closely to him.

"There you are," she jeered with a gleeful expression as she began to pull him away from safety, "Even if you aren't getting the upgrades I still want to show you my new babies! C'mon, Midoriya!"

Izuku shot a silent pleading look to the other two girls before being dragged away to the desk where Power Loader was working on organizing the suitcases. Ochaco watched him go to the other side of the room with a strangled look on her face. Melissa's giggle brought her back from her distracted thoughts.

"It's good to see that you guys still know how to fun," Melissa commented as she looked on at Izuku quickly change from embarrassed to excited as Mei showed off the new items that his peers would receive. Ochaco turned back with a forlorn look and replied in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Fun." Melissa watched her for a moment when Hatsume's voice carried over to them and caught their attention.

"So these are your new communication devices, specially developed to help synch up with your classmates via a secured radio network!" Mei began to explain, "To activate them, simply press the side of your helmet, visor, or even your ear. It will instantly connect you to whomever is synched up to your network. This way you can talk to your teammates. It has a radius of 200 meters and will experience electrostatic interference in high voltage environments."

"For those with helmets, visors or goggles you'll also get a software update! I'm not too experienced with making virtual babies but I learned a lot from the more advanced student! Mr. Power Loader here can help explain it so more."

"Ahem, right, thank you , Hatsume," the teacher coughed as he turned back to the students behind him, "It's a simple update really: all the information that you would normally need for an emergency situation will be displayed on your Heads-Up-Display. You'll get a radar which indicates friendlies, enemies and neutrals in a ten meter radius around you. There will also be vital updates for your teammates should any of them sustain injuries. Your HUDs will also have the capability to asses the structural integrity of buildings but this is still being developed so don't rely on it too much. Nothing beats out using your feet or hands. Any questions?"

The group shared a few looks between themselves before shaking their heads. Those with their costumes in tow placed them with Power Loader, leaving Midoriya, Kairi, Todoroki and Melissa behind. The dual Quirk user turned a sharp eye to his green haired friend, glaring with heated intensity.

"How come you're not going out, Midoriya?" he asked. Kairi and Melissa seconded his curiosity albeit a little more gently. Izuku kept his eyes down cast as he explained.

"Remember how I looked before Kairi did, well, whatever she did earlier? That's why. Someone must have told Mr. Aizawa out of concern." He sighed as he met their gaze, a small sad grin playing lamely at his lips.

"Guess I'll just take this time to train even harder. Can't have my Quirk beat up my body all of the time." His friends looked on at him with pity before being interrupted by Mei, standing closely to him once again. His face turned pale as she spoke.

"Midoriya! You haven't introduced me to your new friends here!" she teased with the same smile she always wore. He turned his eyes to Melissa and Kairi as he introduced them.

"Oh right! Sorry, Hatsume. This is Melissa Shield and Kairi. Melissa's a third year over at I-Island and Kairi here is visiting us as an exchange student."

He watched as the girls exchanged handshakes with cordiality. His eyes fell on a spot just below Melissa's sleeve, the point at which her elbow was partially covered by her sleeves. A wrapped up gauze was tapped on the inside of her elbow and he grew concerned.

"Hey, Melissa," he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this? I gave blood a two days ago but they sort of took much. The nurse was new and apologized a lot," she explained with shaking laugh.

"Did you give blood in Japan?" Todoroki chimed in, his eyes unreadable as ever. Melissa nodded and continued to explain.

"Yup! I came in a last week to help oversee the finishing touches of the ARS. I decided that giving blood was another way I could help out. Today is my last day in Japan though," she added with a bittersweet smile. Izuku felt his smile slip a little from his face at this news.

"Oh well at least we all got to see you!" he said in a false bravado. The group nodded as the others crowded around them having finished getting their instructions. They were told by Power Loader to come back in an hour or so for their upgraded costumes. As they left, Hatsume pulled Izuku aside and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Midoriya, this is for you and that guys with the two-toned hair," she said shoving a small case into his hands, "One is an item for him and the other is an upgrade to your costume. I left easy instructions on how to install it. Now go! I'm going to be busy!"

"T-thanks, Hatsume!" he gave as she pushed him out the door. The metal closure slammed shut and he was left standing in an empty hall, his friend leaving him behind. Izuku sighed as he caught sight of Kacchan walking with Mina, Kirishima, Jiro and Denki. Wanting to avoid a confrontation, Midoriya sped away from the studio door and rounded the corner. His friend were no where to be seen and he felt a small heaviness upheave in his chest. For a moment he held that heavy feeling before willing himself to let it go, breathing out as he did. It would do no good to feel lonely and he had to catch up to his friends before they left for their patrols.

It took longer than he had anticipated to find his group sitting down at their usual table in the cafeteria. He decided against getting a meal in lieu of spending some time with his friends. As he stepped closer to their table he noticed Melissa was missing from the taken seats.

"Hey guys! Where'd Melissa go?"

"Ah Midoriya! You found us. She went off to have lunch with All Might. Said she had not seen him for sometime and wanted to take this opportunity before taking off to home," Iida explained. He chopped the air and failed to recognize the grains of rice that clung to his chin. Izuku chuckled and made a quick motion to Ochaco with his finger, pointing towards their tall friend's unkempt state. She shot out a laugh as discreetly as she could before the others caught on.

"Oh hahaha, Iida food goes in your mouth!" Kairi called out first after Iida looked around in a confused frenzy. He promptly apologized for embarrassing them all which only cajoled more guffaws out of his friends. Izuku looked on in relief as he took a seat at edge of the table, placing the small case from Hatsume before him. He exchanged a small glance with Ochaco.

"Hey, Deku, why aren't ya eating?"

"Oh, I uh... I thought it'd be better to just spend time with you all rather than waiting in line for food. You start your patrols today right?"

"That's right," Iida stated, his face clear of any debris, "Yaoyorozou and I will be joining Uraraka and Tsuyu in the detail. We may be split up due to the large size of our group but this will help us cover more ground!"

"Mhm, and according to our assignment, Nejire and Mirko will be on hand as well," Momo added. The strain that pulled at Izuku's guts loosened their grip. They would be safe with such strong heroes surrounding them. He only wished that he and Todoroki could join them. As if reading his mind, Kairi spoke up and added her piece to the conversation.

"Don't worry about them. I'll be tagging along to make sure Ocha here stays out of trouble. Those Heartless won't know what hit them!" He beamed at the ginger for assuaging his fears.

"I just want you all to come back in one piece," he said with a small voice. They shared a knowing look amongst them and filled the rest of their time with laughs or stories. Kairi asked several questions about their past exploits which they all took turns correcting as they answered. Before they knew it, two hours had passed. Several other groups had come and gone, tables emptying around them as more students were preparing for their patrols. After a few minutes of hesitation they cleared off the area and walked out to return to the studio. Izuku and Todoroki departed from the group with solemn waves.

"Deku! Make sure to say good-bye and good luck to us ok? One of us will text you where we are meeting up," Uraraka requested. He gave a firm nod before walking in comfortable silence with Todoroki. As they approached Heights Alliance, Todoroki spoke without looking at his shorter friend.

"What is going on between you and Uraraka, Midoriya?" Izuku tried his best to play off his friend's suspicions as more paranoid thinking but felt weird pull from deep in his chest.

"Ha ha ha! Todoroki, you really should have been a comedian! Are you trying to take Ms. Joke's place?"

"I'm serious. You two keep looking at each other weird and I just want to make sure you aren't distracting yourselves."

Midoriya contemplated his friend's words for a moment. He wanted to talk to someone about what was going on in himself but he looked at Todoroki's even demeanor. All Might, his mother or even Sora were better suited for that conversation. The dual user was typically inept with emotions and would only offer practical advice for their hero training. He decided to play it off and keep up a front. Better that he thinks I am focused. Even though I am, he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, Todoroki. I'm not going to let you surpass me that easily. I just get concerned about Ochaco's well being. She's one my closest friends after all.

"Is that why you keep slipping up and use her first name?"

Izuku stopped dead on the porch of the dormitory entrance. His face paled and chased after Todoroki who only smirked at his erratic sputtering.

"I've been doing what?!"

Izuku stood near Todoroki just outside of Gym Theta, the cloud sky breaking slightly to let thick shafts of midday light through the gloom. The world around them was washed in values of shadow and light, an expertly painted piece that evoked illusion rather than realism. Midoriya felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as he rubbed his palms against his blazer. He had not remembered when his hand had become so clammy. The two teens kept an eye out for a sign of their friends approach. Ochaco had sent them both a text with the time and location of where they would be taking off. It became apparent to Izuku that they would be amongst the first to fly in the ARS. The wind picked up, a breeze gusting through the rustling leaves as it kicked up dust in the area. Midoriya was lost in his tangled contemplation when Todoroki nudged him with an elbow.

"They're here."

One by one, suited in their unique costumes, his friend filed out from behind the peak of a small hill. Iida led the pack with Momo and Tsu in tow. Following up the rear were Ochaco,, Kairi and Melissa. He felt a smile beam across his lips as they marched forward. A swell of pride bloomed inside of him as he watched their confident steps approach the hangar bay. Izuku began to wave his hand eagerly, outstretched above his head as he leaned to his right so as not to hit Todoroki with a stray swing. His companion only gave him a smirk before shyly raising his own hand up to his chest and waving it slightly.

"You guys look amazing!" Izuku called out. Not much had changed to their costumes but he was always impressed with how his classmates looked sharp in their suits. Kairi, for her part, was back in her pink, zip-up dress with hoodie flapping in the wind. Melissa was still dressed as she had been earlier. Izuku ventured to greet the outgoing patrol but was intercepted by a frail hand that came out from his flank. The slender fingers led their way to a pair of gossamer blue eyes peeking from behind a curtain of blonde hair.

"Hey, Izuku," Melissa breathed. Her voice was quiet and husky, the look in her eyes matching the gravity in her tone. He gave her a confused look before gently waving at her with a nervous shake.

"H-hey, Melissa. How is All Might?" Midoriya did his best to pry himself away from her grip but felt her continue clamp harder on his wrist. Where did she come from? Wasn't she just behind Kairi? He looked towards the group with a small panic. They had to leave immediately and there would be no time to give a proper send off if Melissa kept this up. In an act of desperation, he reached out to Uraraka as he leaned away from his would-be captor. Warm chocolate eyes met up with his and Izuku noticed a change in the light that usually gleamed in her irises. Mr. Aizawa's voice called out from dark of the hangar bay.

"Hurry up and get aboard. We have to leave in less than a minute."

Izuku managed to finally pull away from Melissa. He raced towards to Todoroki's side and he doubled over panting from exertion. He gave a hasty goodbye to Iida, Momo, Kairi and Tsu as they waved and walked on. Todoroki kept pace with the group as they continued towards the ARS, leaving Uraraka and Izuku alone for a moment. He stood before her with an apologetic smile, taking a small step forward with his arms spread open slightly.

"Good luck out there," he said as she stepped closer, "Kick their butts, ok?"

"I will, Dek-"

Ochaco's words were strangled as a pair of fair, slender arms wrapped around Izuku's chest and arms. He looked alarmed as Melissa's voice breezed by his ear, her breath warming the skin and hair where her face was stationed.

"Yes, Ocha. Come back to us in one piece. I'll keep him safe for you in the meantime."

Izuku only kept his eyes on Uraraka's face as he shivered from embarrassment. The gravity user wore a drooped expression as she watched on. A few repeated shouts from the homeroom teacher brought them out of their intense stare and Uraraka sped off towards the ARS. Midoriya's brain finally caught up with the situation and he ducked out from under Melissa's grasp as he jogged after his best friend. He watched as Aizawa slammed the cabin door shut just as he arrived. Izuku's heart began to burn and he felt his dejection turn to a blazing anger at the unfairness of the situation. He and Todoroki watched as the transport took off into the air and turned towards the city. After a few moments of standing in the empty hangar, Midoriya looked around for Melissa. He was going to an explanation out of her but found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. Izuku felt the all too familiar sting of defeat pierce him as he held his head in his hands. Pulling large tufts of his green hair in between his fingers, he only replied with a frustrated groan. He whispered to himself as he looked off into the direction the ARS had flown in.

"I'm sorry, Occhan."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Kairi fiddled with the belt straps of her seat as she watched Ochaco walk in followed closely by Mr. Aizawa. Concerned shadowed her gaze as it followed the brunette's heavy steps, Uraraka's feet shuffling with gravity against the steel riveted floor towards Kairi. The gravity user slumped into the empty seat next to her and began to pull at her own straps. It took Ochaco several attempts to lock herself in, her eyes staring out into space. Kairi took note of the blank slate on Ochaco's face as the droll drawl of Mr. Aizawa's voiced began to dully bear through her thoughts.

"Ok, one last check to see that you're all in your seats. Locked in? Great. I'm going to get in the pilot seat. No one move until you're told, understood?" The exhausted teacher turned around to face the encased door that lead to the cockpit. The frame jutted out in angles, more of an elongated octagon that stuck out a few inches from the wall. Aizawa pressed a few buttons on a side panel that hung to his right at chest level and the door slid open with a hiss. He turned around to speak briefly once more.

"While we take off, Shinso will give a quick run down on how your suit upgrades work. Listen to him carefully."

With that, Eraserhead disappeared and was replaced by a shorter version of himself with lavender hair, wearing a U.A track suit. Hitoshi Shinso stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes just as tired and lazily gazing at the team as Aizawa's. Kairi had the most bizarre thought that 1-A's teacher had helped give life to this inaccurate replica of himself. She shivered at the thought that he was capable of finding someone to procreate with. Shinso began to speak, his own voice droll and serious enough that it only reinforced Kairi's suspicions.

"Hey 1-A. You're going to be joining Ryukyu's agency on your patrols and you'll need to know a couple of things," he started before guiding them into a quick and easy-to-follow navigation of their upgrades. Kairi and Momo had been given thin watches on adjustable magnetic straps. The face of the watches were square and flat, the surface smooth like glass. Kairi touched and scrolled through her watch with the distinct feeling that it was similar to the gummi phone that sat in her satchel. They ran through their HUDs or watch displays a few times after fully synchronizing their networks and were soon immersed in small talk with Shinso. Kairi took this quiet moment to turn to Uraraka and speak to her under a hushed whisper.

"Hey, everything ok?" Kairi asked as she gently placed a hand over her friend's. Tsuyu had been sitting on the other side of Uraraka and leaned forward as much as the seat straps would allow, speaking up along with Kairi.

"Ocha you're upset about Midoriya aren't you?" Ochaco looked between her two friends giving them a defeated smile.

"We can talk about it later but we need to get ready for our patrol. I can't allow you to be distracted." Ochaco squeezed Kairi's hand and let the conversation dropped. She spent the remainder of the flight listening to her teammates speaking, picking up that Shinso may likely join them in the hero department next school year. Kairi made a mental note to ask someone what it all meant.

The ARS rocked on its sides bringing an abrupt end to the young heroes' conversation. Shinso had stood up for the entirety of the flight, holding on to a ceiling bar that hung just above the head rest of the seats and ran the length of cabin. He hobbled between the narrow walkway as he shifted his weight from side to side, alternating which hand grasped the bar. His steps were deft, nimble and practiced. This must not have been his first flight on the ARS. Shinso had made his way to the side door that they had all filed in through earlier. He looked out to them with a bored expression before speaking once more as the transport stabilized.

"Couple of last things, 1-A: There are med-packs at the back lining the walls. There are also some self-defense weapons there. Don't open the drop hatch over there or the quick release doors. Those are for certain situations. You're just being dropped off today. Remember to use your code names and don't embarrass U.A. out there."

Shinso pushed a button an a nearby panel and stepped aside as the door slid open quickly. He tapped his right foot at the threshold and Kairi watched as a rope ladder unraveled from a hidden compartment to the outside. Clicks began to sound around her and Kairi watched as they costumed students escaped from their safety bindings. One by one they picked up a first aid kit and climbed out the cabin. Uraraka took a moment at the weapons cache and lingered there. The ginger stepped up to her from behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ochaco turned to look back, her face set in a determined grin.

"I've got this. We've got this!" Ochaco said before settling on an extendable billy club which she hung off her belt. Kairi began to laugh deeply before skipping towards the door. Ochaco looked at her curiously before realization dawned on her face in a horrified expression.

"See you down there!" Kairi shouted as she leapt out of the building. She had made sure to give the transport's wings a wide berth while also careful to take into account the other students. Kairi somersaulted in a 360 degree spin and straightened out her body as she flew through the air. She took note of the world around her as she descended quickly towards the ground. The ARS was hovering a story or two above a landing pad that capped a squat medical center. Across the wide street, Kairi saw Ryuko's agency office standing next to the little cafe that they had met All Might at. Aside from some regular foot and mobile traffic the scene looked pretty calm. She flipped once more before landing gracefully on the concrete roof. Iida, Momo, and Tsu looked at her with stunned expressions before the armored hero marched over to her chopping his arms in agitation.

"Kairi! Please refrain from such antics in the future! You're safety is vital to the team's survival and we can spare the time to help nurse you back to health! Stunts like that could endanger us all!" He continued on like that, failing to watch Ochaco float down with the same grace that Kairi displayed if not a little slower. Momo's praise interrupted his rant.

"Uravity! You're learning how to take away a certain amount weight rather than all of it at once? That's quite the feat! Where did you get the idea?" Ochaco looked bashful as Tsu began to give her own praises and Kairi smirked at Iida's dumbfounded stance as he turned to berate Uraraka as well. A few minutes later, they were walking through the agency's front doors and waited in agitated silence. Tsu seemed to be the only one who was calm as she watched Iida pace with his hands clasped behind him, Ochaco inspecting her billy club, and Momo flipping through a thick book which she had procured from a pouch behind her. The brunette, Kairi noticed, had been looking towards the receptionist desks expectantly. A downward tug on her lips indicated that something was amiss but the keyblade wielder could not discern what was wrong. Kairi broke the silence after a few minutes, not being able to take the levels of anxiety thickening the air.

"So, Ocha, you're code name is Uravity?" Kairi asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yup! I'm the hero who'll defy gravity and lift your spirits," her brunette friend gave with a small determined cheer. The others introduced their code names to Kairi quickly before confronting a problem: the ginger did not have a hero name for herself. She hummed to herself quietly before summoning her keyblade. She inspected, her mind rolling over ideas before the image of Sora popped into her mind. The paupo fruit and the lucky charm they had shared swirled around his face, an idea forming in her thoughts.

"Call me, "Oathkeeper." I keep my promises and will bring you back from the dark," she gave with a gravity in her voice. The other three looked on and nodded with a seriousness before fidgeting with their HUD's or watches to correct her name in their equipment. A mirthless laugh sounded from behind her and Kairi turned around to watch three women walk towards them. A young woman with long light blue hair skipped more than strode next to a tall woman with short platinum blonde hair. On the other side was the woman she had also seen the other day, her long rabbit ears poking out from her lengthy silver hair. They all moved quickly with strength and confidence in spades. Mirko peered at Kairi with red eyes and a smirk.

"'Oafkeeper,' is that right? Well, Oaf, what can you tell us about these things that are invading my planet?" Kairi met her eyes with an even look before turning to them all to explain how the Heartless, Nobodies and possibly Unversed were drawn out.

"What you have been facing are the Heartless. They are creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts. When someone gives into their dark side and lose their way to the light, they lose their hearts and become Heartless. When that happens, the body that is left behind becomes empty and begins to seek its heart. That husk is called a Nobody. Both will try to rip your heart out for their own reasons. Heartless are a bit mindless but come out in numbers. Nobodies are a little trickier and stronger but they try to stick to weakened targets.

"The Unversed are the negative emotions that feed into our personal darkness. When there's enough of those bad emotions gathered in once place, they being to crop up. They're much like the Heartless in that they're mindless and like the Nobodies when they don't come out in large numbers. To defeat them, just whack them until they go away. You'll know a Heartless is finished when you see the heart it holds disappear."

The two pros groaned, Mirko pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration while her companion looked at Uraraka and Tsu with pleading in her eyes.

"You can't be serious about this crap," the silver haired pro said disdainfully. Kairi held her ground.

"I'm a hundred percent serious. The Heartless are dangerous and the other enemies are never too far behin-"

A shriek from outside of the agency's doors alerted them and they piled out with Kairi leading the charge. A small swarm of Shadows were weaving around a few people and taking swipes at the pedestrians that stood around in fear. The ginger keyblader moved without thinking and began slashing at the dark creatures with an intense focus. She moved as if she were dancing, circling around the civilians as if she were floating. Take a swing with every step. Make every movement count. Aqua's words played on in the back of her mind as she pushed forward to block an attack against a young woman who was covering an infant's carriage. The Shadow bounced back and stood dazed only to be obliterated within a second from Kairi's blade. She did not let up as she spun the keyblade in her hand and turned 180 to drive it toward another Heartless that had popped back up into the third dimension. A twinge of annoyance tugged at her as she looked on to see more Shadows pop up around Iida. She cried out and thrust her blade into the air.

"Ingenium!" Lightening called from the sky followed her shout and struck the Heartless. They were vaporized instantly. She did not look to see if he would be ok as she turned her attention to a new crop of Heartless that appeared a few yards away. The tell-tale shake of metal armor alerted her to the Soldiers and Armored Knights that arrived. Kairi sprinted towards them with her keyblade at the ready but was stopped by a slick rope that wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She looked down to see that it was a tongue that led back to Tsuyu. Before Kairi could express her disgust, a soft call blared out from her left flank.

"Release!"

A small meteor shower of debris and rocks came crashing down on the new batch of enemies. They twitched and jerked about as they falling objects struck without prejudice. A few had fallen and burst but those that remained had large dents which pockmarked their armor. Kairi tried to slip out of Tsuyu's tongue but could not get a hold of it. The sound of clashing armor caught her attention once again and she looked up to see the two pro heroes standing in the fading mist of the Heartless. The pro faced Kairi and placed her hands on her hips. They regarded each other for a moment before Mirko spoke.

"Ok, so this serious. What else can you tell us?"

The wind whipped around his sagging skin, cool and crisp as it nipped at him. His black hooded coat clung to his bent form as it flapped at the edges due to breeze that blew through him. The world below seemed so small as he gazed down from his perch. Surrounded by a forest of skyscrapers and apartment buildings, Gaol took in the morning light with a grimace playing at his lips. His hands gripped the railing in front of him tighter and he let out a long sigh.

"This world is so much like all the others," he began to say to no one in particular, "The denizens struggle and suffer through whatever strife life can conjure up. And for what? These pathetic creatures do not understand that their lives are devoid of any direction, value or meaning. All this suffering for nothing."

"So, let's do something about it if it pisses you off that much," commanded Tomura Shigaraki from behind him. Gaol turned to face the young man and felt a genuine smile spread across his face. They had spent a few days planning and waiting, filling up the time discussing their dreams for the world. Tomura had become enamored with the old man's vision for the future. He had pledged to aid Gaol reach his objective despite his companion's objections. Gaol began to feel an old forgotten feeling pull at his heart whenever he looked at the young man walking with purpose. Tomura's questioning eyes peered through his shaggy blue hair, pulling the old man back to the present.

"What's with the old man look? What exactly do you look like? Are you some kind of kid underneath all that goop?" Gaol rasped out a harsh laugh, more bark than jovial, and responded with soft tone.

"People judge what they see. A frail old man is no danger compared to a strapping, broad youth. It's something that I have used to my advantage and it has yet to fail me."

Tomura joined Gaol at the railings, leaning over slightly to relish the morning air with closed eyes. Gaol noticed that this may have been the first time in a very long time that the youth might have felt so at ease. They stood in companionable silence for several minutes before the old man opened up with a question.

"Are your people prepared for what's coming?" Tomura hummed lightly and rasped out a response.

"They'll be in position if they know what's good for them. It will be amazing to watch: hundreds of psychopaths running around next to the Heartless, killing without thought. All the pieces are in place."

"That is wonderful, my friend. I am looking forward to when we can full enact our plan. In the meantime-"

"In the meantime, do you care to explain what you are plotting to do to Kingdom Hearts?" The voice hissed out from behind the two men, cold and full of hatred. They turned to see a pair of strangers stepping out from a large pulsing egg framed portal, black and purple swirling together in a living painting. There stood a tall woman who was clad in a long black robes that trailed behind her. Her skin was green, her face proud and haughty as she looked down her thin hooked nose at them. A sleek black staff that was topped with a green bauble was clasped in her slender fingers. Next to her was a silly looking creature, his jumpsuit a patchwork of red and blue clapped together through a series of pockets, belts and zippers. He was broad with a large belly and slightly bow legged. His face was that of a dog though his eyes were far too large and centered to be a normal canine. Small ears jutted from the top of his head and his muzzle was widely squashed up against his skull. Gaol lowered his hood and did his best to look up at their new visitors.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would be before you showed your face. How are you, Maleficent?"

The witch scoffed, deflecting the old man's congenial greeting. Her cold eyes scrunched up in suspicion before she spoke again with more venom in her words.

"I believe I asked you a question, dolt. Answer me! What are you planning for Kingdom Hearts?"

Tomura stepped in front of his companion, arms wide as a shield and ready position. He growled out a warning to Maleficent who had hardly taken notice to him. She peered over his shoulder as he spoke out which only served to intensify his tone.

"First and final warning, idiots: leave. And look at me when I'm talking to you damn it! People like you morons really piss me off." Gaol placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder with a reassuring smile that looked unnatural on his face. The old man removed his gnarled hand from Shigaraki and wiped his own face with it, standing taller as he flicked off a greasy substance that had fallen off. Gaol had replaced himself with a younger, stronger version of himself. He now stood impressive in comparison to the new arrivals. The skin on his face was taut from the strong jawline and his cool eyes peered out with a twinkle that did not become his crooked nose. Gaol's electric blue hair fanned out and swayed with the breeze as he spoke with finality.

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to no one, Maleficent. That is to say, it belongs to everyone. But the living creatures of the worlds have shown that they are unworthy of such a magnificent gift. They take their lives for granted; why would they appreciate the heart of all things? I plan on teaching them a lesson in gratitude and peace. If there is anything left you may have it but do not interfere."

He waved his right hand and six flashes of gaseous flames surrounded Maleficent. A pair of large humanoid shadows popped up into existence, their long arms and tentacles hung brutishly low. Another pair of creatures wriggled into reality. These were tall, slim white creatures with pointed ends for arms and legs. Their heads were oddly shaped with their mouths opened and zippers for teeth. They twitched in agitation in place but looked around in a jerky motion. A final pair of monsters slipped out from the flames, their dark blue bodies and red almond shaped eyes hunching over in readiness. The green witch sneered at Gaol, disgust etched into the crooks of her eyes.

"This will not be the last you see of us. Pete, come. We have business to attend." With a last flick of wretched hate tossed out to Gaol, Maleficent turned around and disappeared through the dark portal that she had come through. When he was sure they were left alone, Gaol snapped his fingers and the creatures he summoned had disappeared in an instant. Tomura stood silently by as Gaol replaced the hood over his head. He spoke at length with a yearning in his voice.

"So," he started, "You can bring out more than just Heartless. How does that work?" Gaol offered him a smile from under the veil of his coat, the grin spread across his lips wickedly.

"I'd be more than happy to show you how it works my friend."

Kairi stifled a yawn as she stretched out with an arched back. She took a look around the common area, watching the students of 1-A shamble about in various states of exhaustion. The girls flanked her on the small enclosure of sofas and seats around a coffee table near the patio exit. Golden sunlight dipped through the tall windows to bathe the room in hues of orange and yellow. Kairi massaged her right wrist gingerly, wincing as her fingers caressed the bruises and scrapes that colored her porcelain skin. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she turned to Ochaco. The brunette was dozing off, her head bobbing up and down, but still did her best to speak.

"S-so... tir-tired," Ochaco gasped out as she sucked in air, "How'd your patrol go Mina?" The pink student could only give her a single look before shaking her head violently. Patrolling with the pro heroes was tougher than any of them had anticipated. The Heartless were a problem but Kairi's team found small pockets of white Nobodies and colorful Unversed. Hearing about the latter had made Kairi alert and she contacted Master Yen Sid during a brief reprieve. The wizened wizard always looked alarmed to Kairi but his face only grew more grave when she passed the information along.

"Hmm, this is most unfortunate," his voice churned as footsteps on loose gravel, "It seems that our enemy has the upper hand to summon many of our old adversaries. Kairi, it is imperative that you locate the golden heart quickly and protect them from Gaol. The others are making progress so please do your best to hurry along."

The ginger keyblade wielder grumbled remembering the call. It was not like she was on vacation at U.A. It felt like she had been on non-stop patrol for an entire week. Unfortunately only a few days had passed and they were barely halfway through the week. Pro heroes from everywhere were busy combing the streets and protecting the citizens from the Heartless but it situation was compounded by an influx of villainous activity. On more than a few occasions did Kairi have to rely on Ochaco to help subdue a would-be criminal attempting to take advantage of chaos around them. The world outside the school was a complete mess but the grateful looks of civilians who they had saved was more than enough to motivate Kairi. It did not hurt to have a friend like Uraraka pushing her to keep going.

Kairi watched as the brunette kept fighting the sleep that continued tempt her. It was no surprise she was so tired. Her fiery spirit blazed for hours on end as they tore through masses of Heartless together. A bond had been forged in that crucible which took their suspicion to a level of rivalry. Kairi thought of Riku and Sora's squabbling from their youth as she playfully bantered with Ochaco. She finally understood what it was like to have someone on your level push you to go past your limits if only so that they could surpass their own. It was that bond between them that made Kairi hesitate to bring up what happened just before they took off for patrols. In the moments of silence and calm she had caught the gravity user looking forlornly at something on her phone, a heaviness clouding her bright eyes. There had been a few tries from Tsu or Momo but before they could get into the specifics there would be a fresh batch of enemies on the attack. Kairi did her best to console Uraraka through out their working hours but at the present moment all she needed was a warm bed to sleep in it seemed. A light, kind voice broke through the throng of whining voices coming from Ashido and Toru.

"Oh, hey Ochaco! You look dead on your feet. Are you ok? Need any tea?"

Kairi's eyelids flew open as a mess of green hair came into her vision. Izuku Midoriya stood behind the couch with a bright smile on his freckled face and a tray of finger foods with cold drinks in hand. He set the tray down and offered it to the girls around before turning back to Ochaco. The red head eyed the intruder warily and unsure. His behavior a few days ago had left the group confused. Iida could only guess that it was just a misunderstanding between them, Melissa and Izuku. Momo, Tsuyu and Kairi were less keen to give leniency but it was Ochaco who they needed to band around. Thinking quickly Kairi asked the green haired hero for a favor.

"Hey Deku? Could you please get us all a hot cup of tea? Our throats are sore from shouting out reassurances to people."

"Oh, yeah! Of course, Kairi. I'll be right back," he said with a dazzling smile. Kairi could only muster a smirk in return and watched as he left the room. When he was cleared from the area, she turned to Ochaco in reassurance.

"Hey, why don't you head to bed? We can handle broccoli head," she offered. Jiro and Uraraka began to snort in unison but were quickly cut off by Momo.

"Now that's not really fair to Midoriya," she protested, "He's more of a rotten potato for how he treated Uraraka." She joined Kairi and Tsu in their hearty laughter. The only ones not laughing were left to look at Ochaco in confusion. The brunette only shrugged with a poor masked expression before saying her good nights to everyone present. Kairi pulled her aside for a brief moment, speaking to her rival in a whispered breath.

"If you need me to beat him upside the head you let me know." Ochaco only chuckled and pulled the ginger into a small hug. They embraced as Uraraka responded.

"Thanks, Kai. It'll be ok. I'll be ok. Promise." With that, the brunette made off towards her dorm room for the remainder of the night. Izuku returned after a small eternity but bearing warm tea for the girls. His face fell when he noticed that Ochaco was missing.

"Hey, did uh, Och-I mean Uraraka go to sleep?" Deku asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Tsu gave him a terse response and he turned to look out the window, his mouth pulled taut in a soured expression. "Right, thanks."

Kairi watched as he made his way to the front door of the building and leave. She was met with shrugs and begrudging guesses when questioning where he was off to. This was a chance to prove her theory and she decided that she needed to finish up her mission. The sooner she could get Deku off world, the sooner that all of their friends would be safe from the Heartless. Kairi waved to Todoroki on her way out. He was sitting at a nearby table with Iida as they tried their best to play a sleepy game of chess. The poor turbo hero had been pushing himself to rescue and fight as well as Ochaco and Kairi had been doing but did a great job of directing the team in the absence of the pros or the senior student. She asked the two boys where their companion might have fled to.

"Hmm, he looked upset. He might just be around the side of the building for some light training. He does that sometimes to clear his head," Todoroki offered with a brief glimpse of concern coloring his eyes. Kairi thanked him and stepped out into the cool night. The sky was clear and the moon's wicked smile had become a thin sliver of pale light. Stars tried their best to blink against the inky black atmosphere but were drowned out by the city's light pollution. After her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Kairi made her way to the sounds of something swishing through the air. She rounded the corner and found Deku flipping around the grassy area covered in green lightning, switching between kicking at invisible enemies and throwing thick black cords from his hand towards them. His eyes burned with unfocused fury, his body coiling and springing out in powerful attacks. Kairi stood in silence watching him for a moment. He was working hard but kept shaking his head as he landed on the ground, muttering to himself for a second before taking off again. He shook his head in midair once more and his foot missed its mark against a tree. Deku slipped and crashed into the trunk with a painful clash. He fell and groaned as he rolled onto his back. Kairi could see his teeth set in a grit as he pounded the ground with his fist before covering his face in shame. She approached him with apprehension, as if he were on fire or a rabid animal.

"Hey, you alright there?" Kairi asked tentatively. Deku sprang up into a sitting position with wide surprise popped into his eyes. He looked around the area before answering her.

"Ah heh hey Kairi. Anything I can help with? How was the, uh... how was the tea?" Kairi only responded with a warning glare as she hissed out his name. He finally answered her question with a defeated spirit.

"I'm fine. Just frustrated is all."

"Oh? What about? How you kind of flaunted your closeness in front of Ocha the other day?"

Deku jumped up with a yelp. His stammered protest and manic hand waving brought a vindictive smile to Kairi's lips. She eventually held up a hand to silence him and commanded him to breathe. He shot her a dejected look and complained.

"Jeez are all keyblader like this or just you and Sora?" Kairi began to laugh deeply at the thought of Deku panicking in front of Sora like this. A searing ache coursed through her chest at the thought, sobering her jovial attitude.

"Look, you just need to talk to her about what happened. Iida seems to think it was a misund-"

"No," Deku said with a firm look on his brow, "That wasn't Melissa. I have a vague idea of who that was and why they did it but nothing solid to go off. All I know is that Melissa was at lunch with All Might when you all took off." Kairi looked at him a bit stunned. It did not make sense but he could be lying to cover himself. She had to be sure. The keyblade wielder whistled out into the night sky and looked the young man in the eye.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said as Nimbus flew to her and stopped in between them, "I need you to get on this cloud. I need you to sit on it."

It was Deku's turn to look nonplussed. Kairi would not answer him when he asked why needed to sit on a cloud, only repeating her request. He stepped towards it uncertainty painted across his emerald eyes but placed a cautious hand on the golden cloud before hoisting himself to sit cross legged. Kairi felt her heart swell and then break. He was telling the truth but it only confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh man. Deku," she said quietly. He tilted his head in confusion and scratched his head. They exchanged a pained look before she began to explain to him.

"You're the target. You're sitting on Nimbus and only the purest of heart can even touch it. That means your on Gaol's list and he must have sent that fake Melissa after you. He was probably testing your heart."

"But I already knew that," Deku responded still confused. Kairi's head snapped up, incredulousness etched into the crinkles around her eyes. Deku answered her unspoken demand for an explanation.

"Yeah, Sora told me. When he came to me in my dream a few days back. I've been worried sick that my friends were going to get hurt because of me." Kairi bit back on the bile that had threatened to expel itself from her mouth. Of course Deku knew and of course it was because of Sora. She let out an exasperated sigh and plunged her hands into the pockets of her dress. It seemed like no matter who their enemy was, the guardians of light were always running just shy of their target. They had missed their mark and ran blindly into the dark. At least Sora was one step ahead which was an unusual change of pace. She looked up to Deku as he called out to her. She gave him an ironic smile.

"What are we going to do, Deku?"


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

With scowl marked on her face Kairi threw her pencil into the spine of her journal and snapped it shut. The dull gray sky muted any sign of the rising sun and cast the world around her in drab color. She watched as Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki sparred in the gymnasium near the hangar. It had been agreed between herself and the green haired boy that they would spend sometime swapping out in a training session to strengthen their power. It had appeared that Deku had made some progress over the days that the rest of the class had been away on patrols. He seemed to float around effortlessly as he threw out black tendrils towards his rivals or gust of winds from his punches and kicks. Unfortunately he was distracted by his own failings from days before and it was creeping into his performance. Kairi could not help the wince that come over her as she witnessed Bakugo send Deku flying out of the gym's double doors with a well timed strike to his midsection. Midoriya could barely yell out in shock as his body zipped passed her with velocity. He crumpled into a small, defeated heap on the grassy area and called out to her.

"H-hey, Kairi? D-*cough*do you mind if-?" She had already gotten up and begun to stretch her limbs before he stopped moving. With a quick flick of her wrist, she summoned her keyblade in a flash of sparks. A quick twist and Deku was engulfed in healing green light. She walked towards him and looked him over, checking to see if there were any scrapes left. Satisfied with her work, Kairi left Deku to lie on the grass and smirked at her opponents.

"I'm ready now," she declared with victory in her voice. Todoroki and Bakugo nodded, taking their positions several feet away from her at equidistant angles. She briefly thought about how she had not been able to write much to Sora this morning due to their - specifically, Bakugo's - volume and used her frustration to channel a parrying strike to her left as the explosion king sent out a blast. Her smirk never left her face.

They continued until all four were completely exhausted, their breath coming in ragged drags. The morning sun had fully risen but still could not penetrate through the thick curtain of the sky above. Kairi wiped her forehead with a small towel, watching Bakugo berate Deku. It was interesting. The blond gave off this air of disgust whenever he looked at anyone save for a few exceptions in the class. This look only intensified whenever he looked at Midoriya but his words were a strange, comforting string of encouragement. At least that is what Kairi hoped it truly was.

"You damned idiot! You keep losing your focus in there. I don't want to fight you for the top spot if you're not going to give me your all!"

"Ah! S-sorry, Kacchan," Midoriya placated as he turned his gaze away from his friend, "Y-you're right. I need to focus up. I can't be distracted as a hero." Todoroki had been watching quietly as well and took his eyes off the two boys to share a brief look with Kairi. He spoke with an even tone but comforted Izuku with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Midoriya? Why are you so distracted?" Deku did his best to play it off but Kairi was having none of it. The memory of Ochaco's hurt swimming in her brown eyes played out in the ginger's mind. It was the push she needed to confront the young man for his strange behavior.

"Don't give us any of that, Deku. You're better than that. We're better than that. Tell them," she commanded. Deku could only gape as he switched his desperate look between the three of them quickly. After a few seconds of his mouth flapping soundlessly, he sighed in defeat and buried his head between his knees in shame. He mumbled out a quiet confession.

"What was that, Deku?!" Bakugo barked. His red eyes seemed to pierce the thick veil of green curls that crowned Midoriya's head, making the young man answer in a clearer tone.

"I'm thinking...I'm thinking about Uraraka, ok?" Kairi felt smug satisfaction at the distraught look that played about on Izuku's face. Todoroki continued to look at his friend evenly if not with a little confusion. Katsuki was livid, however. He exploded into a series of expletives and had to be held back by Kairi's keyblade point as he lunged towards the green hero.

"What the fuck do you mean?! Are you seriously going to toss your future away for some chick? You idiot!"

"Hey!" Kairi and Deku shouted simultaneously. Izuku had sprung up to his feet, green lightening crackling about his body. His face was folded into fury as he grit his teeth against Bakugo.

"She is not just some chick, Kacchan. She's Ochaco Uraraka and she's going to be a great hero. Don't forget that," he warned. Bakugo's disgust deepened but he turned away to look off into space.

"Tch, I know that. But you shouldn't be distracting her or yourself with this crap. Not now."

"Well what about you and Kirish-," Todoroki began to interject but were interrupted by a soft cough from behind them. They all turned and Kairi felt her stomach drop a few inches. Ochaco stood at the gyms entrance, an unreadable expression in her eyes. The brunette was in plain clothes - a pair of tan shorts, white tank top under a button up that was tied around the waist complete with sandals. She looked meek and small as she called out to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt but I didn't see you at breakfast. Guess I know why now," she said with a simpering laughing that pulled at Kairi's heart. The ginger gave the new arrival a small wave and asked for a quick second before rounding on the boys.

"This isn't over," she threatened with a pointed finger aimed at Deku's nervous face. Without much more flair Kairi walked out the open doors to find Ochaco standing quietly. Her shoulders were rounded up to her, fist clenched, a pinched expression on her face. Kairi could hear the brunette muttering to herself as she approached. She chose not to question it and placed a gentle hand on Ochaco's arm. They exchanged a quick look before walking back to the Alliance Heights.

Neither one spoke as they walked in step towards the dormitory. Through the silence Kairi felt a cloud hover over them, one that had nothing to do with the weather that surrounded them. She tried to speak to her distraught friend but the words choked before they could form. As they encroached upon the final stretch in front of their destination Kairi could see the other girls grouped together in the front. It appeared that Tsu and Momo were defending themselves from the other three who were interrogating them intensely. Mina took a quick glance away from her glare at Momo and noticed Uraraka's sunken expression. The others turned to look with Mina and they all rushed over to Ochaco. They surrounded the brunette with their version of comfort. Kairi could only smile as they took turns trying to get Uraraka to open up or smile.

"Do you want some tea? What about some mochi?"

"Want me to break that broccoli head's bones?"

"Should we tell All Might he's been misbehaving?"

"I-I'm alright, girls," Ochaco managed to squeak out as she gave them all a shaky smile, "I just need some quiet time right now. But I do have a question for Kairi."

The group snapped their heads to look at the ginger with fire in their eyes. Kairi took in a gulp of air and steeled herself against their probing looks.

"Why did Deku say I was distracting him?" Kairi gave her friend a sympathetic look and gave it some thought before responding.

"It's not for me to say, but I think I should tell you that the Melissa you saw before we took off was not the real one. Deku told me she was with All Might at that time."

Alarm rang out in their expressions as Momo began to take charge. She gave a few quick commands to Tsu, Mina, Jiro and Toru before letting Kairi and Ochaco move out to have some quiet. The creation hero stepped inside the building to find Iida while the other four scattered to their assigned tasks. Kairi felt Ochaco move and followed as the gravity hero walked away from the front door and into the cobbled walkway that led to the other dorms. She was contemplative but a questioning frown bundled her eyebrows together. Kairi ventured a hesitant bridge to cross the chasm of silence between them.

"Hey Ocha? For what it's worth, Deku is really torn up about what happened." Uraraka eye's popped open in awareness and she gave the keyblader a genuine smile. The brunette shook her head and looked up to the gray sky with a soft expression as she spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that but I really need to clear my head of this nonsense. I want to be a hero and I can't let this get in my way. Or his," she added as an afterthought. Kairi felt her eyes home in on the airhead before her and rebuked with a fierce tone.

"That sounds like hot garbage, Ocha," Kairi hissed. The brunette turned quickly to object but Kairi would not let her.

"You really think that this whatever you'd call it is going to get in the way? You can be such an ditz you know? Those feelings only make you want to protect people more, to be a better hero. Admit it, its one of the things that keeps you going."

"N-no! It's not like that, Kai. It's distracting to get all messed up in the head because of one person. Especially if this is just a silly crush." Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose before looking Uraraka square in the eye.

"Let me tell you a story, Uraraka. It's about the boy I love and how I lost him because I wasn't strong enough to keep him safe." Kairi began to pour her history with Sora out to Ochaco - how she mysteriously arrived on Destiny Islands; how they grew close despite Riku's oblivious shadow; how she was housed in Sora's heart until he sacrificed himself for her; how they kept being separated despite the efforts they took to find each other; and how at the end, he gave himself up one last time so she could come back from the dark.

"Three times," Kairi sobbed through free flowing tears, "He brought me back three times and I can't find him. I know he's out in the darkness somewhere. This is my chance to finally be with him. No more adventures, no more danger. Just the two of us in the sunset. And if you think that I don't let my love for him push me to be a stronger fighter then you are dead wrong."

Ochaco looked at Kairi in stunned silence before wrapping her arms around her friend. Kairi began to weep deeply as she returned the brunette's embrace. All the pain she had been holding back since this new journey began, the fresh memory of losing Sora on the papou tree, the long quiet suffering that Uraraka was needlessly putting herself through - it all came out in a geyser. Kairi's body became wracked with convulsions as she sobbed. Uraraka repeated apologies and reassurances for several minutes. Eventually Kairi regained control of herself and pulled away to look at Ochaco with aggrieved eyes.

"You don't have to tell him now but don't you ever let him go, you got it? I know how much he means to you and that isn't something that should be thrown away. Understood?" Kairi begged. Uraraka nodded and gave Kairi one last hug as she answered her.

"I won't. Thank you, Kairi."

The rest of their morning and afternoon was spent cleaning up, eating and resting. It had been deemed necessary for the students to have a rest day despite the pro heroes continuing with the patrols. Thankfully U.A. had three generations of students to pool from and were able to stagger who went out when. Kairi was grateful for a day off. Her body ached from the exertion and she felt awed by Sora's stamina from the stories he, Donald and Goofy told her about their endless fighting.

Sometime in the mid afternoon the clouds broke from the sun's relentless assault, beams of golden light cascading out from the atmosphere like many spotlights. Mina, Tsu, Toru and Momo returned with Iida in tow. The tall speedster looked at Kairi very seriously as he began to question her.

"It has come to my understanding that we may have had an intruder on campus? And what proof do we have aside from All Might's word?" Kairi gave it a moment's thought as she turned to the group.

"Well, you all have met Melissa before right? Would she normally cling to Deku like that?" Iida and the girls who knew her shook their heads. Iida's frown deepened at the thought. He continued the thread of conversation with concern laced in his voice.

"Yaoyorozu I must commend you on your quick thinking. Thank you for having Mina reach out to Mr. Aizawa while Jiro reached out to Melissa. Ashido, Mr. Aizawa said we needed more definitive proof than speculation correct? I was afraid of that. Kyoka, what did Ms. Shield say?"

Jiro held up a small pile of boxes in her arms and began handing them out as she spoke. They were all irregularly shaped, varying in length or depth. Ochaco, Momo, Iida and herself had a box. Four were spared for Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki and Deku.

"She said she was sorry that she couldn't see us off but she was with All Might for lunch. She wanted to give these to us before she left but they weren't ready. They just came in and she asked if we had gotten them."

They all took turns looking at theirs and opening up the packages. Uraraka inquired about the remaining gifts and Jiro gave a quick explanation. The brunette stepped closer to the earphone jack hero and quietly requested Deku's box.

"I-I'll give it to him. We need to have a talk anyway and this might break the ice," she offered as Jiro gave her a questioning glance. With a shrug the musician relinquished the gift to the gravity user. A sharp cry from outside caught their attention.

"Bakugo you bastard!"

Kairi had summoned her keyblade and was dashing out of the front door, her nerves railing against the prospect of facing off Bakugo in a serious fight. He was formidable but if he had turned or been overtaken by the Heartless she would need to step in, fast. The rest of the group followed her closely and took a readied stance behind as they watched a peculiar scene unfold before them.

Mineta and Kaminari were faux-weeping as they pointed towards Bakugo, flinging accusations of betrayal in his direction. Sato and Sero were doing their best to back Kirishima who had hardened his body. He was lunging forward with all of his strength as he growled in frustration at being denied his goal. Bakugo, for his part, looked agitated and perplexed. He leaned back away from a short figure that had been clawing his torso sensuously. His red eyes held confusion, his teeth set in a grimace. To Kairi's shock she witnessed Uraraka leaning over the explosion user, her eyes heavily lidded as she pawed and cajoled Katsuki. This Uraraka was wearing a revealing tank top and very short shorts, a pair of heeled pumps on her feet. She mewled at Bakugo with increasing persistence before a shout to Kairi's left came followed by a black tendril that flew past the hedge.

"Let. Him. GO!" The Uraraka near Bakugo was pulled away with a quick jerk and she squealed as she fell on her rear end. A flash of green lightening blurred into Kairi's vision as she did her best to rush through the strange scene. She skid to a halt and backed herself up against Deku. His body shook with rage, the power flowing through him surging out in waves of lightening and pulsating wind. Kairi dared a glance over her shoulder and saw his fierce smile that glared murder towards the imposter sitting down before him.

"You're not Ochaco," he growled. Kairi made a mental note that she might have to whack Izuku upside his head if he became out of control. The girl before them pouted, huffing as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"But Izuku, I am Ochaco. Just look at me," she said as she made to crawl towards them. Deku stomped his right foot forward, sending out a burst of wind that blew the fake Uraraka back.

"You might look like her but everyone here knows and respects what Kacchan has with Kirishima," Deku explained, his voice too even, not matching the enraged expression on his face, "and my Ochaco is one of the only people to call me Deku. She never calls me by my first name. Now tell me, you're the fake Melissa from Monday aren't you?"

The fake gave a simpering giggle and stood up. The skin on her face and head of hair began to bubble into a gray mass that dripped away in globs of formless piles. Kairi gripped the hilt of her blade tighter as the girl looked at them now wearing Melissa's head on Ochaco's shoulders. It was an unsettling sight that brought bile up to the ginger's mouth. Another transformation occurred and another blonde girl's head sat on Uraraka's neck. This one had pouty lips, ash blond hair and brown eyes. She gave them a smirk before Bakugo brushed past Kairi with a shove. He pointed at the fake and began to yell.

"What the fuck is this?! That ain't Camie! That isn't her quirk!" Deku and Kairi shot the angry blond a sharp look before they turned back to the imposter. She had puffed her lips out in faux shame before transforming one last time. This time the face was round with low cheek bones, a small nose, slanted eyes and jet black hair. Her small mouth formed into a wicked, knowing smile as she turned to look at the crowd that stood off to Kairi's left. A loud gasp shot out from amongst the students and all eyes turned to look at a wide eyed Ochaco pointing in surprise at the imposter's true face.

"Ki-Kimiko?" Ochaco gaped at the fake who sneered at them all. The brunette fell to her knees, hugging herself in dismay. Tsu and Iida began barking orders to the surrounding classmates. Deku broke off from the front and joined Uraraka on the ground, a gentle touch on her arms with a quiet reassurance. Kairi watched the two for a moment before Bakugo's shout brought her back to reality.

"Where the hell d'she go?" Everyone swiveled their heads as the sought the villain but she had disappeared. Kairi's shoulders dropped as she dismissed her keyblade. She lost herself in thought as an unsettled quiet fell on the group. Someone was trying to play games with Ochaco and Deku but for what purpose? Could it actually have been Gaol testing the young man's heart? Then why drag Uraraka into this? Before she could think any further the crowd that had gathered dispersed. Deku walked up to her and Bakugo to make sure they were ok. Bakugo waved off the green haired boy with disdain only to have to stave off Kirishima who fussed over the blond. Kairi laughed at the sight and assured Midoriya that she was fine. He turned around with a smile but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey everything ok, Deku?" Kairi inquired. His shoulders had slumped low and his face had fallen. She followed his gaze to find the spot Ochaco had occupied now empty save for a small box that she left behind. The young hero walked up to the gift and scooped it up. Kairi gave him a light tap on his shoulder with a bracing smile.

"Hey, she'll come to you when she's ready. Just be sure to say the right things ok?" With a nod, Midoriya took off with Kairi watching, Kirishima still fighting with Bakugo in the background.

It was later in the evening when Kairi walked out onto the building's roof to find Ochaco looking up to the darkening sky. The brunette was toying with a pair of small metal objects in her hands. It looked like she had taken the handles off some umbrellas to hold them. With her curiosity piqued, Kairi announced herself with a soft rap against the closed door.

"Hey, you expecting some invisible rain or something?" Kairi joked, pointing at the brunette's hands. Ochaco snorted and doubled over. The girls shared a long laugh before sobering up. Ochaco began to explain that they were Melissa's gifts to her.

"Melissa thought I could use more offensive tools so she sent me these. They're like the baton I've been using all week. Only sturdier. Plus they have a neat feature that lets you shock your opponent."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. Like ever. I saw how many Heartless you took out with just one of those sticks," Kairi replied. Ochaco laughed again and turned to look out into the dying light of the day. They stood in silence watching the sunset for some time before Ochaco spoke again.

"You know," she began, "When I first came to U.A. I was excited to become a hero and never had any thought that I'd get mixed up in junk like this. When I met Tsu and Iida something kind of pulled. It was familiar. But then there's Deku and... well what can I say? He turned my life upside down. It's funny. My quirk lets me take anyone's gravity from them but he's the one that makes me feel weightless sometimes." Kairi smiled while she continued to look out at the fading light. She pulled out her gummi phone and scrolled to find a picture of Sora and her on their spot at their island. Kairi leaned over to Ochaco to give the brunette a better look.

"This is him. That's Sora," Kairi gave. Ochaco looked at the photo for a moment before speaking up.

"You look happy. But he's kind of plain looking ain't he?" Now it was Kairi's turn to laugh. It was true, Sora wasn't really one to stand out in a crowd of the heroes they usually hung out with but Kairi figured that was just part of his charm.

"That's sort of why I love him so much. He doesn't look out of place in most worlds. Besides, its who he is that makes him stick out like a sore thumb." Ochaco hummed and contemplated Kairi's words. As the evening sky overtook the world around them, deep shadows cast about like drapes over tables, the girls stood in comfortable silence. Uraraka was the first to break the quiet, shattering something fragile around her.

"I'm going to have to talk to him, aren't I?" Kairi smiled but did not meet the brown eyes she was sure that were questioning her.

"Only when you're ready. Deku might get a little anxious but he's more understanding than he's selfish. He'll wait for you."

They quietly turned into the building to rest for their early departure the next morning. A day of reprieve would have to suffice as they were needed. Kairi knew that the Heartless were relentless and would not stop until Gaol reached his prize.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Izuku Midoriya paced the hangar area in the shadow of the ARS which loomed over him in the morning gleam that broke through the windows. His hands were clasped behind him, his green bangs matted against his forehead with the sweat that dripped from his curly mess of hair. He wore his green hero suit, fidgeting with the new wrist additions that he installed the night before. It was a new sensation to have the extra weight on his hands but he figured it was worth the mild discomfort. Deku muttered to himself as he turned to walk past the ARS' nose for the hundredth time. He could feel the cool eyes of Todoroki and Shinso on him as brow burrowed deeper into concentration. Off in the shadowed area of the hangar Bakugo could be heard growling in irritation. The morning had started off on the wrong foot. Deku had woken up on time to see his friends off once more only to find that they had left an hour earlier by request of the pros at their work studies. It was a late demand but necessary as the situation had become more dire according to his homeroom teacher at least. Mr. Aizawa looked more exhausted than normal and Deku could not help but feel that he had been a part of that tiredness.

"Midoriya listen closely: you are not to leave school grounds until this invasion is finished. Am I clear?" Eraserhead's command pierced through Izuku, an arrow straight through his gut. Word had gotten to the teachers about Deku's "worthiness" to fly Nimbus thus making him Gaol's target. For his part, Deku felt quite embarrassed when asked to explain how he could fly the golden cloud. Kairi would have been a big help but she was gone along with the rest of her team. All Might stepped in and did his best to explain the situation. It was a precarious scenario, a high wire over a chasm full of sharp rocks on the floor. They had to protect the secret of One for All while making it clear that Deku was indeed the intended target. Midoriya walked out with Mr. Aizawa as the rest of the staff pressed All Might into an explanation only to be saved by the principal. They walked towards the 1-A's homeroom where they were greeted by Mirio Togata and Eri. Mirio looked as broad and shining as ever, his crystal blue eyes gleaming with excitement. Eri's face lit up as soon as she saw one of her favorite heroes walk in, even if he was wearing a plain shirt and gym shorts.

"Hello Mirio! Hi Eri! How are you two?" Deku asked as he scooped up Eri into a warm hug. She returned it with vigor and began to squeal with excitement.

"Mr. Deku! I missed you!" the little girl exclaimed as she buried her face in Midoriya's shoulder. The young hero had to fight back against the tears that quickly formed as he held the child close. His memories of saving her and all that she had been through threatened to overtake him. Deku took a deep couple of breaths and let Eri go, smiling at her as he knelt down to her level.

"You staying outta trouble, problem child?" Mirio asked as his eyes twinkled at the sight of a happy Eri. Before he could respond, Mr. Aizawa cut in with his tired drawl.

"Not really. This invasion is sort of centered on him, somehow. Even without doing anything you can give me a migraine." Deku tried to apologize but was cut off again. "We're taking Eri into town for a little shopping. We're hoping to meet a friend of mine downtown to help. I'll try to get Eri back in time for lunch so she can eat with you. Make sure you're still here. Got it, Midoriya?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," the young man said with a small salute. He departed with his instructions remaining the same: greet the visiting students from a younger school and give them a tour of the campus. He got to his dorm and as he got dressed in his costume, Izuku had sent out a message to Todoroki and Kacchan, asking if they would like to meet at the hangar to wait for Mandalay's arrival. They had not answered him until they showed up in costume as well. Todoroki had been toying with the upgrade Hatsume had given him but soon settled into watching Midoriya pace and mutter. It was over an hour since he had left the teacher's meeting room and they were expecting Mandalay to come at any second.

"Where should we start? I mean aside from the ARS of course. We could show off the training grounds but which one? I'm pretty partial to Ground Beta but what if the kids rather they see Gamma? There's always the cafeteria but we should save that for lunch..."

"Argh! Goddammit where are those brats?! And would you shut the hell up, Deku!" Kacchan shouted. The blond stomped towards Midoriya, his grenade gauntlets swinging heavily with each step. Deku met Bakugo's glare with a look of surprise and checked his watch. He felt a frown grow on his face. Mandalay and Kota were ten minutes late. It was not like the pro hero to be late but with a dozen or so young children it was understandable. Deku did his best to calm his best friend down as he raised his hands cautiously.

"Kacchan, they'll be here. Traffic might be bad and you know how it can be with kids, trying to round them up."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, Deku, did you ever show up late for class or to an appointment? Ever make your mom late to work? What about you, Icy Hot? Or you, Dead Eyes?" Bakugo glared at the three of them as they shook their heads - Shinso squinting with his own distaste towards his nickname - and he continued to complain.

"Didn't think so. Tch, I sure as shit never made myself or parents late for anything! This is a waste of my time!" Deku thought about Bakugo's words for a moment and began to feel a buzzing pang in the back of his head. He grabbed at his skull and groaned in pain. He waved off the concerned look that Todoroki gave him as he pulled out his phone and began to look through his apps for any news. His eyes grew wide as the headline of a news report lit up under his thumb.

_Wide Spread Villain Attack! (Updated: 8:17 AM)_

"Guys! You need to see this!" Deku clicked on the link and was brought to a small video of a young reporter as she walked through a crowded street. Todoroki and Shinso flanked him while Bakugo listened nearby with contempt.

"With the ongoing invasion of the mysterious black creatures and a widespread epidemic of missing persons, the last thing the country needs is a villain attack. However, we have been getting reports that there have been dozens of attacks by groups of villains throughout Tokyo and other surrounding cities. Currently I am in the downtown area of Mustafu where a small group of U.A. students are patrolling with pro heroes Mirko and Ryukyu. Excuse me, young lady? Can you tell us your name and what you've seen around here?"

The camera panned out slightly to show a young girl with brown hair, pink cheeks and brown eyes walking by. Her fist were clenched and face set in a determined stare only to be snapped out by the call of the reporter. Her black and pink body suit clung tightly to her body and Deku felt his heart stop. Uraraka... The buzzing pang in his brain began to vibrate faster causing him to wince as Ochaco spoke.

"Uh... right! Sorry! I was focused on looking for bad guys. I'm Uravity and we've seen a few Heartless roaming about. We're doing our best to-,"

"Excuse me, but did you just say, 'Heartless?' Is that what those things are called?" Ochaco gaped slightly as she tried to peddle back on her statement when they were interrupted by a crashing sound from off camera. Uravity's face grew grim as she began to leap into the fray. The lens zoomed to a fight where Uravity joined two other heroes - one in bulky, shining knight's armor and the other in a pink hooded dress swinging an enormous golden key - as she engaged in combat with a couple of people marching next to a small group of armored Heartless. Deku balked as the video feed cut out and the screen returned to a written news report. He fidgeted with his phone, speaking to Shinso as he thumbed the screen furiously.

"Have you heard from Mr. Aizawa, Shinso?" The lavender haired boy looked at Midoriya curiously through his heavily lidded eyes. He began swiping through his phone and frowned.

"No, doesn't look like he reached out to me today. Why?"

"Dammit!" Deku said, swinging his arms in frustration, "Do you have Mirio's number?" Shinso took a moment to suspiciously eye Izuku before understanding dawned on him. He swore and began to scroll through his phone as quickly as possible.

"He's with Eri isn't he?" Deku only nodded as he was dialing someone on his own. He waited and looked up at Todoroki, anxiety pained in his emerald eyes. He swore under his breath, hanging up the call can trying again. After two more attempts he nearly threw his phone.

"Mandalay isn't answering her phone," he hissed. Shinso spat out in disgust and exchanged a worried look with his rival.

"Mirio and Eraserhead aren't either. What's going on out there?"

The four boys stood in disconcerted silence, arms crossed and heads bowed. Deku refreshed the news page and began watching the video again. The buzzing in his head continued, his mind swimming with clouded fuzz. A finger tapped his shoulder from behind followed by a familiar, jovial voice.

"Whatcha watching there, Deku?"

Midoriya yelped and threw his phone in the air, manically tossing it between his jittery hands before finally catching it. He clutched the device to his chest as he turned to look at the ocean blue eyes that peered out from behind spiky brown bangs. Sora grinned widely at Deku, leaning backward with his hands on his hips. Deku felt a tension behind him and did not get a chance to explain before the questions burst out of his friends.

"Midoriya... Who is this?" Todoroki asked. Shinso added his voice concern while Bakugo only clenched his hands, mini explosions bursting in his upturned palms. Deku felt a sharp clap on his shoulder and saw Sora pull up next to his side with a grin still planted on his face. Midoriya could only gulp in worry as his friend spoke.

"Name's Sora! And you're Todoroki, Shinso and Kacchan right?" he asked pointing at the boys respectively. They all looked startled before rounding on Deku once more.

"Deku! Explain!" Bakugo demanded. Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in a vain attempt to soothe the discomfort he was now feeling. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Shinso's phone ringing. The voice mimicker glared at him as he answered the call and stepped away. Now was a quick opportunity to breathe and explain everything to his classmates.

"Sora's another friend and sort of a exchange student too."

"What, like Redhead that's with Roundface?" Bakugo barked. Deku nodded but Sora looked at Kacchan curiously.

"So, they sent Axel? Huh, woulda thought they'd send Riku. Could have sworn I saw him with her the other day..."

"What? No," Izuku responded, "Kacchan was talking about Kairi. Do you know her?" Midoriya took a step back as Sora's eyes grew intense, the shock of his expression hitting Izuku hard. Shinso came back and looked more worried than previously.

"That was Eri. Apparently those black things are running amuck and she, Aizawa and Mirio are stuck inside the store. Mirio is keeping her safe while Mr. Aizawa is fighting off the villains but his quirk isn't working on those other monster things."

"Dammit!" Sora yelled out. The group surrounding him tensed up and readied for another outburst when the spiky haired youth faced Deku.

"I told you! I knew the Heartless would team up with the League! What did I say?" he asked desperately, "Now Kairi is out there, fighting by herself and I need to get to her. Now!"

"S-Sora, she's not by herself," Deku responded, "She's with Occhan, Iida and few other of my friends. She's going to be fine. But I agree: we need to go over there right now. Eri and Kota are in trouble."

Sora snapped out of his reverie briefly to raise a single eyebrow at Izuku. He gave the elder teen a confused look until Sora asked a question.

"She's with who now, Deku?" Midoriya stammered some protest as his face grew redder by the second, hands waving in front of him frantically. Sora took a satisfied grin before going back to his spaced out stare. The spiky hair youth dug his hand in a pocket and pulled out the charm he had shown to Deku before. The tear shaped shells strung together to make a star lay neatly in Sora's gloved palm. The two boys shared a look and something in Deku's mind clicked.

"So Kairi's the one you're trying to get back to. Well all the more reason to get going!"

"Now wait a minute, Midoriya. Aren't you supposed to stay on campus?" Todoroki asked. He gave Sora a side eye before stepping up to Izuku. Deku had to look up at the taller boy, holding back a nervous gulp under the cold stare he was receiving.

"Y-yeah sure but Mr. Aizawa's quirk isn't going to work on the Heartless. They don't have quirks," he pleaded. Sora backed him up.

"They're just pure darkness. They want to rip people's hearts out and they're going to try to get everyone they can." Shinso and Todoroki began arguing against Deku's rash haste. They vehemently pointed out that he could be expelled, endanger people's lives or he could perish in the fight. He listened patiently before quietly responding with a slow, victorious grin creeping on his lips.

"You might be right. People might get hurt. I might get expelled. I could die or lose my heart," he started, "But you two don't know me well enough if you think I'm just going to let those kids or my friends fight for their lives all alone! I'm going to save them, with or without your help! Now get out of the way or get ready for a fight!"

Sora summoned his keyblade a blaze of stars and sparks while Deku took a fighting stance, letting One for All's Full Cowl course over his body. The two boys stood back to back with determined glares darting at the pair standing in their path. Bakugo surprised Izuku by standing in between them all. He had come out of nowhere with a strange look in his feral eyes. He leaned back slightly and looked down at Deku with a single question.

"So, you think you can take them all on and win?"

Izuku stood up slightly, considering his words carefully before tossing caution to the wind. He took his fighting stance again and answered his best friend.

"Hell yes, Kacchan. Now get out of the way."

"What the hell did you just say, Deku?!" Bakugo barked, the tension breaking in his exaggerated outburst, "Did you seriously just tell me what to do? Getting awfully big for your size, shit head!"

"Language!" Sora retorted as he bonked Bakugo on the head. The blond began chasing Sora but could not catch the keyblader who seemed to float around his pursuer with the ease of a bird. Shinso and Todoroki sighed quietly, preparing to pin Deku down. Izuku watched their movement but was interrupted by a deep, tired voice that sounded from behind him.

"What's with all the commotion, young Midoriya?"

The air seemed to stop dead, Bakugo and Sora stood still mid-wrestle as they fell to the ground with an almighty thump. The young men turned to see the frail form of All Might walk in, the light from outside of the hangar beating the shadows forward on his face. His face looked more gaunt and aged with the subtraction of any sun touching it directly. All Might's burning blue eyes glowed fiercely through the gloom of his sunken eye sockets. Deku was visibly shaking as he looked up, head hinging backward to look up to his hero's eyes. The boys zipped into a straight line and bowed deeply, apologizing in unison. Even Sora had joined them. All Might began to chuckle as he peered out at them.

"I heard everything. As soon as I saw the news about what's going on, I rushed over here. Seems my hunch was right: Mandalay and those kids still aren't here."

Midoriya hung his head and gripped his clenched fist in frustration. He should be out there helping people, saving them! Instead he was here just waiting and hoping that those closest to his heart would stay safe. He felt All Might's large, calloused hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up once again to his hero. A soft small played on the lips of the retired pro, his voice quiet but commanding.

"If you want to be heroes one day, you should never pass by the opportunity to fight for people. Save them and do it with a smile," he said as he looked towards the ARS, "You have my permission to go out. And if you get stopped by any officers or heroes, I'll step in. They should all be super busy though so it shouldn't be a problem."

The boys gawked in disbelief and froze in place. All Might gave them a raised eye brow before turning away to open the hangar doors wider.

"What are you doing just standing around for? I told you already. Now get going. Save those people!"

"Sure," Shinso said meekly, still in awe of the pro's command, "But who's going to fly this thing?"

"Ooh! I'm a pilot!" Sora said with an enthusiastic wave of his hands. The others looked disdainfully at

Deku as Bakugo spoke for them.

"Of fucking course you are."

Deku triple checked the metal harness that strapped him into the hard seat inside the ARS. He paid close attention to Shinso's instructions on the functions of the transport as well as how to connect to the inter transmitted network. Without bothering to check to see if the connection was solid he began to toy with the upgrade Melissa sent him once again. They sat squarely on the bottom of his wrist, white triangles with gold screw buttons that kept them in place on his arm braces. A small wire protruded from their tops that snaked into the inside of his gloves. The wires were just long enough to allow the button contraptions attached at the end to sit at the middle of his palms. He repeated the instructions she had given him along with the devices.

Double tap to release... aim with the wrist and the hips... just focus on summoning Blackwhip, the shooters will concentrate the quirk's power... use the two middle fingers to activate it when needed...

The transport lurched, rocking the four boys in their seats. Bakugo barked out at Sora, spit and swears flying from his wide mouth. Their pilot only responded by berating him once more for his language. They took off much more smoothly and Deku felt his pulse quicken as the quickly approached Eri's location. Shinso had the foresight to locate her using a GPS backtracking system built into their communication devices. Izuku watched his newest rival sitting next to his right scrolling through the purple lensed shades that sat neatly on his face with a quick flick of his eyes, his artificial vocal chords laying atop of the wrapped capture weapons around his neck. Deku quietly admitted that he was impressed with the young man's progress and looked forward to fighting with him soon.

"Looks like we'll be there in about ten minutes," Shinso said as he took off his shades. They were gold rimmed and contorted to the concave shape of his head, the lenses a clear pale purple that had no bottom rim. He exchanged a look with Izuku who gave him a thumbs up before remembering something important. Deku touched his fingers to his ear piece and talked into the bottom half of his mask near his chin.

"Hey Sora, before I forget: you need to call us by our codenames out in the field." Sora snorted.

"Pfft, you kidding me? Alright, what's your codename Deku?"

"Well, you see that's it. Deku is my hero name," Midoriya responded a little sheepishly. The transport lurched again before being righted. The other three began to reprimand their pilot for being so distracted.

"Sorry! Sorry, its just that I thought it was nickname. Really? That's the name you're gonna go with? Eh, easy enough for me but Deku aren't you, like, a mini-All Might?"

"S-sure, why?" Midoriya answered with apprehension.

"Well I was just thinking that a better name for you would have been 'Small Might,' ya know?" Bakugo began to laugh with gusto at the suggestion, pointing at Deku's embarrassed beet red face.

"Bah ahaha! That's perfect, shit hair!" Sora made a derisive noise before responding.

"Language, Bakugo. Anyway what's yours? 'Cause you're like a younger All Might. Is it Dyna-Might? You know, on account of your explosive temper?"

"The fuck did you just call me?!" Deku joined in the other boys' laughter while Bakugo struggled with his harness, threatening to kill Sora once he got out. Once they quieted down, Izuku took a look at the other two before giving them a questioning look.

"What is it, Midoriya?" Shinso asked with annoyance tinged in his tone.

"I was thinking... Do you have a codename yet, Shinso?" The newest hero student shook his head.

"No, I... I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far so I never gave it much thought." Deku's heart broke a little as he watched his friend sadly. He shook off the depressed feeling and tried to cheer him on.

"Well, what do you think about Mocking Bird?" The other three gave him a look, like he had grown an extra head.

"Y-you really thought that was ok didn't you, Midoriya?" Izuku only muttered before turning to Todoroki.

"How about you, Todoroki? Did you think of anything more than your own name?" Izuku took his deadpanned stare as his answer before continuing. "I've got one for you: Duality! I think it's perfect."

The deafening silence engulfed them, leaving Midoriya feeling a little more than self-conscious. Sora's laughter broke through on their comms. Soon, Shinso and Todoroki joined in with minor chuckles. Izuku was about to feign a pout when the transport jerked quickly to the right. A large, muffled blast sounded from outside the cabin walls followed up with a gust of force that shook them violently. The ARS was moving quicker and Deku could almost imagine the twisting flight pattern that Sora was taking.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bakugo demanded. The blond gripped his harness with white knuckled fury as they continued to weave evasively through the air.

"Well," Sora began to explain with some concentrated effort, "Looks like some of the Heartless and Nobodies had the same idea we did. Grmph! Hang on tight, guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

It was agony not knowing what was going on outside. Deku could only tell by the juking turns, the increased acceleration, exploding burst near the cockpit or wings that they were in danger. Sora was an ace pilot, however. They never took on more than a couple of hits of damage and he was doing the best to take out enemy bogies as they came into his crosshairs. Unfortunately, he was too preoccupied with keeping them in the air that they could not land. Deku confirmed with Shinso that they were circling above Eri's last known location. The green haired youth grit his teeth in frustration. So close to their objective and yet helpless to offer any aid. Izuku shared a brief look with Bakugo. The blond boy had a sudden, wicked grin spread quickly across his face as if an idea had struck him.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya watched in paralysis as Bakugo freed himself from his safety restraints in one herculean push. The other passengers began to protest and plead with the ferocious hero to sit back down but it all fell on deaf ears. Izuku began to fight with his own harness before eventually slipping through them. The cockpit door slid open and Sora was furiously searching for the commotion.

"What the heck is going on? The control panel keeps yelling that someone's... out of..."

Sora's cool blue eyes fell on the Midoriya and Bakugo standing near the drop plates at the rear of the cabin.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sora cried out. Bakugo gave him a wicked grin as he adjusted his gauntlets. Deku could on give his friends a sheepish smile before turning away. He pulled up his mask over his face and lifted the metal half over his mouth to secure it. The white, shutter lenses that Hatsume had given him as an upgrade were gave him a clear view with the addition of having all of his HUD information. He scrolled through it again before talking through his comm one last time.

"We're going to go on ahead. We'll clear a path and make sure its ok to land. Wait for our signal."

Bakugo slammed a closed fist on the release button near by. Wind began to rush through with gusto, blowing their hair and loose cloth with it. Deku watched as Kacchan lunged forward head first through the open hatched doors. He turned one last time to wave at his friends before he gave a small hop, pushing himself into the open air.

It would have been an exhilarating thrill if the imminent danger surrounding the ARS had not been zipping by taking quick shots at the transport. Deku broke free of the wind tunnel that clung to the aircraft's body and began his free fall towards the nearest Heartless ship. It looked rather unusual. It was bright purple with a single window which indicated the pilot. It was no longer than Iida's height had he stood horizontally. The wings were stubby and jutted on the sides like spikes. A pair of cruel looking barrels protruded out of the sides, pointed forward right at him. Deku swallowed as the buzzing in his head began to grow harsher by the second. He stared down the enemy fighter for a moment before blinking away astonishment. It exploded in a spectacular show of fire and smoke, a single figure rising with the red heart that came out. Deku watched as Bakugo used his explosions to propel himself up then forward at the nearest enemy.

"Get your head out of your ass, Deku!" Bakugo yelled over the comm, "We've got bugs to kill!"

A sudden sharp pang in the back of his head forced Midoriya to turn his body a full one-eighty degrees. A fighter was gunning for him and quickly. He concentrated and thrust out his right arm, wrist turned up to point at the oncoming enemy. Deku extended his index, pinky and thumb, curling his ring and middle finger into the middle of his palm. A black tendril burst from his wrist without pain in his arm. He allowed himself a grin as Blackwhip stretched out with astonishing speed. It wrapped around the nose of the fighter craft and pulled taut when he double tapped his fingers to his palm. His emitted power held on and did not dissipate. Now was his chance. With a might pull, Deku flew straight towards the pilot's windshield and began to spin into a round house kick, Full Cowling coursing over his body. He crashed through the glass and felt a satisfying crunch as his leg plowed straight into the Heartless pilot. Deku was clear of the fire and impact explosion that burst as he flew away from the wreck he had created.

Now we're getting somewhere, he thought to himself as he turned his attention to the remaining fighters in the air. Midoriya, Bakugo and the ARS worked in tandem to eliminate the threats that buzzed around. Deku was quickly becoming familiar with the pangs and vibrating warning in his mind that alerted him to anything coming at him from outside of his line of sight. He moved fluidly as if he were able to fly, flinging black tendrils at nearby ships and using them as anchors to fly speedily through the air. Bakugo was busy cackling with delight as he wrought havoc on any hapless pilots that happen to pass near him. Sora was expertly flying the ARS, using the built in turrets to shoot down some of the larger fighters that threatened the sky.

"We're almost in the clear, guys!" Sora shouted over the comms once more. His cheery voice was joined by Bakugo's graveled tone.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Deku looked towards Kacchan first and saw him pointing down to the earth below. They had been flying a couple of kilometers above the highest buildings. It was not the tallest part of downtown with the buildings being made up of squat, sturdy shops or restaurants. A wide roads intersected directly beneath Izuku with light poles and electric wires lining the parallel roadways. Above them all towered a double wide railway. The concrete was a light brown and he could almost make out the bespeckled gravel underneath the train tracks. A bullet train had been stopped with a large, metal creature standing over it. The creature was several cars wide and appeared to be as tall as two Sato's standing on top of on another. On a really good day. It had large shoulders that connected thin arms encased in gauntlets that even Bakugo would envy. In one hand it was swinging a large double bladed axe threateningly over the train cars.

"That's a big Heartless! If he's there, you better bet that there are some smaller guys with him. Becareful!" Sora said with concern laced in his voice over the static connection. Bakugo had already started blasting his way towards the scene, a trail of fading explosions following in his wake. Deku turned around to face a high flying Heartless ship and braced his right arm. He flicked out a Delaware Smash and began to fly with incredible speed straight at the monstrous Heartless near the train. The wind rushed past his masked face billowing the "ears" that stood at the top of his hooded head. He was thankful for the lenses that covered his eyes. Deku made a mental note to thank Hatsume when he heard Kacchan growl in frustration over the comms.

"Goddammit! These fucking things can fly on their own too?!" Izuku watched Bakugo fend off a small swarm of flying Heartless as he flew past. They were shaped like large bells, colored in swirls of orange and red, their heads a smaller inverse of their bodies with a yellow cap bouncing jauntily over their yellow eyes. These creatures created orbs of flame out of thin air and somehow flung them at Kacchan. He was thankfully impervious to their attacks but the true seemed to be for them. A strong buzz in his head caught Deku's attention and he snapped his attention to the fast approaching surface. With a jittery nervousness, Izuku shot out a tendril with his left hand towards a nearby electric pole. It caught and he used the momentum to swing himself quickly towards the large Heartless. Up close, Midoriya could see the Heartless emblem and they warning-yellow accents across its metal armor. It gazed up to the impossibly fast hero flying towards it and Deku could have sworn it had a look of surprise as his right leg connected with an almighty crash into the side of it's head.

"Tennessee Smash!" Deku cried out as he put the full weight of his momentum and a good push of One for All's power into the strike. The Heartless resisted the initial attack but was quickly lifted up by Izuku's Iron Soles and sent flying through the air from the wind pressure he had created. The crunching sound of metal against gravel sounded to his right as Deku flipped backward, killing his momentum, and landing gently on the hood of a nearby train car. With a satisfied grin, he watched the large Heartless burst into nothingness, a car sized ruby heart rising up from its dissipating ashes to disappear into the air.

"H-H-How?!" Sora called out over the comms. Deku allowed himself a moment of pride before leaping down onto the train tracks below him. A swarm of armored Heartless surrounded him in an instant. Some had blue bodies with large claws that ended in wicked red nails, silver armor helmets adorned on their heads. The others were a dull grey-brown, taller than their helmed compatriots. These seemed to be moving suits of armor with their arms ending in pointed ends for hands. Deku felt himself lose his focus for a moment, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making him give into his lesser inhibitions. With a strong war cry, Deku cleared the space with another Delaware Smash and began to attack the nearest creatures with an increasing ferocity. The telltale burst of explosion of Bakugo's quirk sounded near his back. Kacchan landed with strong crash and began to shoot out blast at the nearest Heartless to his right.

"We've got incoming!" he warned as Deku finished off his half of the enemies. He used Full Cowling to leap into the air, arching his back so that he could avoid Kacchan and flip mid-air to face the newcomers. It was the same Heartless that had stopped Bakugo from attacking earlier followed with a flight of of winged, silver-white creatures that flanked them. He pumped One for All into this left arm and punched out towards them.

"Oklahoma Smash!" Deku yelled out. A small tornado formed from his knuckles thanks to in part to his Air Force gloves and engulfed the enemies, flinging them about so that they crashed into one another. As the the air cleared all that was left were the hears that had been released. Deku looked at his HUD for a quick area scan while also physically looking himself. If there were camouflaged creatures his radar would be able to identify them. When all was clear, Deku sprang to the closest train car and pried open the door with a small effort. The passengers gasped as he broke through and he undid his mask so that they could see his victorious smile. Normally he would not have been able to smile as wide like this but the energy pulsing through his body felt incredible and was rearing to make All Might proud.

"Hello everyone! Are you alright? Anyone hurt? My friend and I cleared out the monsters so you're safe!" he assured them with a bravado he was so unused to. His face blanched slightly when he saw a familiar red hat with gold spikes floating above a pair of red boots. "Kota!"

Deku rushed over to the young man's side taking in the other occupants in the seats surrounding him. This was the class that was coming to visit U.A. He felt dread threaten to overtake his new found confidence but he swallowed it down when he saw Kota look up. The young man almost looked unfazed, even annoyed, at Deku's sudden appearance. Izuku could not help the widening of his smile at the young boy's bravery.

"H-hey Deku..." Kota whispered, his face turning beet red. It dawned on Deku that he was embarrassing the child in front of his classmates but he was too relieved to see him well to care. With a hearty laugh and a slap on the back, Deku started speaking with an impression of both All Might and Iida.

"It's good to see you again, Kota! I hope you've been studying hard and making yourself a good example for your peers! Now, Kacchan's outside making sure that nothing else tries to bring you harm. We will have you all out safely soon enough and headed towards U.A.!"

Izuku felt his heart strings pull as the frightened looks upon the children turned to awe directed at him and Kota. Soon enough they were questioning how the two knew each other so well and praising their classmate's connection to a hero. The door closest to the Deku's entrance opened and Mandalay stood in full costume, cat claws ready to pounce on any poor soul that got in her way. Her ferocious glare softened when she caught sight of Deku and she rushed over to give him a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! How did you manage to take out that monster? It was enormous?" Deku stiffened as he peeled himself away from the pro's embrace. The sudden image of Ochaco rushed into his mind and he felt a twinge of guilt in his gut. He waved off both the guilt and Mandalay's gushing with a quick explanation. Izuku used his earpiece to call to Sora in hopes that they could evacuate the children and other passengers.

"Yeah landing right now. We'll be at the head of the train so have everyone pile in," he heard Sora explain.

"I'll be flying them out in batches while you, Todoroki, Bakugo and Sora keep the remaining people safe. Don't let me down, Midoriya," Shinso warned. Deku gave a firm nod and pulled his mask back on. It was a good enough plan as long as they could keep the sky and ground clear of the Heartless. With a final reassurance, Izuku closed the door he had come in and made for the head of the train.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Exhaustion swept through her limbs in cruel undulations, painful waves crashing against every tendon and nerve as she continued to move. Sweat matted her bangs close to her skull and helmet as she sent out strike after strike at the teeming mass of Heartless that rushed her. Ochaco felt her limit creeping over her, a blanketing cloud that threatened to blot out her vision at any moment. The villains that she had dispatched were a piece of cake but there were only so many of these creatures she could make weightless, let alone continue fighting. Her arms and legs felt heavy, not helped by the weighty armor at her feet or wrist. Uraraka threw out a knee into the face of an oncoming Heartless and felt it pop into non-existence. She did not dare to look around to see how her friends were faring. One second was all it took for this horde to overtake you. At least they were all vocally active over the radio chatter, letting her know that they were still standing.

"These creatures don't seem to have any end!" Iida whined. She could not hear his voice in near proximity. He must have been pushed back. Kairi's harsh, guttural huff came out to Ochaco's right. It coincided with satisfying thunk of her blade against the flesh of a Heartless. Despite her raging heart, Uraraka could hear the tiredness in Kairi's ragged breath. It came in rattling wheezes and felt shallower by the second. Over on the chat, Tsu and Momo sounded off which gave Ochaco a small push to keep fighting.

"We're on our way to you! Are there any civilians that you're guarding?" Momo asked, her breath coming in quick burst over the static. A drawling voice answered the creation hero's question.

"I'm here with Eri and Mirio, Yaoyorozu. The other civilians were shooed away by me and Iida earlier while Uraraka and Kairi engaged the villains. We need an evac immediately," Mr. Aizawa commanded. Uravity felt a growing twinge of anxiety boil in her stomach. The arrival of villains next to the Heartless had been a surprise but with Eri and Mirio thrown into the mix the situation became extremely dire. The team agreed to surround the three while they took shelter in a small enclave of cars that had been pushed together by Mirio. It was directly underneath the overpass of a bullet train that towered several stories above them. It was not ideal but being pinned down to one place seemed to be the best option at the time. Unfortunately, a passing train was intercepted just as Kairi and she arrived to the scene several minutes before. There was no way they could reach it and if no other heroes came to the rescue, those passengers were goners. Uraraka grit her teeth and cried out in frustration as she vented her flustered emotions on a hapless creature that just happened to be within arms reach.

"We'll be there in a minute or two, ribbit. Just be careful: there's a dog fight going on up in the sky right now and it's headed your way!" Tsu warned. Ochaco shook her head in disbelief. Now they had to contend with villains in aircraft. It was an exasperating scenario and she could not help the despair that began to well up in her chest.

_Not now, girl! Don't give up! Don't you dare! Deku wouldn't give up on you._

The image of curly, messy green hair popped into her head and she felt herself renewed for a moment as the onslaught continued. Moments later, just as Tsu promised, a sleek black aircraft flew into her line of sight, shooting out at near by enemy fighters. Uraraka could not tell if it was a friendly plane but soon she heard her homeroom teacher gasp out in astonishment.

"That's the ARS. What the hell is it doing here?" Ochaco was in mid spin for a roundhouse kick and took a moment to look up into the sky. She saw two tiny silhouetted figures flying around the ARS, explosions following in their wake as they cut through the other fighter ships. Could it be that help had come from U.A.? Who else was left? Uraraka hopped back as more Heartless pushed against her resistance. The space between her and the people she was trying to protect was growing smaller by the second. Soon she'd be up against the hood of a car being torn apart by the dark creatures.

"Huh, looks like I know who decided to show up..." Aizawa drawled as he threw out his capture weapon against a rushing Heartless. "Those two are going to be the death of me." Uravity took a moment to consider her teacher's words and yelped out in torment as a claw swiped at her thigh, tearing flesh and cloth. She punched out in retaliation but missed her mark. She refocused as she turned over Aizawa's words in her head. Just who could it... No! There's no way he'd come! Ochaco exchanged a quick glance with Kairi, concern colored in her ginger companion's ocean blue irises.

A fresh wave of Heartless manifested before them only to be cut down by a bo staff and a pair of webbed feet. Momo and Tsuyu had arrived and taken up the front line, giving Ochaco a moment to recoup. Hope renewed in the brunette as she watched her friends dispatch more oncoming enemies.

Momo swung a bo staff with expertise as she smacked the heads of several Heartless. Tsu had been whipping them into the air with her tongue, jumping to catch them mid fall with a well timed kick. They continued pressing against their enemies for several minutes until Ochaco felt an old tug in her mind capture her attention. It was a sensation she had not felt since the training camp.

"This is Mandalay! I'm on board a bullet train in the Tashi borough with several civilians and children. We are stalled over Wexley street. Heroes Deku, Duality, Mocking Bird, Dyna-Might and Trinity arrived and are helping us escape on the a flying transport. Mocking Bird is flying the plane with the last group onboard right now. Please sound out on their radio chatter now!" There was a beat of stillness before Uraraka reacted. He came. He really came. She wasted no time in screaming into her helmet's mic, her desperate plea sounding harshly over the static. There was no response for a few moments until Mandalay called back.

"There's a problem! More monsters came and they're - augh! They're trying to throw the train off the bridge!"

Ochaco pushed through the now diminished crowd of Heartless, leaping over the distracted horde as they took swipes at Momo. She felt a pair of running feet just behind her as she looked up to the overpass. Ochaco's instincts kicked in as she reacted to the large chunks of concrete hurling towards her. She jumped up and began making what she could reach weightless, hopping to the nearest object to land hands first. Her stomach twisted horribly but she pressed on as she continued to climb upwards. Ochaco landed on the final piece of broken concrete and looked up in horror as she floated upward with the scattered terrain. Dangling precariously over the edge of the bridge was the majority of a train's head. She could see the terrified expression of the conductor as they were pressed against the windshield, limbs flailing to get themselves back upright. A fall from that height would end disastrously for anyone left on board. But what was keeping it from falling? Ochaco turned to her left and looked at Kairi who had joined her nearby on a floating bit of rubble.

"This looks bad!" she called out. Uraraka noticed that Kairi was scrapped up and barely clutching her keyblade. It was a testament to her own strength that she did not give out sooner. A pounding roar sounded from behind and they were greeted with Mr. Aizawa swearing over their comms.

"What is that?!"

Unwilling to face a new terror, the two girls turned to look behind them. Stomping towards them was a terrifyingly huge monster, enormous cloven hooves at the ends of powerful limbs that stretched out from a solid dark gray body. The creature's head glared out with sinister yellow eyes that glowed with malice. It's lower jaw jutted out in an underbite caused by two wicked looking tusks that curved out over the monster's head, pointing towards a protruding red horn that sat on the monster's forehead. It was so large it took up the entirety of the street, pushing anything out of the way with the shockwaves of its steps or otherwise crushing them. Ochaco began to react again, her nerves on fire as she spoke quickly to her companion on the rubble. Better to take action than let the fear paralyze her.

"Kairi, I've got an idea," she began, "I'm going to get as much rubble as possible and then throw it at that thing. Do you know where it's most vulnerable?" The ginger bit her lip and shook her head, frustration etched into her furrowed brows.

"No, but I can find out. I'll let you know!" With that, Kairi tightened her grip on the handle of her blade and pushed off with a mighty effort. Ochaco watched as her ally flew towards the oncoming creature with velocity, admiration mingled with trepidation as Kairi's blade clashed against the Behemoth's horn. It reared up and cycled its front legs in apparent agony, shaking its head in a vain attempt to ward off Kairi. The redhead's voice came through over the comms, harsh with a satisfied triumph.

"The horn! Go for the horn, 'Chaco!"

Before she could respond, Ochaco heard the screeching of metal being scrapped against concrete sound out from the train. The gravity hero turned to look behind and below her. She was now several feet above and away from the overpass but could make out three figures standing between the dangling cab and a large crowd of tall, bull horned and armored Heartless. Bakugo was easily distinguishable in his oversized grenade gauntlets, explosions bursting out from his hands towards the enemies. The second figure had a head of spiky brown hair and was swinging a large key. She did not linger on that person as her eyes fell on Deku, clad in his green suit and cream arm braces, his updated hooded mask pulled taut over his face and held in place by the metal mouth piece. He was holding two thick dark chords that were attached to the train cab. Her breath hitched as she watched one of the Heartless slip pass Bakugo and the other fighter, racing towards an unsuspecting Deku. Time seemed to freeze as voices burst into her ear from her comms, swirling with Bakugo's stream of curses. Without a second more of hesitation, Ochaco ignored everything around her and moved with urgency. She hopped down to a piece of concrete closest to the train and kicked it just as she landed. Bringing her fingers together, Uraraka focused on the solo bit of rubble to release it. She watched as it flew straight into the chest of the oncoming. With a satisfying crunch of crumpled plate mail, the horned beast was knocked backwards before dissipating into nothingness, a single ruby heart floating away from the fading remains.

Uraraka took a moment to look down at the boy she saved, his face hidden by the expressionless mask. Happy with her decision, Ochaco flipped in mid-air and leapt towards the highest floating piece of concrete. With each landing, she pushed off into two opposing directions: towards the towering Heartless that Kairi was fighting or just beyond Bakugo's reach at the onslaught of rushing creatures. She reached the apex of her dash and pressed her hands together.

"Aaaand, release: Meteor Shower!"

The rubble stopped for a moment before bursting out in their kicked directions with ferocious speed. Uraraka listened to the sound of crashing as the rocks and chunks hit their mark, falling as she watched a burst of hearts floating just beyond Deku. His mask's shuttered eyes widened in panic as he looked at her, tugging at the ropes that clung to the train cab harder. With a Herculean effort, he pulled the cab back up to safety just as she passed it. Uraraka smiled painfully as her guts twisted horrendously, her limit long surpassed. She gave a quick prayer for safety before feeling the light in her vision fade, bracing for the quick end of her fall. However, she felt a strong gust of wind blow around her just as a strong arm wrapped around her midsection. Ochaco chanced a quick look and caught an eyeful of green cloth. A soft, sweet voice spoke to her as she was bucked into a stronger hold.

"Don't worry, Occhan," he said, "I am here. I'm not letting you go."

Uraraka looked up to fully taken in the sight of Izuku with a determined smile, his unruly green hair flowing in the wind with his mask's ears as they seemed to fly through the air. She noticed his right arm swinging and she took a glance at their surroundings. Deku was using his quirk to swing them to safety. She wrapped her arms him, feeling elation, pride and safety well up inside of her chest. In a quiet voice she, more to herself, she responded as they landed safely on the ground.

"I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

Surrounded by debris, Kairi was kneeling, her exposed legs pressed harshly against the asphalt as she used her keyblade to hold her upright, as she watched Deku and Ochaco land gently at the entrance of the underpass where the others had taken shelter. Cars and street lights littered the broken road where she knelt in various states of crushed or burning decay. Near her lay a shredded soft shell luggage bag, the contents spilling out through the tears in the cloth. The sky was clearing but a dense muck stuck in the air like honey that refused to leave the comb, making breathing more laborious than it needed to be. They had been fighting with all their might for the better part of an hour and exhaustion threatened to overtake the keyblader's vision. The Behemoth had been a literal beast to contend with but Ochaco's last ditch attack was all they needed to destroy it finally. She was impressed with her friends' ingenuity and strength, having managed to best one of the toughest Heartless out there while simultaneously saving a train full of people. Kairi felt exposed sitting in the middle of the empty broken street as she caught her breath but were no further signs of Heartless nearby. As she took in deep breathes in an attempt to rest, Kairi watched the two young heroes as they took a moment to get their bearing, their backs faced towards her. Deku's exposed face was scuffed and blackened in corners from smoke but held a determined smile as he looked down with warm eyes at Uraraka. The gravity user looked worn out, her eyelids drooping heavily over her chocolate irises. She had various scratches on her body suit, exposing the bruised and bleeding skin underneath. Ochaco looked up to Deku with a slight smile as he looped his left arm under the crook of her knees and lifted her up. Kairi smirked as they began to walk into the cavernous underpass, pocketing the image as ammunition to tease the gravity user later. Kairi stood up on weak legs and dusted herself before trotting off to her friends.

"Hey Kairi!" Deku said brightly, tearing his eyes away from Uraraka when she caught up to them, "That was some fight, huh?" The ginger rolled her eyes and let out a sardonic laugh.

"Yeah yeah... I'm just glad it's over. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted. So is she ok?" Kairi added with a nod to the brunette now soundly asleep in his arms. Izuku looked down at Ochaco, his forest green eyes smoldering with a tenderness that made Kairi embarrassed to witness. With a slight flush, she turned away from the two having an unspoken moment when he responded.

"She will be. She pushed herself too hard but she saved a ton of people today. She should be proud of herself. I know I am." Their footsteps bounded and echoed off the dimly lit concrete walls that bordered their path. Eerie, faded orange lights burned faintly in the dark with a new bulb ignited every three meters or so. Soon enough they traded the quiet sound of their echoing steps with the buzzing chatter of the rest of the ground team approaching the pile of cars pushed together as haphazard barricades with subdued relief. A tall, burly blond young man with blue eyes peeked over the hood of the closest vehicle and sprung up at the sight of them.

"Problem child! You're here!" he shouted, leaping towards them. Mirio, as Kairi had learned his name was earlier, ruffled Izuku's already unruly hair and clapped him on the back. He was several heads taller than the green haired hero, not to mention about twice his width. Kairi looked on fondly while Midoriya began to protest his elder's abrasively loud volume, nodding towards the precious cargo in his hands. Mirio only began to guffaw louder and offered to help the three youth over the barricade when he Midoriya puffed out his cheeks in silent protest. Kairi took Mirio's hand and climbed over a pair of car hoods into the open area where the others were waiting. She quickly took stock of where everyone was placed, noting if they needed healing or not. Iida and Momo were discussing the battle in the corner, their costumes torn and battered but otherwise in full health. Tsu and Mr. Aizawa were huddled with the little girl named Eri who was shaking until she caught sight of Deku. Her face lit up but quickly dropped when she saw Ochaco in his arms. She slipped past her adopted father and his student rushing towards the entrance.

"M-mr. Deku," she whimpered, "Is she ok?" Izuku gently laid Uraraka down in the middle of the space, brushing some hair out of the sleeping heroine's face. His eyes had not lost the tenderness that Kairi witnessed as he turned to speak to the little girl. The effect was immediate as Eri's shoulders dropped slightly in ease.

"Oh yeah, Eri. She's going to be ok. She just fought too many monsters today. With some rest she'll be good as new. How are you?" Deku began to fuss over the child playfully, bringing a slight smile to her face. Momo approached them, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Kairi gave her a funny look before swiveling her head in another direction. The young woman's power was impressive but her costume suffered greatly at its expense. The upper half of her suit was completely ripped to shreds, the tattered remains barely clinging over the class vice president's exposed skin. Kairi did her best to not stare but felt rather embarrassed whenever Momo moved her arms (and thus the blanket) which revealed more than might have been needed.

"Midoriya," Momo said, "I can make a few things to help Ochaco recoup. We used up all of our first aid kits earlier before the fight really took full swing. Do you need anything?" Deku ran a gloved hand over Eri's hair before standing up looking directly at his classmates eyes. Kairi suspected he did not want to look lecherous given Momo's current state.

"I-I'm fine, Yaoyorozu. I s-should be getting b-back up top though. Gotta make sure the others get to safety." As if on cue, Kairi heard the somewhat familiar drawl of Shinso's voice crackle through her earpiece.

"Shinso, here. Todoroki is on his way back to you but I'm running into some trouble in the air. Might be safer to land to get people out of there. Any ideas?" Deku pulled his mask quickly over his eyes and lifted his mouth covering, taking the initiative to reply the fastest.

"I've got several. Kacchan, how's it look up there?" he asked. They all collectively winced when Bakugo's voice barked, their eardrums threatening to burst with his volume.

"Where the hell are you, Deku?! It's fucking clear but I don't know how long that'll take," Katsuki spat out. Kairi rolled her eyes at the boy's uncouth language but was not given a moment to linger on it when Deku spoke again.

"Right, Todoroki, when you get here could you make an ice slide from the bridge to the street? There's a group of us just below the train. It'll be safer for everyone to wait here while Kacchan and I make sure there's a clear landing for Shinso."

"Oh are we not using the stupid names you made up now?" Shinso chimed in, his voice oozing with poison. Deku chuckled before continuing.

"Just make sure you evade those jerks up there. I'll be there in a second to help. Everyone onboard with the plan?" The others pitched in their approval and Izuku nodded in satisfaction. "I'm going up top to make sure the others are ok. Can't have them waiting just to get ambushed. Please take care of Occhan for me."

Momo, Iida and Tsu's eyes grew wide at Deku's use of a nickname but he either chose to ignore it or did not see it. Kairi gave him a firm thumbs up in reassurance along with Mirio before Izuku said a quick goodbye to Eri and Ochaco. He was halfway to clearing the cars, body covered in green lightning, when a white strap of cloth shot out and wrapped around his neck. Deku's illuminated body darkened immediately and was pulled back. The green haired boy landed painfully on his rear as he turned around to look at Mr. Aizawa, struggling to get out of his homeroom teacher's capture.

"What were you told to do, Midoriya?" hissed Aizawa, "I believe you were told to stay put on campus and now you've endangered everyone. Congratulations, your reckless behavior could have just gotten us all killed." Deku stopped struggling for a moment before standing up to look his instructor square in the eyes. Aizawa's glaring red irises burned brightly in the dimly lit underpass, giving him an eerie demonic look. Izuku was undeterred as he pulled the wrappings from his neck far enough to give a muffled response.

"I love Eri as much as Kota, Mr. Aizawa. That's why I came," was all he said. The taut cloth gave in and fell limply to the ground. Eraserhead gave a sad, diminished smile to his student before scooping Eri up into his arms. He held her as Deku charged his power up again with a wide grin, meeting his instructor's embarrassed, apologetic gaze with determination.

"Thank you, Midoriya," was all Eraserhead said before Izuku nodded and took off in full haste. Kairi watched the young man take off towards the entrance and seemingly vanish as he jumped up towards the upper bridge. She sat next to Momo and Tsu as they tended to the their sleeping friend. A blanket had been place over her with a pillow propped under her head. Momo was reading a large book and chewing on a large piece of beef jerky as Tsu patted a wet cloth to Ochaco's forehead.

It was several minutes before anything happened. Their tense silence was broken by the tell-tale sound of a creeping frost crackling at the opening that Deku had ran out of. A huge, crystallized iceberg steamed in their sights. It gleamed in the midday light that broke through the broken cloud coverage from the outside world. Mirio was busy pushing cars aside as figures began to emerge from behind the ice pillar that suddenly formed before them. A young man led the pack, his left had held up and on fire. Kairi was alarmed at first but as the group got closer she recognized Todoroki. He looked pristine save for the bit of frost covering his right arm that refused to melt immediately. Behind him was an middle aged woman with dark reddish brown hair cut in a bob holding the hand of a little boy with a red hat. The child looked no older than Eri. Three more children followed in suit along with a man wearing a train conductor's uniform. At the end of the small crowd marched Deku and Bakugo, their heads held high with pride as their arms swung in unison. They were greeted by Mirio's boisterous voice which stirred Uraraka. He was hushed quickly by Momo and Tsuyu before the two began tending to the children.

"Shino," Aizawa said with a nod as he dropped Eri from his arms. The woman walked up to him with a sympathetic smile, letting go of the young boy's hand. She returned the greeting and introduced the young boy to Eri.

"Kota, this is Eri. She lives with Mr. Aizawa," she explained. The young boy looked out from underneath the bill of his hat while Eri did her best to make herself as small as possible behind Aizawa's leg. Deku's voice interjected as he plopped himself next to the girls surrounding Ochaco. Kairi took note, with some amusement, of how his right hand automatically drifted closely to Uraraka's when he sat. She's safe now, you dork. But you might as well hold her hand while she rests up.

"Eri's a little shy, Kota. But if you want, you two can hang out with me while we wait for Bakugo to clear up a place for the transport to land." Kota did his best Bakugo impression while failing to hide the hopefulness in his eyes.

"W-whatever..." Kairi giggled as she watched the exchange with great amusement only for Katsuki to ruin it.

"The fuck are you doing Deku?! Didn't you volunteer your ass to save sleepyhead's? And you also volunteered me so lets go you idiot!" Kairi was about to reprimand the explosive blond when a new voice sounded out from beyond the barricade, stopping her heartbeat cold.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya?! Language, Kacchan! Oh wait, it's Dyna-Might right?"

Kairi felt her heart and blood halt in their body, the sensation of her veins being filled with life that had been seized up setting her nerves on fire. The breath in her lungs hitched, caught in her lungs by an unknown block. Her mind was racing, railing against the newcomer's arrival. Tears threatened her vision as she stood upon wobbly legs. Kairi shoved her way past Bakugo, ignoring his outburst of rage, and stumbled towards the barricade entrance. A head full of spiky brown hair sat above a goofy face with an equally funny grin paired with crystal blue eyes. He was scrawny and just taller than she was but it was unmistakably him: her Sora. The two keybladers stopped dead in their tracks, gawking at one another. Sora's arms swung lamely in front of him as he stood with his mouth agape. Kairi's vision blurred as she felt her whole being rush towards the dumbstruck boy, the world around her dissolving into the tears that fell from her cerulean eyes. When she reached him, Kairi felt sobs wrack her body powerfully as she pounded weakly against his torso in her disbelief. It took him a few moments but she felt Sora's arms lift up and lay across her shoulders and back. Sora did his best to hold her but soon succumbed to his own wailing. Kairi's world crashed around her as she felt his rough, gloved hands cup her face and gently guide her tears gaze up to his own.

"Kairi...," was all he could get out before the ginger crashed her lips to his. Grief and joy overtook them both as failed to pull away from one another. Where one would attempt to come back for a breath they felt themselves be pulled back by the other. Their tears and kisses mingled, washing the shared pain from their journeys apart from each other. They stood embraced like that for an eternity before they came back up for air. Sora did his best to brush off the deluge of tears that poured down her cheeks as she shook in his shadow.

"I... I found you," she finally managed to eek out of her constricted throat. She pressed her head into his shoulder. It was several moments before they both looked from their serenity to the sound of loud sniffling. Holding Ochaco up with a hand on her back and his free hand in hers, Deku sobbed quietly with a soft smile at the two. Uraraka did not fare any better but visibly squeezed Izuku's hand when Kairi met her tearful eyes. Deku spoke something quietly to Ochaco who nodded before he stood up, walked over to Kairi, and bowed deeply.

"I'm so so sorry, Kairi. Sora asked me to not tell you he was here." Kairi looked sharply back at Sora who wore a pained expression on his face. Her hurt was overtaken by her joy at finally having him back in her arms. But still she had to ask.

"Sora, why? Why didn't you tell me you were back?" He let go of her and stepped back, the sadness in his eyes deepening as he tried to explain. He did not meet her eyes as he sputtered through a series of half spoken excuses. His body hunched over and Sora began to visibly shake.

"I-I co-couldn't, Kai. Honest, I c-couldn't. It wasn't safe. It's still not safe! Listen, you need to get Ochaco and Deku out of here. Now! It'll be best for everyone if you split off."

Confusion struck Kairi as she exchanged an unknowing glance with Izuku. The green eyed hero looked as perplexed as she felt. She took a step away from the boy she had been seeking for so long, trepidation pooling up in the soles of her feet and rising through her whole body. Kairi began to protest and ask what the problem was when a husky, rancid voice called out from the dark beyond Sora.

"He's worried about the real problem, your highness. Please allow me to introduce myself."

Sora stepped aside to give everyone a clear line of vision to a cloaked figure hobbling its way towards them. The black coat draped over the stooping creature set off Kairi's alarms. It was the same the coats that the organization members wore. Instead of tears, her vision began to fill with red at the thought that someone had resurrected that circus of monsters. Still, the icy grip of fear would not leave her as this person stopped and stood off a few yards from Sora. In her heart she knew who this was but her mind refused to accept the reality before her.

"You have to go now!" Sora shouted as he summoned his keyblade, a manic look plaster on his face, "Bakugo! You gotta protect these people! Keep 'em safe, got it?"

He sent one last pained look towards Kairi who only shook her head. She kept repeating a single question under her breath as she watched him take off in a full sprint towards the intruding person. A fierce growl loud enough to rival Katsuki's regular volume burst out from Sora as he charged straight for the cloaked man. The enemy responded quickly by digging his right hand into his left coat sleeve only to pull out a wicked looking vial. It gleamed with a sickly green light the ebbed in tandem with an unheard heartbeat. He used his left hand to dangle it by a chain while he clawed his right hand near the unholy glow as golden lightning pulsed out of it touch his rigid finger tips. Simultaneously, golden strips of lightning began to emit and crack around Sora's body as he finally reached the man. The young boy's shouts had changed from a fierce war cry to wails of agony.

The bolts of golden light began to trail out in thicker ropes as the man pulled his hand away from the reliquary, tremors violently shaking his appendage the further he pulled from the vial. With a final roar, the man pulled his hand out of the invisible gravity of the hanging reliquary and in his once empty palm sat a single golden heart. The warm glow it emitted shone brightly and illuminated the man's hidden features as well as Sora's tortured face. Sora was now silent, his mouth hung open in a quiet, unending scream as he fell to his knees before the cloaked figure and looked up to him. With a single scoff of contempt, the man flicked his right hand and the golden heart disappeared in a muted flash of dark swirls. Taking its place was a simple, black keyblade. It ran the length of Sora's blade but had a pointed end with the teeth forming the outline of an incomplete heart. The guard was blocky, mechanical, and stood out in the dark with its blood red color. Sora crumpled on the floor in a lifeless lump the moment the heart transformed into the vile weapon.

Kairi felt Izuku's gloved hands hold her up. They were the only thing keeping her from the falling straight to floor. Tears were steadily streaming as she continued to whisper under her breath. Shouts exploded around her as Deku, Ochaco and the others tried to make sense of what had just transpired. Their volume was drowned out by the rushing noise in her ears, ocean waves of grief and unbelief crashing against her ear drums.

"As I was saying," the man spoke, silencing everyone in the small barricaded space, "Please allow me to introduce myself: my name is Gaol." The man used his left hand to remove his cowl, revealing a hideous specimen of a human. Waxy, wrinkled skin sagged under two bulbous blue eyes with a crooked, pockmarked nose hanging over two thin lips that curved in a horrendous smile. Kairi's eyes left Gaol's face as she fell to her knees, the steady stream of whispered words pouring out from under her breath.

"Please stay with me..."


	26. Chapter 26

Time slowed to a horrible crawl. Voices shouted out in a singular cacophony, erupting out in dissonance. The light faded in-and-out with the edges of her vision as she focused and reached out a desperate hand to the people in front of her. It became harder to breathe as she moved, the exhaustion weighing down her limbs to an impossible weight, her muscles screaming out in protest of having to move. She would have normally found the irony of her heaviness funny in any normal situation, but Ochaco Uraraka watched the unreal horror movie play out in front of her.

Standing at the enclave entrance near a sobbing redhead was Izuku, his body alight with his quirk's power even through his costume. Rage and grief pricked at the corner of his eyes as he grit his teeth in a gruesome scowl directed at the cause of all the commotion. The hunched over villain who called himself Gaol stood deathly still over a crumpled body. Gaol's menacing black cloak stood as a stark background against Sora's bright spiky hair as the young hero lay still at the man's feet. Gaol was inspecting the black sword in his hand with a hungry look in his eyes. As she watched Deku shift his weight and bend his knees slightly, Ochaco felt the rush of time speeding back up to its normal tempo and cried out to him.

"No! Deku!" He hesitated. Uraraka watched his eyes narrow in thought as he contemplated his next move. Gaol stopped admiring his new weapon and let his arm fall to his side in rest. His electric blue eyes peered out from the gloom with a smirk on his face. Those eerie, piercing eyes scanned everyone there before falling back on Deku.

"It didn't have to be this way young man," Gaol said quietly as he knelt next to Sora, "If you had come quietly, we could have avoided this pointless struggle." There was a collective hush that fell on them as they waited for the villain to make his next move. The villain lifted his free hand and held it over Sora's lifeless form. From where she sat, Ochaco could not make out what he was doing. She tried to move but what little strength she had was gone. The gravity user pulled her knees up to her chest and watched as Deku began to yell out at Gaol.

"What are you doing?! STOP IT!"

Deku took off towards Gaol with the speed of a missile. Bakugo followed closely behind, his explosions propelling him forward and illuminating the darkened underpass. Several voices cried out to them only to be drowned out by the two young hero's battle cries. Ochaco could only breathe as she waited for her teacher and friends to intervene. Kairi began to shake at the entrance and summoned her keyblade in a familiar flash of light. With her own roar, the ginger warrior took off running towards the fight only to be forced into a defensive stance immediately. Sora was floating in mid-air, his silver keyblade struggling violently against the golden blade of Kairi's. His eyes were hollow with a horrid yellow glow, the skin at the base of his neck was webbed with prominent black veins that were stark against his skin. Kairi staved off the young man only to be assaulted by a barrage of blows. Sora's swings were incredibly fast and bordered imperceptible. It was only thanks to Momo and Tsu that Kairi was able to get a reprieve.

"Enough of this," an agitated voice growled near Ochaco. She looked up to see the lean form of Mr. Aizawa wrapping his capture weapon around his neck. "Mirio, Madalay, with me." Ochaco struggled to stand but felt a pair of small hands hold her up from the elbow. She turned to see Eri with a frightened look as Kota shook with uncertainty nearby. Uraraka smiled and ran her free hand through the little girl's long silver locks.

"Don't worry, Eri. Everything is going to be ok."

"So sure of that are you?" drooled a vicious tone from out of the shadows. Ochaco yelped as she felt a gloved, gnarled hand take hold of a handful of her chestnut hair. The body attached to the hand yanked her head and was dragged back. Instinct took over and she fumbled to find the hand. Whoever it was that had grabbed her was speaking but soon began screaming in pain as Uraraka pulled their thumb back with enough force to break free from the hold. She twisted and shot out an open palmed hand towards what she assumed was a groin. Sure enough, her palm made contact with the sensitive organs hidden beneath the black cloak. The figure groaned and doubled over before being blasted with a power gusher of water. Ochaco turned around to see Kota holding his hands up, tears streaming down his face as his knees shook. A flash of bright green light blurred her vision and Ochaco felt herself being rushed out of the enclave and towards the light that cut off at the underpass' entrance.

The bright day light was still dulled by the clouds that curtained the sky. Cracked ground and broken pieces of concrete littered the empty streets around them. Standing a kilometer away was the ARS transport. The black paint was scuffed and marred, chipped away in large chunks against the body exposing the metal underlayer. The door swung open to reveal Shinso, his mask sitting limp against his own capture weapon around his shoulders.

"Midoriya, wh-?"

"No time! Gotta get the others," was all Deku breathed out as he ushered Ochaco into the transport's cabin. She had not noticed that he managed to get Eri and Kota in his other arm. "Strap in and get ready to go, got it?" He took off in another flurry of green lightning, the wind gushing towards his direction.

Ochaco busied herself for a moment with checking the two children in their care. Eri and Kota had looked better but they were unharmed. The two sat quietly after a minute, holding hands as Eri openly wept while Kota kept reassuring her. The tears in his own eyes undermined his words but Ochaco felt a small swell of pride at their bravery. She turned to Shinso who looked as if the worry on his face would become etched permanently.

"I thought the skies weren't clear. What happened up there? Are you ok, Shinso?" The purple haired youth shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat before answering.

"Ah well Hawks showed up and took out the bogies following me. His feathers tore through them like paper, it was... scary. By the time I got here, the area scanned clear. How did Midoriya know I was here? What's happening over there?"

Another rush of air blew through the open door and they turned to see Iida and Deku hunched over their knees as they caught their breath. Mirio, the unnamed civilian, and Mandalay were in their company. The five newcomers stepped aboard the ARS and began to strap in or fuss over the children. Ochaco explained the situation briefly or as best as she could.

"We got ambushed while waiting for you. The guy who started the invasion came by, took out Kairi's friend and... well I don't really know what happened. But he tried to get the kids and I kinda took care of 'im."

"That...was... amazing, Ochaco! You took care of him like he was nothing. He was giving me and Kacchan a hard time," Deku heaved as he slumped into a seat across Eri and Kota. He gave them a weak smile with a shaky thumbs up before returning his attention to Ochaco and Shinso.

"Well, what else happened? I didn't really get a good look at what happened to Sora," Ochaco said as she sat down next to him with uneasy legs. The adrenaline rush had run its course and she could feel her body crashing once again. She did her best to keep her head up but her eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy.

"I'm not sure. That villain did something to that fellow. Unfortunately, he slipped away with that young man," Iida explained as he checked the straps of his seat. Soon after, the remainder of their group arrived and were piling in. Eraserhead looked angry as he eyed Shinso but did not say a word. They were up in the air in less than a minute and the muffled wind roared against the thick metal that protected them. Ochaco's eyes closed and her head fell to the side, landing on Deku's shoulder as she drifted off. The last thing she was aware of was the head of soft curly hair that leaned against her own. Despite the hard day and the ongoing fight, she could not help the soft smile that touched her lips as sleep took her.

Before long she was being shaken gently. Ochaco murmured quietly and was met with a small chuckle. She opened her groggy eyes and saw a pair of brilliant emerald irises looking at her kindly.

"S'happenin'? Deku? Are we back at school?"

"No, sorry, Ochaco. The way back wasn't safe so we had to land at a shelter not too far off. C'mon, let's go." With a firm grip on her upper arms, Izuku lifted her up. Exhaustion coursed through her limbs and she wobbled as she attempted to walk. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes she continued to work through the haze in her mind and asked her friend more questions.

"Kairi ok? Worried..."

"She's... she'll be ok. We have a plan to get Sora back," he answered with a determined look ahead. Ochaco looked up for a moment before looking down to her right hand. Huh, that's funny. When did Deku start holding... my...hand…

Ochaco was wide awake now, her face a beacon of embarrassment as she stood up stiffly. She ventured a quick look to her best friend and found his face equally on fire. Izuku was pointedly looking ahead to not meet her gaze. She attempted to get free with a subtle tug but Deku's grip enclosed on her hand further.

"I-I didn't w-want you t-to fall..." was all he offered as they marched on. Ochaco took advantage of the silent march to get familiar with the shelter. It was a makeshift camp that filled up a small block. The squat buildings that lined the streets were a mix of restaurants and shops with small living quarters that sat at the top. Several large white tents stood in the middle of the street. Small crowds of people huddled in and out of the canvas entrances with warm drinks in their hand. They spoke in hushed tones with worried expressions on their tired faces. Ochaco felt the chill and tension hanging heavy in the air. A quick squeeze of Deku's hand brought her back up and she could only feel a warmth grow in her chest as he smiled at her.

"I'm really glad you're ok, Ochaco. I didn't have anything to worry about though. You really kicked Gaol's butt." He gave a wide grin as he let her hand go and pulled back the canvass to one a quiet tent. She walked through and found herself in a medical bay. Several people were laying in the row of beds that lined either side of the tent. She could see Eri sitting on a bed next to Togata and Nejire as they did their best to make her chuckle. Nejire was in plain clothes with her hair held back by a simple red band. The three of them noticed Ochaco approach and grew quiet.

"H-hey guys, what's up?" she asked her voice thick with sleep. Eri giggled a little at Ochaco's hair, pointing at the strands that stood up in weird angles. Nejire joined her and soon enough Mirio was attempting bad hair puns to keep the laughter going. Deku walked past solemnly and nodded his head towards the bed nearby. Kairi lay atop the sheets with a blank expression directed at the canvas ceiling. She did not budge when Ochaco sat next to her and gently laid her hand on the ginger's wrist.

"Kai, hey, you ok? Talk to me," Ochaco said with concern in her voice. Kairi slowly propped herself on her elbows to look at the brunette's warm auburn eyes. It took a few seconds but Kairi's voice croaked out after her body was wracked with strong coughs. Her skin was pallid and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ochaco noticed how cold she felt and pulled her into a hug.

"I let him go, Chaco. I had him and I fumbled it."

"We'll get him back. I promise you," Deku said with a determined nod. A small smile had crept on his lips which surprised Uraraka. "Besides Gaol won't be able to hold him back for too long. Not with how much he cares about you." With a final wave to the two girls, Izuku walked back to say goodbye to Eri and stepped out of the tent. Ochaco felt Kairi's hand on her own and turned back from where Deku had gone. Kairi gave her a knowing smirk to which Ochaco rolled her eyes. Kairi sombered up once again and spoke quietly.

"I told you to hold on to him. I don't want what happened to Sora become Deku's future."

"It won't," Ochaco said, "Deku promised to save Sora. Well, I'm promising you that I'll stop Gaol no matter what. He won't even get the chance." Kairi regarded her for a moment before playfully slapping the brunette away.

"Ok ok big hero. Do me a favor and go talk to him? I know you're still kind of messed up from what happened the other day. Oh and wake me up for breakfast, ok?"

* * *

Ochaco had found herself walking the urban encampment half an hour after Kairi fell asleep. A foil lined poncho was draped around her costume as she stepped through the shafts of light that illuminated the sullen area. There were fewer groups of people as the wind had picked up and blew an icy chill as the sun faded away. The remaining stragglers that she came across tended to be incoming pros or sidekicks that swapped out for more refreshed ones. On occasion she saw a classmate walk by or one of the older students from Ketsubutsu Academy, their weary faces still fighting to look awake as they shuffled around.

She took it all in idly as she paced around aimlessly. Kairi's warning buzzed around her head before giving into a flood of thoughts. The events of the last few days She took it all in idly as she paced around aimlessly. Kairi's warning buzzed around her head before giving into a flood of thoughts. The events of the last few days played out in her mind's eye as she half-heartedly looked around her. Between the endless fighting and the roller coaster Deku had put her on, Ochaco felt like she had lived a full year within the span of a week. It really was not the young man's fault. She had been doing her best to keep the feelings in check. He just had a way of breaking her defenses down though. Uraraka clasped her right hand as she thought about how they walked out of the ARS together. What was making Deku so affectionate? It was not the first time that day that he held her gently, almost caressing her as they swung on his Blackwhip or when he laid her down to rest in the underpass. Something about it was bugging her.

Maybe he just feels guilty for everything that happened recently. It was not like it was his fault. The blame lay with that faker and whoever sent them. She felt manipulated by whoever sent that shape shifter, leaving Deku and she caught in the middle of something much bigger than they were. She supposed that was how things went with being hero class students. Still, it did not make her feel at ease knowing that there was a secret fight happening that involved herself and her best friend. Even worse was that it had steered the two into uncharted territory and she was not sure if she wanted to see where this unfamiliar course took them.

Ochaco stopped and looked at her hand again. Things were going to be awkward between the two of them if they did not get this handled. She had promised herself to put this away and she had every intention of keeping to that but the recent . Maybe Kairi and the others were on to something. She felt jumbled and confused as the conflicting paths tugged at her heart.

Uraraka began to walk with more purpose, her eyes scanning the area intensely as she watched out for a head of curly green hair. Her steps were direct and she stood straight up, unconsciously cradling her right hand in her left as if protecting it from what was coming. After some time, she began to look up at the rooftops around the street as she was having no luck in locating Midoriya. As it turned out, she found him almost immediately sitting on the edge of a nearby building. He sat slouched and occasionally looked back with an animated wave of his hands. Ochaco could not make out his face but something about him seemed off. She looked for the fire escape and began to quietly make her way up once she managed to locate it. With great reluctance, Ochaco made herself weightless and hopped up to the first flight. The young hero doubled over the railing and grit her teeth as her insides twisted in protest at having to use her quirk once more. When her stomach finally quelled its rebellion, Ochaco stepped up the stairs as quietly as possible. As she got closer, Uraraka began to hear heated voices arguing unseen above her.

"Midoriya, think about it -"

"I am thinking about it, Todoroki. Don't you think I'm torn up about this?"

"We're just trying to look out for you. For both you. We would all hate to see you two fall behind if -"

"And what if it makes me a better hero? Did anyone ever think about that?"

"Ribbit. Hmm, ultimately its up to the two of you."

"I know Tsu... I'm trying to do the right thing but I'm still not sure what that is."

Ochaco held her hand to her open mouth in an attempt to hush the gasp escaping. She could make out Iida, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Deku but was not sure if there was anyone else there. Uraraka crept up to the end of the fire escape and peeked over the edge. Deku sat with his back to the three friends, hunched over his hands that he furled and unfurled repeatedly. Tsu and Iida stood near his left with Todoroki standing with his back to Uraraka just a few feet away. Todoroki has his arms crossed while Iida pinched the bridge of his nose. Only Tsu looked calm.

"Midoriya, the right thing to do is to let this go. We're in the middle of an invasion, the League of Villains is still running loose and you're nowhere close to controlling your quirk," Todoroki spat.

"I have to agree with him, Midoriya," Iida said after breathing in quietly, "We all have to focus on becoming the best we can. None of us can afford to slack off and -"

"Slack off?! Is that what you all think? I am trying my best -"

"No one is saying you aren't, ribbit," Tsu croaked, "But we want you both to be at your best. You two could be the top of the class soon enough."

Izuku pivoted in his spot so that his right leg hung off the edge. Ochaco looked at his burdened face, her heart pulling taut as she drank in the sadness etched into his face. Deku sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. I've got to do this. If I don't then it will be the only thing I can think about and that is worse than not saying anything at all."

"And what if it doesn't go how you think it will?" accused Todoroki. Deku turned his head to look at his friend but the words in his mouth were choked by a strangline sound that came out. His emerald eyes were wide and his face grew flush with embarrassment. It took Ochaco a moment to realize that he was staring at her. She tried to hide but failed to move before Deku managed to speak again.

"Ura-Uraraka?! W-w-what are y-you doing here?!"

Ochaco bashfully rose from her spot and waved aimlessly at her friends. Surprise colored their faces but they quickly turned to Deku who was still sputtering uncontrollably. Todoroki jerked his head backward before stepping up to Deku. The half-and-half hero placed a knowing hand on Deku's shoulder and whispered something to him. The other two followed suit and did the same before greeting Uraraka. Todoroki and Iida were polite but quick before taking off in a dash. Shoto had formed an ice slide that drooped to the street. Iida carefully followed their friend to ground, doing his best to keep his poise on the slippery surface as they both skated down. Tsu gave pulled Ochaco into a tight embrace as she spoke.

"It's going to be ok. Honest. Just talk to him."

With her final cryptic message delivered, Tsu hopped down to the nearest wall and continued to leap until she was safe on the ground. Ochaco watched her frog friend disappear into the crowd, lingering in her spot. She did not want this to come so soon but it here they were. Deku's small, timid voice had crept up behind her and made the brunette jump slightly.

"H-hey, Ura-Uraraka? Can we t-talk?"

"Eep! S-sorry, Deku! Didn't see you there. Is, uh, is everything ok?"

Izuku's face was unreadable as he took in her face. Ochaco squirmed a little under the intensity of his gaze. He had never made her feel uncomfortable and she was not sure if it was just her imagination but Deku looked at her like it looking through her. The thought of being so transparent, so vulnerable, to her best friend scared her.

"We need to talk is all. About a lot."

The two walked to where he had been sitting in awkward silence. Ochaco chanced a glance at her best friend, his pale freckled skin cooled in the night time gloom, his forest green hair almost black in lack of light. His eyes were scrunched up in concentration and bounced as the wheels in his mind churned quickly. Ochaco did not get a chance to ask what was wrong as he spoke up.

"How much of that did you hear?" The innocent question was given without malice or accusation but it weight heavy enough on Uraraka that she knew he was worried. Just what exactly had they all been talking about?

"Honestly, I only heard that you decided to talk to someone about something. I just got here when I heard that," she answered. Deku gave a relieved sigh and breathed in deeply, his face relaxing as he continued.

"Ok. Sorry, I was just worried that you might have gotten the wrong impression. But you're right. I've decided to talk about something important. Er, with you, Ochaco."

Her heart stopped. All at once, dread and a familiar warmth filled her chest in the absence of a beat. Ochaco felt her face flush and she fought the urge to turn away as he looked back at her. Deku started to talk before she could respond. Not that she felt she could; it would have come out in a blurred mess.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. For a lot, Uraraka. I think I've been disrespecting you lately and didn't realize how much that would affect you. I've touched you without your permission and called you by your first name -"

"But that doesn't bother me!" Ochaco blurted out, interrupting Izuku before he could really start rambling. "I like it when you use my first name! And - and I didn't mind you holding my hand!"

Deku looked dumbstruck at her. His lights were deer-in-the-headlights wide and his mouth hung slightly open, the lower lip jutted out just slightly. Ochaco choked down the thought that they looked soft.

"Oh. Oh! Um, well, I-I guess I should tell you w-why I did all of those things." Deku took in a deep breath and dove in.

"When I met Sora, he told me there were four people who were important to me. Our connections ran so deep that they were essential to who I am. There's Mom, Kacchan, All Might and... and you.

"I didn't really understand what it meant. Actually, I still don't, ha ha. All I know is that when you saw that faker hanging off of me, the look you gave just killed me. And when you then when you had that day off... I just really missed you, Ochaco. You're my best friend. Everything you do is so amazing and you just make everyone's day better and gosh... You mean the world to me. I'd be really lost without you."

Ochaco was floored. The billions of thoughts that tried flood her conscious died out in a single beat when he was finished. She barely registered that he spoke directly, without stuttering, about how he felt which must have meant that he had been thinking about this for some time. It was hard enough to process what he said, let alone how he said it. He fidgeted as she continued to stare at him in awe.

"Um, Ura-uraraka?"

"Deku..." Ochaco leaned in, slowly, and reached out for his hand. They intertwined fingers and she ground herself in the soft touch. Despite being costumes still - grimy, scuffed, and torn - Uraraka found comfort in their intimacy. The deluge of heartache, tears, and elation threatened to overwhelm her but Izuku was there with her, keeping her from floating away. She knew he would always be there for her. Just being around him made her feel safe but this felt like something more familiar. It felt like a warm couch with her parents on a cold night or the joy of making dinner together on a weekend when they could spare it. It felt like home.

Ochaco started to sniffle and attempted to wipe the drops that pricked at the ends of her eyes only to be stopped by Deku's other hand. He hesitated, hand inches away from her face, before she gave a small nod and he cupped her cheek. With a gentle swipe of his thumb, Izuku brushed off the streak of tears that dripped down her right cheek. Ochaco leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. She came to a conclusion, then and there, that Kairi was right.

Shying away from this was hot garbage.

The sat more comfortably for several extra minutes, Ochaco leaning against Deku's solid arm, hands intertwined. Neither wanted to speak and break the spell that had fallen over them. But Ochaco wanted to clear the waters and wanted to leave no room for error.

"Deku, what does this mean?" she asked lifting their hands up slightly. Izuku contemplated this as his face grew redder but not losing the set expression in the eyes.

"Well, if you'd be ok with it, I think -"

_**CRASH**_

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

Rumbling off in the distance ground at their ear drums followed by the sound of screaming and panic. The heroes got to their feet and looked for the source of the commotion. Towering in a whirlwind that tore through the streets was the horrifying form of thousands of yellow eyes spinning rapidly. Small black bodies with twitching limbs and antenna formed the tornado of Heartless that pressed through the encampment's defenses. Walking calmly in the wake of destruction was Gaol and Sora. The young keyblade hero was hunched over, purple chains wrapped around his wrist and ankles. His steps were shuffled and aimless, his eyes glowing like the many that spun in the destructive tower. Gaol had his hood down, pale blue hair fanned out and gleaming with energy as he pointed towards the tents with that same black keyblade. A rush of taller Heartless ran past him, their long limbs and antenna dragging across the ground as they hobbled over each other awkwardly. Ochaco felt Izuku tense up, the hair on the back of her neck rising as the young man powered up.

"Hey, 'Chaco? Could you do me a favor?"

"W-what do you need?" she asked tentatively, dread filling her up as she watched his body light up from his power.

"I need you to go protect Eri and Kota. Unless you want to come with me and get Sora back?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Kairi sat on the edge of the futon, the springs underneath her legs creaking with strain. Her bed was stiff with no give as she lay on it, but the moment she moved or sat up it would cave under her collected weight. She could only laugh. Sora always made fun of her for being so light that he could pick her up, light-as-a-feather, and keep running if he needed. The ginger keyblader smiled bitterly as she swiped a thumb on her gummiphone, the few photos that she had of them together dispersed between all of the funny selfies he had taken on his last adventure. Donald and Goofy were often just in the shot due to their height. The wizard's face was never without a frown whereas the royal guard smiled happily towards the camera. Her hands shook the longer she stared at the minuscule screen in them, Sora's deep blue eyes shining with joy.

_He was here. I had him. What happened?_

Kairi screwed her eyes up in concentration, reflecting back on the when Gaol had intruded on their piece of safety amidst all the fighting. That awful vial... the sickly green vapor surrounding it... Sora's agonizing screams as he rushed forward...

Kairi was alone in the tent. The older teens had left with the children that Deku and Uraraka had fought so hard to protect, going to get some food and put them to rest. The weight of everything that passed bore on her as she was flipping through her contacts faster than she could think and hit call. If there a piece of this puzzle that needed solving, Riku would likely have answer. After all, he had more experience than she did with dark powers and relics. Kairi found herself staring in a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes beneath thick golden strands of hair. The camera panned away to reveal Namine sitting next to Riku in his Gummi ship. Outside the domed windshield passed they passed broken meteors against the inky, gaseous backdrop of space that sparkled with the winking light of billions of distant stars. Riku looked forward in determination as he steered the space craft but turned his head when he sensed movement to his left. The two travelers greeted her with warm smiles, Namine waving a little as she held out the phone so that Kairi could look at both of them.

"Kairi," Namine greeted brightly. Riku chanced a hand off the steering controls to wave at his best friend from behind the pale blonde.

"What's going on, Kai? Everything ok? You find that golden heart?" Kairi clutched a fist to her chest, the wringing pang contorting painfully in her heart.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I found more than than one... Gaol has Sora."

"What?!" her friend cried out.

"Kairi tell us everything," Riku commanded as he turned his attention back to the nav-controls. He punched some buttons and focused on the panel as she spoke.

"Well, we've been fighting off the Heartless that started invading here. It's been a full scale attack. At one point, we took refuge under some train tracks and Sora followed Deku - he's the target - to where we held up. That's when Gaol showed up. Sora rushed at him but Gaol pulled out this weird... vial thing. Just as Sora reached him, that jerk managed to pull out a golden heart and turned it into this black keyblade. I think it was the same one you used, Riku, back -"

"-Back when I was under Ansem's control. Hmm. Well this confirms a few things for us," he contemplated out loud. Kairi looked at them with confusion swimming in her eyes when Namine began to explain.

"Riku and I have been tasked with finding the new Hearts of Light. We also had some questions about what might have happened to Sora when he brought you back and some about Gaol."

"Did you find anything?" Kairi asked, desperation coating her tone. Namine gave a half shrug before continuing.

"We did and we didn't. So far, beside you, we know of four other Hearts of Light. We just need to find the last two before Gaol makes a move on them. We still don't have a lot about who he is or what he wants. We just know he wants to summon Kingdom Hearts.

"As for Sora, it looks like he might have... he might have gone beyond where most of us have. The last time he and I met, we were both in the Final World. I think that's where he went after he rescued you. Do you remember it, Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head. Honestly, when she had be struck down by Xemnas, she was only greeted by an endless void. The only change came as Sora reached out in a beacon of light. He pulled her through and they found themselves on their favorite paupou tree over looking the ocean. Their last moment together before he disappeared.

_I had him in my hands..._

"I thought you might not. It wasn't long before Sora defeated Xemnas that he went after you. It might have been a few hours that you were there."

"We spoke to his friend, Hercules," Riku interrupted as he finished his calculations, "According to the big guy, Sora might have been blessed by the Gods for his sacrifice. Herc went through something similiar and was deemed a true hero. We both reasoned that if what he did for you was enough, then that would also make Sora and Herc targets for Gaol."

"So... Sora's heart turned into a golden one?" Kairi thought it through. She and Riku only heard snippets of Hercules when they had time to relax between the lulls of the Keyblade War that they were thrust into. They were still walking in the dark even with this crumb of information. She gripped her phone with frustration. They were headed nowhere and Gaol, meanwhile, kept gaining ground to his objective.

"There's something else, you two: Gaol is controlling Sora's body."

"How? Did you see what he did?" Riku asked, his voice sharp. Kairi shook her head.

"I didn't really know what was happening. I was... I couldn't believe Sora just dropped to the ground when he had just been screaming. Gaol bent over and looked like he was whispering into Sora's ear. That's when he bolted right up. Deku and his friend tried to stop Gaol but Sora stopped them. There was a quick fight before he disappeared. 'Chaco was almost taken but managed to hurt Gaol enough to make him retreat. He took Sora with him."

Silence fell over them. Namine looked uncomfortable, as if the energy radiating off of her silver maned companion burned at her skin. Kairi shifted in her seat. Riku's eyes were narrowed and the beginnings of a snarl curled the corners of his mouth downward. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Kairi, we're on our way. Master Yensid told us to separate but that wasn't really smart. I'm calling everyone else. Hopefully they have one of the Hear-"

A shrill cry tore through the air, muffled by the heavy canvass that stood stalwart against the wind outside. Kairi jumped to her feet. In a flash she had summoned her keyblade with her free hand. She bent her knees and stood ready for incoming attacks. The phone in her hand practically vibrated with Riku's shouting.

"Kairi! What's going on over there?" he shouted as Namine did her best to shelter her ears, cringing as she held the phone up. More screaming came and with it the stampeding roar of people running.

"Sounds like we've got a problem. Get over here and now!"

"Alright Kai, we're making the jump now. Just... just stay safe until we get there," Namine cautioned as she buckled herself in to her seat. The video feed cut out, blinking away to a dark screen. Kairi hastily shoved the phone into a pouch hanging off her belt and dashed out.

People flooded the street, rushing past her in a panicked frenzy. Iida's booming voice called out instructions from somewhere behind her as he directed the fleeing masses away from the danger. Kairi looked to where they had all come from and felt her stomach drop. Towering over the frightened people, swirling with dark energy and eerie yellow eyes, was a Demon Tower. Memories of her first encounter with one at the Keyblade Graveyard flashed in her mind. A shiver wound its way through her spine, chilling her bones with fear. Kairi shook her head and looked back at the rushing crowd. Her eyes darted at the sea of bodies running past as she sought a way to reach the collected mass of Heartless. A thought popped into her head and she looked up.

_If there's a demon tower here, then that means Gaol's also here. And that means Sora..._

In a moment of inspiration at the thought of Sora, Kairi leapt up to the top of the canvass tent and ran to the protruding support pole. Using the peak as her launch point, Kairi soared towards the nearest telephone pole and began to slide on sagging wires that hung over the street, towards the Tower. As she skated in the heart of the danger, Kairi would gracefully flip and twist to other power-lines, taking quick shots of magic at any creatures that got too close to any civilians.

The closer she got to the Tower, the louder the sounds of battle grew. Explosions and shouting greeted her as she landed roughly on the asphalt. The moment her boots touched the ground, Kairi was attacked by three Soldiers, their claws outstretched menacingly as they hobbled to her. With a growl of frustration, the redhead swung widely and tore through their solid bodies. She ran on without a second thought as they disappeared.

Kairi gave herself no time to assess the situation as she threw herself into the fray. She was vaguely aware of Ochaco nearby, swinging her batons with effortful force; Bakugo was behind her, the heat from his explosions searing her skin as he lashed out; somewhere off in the distance was Deku, almost flying as he kicked and punched at something she could not see. She fought mindlessly. Her limbs felt lethargic as she had not fully recovered from the fighting earlier, the keyblade in her hand becoming heavier with every swing. It was all she could do to keep up with the onslaught of Heartless. At one point, Kairi found herself back-to-back with Ochaco, both warriors panting hard as they looked on at the cleared space they had created. The temptation to take a rest was cut off by the thooming strike of the Demon Tower bashing it's top against the ground near them. They hopped back and heard Bakugo cry out in pain.

"Graaah! Dammit!"

Kairi looked on as Bakugo rolled away from where the Heartless had impacted the ground, his costume torn and beaten, mask missing after being ripped away. The blond regained his bearings and raised his hands in front of him, left palm spread out behind his right hand. He breathed in deeply and shouted out incoherently. A beam of deep orange light shot out from his hands and incinerated the Tower. In a haze of released hearts swirling around him, Bakugo began to cackle maniacally, his hands clenched palms upward with small explosions popping from them.

"Ha ha ha! Take that you fucking dumbasses! Who else wants some?!"

Kairi felt an appreciative smirk play at the corner of her mouth as they turned their attention to Deku's fight. The freckled hero hopped from the tips of his toes, spun around several times, and swung out his right leg. His steel clad sole clashed harshly against the black metal of Gaol's keyblade. Kairi's eyes finally rested on the man who had caused her so much heartache and gasped. His face was no longer sagging or wrinkled, his puckered eyes no longer bulging. In fact the only recognizable feature that he had still was his stiff, electric blue hair that fanned out from the side of his head. Gaol's face was proud, the square jaw set in a rough grimace as he blocked Midoriya's flurry of kicks. The man even stood up taller and moved with more speed than Kairi had remembered.

"Uh, is that Gaol?" Ochaco asked, her arms dropped in confusion. Kairi gave her an uncertain pull of her mouth but Bakugo was the one to vocally answer.

"I don't give a shit who the hell that chode is! I'm gonna kick his ass!" With his hands outstretched as he lunged over a bent leg, the blond hero propelled himself forward with the force of a rocket. His flight was cut short as a hooded figure in a black coat intercepted him. The newcomer grabbed a hold of Bakugo by the scruff of his neck and belt (much to his profane laced protest), swung him around, and let go as soon as they were facing the girls. Kairi caught a glimpse of spiky brown hair underneath the gloom of the hood and took off towards him. She jumped up and grabbed Bakugo, pulling the same move that Sora just made.

"Will you people quit tossing me around like a fucking sack of trash?!" Bakugo cried out as he redirected himself towards Gaol using a blast from his hands. Meanwhile, Kairi and Sora clashed their keyblades against one another, engaging in a brutal dance. The two keybladers pushed their swords with all of their strength and were separated by the force. They took a moment to steady themselves when they landed before rushing directly at one another. Thinking quickly, Kairi shot out a blast of frigid ice straight at Sora. He predictably dispatched the feint with a heavy blow, leaving his right shoulder open. Hopping forward, left leaning, Kairi took aim and put Sora on the defense.

She attacked him with abandon, aiming for his body where he left himself vulnerable. Sora was placed on his back foot and forced to peddle backward as he fended off her assault. An opening presented itself which Kairi took advantage of. With two quick strikes at both his shoulders, Kairi dropped the handle of her blade from her right hand and caught it with her left hand. She struck straight up at his face, twisting her body with all of her might. Sora grunted as the air was knocked out his open mouth, his chin pointing up at the night sky. He fell to his hindquarters and sat with his keyblade held above him defensively.

She panted as she took in his face, the veins that spiderwebbed across his neck and cheeks bruised with the darkness that flowed in him now. Sora's eyes were blank with no pupil or iris to be seen. Kairi felt her pain well up inside her chest as tears threatened to overtake her vision while she glared at Sora. She began to swing heavily against his held out keyblade, crying out in agony every time her attacks connected.

"I - had - you - in - my - arms! Just come back to me, Sora!"

Kairi fell to her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook as she wept. She stayed prostrated in front of him for several moments before she noticed his movement. Kairi barely registered that he was standing up and looking at her curiously. She reached out to him, her hand trembling in misery.

"Sora?" Before she could react, the young man grabbed his keyblade in both hands and swung at her head in a wide arc. Kairi winced at the sound of clashing metal clanked above her crown. She looked up to see Ochaco's face hovering over her, contorted in effort as she struggled to push back against Sora's attack.

"Ochaco...?"

"I won't let you lose him again, Kairi! Let's get him back," the gravity user cried out as she shoved Sora away, "Together!"

Ochaco went to work against Sora. She nimbly dodged his swings or batted them away with a flick of her wrist, the batons in her hand guiding his keyblade away from her as if with magnetism. Sora's face never changed but the desperation in his attacks, the wavering resolve in his footing, indicated that he was getting frustrated. Whereas he was on the defensive with Kairi, here he was on the attack but getting nowhere in his offensive. Kairi took note that Ochaco was not using her quirk even though that would have ended the fight immediately. As the brunette broke away for a moment, she turned to Kairi and pointed a baton past the redhead.

"Go get that jerk! I've got this!"

Ochaco turned her attention back in time to duck under a high swing from Sora and swept his legs effortlessly. Kairi watched her heart crash to the floor as Uravity danced around him with small grin. Part of her admired the brunette's enjoyment of the moment.

_Looks like she and Deku take after each other in fights too..._

Kairi dashed away and straight into the fray with Deku and Bakugo doing their worst against Gaol. The villain looked in his element as he flashed his blade quickly between the two, blocking their strikes with lightning speed. The boys looked frustrated but had matching grins as they bounced around Gaol. With a warcry that drowned out Bakugo's last explosion, Kairi tore through the fight as she drove her keyblade straight for Gaol's stomach. He gave her a cruel smirk as he swept her attempt away. Gaol spun on his heels, the pirouette twirling his body away from the three attackers.

"Ah, Princess. So good of you to join us," he drawled as he tiled away from one Deku's kicks aimed at his head.

"Don't listen to 'im, red!" Bakugo barked, "He's been talkin' shit this whole time. It's pissin' me off!"

"Now now, young Bakugo," Gaol chided as he swatted away more attacks, "You should take heed to Sora's warning regarding that tongue of yours."

"Why don't you watch your own tongue before I rip it outta your mouth, old man!"

Bakugo blasted forward with fury, his faced twisted in a snarl. Gaol cocked his left foot back slightly before launching it straight into Bakugo's abdomen. The blond flew away with a small yelp and crumpled on the the ground when he landed. Deku cried out in shock and rushed over to the heap of furious blond that curled up in on himself. Kairi kept up her offensive but could instantly feel that she was outmatched.

"Kacchan!" Deku whined as he knelt next to his best friend. Izuku's eyes were filled with anxiety as he hovered over Bakugo's wounded form. Gaol's mirthless laugh met their ears as he continued to assail Kairi.

"All of this could have been avoided, Midoriya. It will only get worse the longer you resist! Do you want your dear Ochaco to turn into a Heartless? To suffer needlessly because you decided to be selfish?"

Izuku looked up from his present concern and watched Uraraka still prancing around Sora, her body lithe and floating away from the older boy's attacks. Kairi growled and pressed on, frustration guiding her blade.

"Give. It. UP! And give me back my Sora!"

"Yours, is he?" Gaol teased as he side stepped her attack, "Would you like to know what your Sora was up to while I was trying to achieve my dream? He was off trying to corrupt young Izuku here!"

Kairi paused in midswing and looked back at Sora who was continually failing to gain the upper hand against the gravity user. Kairi hissed out in pain and felt her lungs constrict. She dropped to her knees, coughing wretchedly while glaring out at Gaol.

"Ah, I see the sundering has taken its toll on your heart. Sora was afraid that would happen which is why he only partially cooperated with me. Had I known of his attempt to undermine me, I would have taken his heart immediately."

"What are you talking about you, bastard?" Deku spat out. He was crouched with clenched fist, lightning from his power straiating about his limbs.

"It's as I said: he was trying to corrupt you. Your heart is your greatest strength and weakness, child. Sora sought to exploit your connection to Ochaco in order to spare you from your destiny. He is the one who dispatched that imposter to create a rift between you two. Of course, his plan backfired and only made your bond stronger. It was an interesting turn of events."

"That... that can't be true," Kairi interjected between bouts of coughing, "Sora would never ... never try to corrupt someone. Especially a friend!"

"Ah but imagine if it would save someone? What if Izuku or Ochaco became so jealous that they gave in to the darkness in their heart? I would have no longer sought them," Gaol explained. Deku's eyes widened in understanding and his head jerked back to look at Uraraka.

"Ochaco...?"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Kairi was not sure she even understood what happened. Gaol snapped his fingers to which Sora responded. The spiky haired youth pulled away from Ochaco and switched places with the elder man in a puff of dark energy. Ochaco was not ready and lost her batons to a swift bat from Gaol. Deku was gone in a flash, racing towards his best friend. Gaol looked straight at the brunette with a hungry expression as he took hold of his keyblade in both hands, raised it to chest level and pulled it back. Kairi got her bearings just as she saw Gaol stab at Uraraka. She ran towards her friends, blocking Sora's attempts to hamper her. Uraraka did not scream or make any sound save for the whimper that escaped her open lips.

Izuku stood between her and Gaol, facing her with arms raised. The point of the black keyblade protruded from his chest and pushed out a form of golden light that quickly floated down to Ochaco. Gaol pulled the blade out quickly and swept Deku to the ground, stomping his way towards the gravity user and Izuku's liberated heart. Ochaco crawled to her friend and tried to help him up.

"Don't you try it, Gaol!" Kairi shouted as she blocked the man's efforts to encase Deku's heart. She began to attack him ferociously, distancing them from the small heart that lay on the ground. Despite her exertion, Gaol bested her with a heavy strike. Kairi fell next to her friends and started to shoot out magic shots at the man who ignored her modest strength.

"O-Occhan," Deku croaked. Kairi looked at her friends, auburn eyes swimming with tears that bore into fading emerald irises. Izuku looked paler, weaker, than normal as he held Uraraka's hand and cupped her face with a free palm.

"I-its ok. It's all g-going to be ok. Do you know why?"

Gaol began to cackle as he triumphantly lifted Midoriya's heart in a clawed hand, pulling out that relic from somewhere in his robes.

"It's because... _you_ are here."

The light in Izuku's eyes faded and his body seized the moment Gaol captured his heart. Kairi moved as quickly as her overwhelmed mind could allow, howling in rage. The man only side stepped away from her and opened a swirling portal to the darkness, clicking his fingers once more to drive Sora and himself away from the scene. Kairi engaged her wayward heart in combat in a desperate attempt to prevent him from fleeing. Ochaco began to scream out in protest which caught Kairi's attention. It left her open to hard swing from Sora, knocking her off her feet. With one eye closed in grueling pain, Kairi watched as Sora jumped into the darkness, followed by Deku's lifeless body as it was tossed in by Gaol. The man pushed Uraraka away as she clung to his leg with withered tears flowing down her round face.

He gave a final wicked grin as he faded away into the darkness, the cruel glint in his eyes mocking Kairi as he disappeared before her. She threw her keyblade with a wail of agony and fell to her knees once more. To her right, Ochaco lay on the ground weeping horribly and banging her fist against the ground. Near her, gleaming in the dim light of the streetlights, was the lucky charm she had made for Sora so long ago.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

The days of aftermath following their failure slipped by in a haze. Nothing seemed coherent. Ochaco felt numb, like she was watching everything happen from outside her body. She had spent the better half of the first day mourning. No words of comfort or attempts at care could reach her. Uraraka hid away from everyone in her dorm room, the only sign of life that she gave were the wails that howled past her door. Eventually the brunette found herself facing Tsu and Iida. The class rep had been rather persisitent as he knocked on her door almost hourly. It was enough to break through her resolve and she swung her door open out of annoyance more than anything. Tsu's dark green hair filled her vision as her friend encased her in a tight embrace. Iida rubbed their backs as Ochaco slowly dissolved into weeping again. Her friends sat her down with whispered reassurances as they busied themselves with taking care of her.

"It's not your fault."

"We'll get him back."

"There's nothing more you could have done."

She bit her lip against the bitterness welling up in her chest. There was no way this could not have been stopped. It had been replaying in her head non-stop, Deku's wide eyes soft with fear as the keyblade pierced his chest, his caressing hand as he faded. She shook her head after Tsu relieved her of the burdensome responsibility.

"I could have done more. And there will won't be a next time. I'll stop it before it comes down to that."

Ochaco was truly gratefully for her loving friends. Without their support, she would not have been able to face All Might or Deku's mother a few hours later. The two were waiting for her down in the dorm lounge which was devoid of any of their classmates. The golden light pouring in from the large windows heralded the coming twilight and bathed everything in warmth that she could not feel. All Might sat hunched next to Mrs. Midoriya. His lion's mane of blonde hair hung low in front of his gaunt face as he held Mrs. Midoriya's hand. Deku's mother looked worse for wear. Her eyes were as sunken as All Might's, deep bruised bags sagging under them. The deep green hair on her head was now as unruly as her son, bringing a sharp reminder of what they had all lost. Ochaco tried her best to keep her composure as she apologized for letting Deku go but was cut off by All Might's large free hand that hung in the air. The two adults looked at her sternly and told her that it was not her fault and that her energy could be put to better use than self flaggelating. Mrs. Midoriya surprised the brunette as her arms wrapped around Ochaco, breaking the young woman's resolve and they silently wept together.

The next day brought a small assembly, her classmates gathered to hear an announcement from their teachers. In light of Deku's kidnapping, it had been determined that their work studies and internships would be suspended for the time being. It did not really matter. The typically rambunctious 1-A were subdued under a cloud of unspoke frustruation. Many grumbled at their inability to retrieve their classmate from Gaol. It was harder now with him being lost somewhere in an unknown dimension. Bakugo was the quietest but Ochaco steered cleared of the explosive blonde. It was clear from his emanting rage that he was in no mood to talk about their helplessness.

Kairi had also been distant. Uraraka could not blame her. It had been painful enough watching Deku be taken. Kairi felt the burden of losing both Sora and Deku. She had been tasked with keeping him safe and failed. Again, no one blamed her but that did not stop the guilt from flooding in. It was a strange turn when Kairi's friends, Riku and Namine, arrived in a strange spaceship the day following Gaol's victory. The two newcomers quickly got to work in collaborating with the Pro's in wiping out any remaining Heartless. Only they had not found a single spectre. It appeared that Gaol was the source of the invasion and with him gone, there was no longer a threat. It would be another few days before Kairi, Riku and Namine would emerge from the voluntary incarceration. The government held them for questioning but released them after All Might intervened. Ochaco was grateful for her teacher's interference. It gave the gravity user the chance to speak with Kairi before she left off-world. Of course, Uraraka had not expected her classmates to all join in her, though in hindsight it should have been a given.

The sun hung low over the shoreline of Dagoba beach as it colored the sky in cool pastels and warm light. A chill snaked through the air; the tell-tale sign of Winter approaching Japan announced in the biting wind. Riku's Gummiship (as Kairi had called it) sat on the packed sand. It spanned two-thirds the size of an ARS transport and appeared to be made of hundreds of blocks that stuck together. The overall impression Ochaco had was that it was clunky and hardly air worthy, let alone space. Regardless, Kairi hugged every last one of Class 1-A's present students along with Shinso, Mrs. Midoriya, All Might, Kota and Eri. When she approached Ochaco, who was standing with the two children, Kairi knelt down to look them in the eyes. Aside from Inko, Ochaco and All Might, these two were taking Deku's absence the hardest. Kota tried his damndest to put on a brave face but he could only comfort Eri so much before breaking down. The moment Kairi's soft blue eyes fell on theirs, Deku's two biggest fans burst into tears. The redhead held them tightly, quietly promising them to bring Deku back. Ochaco watched on as her wrought itself into knots. It was time to say goodbye but there was still so much to be done.

They had to get him back.

"Ocha," Kairi said after she released the kids, standing up and hugging the brunette tightly, "I'm going to find Gaol. I'm going to pin him down and when I do, I'll come get you. We'll get our hearts back. Together."

Ochaco could only nod as she bit back tears. The girls pulled apart and stared at each other in determination for a moment. An unspoken challenge to grow stronger lingered in the air as they broke further apart. Ochaco dug around her purse and pulled out a large, metal token that spilled out from her hands. She held it out, dropping it into Kairi's open hands.

"You'd better come back. I've got a score to settle," she warned. Kairi turned over the charm, inspecting the cool enamel surface. It was the U.A. logo, shining in the fading light. There was a heft to it, not counting the thick chain and clip at the end that swung lazily as Kairi tossed it lightly in her hands. The two girls shared a final nod as Kairi walked towards the edge of the shore where her companions were waiting. Ochaco saw her give a final look back before disappearing inside the cabin of Riku's space craft.

Soon enough, Uraraka was left alone on the beach in the sinking daylight as her classmates escorted Eri, Kota, Mrs. Midoriya and All Might back to U.A. Ochaco watched the afterburners blazing lights of Kairi's transport fade into the darkening sky. She stayed in the chilling breeze looking up for some time, fighting back tears, until the street lights clicked on with an audible clack. A gruff voice filled with gravel and remorse called out to her from behind. It was Bakugo. His hands were dug deeply into the pockets of his sagging pants, the skin around his eyes heavy and bruised from lack of sleep. He scowled at her as he approached.

"Oi, Round Face. You and me needa talk..."

Bakugo stomped over and began to drag her by the arm, moving her further into the shore as she protested. Ochaco was in no mood but despite doing her best to get free she was curious what the explosive blond had to say. Eventually they stopped, his iron grip removed from her elbow. The brunette huffed in irritation and began to berate her classmate.

"What the hell, you jerk! I just want to be alone rig-"

"Why?! So you can mope around feelin' sorry for yourself? D'ya think that damned nerd would want you doin' that?" he barked out. They seethed at each other, glaring daggers before Bakugo spoke again, looking away with a click of his tongue.

"He never told you, but he wasn't always ready for U.A. He was weak. Could hardly walk around on those bean pole legs without gettin' exhausted. That changed when All Might of all people decided to train him."

"All Might?" Ochaco asked quietly. Bakugo motioned at the beach with his arms, still not meeting her eyes.

"This beach used to be a dump. Literally. Idiots would leave their shit like it was a goddamn trash can and not a beach. Apparently it got cleaned up just before we all took the entrance exam. According to the old man, that was how Deku trained to get ready for U.A. He cleaned it up all by himself."

Bakugo kicked away some sand in disgust. Ochaco did not understand. How was picking up garbage training for the U.A. exam? It was not like it had helped. Deku only got in because he had saved her from being crushed and he broke his body in order to do that.

"I mean, there was a fucking truck here!" he shouted, directing his hands at a spot several feet away from her, "A rusted, busted up truck that Deku moved all by his goddamn self! I mean, c'mon! Take a look at this shit!"

Bakugo stormed over to her and, despite her utterly spent heart, squeaked in surprise as he shoved his phone in her face. The screen showcased a photo of the beach, the only recognizable features were the shape of the shore and the boardwalk. Save for a few spots that the ocean had cleaned up on its own, Dagoba beach had been completely engulfed in heaps of trashed appliances, tires, car scraps and more. She could even see where the truck had been before Deku removed it.

"I took this about a year before the exam," Bakugo hissed as he put the phone away, "Imagine my surprise when the old man and Deku told me all about this crap."

"Did- was this when you and Deku were put under house arrest? When you found out?" Ochaco asked, timidness wavering in her voice. She continued to look on in awe as Bakugo confirmed it with a nod.

"I've been coming here since then. Unlike me, that damned idiot had to work hard to even come close to my level. I think about it when I'm here. There's a gap between me and every last one of you extras but that damned nerd is the only one I gotta worry about. And now that he's catchin' up, I can't understand it. So I come here when I get too pissed off thinkin' about how close that bastard is."

Bakugo looked out to the sea, his back to her. Silence fell over them for a moment before she walked to his side and joined him in a brief reflection. This was where Deku's origin started. His spirit, his impact, lingered here. It showed. Bakugo was not one to make up stories to make people feel better. Ochaco reached down to the sand, grabbing a handful and watched it pour out from between her fingers. She could almost hear Izuku's nervous laugh, his bright, innocent smile beaming in her mind. His presence hung in the cleaned up sand, the crashing ocean waves. It was faint but she could almost reach out and touch him, grabbing a hold of him like the sand that slipped past her.

Ochaco brought up her free hand to wipe away the tears that fell down her round face as she stood up. Her clenched right hand clung onto the few grains of earth that refused to leave her as she shook with the effort of holding them.

"Thank you, Bakugo," was all she could give. He grunted and looked over her shoulder with an apathetic glare.

"Don't thank me just yet, pink cheeks. If we're gonna go up against that bastard to get Deku back then we'll need to get stronger."

He pulled out his phone and swiped at it for a few moments. When he had found what he was looking for, he shoved it in her face once more. His voice was full of fire now as his red eyes were laser focused on her.

The photo brought out an audible gasp from Ochaco. A girl with dirty blonde hair in two messy buns looked on with a permenant blush, cat like eyes and a wicked grin. She held a small knife right up to her face. It looked like she was the happiest girl in the world because of that short blade. Uraraka recalled the League's attack on the summer camp as she stared into the crazed eyes of the girl. Bakugo grunted and spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You know anything about this chick?"

One thing Kairi never really thought about was just how cold travel between worlds could get. As the distant stars blurred past the heavy glass that encased, the redhead stared out and did her best to ignore the chilling bite that snaked down her exposed arms. The interiorior of Riku's custom Gummi Ship was colored in rather subued shades of purple. Strangely, it fit in with her elder friend who sat quietly behind the helm. It felt very no-nonsense. Off to the right was Namine, sketching away with concentration knitting her soft brow tightly.

Kairi had been curious about the pale witch's return. She had been her other half, the missing puzzle piece when Kairi had been separated from her own heart. According to everything they were taught about Heartless, Hearts, and Nobodies, the fact that they could both coexist was an impossibility made real by Sora's own concern for the girl. She was his friend and it hurt him to that she could not live freely. Typical Sora: making a mockery of the rules all for the sake of his friends. Despite her confusion, Kairi was very grateful to have Namine around. They may have been cut from the same cloth, so to speak, but the redhead's fiery disposition was balanced by Namine's demure state of mind. It had been Namine and Riku who had helped Kairi grieve when they lost Sora the first time. Now, she felt like she would need their comfort once more.

"Hey, Namine?" Kairi ventured, toeing the waters carefully. The atmosphere had been thick with tension and the other two had been navigating around Kairi carefully as if she would shatter with a single, out of place breath. Kairi's eyes met with a pair that were her own. If she had not known better, she would have sworn she was looking into a strange mirror.

"Yes, Kairi?" Namine smiled with sympathy. There was a sadness in her expression that Kairi hated to see. From the corner of her eye, Kairi saw that Riku had perked up to listen. She conjured up the image of Sora smiling at her as he sat in the water looking up. While it pained her to reminisce, the ginger needed to pull on his joyful energy for the moment.

"Do you think this keyblade," Kairi started as she summoned Destiny's Embrace in her right hand, "makes me look strong or this one?" She fumbled with the charm Ochaco had given her for a moment but eventually clipped it on, replacing the paupou fruit that swung previously. The blade was engulfed in light, extending and thickening in a much larger weapon. A thin red rail spanned the length right in the middle winged by two edges that were spaced a few centimeters away. They were embossed in a bold blue. The very tip held up two golden wings that pointed up in an obtuse angle. The guard was blocky and surrounded the handle in brilliant gold that shone in the light that came from the ship's interior. Kairi began to pose with the new keyblade, flexing her free arm while poorly balancing the large weapon with the other. She tried various stances, going so far as to mimic Cloud, Leon, Aqua, and Riku's styles.

Naming blinked at her for a few moments before bursting into full bellied guffaws. Her pale face quickly reddened from the amount of air being expelled with every laugh. She had to hold her sides from the minute pain caused by her contracting muscles. Riku stood up and turned to get a better look to find Kairi still posing (now using Terra and Lea's signature stances). It took him a moment to realize that he had joined in the laughter.

After a few minutes of wiping tears and heaving in gulps of air, Kairi noticed that the tension was gone. In its wake was a comforting warmth that filled the space around them. She fiddled with her keyblade' s new look when Namine thanked her.

"Thanks for that, Kairi. We... we really needed that." Kairi gave her friends a big smile before looking back at the blade in hand.

"Hey, it's what Sora would have done for you. I'm just trying to keep that spirit alive."

Silence fell upon them again as they headed towards their next destination. Kairi pulled out the lucky charm she had given Sora, the promise he had made to her ringing in her memory. Her grip tightened and she bit back the tears threatening her vision.

_It's my turn, Sora. I'll give you back everything you gave me. I'll bring you back._

**_End_**


	29. Chapter 29

Acknowledgements

I want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this fanfic. This was my first attempt at writing in over ten years and my first fan fiction period. I only got into the BNHA fandom this year, binging the entirety of the available three seasons in just under a month. That mixed with Kingdom Hearts 3 being released at the beginning of the year and well... it seemed kind of a match made in heaven. At least to me.

In particular, I want to thank the following folx for leaving a review, comment, or kudos on ao3 or :

Maximum Rhapsody, 7, Thy Squirrel, The Keeper of Worlds, Dante Watterson, Keeperofhounds, Luchux, ochakouraraka23, Haxorus Knight, GespentMKIV, Chapelseed, Meathir, Moonphos, Silver_tenshi, Wilcox, MikeGrahm, RaineTakimura, legion1399, downnice95, Corovera, and Baron_Esper.

What started out as a joke in one of my comics turned out to be quite the journey and your encouragement gave me the motivation to see it through. I learned quite a lot from this whole thing and while there are things I would like to go back and change, I think the story is good as is. For now, at least.

This isn't the end for Kairi, Sora, Ochaco, and Deku. I love these four kids so much and leaving them in pain like this is more than a little cruel. Keep an eye out for 2020 when the second part/phase of the story unfolds. Hopefully I'll be more prepared and have more steady uploads for y'all.

Thanks for reading.

-M


End file.
